Love Dust
by MinhyunLee
Summary: Ch 10 is UP!/Dan Aku akan tetap maju. Aku tidak akan berbalik. Aku akan tetap maju, dan terus maju. Sampai akhirnya Aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku - Lee Sungmin. FF Kyumin Slight Kyuwook DLDR, No Bash/Flame semoga kalian suka XD. ini pure kyumin. typo bertebaran.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : ini Ratingnya T+, PG-16. Jadi saya ga bertanggung jawab kalo ada apa apa ya. Wkwkwk lebay amat. Udahlah ya, gaperlu banyak cuap cuap. Karna saya masih newbie dan gaya penulisannya juga masih amatir, harap maklum. Jangan lupa Review yang membangun ya. *wink wink*

Happy Reading. No Bash/Flame.

Sungmin terbangun di pagi hari, dilihatnya jendela besar yang memberitahunya bahwa matahi belum muncul dari peraduannya, dilihatnya seseorang yang tengah terlelap disisinya, ia tersenyum. 'Tampan sekali…' batinnya. Ia beranjak mendekati wajah kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum mengingat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sebelum tertidur dan saat perayaan hari jadinya di tahun ketiga yang baru saja di rayakannya beberapa hari yang lalu bersamaan dengan hari ulang tahun kekasihnya itu.

Dipandanginya wajah itu sambil terus menunjukkan senyum paginya yang tampak aneh dengan wajah yang masih berbau kasur itu. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, rasanya ia seperti akan mengalami gangguan jiwa jika terus memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sangat tampan itu. Ia mendekati wajah kekasihnya dan berbisik 'morning, kyunnie….'

Cup

Sungmin bangun perlahan setelah memberikan ucapan selamat pagi pada kekasihnya yang masih terlelap itu beserta sweet kiss di pipi yang rutin dilakukannya setiap pagi.

Gadis itu melirik kearah jam yang bertengger indah disisi nakas tempatnya tertidur 'masih pukul 4.30' iapun berjalan santai sambil melakukan peregangan ringan sebelum memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri didalam sana. Tak lama kemudian sungmin keluar dengan menggunakan bathrobe berwarna pink dengan rambutnya yang basah serta handuk yang bertengger di bahunya. Ia melirik kearah kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum lagi. "terimakasih tuhan, kau telah memberikan kebahagiaan padaku dengan menghadirkan seseorang sepertinya untuk menemaniku menjalani kehidupan ini. Terimakasih, aku mohon pada engkau, izinkan kami bersama untuk selamanya" doa sungmin pada yang maha kuasa.

Sungmin melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Memutar badannya kekanan dan kekiri memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah sempurna. Ia melihat kearah jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

"Saatnya membangunkan kyuhyun" ujarnya antusias. Ia segera berjalan kembali ke kasur dan duduk disisi kasur. Ia menoleh kearah kyuhyun yang membelakanginya. Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati telinga kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, sudah pagi, saatnya bangun" bisik sungmin sambil menepuk pelan bahu kekasihnya kemudian mengecup pelan pipi yang beruntung itu. Tak ada respon, sepertinya kyuhyun masih enggan untuk terbangun dari tidurnya. 'tidak berhasil' batin sungmin namun ia tidak kehilangan semangat. Ia mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Namun saat sungmin hendak mencium pipi kyuhyun lagi, tanpa disangka kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan…

"aku tidak akan tertipu untuk yang kesekian kalinya kyu" ujar sungmin, sedetik sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir kyuhyun dan segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah kekasihnya yang mesum itu.

Kyuhyun segera membukamatanya " wae? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi" ujarnya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Sungmin tersenyum manis " sudahlah, kau harus bangun dan segera mandi, bukankah kau harus berangkat pagi hari ini?"

"nde yeobooo, poppo" pinta kyuhyun. "aniya" ledek sungmin dan segera menarik kyuhyun untuk segera bangun dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, kyuhyun tersenyum melihat perlakuan sungmin padanya.

Setelah kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandi, sungmin dengan sigap merapikan ruang kamarnya dan menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan kyuhyun hari ini kemudian ia segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. beruntungnya kyuhyun mendapatkan wanita seperti sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah rapi mengenakan setelan kerjanya yang mahal dan berkelas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dindinding disisi meja Pantry dan mengamati sang bunga yang masih sibuk mengotak atik dapurnya. Apron berwarna pink menyangkut dengan pas dari leher menjuntai sampai ke lutut. Tangannya yang lihai memasukkan berbagai macam bumbu kedalam masakannya yang mulai berbau harum.

Pria itu berjalan dengan tanpa suara dan langsung menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke perut sungmin selayaknya kumbang yang menempel pada kuntum bunga.

"harum sekali…" pujinya sambil mengendus aroma strobery yang menguar dari tubuh sungmin.

"jinja? Apa masakanku sangat harum sampai menembus hidungmu yang sedang flu?"

"hmm masakanmu dan juga tubuhmu, membuatku ingin memakan keduanya" ujarnya sambil mengecup bahu sungmin yang tertutupi kemeja berwarna hitam.

"ck, apa-apaan kau ini" sungmin memukul pelan lengan kyuhyun yang sedang melingkar di perutnya.

"kyu, menyingkirlah sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu"

"wae? Aku kan tidak mengganggu acara masakmu?" kyuhyun semakin gencar mengerjai bahu dan leher sungmin.

"Ya! Bagaimana mungkin tidak mengganggu jika kau selalu menggerayangi bahu dan leherku!" sungmi berjengit geli menerima perlakuan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sungmin dan meniupnya sensual "apakah ini mengganggumu? Tapi bagaimana yah? ini menyenangkan, sulit untuk dilepaskan"

Sungmin makin merinding dibuatnya bahkan beberapakali desahan lolos dari mulutnya yang menurut kyuhyun sangat sexy.

"YA, Kyuhyunnn..ahhh… kau membuat kakiku gemetar Kyuhhhhh! Lepaskan aishh kita harus ke kantor segera kyuuuhh"

Acara pagi yang diharapkan akan menjadi pagi yang manispun berubah menjadi pagi yang panas dan membuat keduanya harus kembali masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum benar-benar pergi ke kantor.

Sungmin terus mengerutkan wajahnya tanda kesal selama di dalam mobil kyuhyun. Mereka selalu berangkat bersama namun sungmin akan turun di sebuah halte dekat kantor agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"hey, apa kau masih marah?"

"menurutmu?!" balas sungmin ketus. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela mobil.

"hanya satu ronde, kau bahkan menikmatinya tadi Dear"

"…." Sungmin tidak merespon namun wajahnya perlahan mulai mengeluarkan rona merah yang cukup kentara. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung melancarkan godaan godaan pada kekasihnya yang satu itu.

"kau tahu, bahkan tadi kau mendesah sam-"

"Hentikan kyu!"

"sampai rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti untuk me-"

"Kyuhyun-ah!" wajah sungmin makin memerah

"mema-"

" hentikan atau aku akan semakin marah padamu" ujar sungmin kesal, sungguh memalukan bukan membicarakan hal seperti itu dipagi hari yang cukup cerah ini meski pada nyatanya sudah melakukannya sering kali.

"semakin kau kesal membuatku semakin ingin memakanmu Dear, apa aku perlu melakukannya di dalam mobil Honey?"

"YAH! dasar mesum!"

-KM-

Sungmin berjalan memasuki gedung besar tempatnya bekerja dengan sangat riang, gadis itu tersenyum menyapa seluruh karyawan yang ditemuinya, tidak heran jika dia mendapat gelar sebagai Pegawai terramah di kantor besar itu, wajahnya yang cantik serta tubuh yang tinggi semampai semakin membuatnya terlihat menarik. Gadis itu berjalan menuju lift karyawan yang tersedia disisi kanan kemudian berhenti, ia menekan tombol bertanda panah keatas kemudian menunggu dengan antusias. Aura bahagia selalu tarpancar dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu menoleh saat mendengar suara derap langkah, ia melihat kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan gagah diikuti oleh beberapa orang berpakaian yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kyuhyun, salah satunya adalah Choi Siwon, kekasih sahabatnya Kim kibum. Sungmin segera membalikkan badan dan membungkuk hormat pada jajaran petinggi perusahaan itu yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh siwon dan tatapan menggoda dari kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas oleh tatapan kesal dan tersipu dari sungmin. Tak lama kemudian pintu lift pun terbuka dan para petinggi tersebut masuk bersamaan dengan kyuhyun yang berada di depan.

'Cho kyuhyun, Pewaris CHO CORPORATION, Namja tampan, Bos ku, Kekasihku'. Sungmin tersenyum membayangkannya.

Taklama kemudian pintu lift terbuka, sungmin baru saja melangkahkan kakinya namun segera terhenti saat mendengar suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai mengarah padanya.

"Hajiman!" ujar seseorang. Sungmin menoleh.

"omo, kibumie, ryeowookie, kalian datang bersama?" sapa sungmin pada kedua sahabatnya yang masih mengais udara dengan tidak sabar.

"aniya, kami bertemu di depan" balas kibum.

"kajja, aku tidak punya waktu banyak, tugasku menggunung di atas" ujar ryeowook menyadarkan kibum dan sungmin. Ah ya, perusahaan ini memang jarang sekali sepi pekerjaan bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Tidak ada yang bisa bersantai di perusahaan ini.

"iya, pekerjaanku juga masih banyak diatas" serbu kibum

"mari, nyonya Choi, Nona Kim" canda sungmin.

"terima kasih Nyonya Cho" balas kibum dan merekapun tertawa bersama.

-KM-

Sekretaris kyuhyun –Ryeowook- memasuki ruangan kyuhyun sambil membawa beberapa berkas yang sudah saling bertindihan di lengan kecilnya. Ia mengucapkan salam pada bosnya itu selayaknya sekretaris pada atasannya.

"ada apa?" kyuhyun berujar tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya yang sedang membaca deretan kalimat yang bernilai sangat tinggi itu.

"sajangnim, 20 menit lagi akan ada pertemuan di dekat distric Nowon dengan Tn. Haewon dari jepang, dan ini saya membawakan bahan meeting serta beberapa berkas yang perlu di tandatangani"

"letakkan di meja dan kau bisa kembali ke mejamu" ujarnya. Begitulah kyuhyun, jika untuk urusan berbisnis dia sangat profesional dan sudah tidak heran jika ia hanya berbicara seperlunya jika sedang membaca sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bisnisnya.

"nde"

Kyuhyun segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan beralih pada map yang baru saja dibawa oleh sekretarisnya. Matanya bergerak dengan jeli membaca sederetan kalimat yang tertera disana. Tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai.

"kau akan habis Haewon-ssi"

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kursinya sambil membawa bahan yang sudah diberikan oleh sekretarisnya. Dia berjalan dengan angkuh meninggalkan kursi kebesarannya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, kyuhyun melihat ada pesan masuk yang ternyata dari sungmin

 _'kyu, hari ini kau ada pertemuan dengan Tn. Haewon dari jepang bukan? Aku sudah menyiapkan bahan untukmu, bahan referensi serta bahan tambahan sudah kusiapkan semalam dan kuletakkan di tasmu di bagian belakang, bahan presentasi sudah dicetak oleh ryeowook dan notesnya juga sudah dicetak, kau cukup membaca dan menganalisisnya saja, dan memberikan tambahan jika ada yang kurang. Selamat bekerja Kyunnie :*'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu, dalam hati dia sangat mengagumi kinerja karyawan sekaligus kekasihnya yang super itu. Yeah sungmin memang selalu membantu kyuhyun dalam bisnisnya sejak ia menjadi kekasih kyuhyun, tak jarang pula sungmin menjadi sekretaris dadakan kyuhyun baik dirumah maupun di kantor, sungmin juga seringkali menjadi teman diskusi kyuhyun. Hidup kyuhyun yang semula sepi kini berubah sejak ada sungmin.

Jemari tangannya bergerak lincah membalas pesan sungmin.

 _'ya, terimakasih dear, kau yang terbaik'_

-KM-

Kyuhyun barusaja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Tn. Haewon, salah satu saingan bisnisnya yang paling ia benci karna seringkali menimbulkan sesuatu yang merugikan untuknya. Pria tua dengan kemampuan otak yang masih jauh di bawahnya itu ingin bekerjasama dengan dia yang merupakan raksasa bisnis di korea maupun asia bahkan eropa. What the Hell?

Mungkin pria tua itu berpikir bahwa kyuhyun tidak akan mengetahui apa yang ia rencanakan, tapi sepertinya dia salah. Kyuhyun sudah tau semuanya. Pria tua itu ingin CHO CORP bekerjasama dengannya, kyuhyun tau bahwa perusahaan itu sedang di ambang kehancuran yang memang sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan, terkecuali jika mereka merubah sistem yang ada di perusahaanya. Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali menyarankan dan memperingatkan perusahaan milik Tn. Haewon itu namun hanya dianggap angin lalu dan dari berbagai hal itu yang membuat dirinya enggan membantu pria tua nan Kolot itu. Sudah cukup ia mengalami kerugian yang disebabkan oleh mereka dan ia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan mereka.

"kyu, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, kau ingin makan bersama sungmin atau makan diluar saja" ryeowook menawarkan.

"aku akan makan dengan keluargaku, rumahnya kebetulan tidak jauh dari sini kau ingin ikut atau langsung pulang"

"aku akan mengunjungi suatu tempat dulu baru pulang, letaknya tidak jauh dari sini juga"

"yasudah kalau begitu, nanti kau minta saja Tn. Kwon mengantarmu, aku akan pulang larut"

"begitukah? Yasudah"

Tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut berhenti disebuah rumah atau bisa disebut istana megah dimana keluarga kyuhyun menetap disana. Setelah kyuhyun turun dari mobil mewahnya itu, tak lama mobil itupun bergerak pergi meninggalkan mansion mewah milik keluarga kyuhyun.

.

Ryeowook duduk disebuah ayunan di temani susu kotak serta beberapa kimbab yang kini sedang di lalapnya. Ia menatap hamparan taman yang ada dihadapannya dengan senyum merekah. Ia ingat tempat ini, sangat jelas terekam dalam ingatannya. Taman yang ternyata berlokasi tidak jauh dari mansion kyuhyun ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Dulu ia sering main disini seorang diri setiap kali ia mengunjungi paman dan bibinya.

Taman ini memiliki permainan yang lengkap, ada air mancur, kolam ikan, ayunan, istana anak-anak dan berbagai hal lainnya. Tempat yang paling favorit bagi ryeowook adalah ayunan ini. Di ayunan inilah dia beretmu seorang namja cilik yang sangat tampan yang entah mengapa sudah memiliki tempat yang tetap di hatinya meski ia tidak mengenal siapa nama namja itu. Mungkin karna namja itu pula ryeowook sampai sekarang belum berniat menjalin kasih dengan siapapun. Ya ryeowook akui, dia hanya ingin namja cilik itu.

Ryeowook menggerakkan ayunan tersebut perlahan membuat tubuhnya ikut bergerak, hari semakin larut namun ia masih enggan beranjak dari taman yang selalu dikunjunginnya setiap ada waktu, kenapa? Bukankah di seoul banyak taman yang lebih indah?

Tentu saja karna namja cilik itu, ryeowook ingin mengenang namja cilik itu.

"kau masih disini?" ujar seseorang yang membuat ryeowook cukup kaget.

"hmm, hanya ingin main sebentar" balasnya begitu tau bahwa disana kyuhyunlah yang tengah berbicara. Ryeowook mempersilahkan kyuhyun untuk duduk di ayunan yang ada disisinya. "kau sendiri kenapa kesini?"

"menyegarkan otak"

"ohh" keduanya terdiam sembari menatap hamparan bunga dan rerumputan yang berwarna gelap mengingat hari sudah malam.

"taman ini bagus bukan?" kali ini kyuhyun yang membuka pembicaraan.

Ryeowook menatap kyuhyun dengan heran "ya, kau tau taman ini?"

"tentu saja, ini dekat dengan rumahku mana mungkin aku tidak tahu"

"mungkin saja, kau kan tipe orang yang tidak pernah main"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah ryeowook dengan kesal yang dibuat-buat "enak saja, dulu aku setiap hari bermain disini dengan paman Go yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumahku dan bibi Lu yang menjadi babysitter ku. Taman ini benar-benar menyenangkan dan selalu bisa membuatku terhibur setiapkali bosan dirumah"

"benarkah? Rumah sebesar itu bisa membuatmu bosan?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"ani" ryeowook menyembunyikan rasa herannya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau taman ini? Kau kan tidak pernah kesini?" kyuhyun bertanya heran.

"dulu sewaktu kecil aku sering kesini ketika mengunjungi paman dan bibiku serta sepupuku, rumah mereka dulu berjarak tiga rumah dari taman ini tapi setelah sepupuku sakit, mereka pindah ke luar negeri untuk berobat disana dan akhirnya menetap disana. Sejak saat itu aku jarang kesini, hanya jika ada waktu senggang atau ketika aku bosan aku akan jauh-jauh berkunjung kemari. Tapi aku tidak tau jika rumahmu juga dekat dengan tempat ini" ryeowook meminum susunya perlahan.

"ohh begitu, kau sepertinya sangat mencintai tempat ini"

Ryeowook tersipu malu "apa terlihat begitu jelas?" tanyanya.

"lihat saja wajahmu. Semuanya terlihat jelas. Apa yang membuatmu sangat mencintai tempat ini?"

"bagaimana kalau kau dulu yang bercerita, kau juga sepertinya sangat menyukai tempat ini"

"dulu aku sering bermain disini, aku bertemu dengan teman pertamaku disini, kami bermain bersama dan tiba-tiba dia hilang, dan itu membuatku sangat sedih, sampai JHS pun aku sering teringat olehnya karna dia satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki sebelum aku mengenal siwon hyung, bahkan aku sempat berpikir aku mencintainya sejak pertamakali bertemu, kekanakan sekali bukan, dan jika ada masalah dengan sungmin, terkadang aku menenangkan diri disini dan tiba-tiba merindukan teman pertamaku itu"

"sungmin tahu?"

"ya, dia tahu"

"apakah temanmu itu pria?"

"apa maksudmu, tentu saja wanita, kau pikir aku ini pria yang bagaimana?"

"ah iya kau benar, kau tadi mengatakan kalau kau sempat mencintainya, apa sungmin tidak cemburu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "aku tidak tahu"

Ryeowook terdiam, ia ingin mengomeli kyuhyun tapi ia tahu kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka dicampuri urusan pribadinya, terlebih oleh orang asing sepertinya. Dan ia juga takut jika ia salah dalam memberikan saran sehingga ia memutus kan untuk diam.

Ryeowook berdehem dan berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia berpikir mungkin tidak apa jika ia menceritakannya pada kyuhyun, siapa tahu kyuhyun mengenal bocah kecil yang sedang dicarinya.

"kalau aku, dulu aku bertemu namja kecil yang usil sewaktu bermain disini dengan sepupuku, dia sibuk menjahili orang dewasa yang tengah bermain bersamanya, dan dia juga seringkali mengusili kami dengan menyemprotkan air ataupun mengejar kami dengan mengancam akan menempelkan cat yang habis dipakainya untuk melukis taman, aku melihat lukisannya, sepertinya bukan taman yang dia lukis, yang kulihat disana hanya gambar bebek berwarna kuning dan sisanya ikan ikan berwarna merah, ada juga mangkuk berisi mie dan di bagian bawahnya ada tulisan jajangmyeon, aku tidak tau apa maksudnya saat itu, tapi setelah dipikirkan kembali, mungkin namja kecil itu sangat ingin makan jajangmyeon, hal itu yang membuatku berjanji untuk membuatkannya jajangmyeon saat kami bertemu nanti, jajangmyeon yang paling enak yang akan membuatnya terus memakan masakanku. Hehe" ryeowook bercerita dengan menggebu tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukkan oleh kyuhyun.

"kami sering bermain bersama, tapi aku bahkan sepupuku tidak tahu siapa namanya, dia namja kecil yang tampan, dan entah bagaimana dia bisa menjadi satu-satunya namja yang mampir dihatiku. Hahaha berlebihan sekali" ryeowook terkekeh dan menoleh kearah kyuhyun.

"kyu, kau kan warga disini, apa kau mengenalnya? Aku ingin melihat bagaimana rupanya saat sudah dewasa, dia pasti jadi semakin tampan"

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"apakah namja itu sering membawa ember pasir setiapkali main?"

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu!"

"kau… setiap kali bermain kau selalu membawa boneka barbie beserta pakaian dan aksesoris barbie lainya bukan?"

"ba-bagaimana…"

"bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" ujar kyuhyun melanjutkan pertanyaan ryeowook, pria itu menatap ryeowook intens. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melongo dan bingung bagaimana harus bersikap, ryeowook sangat senang, kyuhyun pasti mengenal bocah kecil yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"tentu saja aku tahu, karena…

Bocah itu adalah, AKU"

Ryeowook menatap kyuhyun, dia sangat terkejut bahkan susu yang sedari tadi dipegangnyapun sudah terjatuh dan tumpah.

-KM-

9 bulan kemudian…

Sungmin PoV.

Hari masih pagi, bahkan terlalu pagi untuk disebut pagi mengingat matahari bahkan belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya di bumi. Tapi, kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran tengah menghantuiku saat ini. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, kyuhyun. Kekasihku sekaligus boss-ku itu pergi dini hari yang entah pukul berapa meninggalkanku sendiri tertidur lelap diatas kasur super besar yang menjadi saksi bisu hubungan percintaan kami. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia pergi karena yang aku ingat saat terakhir kali adalah aku tertidur lelap dalam pelukan hangatnya, dan ketika terbangun disaat yang sama seperti hari ini. Dia menghilang. Mulanya aku berfikir kalau mungkin ia tengah mencari udara segar di balkon, dan aku langsung bergegas memakai pakaianku yang berceceran kemudian mencarinya tapi ternyata tidak ada, aku mencoba mencari di tempat lain di apartemen ini, tapi dia tidak ada disudut manapun yang ada di apartemen mewah ini. Aku mencoba menelfonnya, tapi tidak bisa terhubung.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke atap gedung apartemen, mungkin ia tengah berada disana. Aku mengambil mantel tebal yang ada di dalam lemari mengingat suhu udara cukup dingin saat ini karena sebentar lagi akan musim salju. aku terus bertanya dalam hatiku 'apa ada kyuhyun disana? Sedang apa dia? Kenapa dia kesana di saat suhu udara dingin seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau dia terserang flu nanti? Bagaimana kalau tidak ada?' beribu pertanyaan mulai menghinggapi pikiranku. Setelah sampai, aku menghela nafas lega. Disanana aku melihat siluet kyuhyun, aku sangat yakin itu kyuhyun karna siluet seperti itu hanya milik kyuhyun, tidak ada yang lain. Namja itu tengah duduk diatas sebuah kursi yang cukup untuk diduduki oleh tiga orang dewasa. Dia sepertinya tengah menelepon seseorang.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum, dalam hatiku aku berkata 'bagaimana bisa, hanya melihat siluetnya saja sudah bisa membuaku tersenyum dan berdebar debar seperti ini?' kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suaranya yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telfon.

"ne ne, jinjayo? Haha… harusnya kau buang saja"

Aku menghentikan langkahku, Apa dia sedang menelepon kawannya? Tapi kenapa nada bicaranya seperti itu? Seperti tengah memanja sosok yang tengah bertelfon ria dengan kyuhyun. Mungkinkah itu kakaknya?

"hahaha… jinja, nanti aku akan menyuruh seseorang membantumu ne?"

"ne ne, apa laporan yang kau kerjakan masih banyak?"

Dari nada bicara kyuhyun yang seperti itu, aku makin penasaran dengan sosok dibalik telfon itu. Siapa dia?. Aku sangat mengenal kyuhyun. Dia itu orang yang bisa dibilang sangat dingin dan hanya berbicara seperlunya kepada temannya sendiri apalagi dengan orang lain, mungkin hanya ada beberapa orang dari milyaran manusia yang mengenal kyuhyun yang bisa mendapatkan sisi lembut kyuhyun, kedua orang tuanya, kakaknya, beberapa teman masa kecilnya, dan aku. Lalu siapa orang itu?

"ne, nado bogoshippo"

DEG

 _'Nado Bo-bogoshippo?'_

Ah! Pasti itu kakak kyuhyun. Dia tidak mungkin mengucapkan kata sakral itu pada orang lain. Yah! Pasti itu cho ahra. Tidak salah lagi, ahhh… aku terlalu negatif thinking. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia kaget melihatku disini, tapi dia langsung menyembunyikannya, aku tersenyum menatapnya dan ia tersenyum padaku.

"sudah dulu ya" ujarnya dan langsung menutup telfonnya. Kenapa ia langsung menutupnya ketika aku datang? Padahal dari pembicaraan sebelumnya, sepertinya topik yang mereka bicarakan seharusnya masih banyak. Terlebih itu kakaknya.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya kemudian duduk disisi kosong di kursi itu. Ingin sekali menanyakan siapa yang baru saja di telfon olehnya dan menghilangkan rasa curiga dan penasaran yang hinggap di otakku, tapi ku urungkan niatku ketika melihatnya tersenyum padaku.

"kenapa kau kemari disaat cuaca dingin, hm?" ujarnya sambil menarikku kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu" candaku "kenapa kau ada disini?"

" hanya tengah bersantai saja, mencari udara segar sekaligus melihat pemandangan. Aku bosan dikamar"

"jinja? Kalau kau bosan kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Dia terkekeh "aku tidak mungkin membangunkan permaisuriku yang sedang tertidur lelap min" ujarnya membuat wajahku memanas seketika.

"hey, kenapa kau kuat berjalan kemari?" tanyanya.

"nde? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"apakah tidak sakit?" tanyanya membuatku mengernyitkan dahiku. Aku mengarahkan pandangan mataku kearah yang ditunjukkan kyuhyun.

"yak! Dasar menyebalkan. Tidak bermutu sekali pertanyaanmu!" ujarku kesal begitu tahu yang sedang ditanyakan kyuhyun adalah bagian bawahku.

"wae? Aku kan mengkhawatirkan dirimu chagi…" ujarnya yang sukses membuat wajahku memanas lagi. "sakit tidak?" ulangnya dengan senyum menggoda.

"mmm… ungg… n-nde" lirihku. Ini memalukan!

"sangat sakitkah?"

"yak! Haruskah aku mendeskripsikan dengan detail?" ujarku kesal. tidakkah kau tahu! Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu membuatku mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"ahh.. kyeopta" ujarnya sambil mencubiti pipiku. "yak! Cho-ssi, berhenti mencubiti pipiku!" dia semakin liar menggangguku, menggelitik dan sesekali mencubiti pipiku, tawa riang mengalun dari bibirnya.

 ** _'ya tuhan… aku harap, hubungan ini akan terus berjalan…_**

 ** _Dengan penuh kebahagiaan, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang diantara kami berdua_**

 ** _Selamanya…'_**

 **TBC/Delete**

 **Jreeeng jreeeeeeeeeeengggg**

Cukup sekian awal cerita ini, mari lihat keputusan dari chingudeul yang sangat sesuatu bgt buat saya. Mau Lanjut atau Udahan MLAU. See you again guys!

jan lupa Review nya yaa...

-minhyun-


	2. Chapter 2

Jreng Jrengggggg…. Chapter 2 hadir….. #tebarcinta kyumin

Rated : T+

Cast : Kyumin (Always) dan teman temannya

Desclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya dan karya saya, tokohnya punya mereka sendiri, namanya juga ff yahh -_-"

Warning : ini yang nulis masih amatir, Typo bertebaran, DLDR, No Bash or Flame dan jangan lupa review kalo sudah baca, itu menyemangatiku banget…

-Happy Reading-

"Oy! Sungmin eonni!" seorang wanita berpakaian formal tampak menghampiri sungmin. Wanita berambut sebahu itu nampak membawa nampan yang sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam makanan. Disebelahnya ada namja berperawakan tinggi yang sungmin ketahui bernama Siwon, kepala departemen pemasaran sekaligus kekasih dari wanita bernama kibum yang merupakan rekan kerja sungmin di divisi keuangan. Siwon juga merupakan teman dekat kyuhyun yang sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil.

"Eoh! Kibumie! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini" seru sungmin sembari menghampiri kibum. "Anyeonghaseyo sajangnim" sapanya sopan pada pria disisi kibum.

"Tidak perlu se formal itu sungmin. Kau ini seperti bukan temanku saja" canda siwon dengan suara pelan.

"Hehehe nde nde. Ah iya, tumben sekali kalian makan disini. Biasanya kalian makan siang diluar" ujar sungmin dan langsung menarik kibum untuk makan bersama di meja yang sudah ditempatinya yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Aku hanya sedang malas saja minie eonni, cuaca sedang dingin saat ini" kibum langsung duduk setelah siwon menarik kursinya, benar-benar pasangan yang romantis.

"Ah.. kau benar. Sepertinya salju akan turun hari ini"

"Eonni, bagaimana kalau sore ini kita pergi ke café, eotte. Besok kan hari libur, jadi kita sekalian berlibur ke lotte world jika tidak kita pergi melihat ikan di COEX AQUARIUM seoul, sepertinya seru ke sana saat musim salju . Eotte?" ujar kibum dengan semangat.

"Hmm. Bagaimana ya? Aku harus ijin pada kyuhyun dulu kibummie" ujar sungmin, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali ikut dengan kibum, tapi banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan terutama kyuhyun.

"Ah iya. Si setan menyebalkan itu kan terlalu overprotective padamu. Ah tidak apa. Nanti siwonnie yang akan mengijinkannya pada kyuhyun. Iya kan chagi?" ujar kibum, hal itu membuat sungmin tersenyum.

Sedikit iri melihat mereka bisa mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Berbeda dengan dia dan kyuhyun. Dia harus berusaha keras menyembunyikan hubungannya dari orang lain termasuk keluarganya. Bahkan hanya ada beberapa orang yang tahu hubungan mereka. Diantaranya sudah pasti siwon dan kibum. Sakit? Tentu saja sungmin merasakan itu saat di awal namun ia sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam lautan cinta milik kyuhyun. Sungmin berusaha memakluminya, posisi kyuhyun yang merupakan direktur utama dari perusahaan yang sangat besar ini bisa berbahaya jika tersangkut skandal. Sesuatu yang kecil bisa jadi besar dalam persaingan bisnis bukan? Kyuhyun juga mengatakan kalau ia harus berada di posisi terkuat sebelum memperkenalkan sungmin pada keluarga serta semua orang di dunia.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula sudah lama kan kita tidak pergi bersama?" ujar siwon.

"Mmm bagaimana ya? Nanti aku beritahu lagi, sudah ya, aku harus pergi, banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini" ujarku mengakhiri obrolan singkat kami.

"Yasudah, sampai ketemu lagi ya, jangan lupa kau ajak ryeowook juga, kalau bisa kyuhyun sekalian" ujar kibum antusias

"Nde"

-KM-

Sungmin PoV

Aku senang, sepertinya kibum benar benar berbahagia bersama siwon. Dulu kami tinggal satu flat bersama seorang teman lagi yang bernama ryeowook. Kami sama-sama merantau di seoul, dan sama-sama melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan yang sama. Tapi aku dan kibum masuk di bagian keuangan sedangkan ryeowook kini menjadi sekretaris cho kyuhyun.

Sekitar satu setengah tahun setelah kami bekerja, tiba-tiba kibum memberitahuku kalau dia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan choi siwon. Dan dari situ pula aku mulai dekat dengan kyuhyun dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku juga bersyukur karena ryeowooklah yang menjadi sekretaris kyuhyun, dengan begitu aku masih bisa memantau kyuhyun dari ryeowook bukan. Cho Kyuhyun, Kekasihku. Aishh! Menyebutnya sebagai kekasihku saja sudah membuatku senang bukan kepalang, dia benar benar berhasil membuatku mabuk kepayang setiap harinya.

Tidak terasa sudah sekitar tiga tahun kami menjalin hubungan rahasia. Meskipun harus sembunyi sembunyi dan sering merasa iri melihat pasangan lain, aku tidak apa apa asal kyuhyun berada disampingku. Dan hal itu juga yang membuatku mampu bertahan sampai sekarang.

'To : Evil Prince

Hey, apa kau sibuk hari ini? Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?'

'From : Evil Prince

Mian chagi, hari ini banyak yang sedang ku kerjakan. Lewat pesan saja nde?'

Tidak biasanya kyuhyun seperti ini, biasanya dia malah akan langsung meneleponku bahkan jika aku hanya menuliskan 'apa kau sibuk?/sedang apa?' dalam pesan. Apa dia sudah tidak menyayangiku? Aish! Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk. Kenapa aku selalu berpikiran negatif sih.

To : Evil Prince

Ah yasudah, aku hanya ingin meminta ijin padamu, sore ini aku akan pergi bersama kibum dan siwon, dan mungkin aku akan menginap di apartemen mereka malam ini dan akan pulang besok malam. Boleh tidak?

From: Evil Prince

Jinja? Yasudah kalau begitu, lagipula hari ini juga sepertinya aku akan lembur di kantor.

Tumben sekali, biasanya dia akan memaksaku untuk membatalkan ajakan kibum atau siapapun untuk menginap. Apa dia sudah menghilangkan sifat overprotektifnya? Tidak mungkin! Siwon bilang kyuhyun itu sangat overprotektif pada sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya. 'Berarti kau sudah tidak berharga bagi kyuhyun?' tiba-tiba pikiran seperti itu melintas dibenakku. Ah! Tidak mungkin, pasti kyuhyun sudah mempercayakanku pada siwon. Siwonkan sahabat baiknya. Ya, pasti begitu.

To : Evil Prince

Kau lembur? Ingin kubantu? Atau mungkin kubawakan makan malam?

Tawarku padanya.

From: Evil Prince

Gwaenchana, kau bersama kibum saja, jangan lupa istirahat nde… jangan sampai kau sakit. Ara?

Aku tersenyum membaca pesannya. Lihatkan? Dia masih perhatian padaku, berarti dia masih mencintaiku. Akunya saja yang terlalu negative thinking.

To : Evil Prince

Arayo… kau juga, jangan sampai terlalu lelah dan jangan memaksakan diri. Aku mencintaimu.

From : Evil Prince

Nde… aku juga mencintaimu

Setelah membaca pesannya, aku langsung mengirim pesan pada kibum kalau aku menyetujui ajakannya. Kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang masih menumpuk. Tak lama kemudian, telfon yang terletak dimejaku berbunyi. Siapa yang menghubungiku lewat telfon kantor?

"Yeoboseyo? Dengan lee sungmin dari bagian keuangan-"

'Lee sungmin. Apa kau sibuk?' suara ini? Astaga, nyonya jang! Atasanku yang super duper sangar! Ada apa ini? Apa ada yang salah dengan pekerjaanku.

"Nde sajangnim. Wae?"

"Tn. Cho memintaku mengirim seseorang untuk membantu sekretaris kim" ujarnya singkat dan dengan nada yang tegas. Kyuhyun yang memintanya? Ternyata dia benar-benar sibuk.

"Ah! Sebentar lagi pekerjaanku selesai. Mungkin aku akan kesana satu jam lagi. Eotte?" ujarku yang tentu saja berbohong karena pekerjaanku yang sangat banyak ini tidak mungkin selesai dalam waktu singkat. Kalau kyuhyun yang memintanya berarti dia benar-benar butuh bantuan kan. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik aku harus membantunya, eh tapi sajangnim bilang untuk membantu sekretaris kim, berarti ryeowook sedang kewalahan saat ini. Kasihan sekali dia.

"Oke"

Ya tuhan, kasihan sekali sahabatku yang manis itu. Aku harus cepat. Tapi tugasku tidak mungkin selesai hari ini. Sudahlah, nanti aku kerjakan dirumah kibum saja. Lagipula jika aku disana aku juga bisa berada dekat dengan kyuhyun bukan, hehehe….

Sungmin POV End.

.

.

Seorang namja tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya menatap jendela besar yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai dinding di kerajaan bisnis cho corporation, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja tampan berparas datar yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh seluruh wanita di dunia ini kalau bukan cho kyuhyun. Namja itu tampak memandangi pemandangan yang menampilkan suasana gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi dan berderet rapi. Sesekali ia melirik ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Jelas sekali kalau ia tengah berkirim pesan dengan seseorang yang di cintainya.

Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika layar ponselnya menampakkan pesan dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, namun raut wajahnya berubah datar ketika jemari kokohnya mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Tak lama kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya.

"Sajangnim?" panggil seseorang membuat namja itu menoleh, ia langsung tersenyum begitu tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya tanpa mengetuk pintu itu.

"Ada apa hm?" ujar kyuhyun lembut. Membuat gadis manis di hadapannya ikut tersenyum. Gadis itu berniat mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan kyuhyun namun namja itu langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan memerintah seolah berkata 'Jangan duduk disitu' kemudian menepuk pelan pahanya memberi kode pada si wanita untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Dasar kau ini" gumam wanita itu "Kenapa memintaku kesini? Kau tahu kan aku sibuk mengurus jadwalmu?". "ingin ku buatkan teh?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin bersamamu saat ini" kyuhyun menarik pinggang wanita itu untuk mengikis jarak antara ia dan si wanita.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" ujar si wanita

"Memangnya siapa yang berani memasuki ruanganku seenaknya?" ujarnya dan mengecupi wajah wanita itu dengan sayang.

"Ahaha… geli kyu~"

' _ **Masa lalu dan masa depan, mana yang akan kau pilih?'**_

.

.

Sungmin memukul mukul pelan bahunya yang terasa sangat pegal, sudah hampir 4 jam ia terduduk disini membantu ryeowook yang sedari tadi sibuk keluar masuk ruangan kyuhyun. Gadis itu melepaskan kacamata yang tengah asyik bertengger dihidungnya kemudian mengucek matanya pelan, sungmin terlihat lelah sekali.

"Ini melelahkan" eluhnya. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun.

"Wookie, masih ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya sungmin berusaha terlihat fresh, padahal kondisinya sudah terlihat menyedihkan dengan mata yang memerah.

"Ah, sudah minnie, kau pulang saja, sisanya biar aku yang bereskan" ujar ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis, gadis itu terlihat berbeda jauh dengan sungmin, ryeowook terlihat masih sangat segar dengan penampilannya yang menawan itu.

"Kau masih banyak pekerjaan wookie?" tanya sungmin prihatin, pasalnya ia sudah mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas yang ada di ruangan ryeowook, dan ryeowook bilang dia akan membereskan sisanya? Sebanyak apa sih pekerjaan sahabatnya yang manis itu? Sungmin bertanya tanya dalam hati.

"Nde, kau tidak lihat berkas yang dis- YA TUHAN!" ryeowook berseru kaget.

"Kemana berkas-berkas yang ada di ruanganku?!" gadis itu berseru panik.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya wookie" ujar sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh.

"Kau… mengerjakan semuanya?" ujar ryeowook tertahan, wajahnya langsung menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa.

"Ne" sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya

"Ya tuhan lee sungminnn…. Kau pasti sangat lelah, cepat pulang sana. Kau harus istirahat" perintah ryeowook,"Aku akan memesankan taxi untukmu" lanjutnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, apa kyuhyun juga masih sibuk?" tanya sungmin lembut.

"Eungg …. Nde, kyuhyun sedang sangat sibuk"

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya sebentar?" tanya sungmin penuh harap.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, moodnya sedang buruk. Dan ia berpesan padaku agar melarang siapapun memasuki ruangannya" ujar ryeowook.

"Oh begitu, yasudah, sampaikan saja salamku padanya nde. Aku juga ada janji dengan kibum, dan ini sudah terlambat satu setengah jam. Hehe pasti kibum akan mengamuk, kau ikut tidak, kami akan hang out di café kona Beans" ujar sungmin yang disambut senyuman dari ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku nde, gara-gara aku kau jadi tidak bisa menepati janjimu dengan kibum, dan maaf juga, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada janji dengan teman lamaku, dia baru datang dari jepang dan setelah ini aku akan langsung kesana" ujar ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"Benarkah? gwaenchana, mereka pasti akan mengerti. Apa kyuhyun akan di kantor sendirian?"

"Ah.. ani, dia akan ditemani sekretaris Kwon untuk membahas masalah perusahaan" jawab ryeowook dengan santai.

"Jinja? Yasudah kalau begitu" ujar sungmin "kau juga jangan lupa istirahat, jangan sampai sakit" lanjutnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Nde sungminnie~" balas ryeowook. "boleh aku minta tolong satu hal padamu?" ujar sungmin.

"Tentu saja"

"Tolong minta tuan Kwon ingatkan kyuhyun untuk makan, dia kalau sudah sibuk pasti melupakan kesehatannya, tolong sampaikan ya?"

"Nde sungmin, ndeeeee…. Setiap hari kau selalu berkata seperti itu"

"Hehehe, sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Bye…"

"Bye… sungmin" tak lama kemudian bayangan sungminpun menghilang dibalik pintu.

'mianhae, min' batin ryeowook dengan sendu.

.

.

Sungmin sudah sampai di depan gedung kantornya, gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya menghubungi seseorang. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil berjalan mendekatinya, tanpa berpikir lebih jauh sungmin langsung memasuki mobil yang ia yakin milik pasangan sibum itu dengan santai.

"Lama sekali" celetuk siwon "kau tidak tahu, princess sudah mengomel terus sedari tadi karena ulahmu?" canda siwon

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Mian, aku lembur tadi…"

"Yang benar saja, nenek tua itu memberimu pekerjaan apa sih sampai harus lembur padahal di kantorkan tidak sedang banyak pekerjaan" oceh kibum sambil memainkan gadgetnya.

"Enak saja! Kau berkata seperti itu karena semua pekerjaanmu itu dilimpahkan pada orang lain bodoh, berterimakasihlah pada kekasihmu yang bos besar itu kim kibum" ejek sungmin

"Yakk!" kibum sudah bersiap menyembur sungmin dengan segenap kata-kata pedasnya namun urung dilakukan ketika ia melihat sinyal tidak suka dari kekasihnya

"Hey, sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan kyuhyun min?" ujar siwon perhatian

"Dia sedang sangat sibuk, tidak mungkin aku semakin membuatnya kesusahan. Aku kan tidak manja seperti kibum" ejek sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu lee sungmin?" ujar kibum sambil memandang sungmin horor.

"Panggil aku eonni! Dasar tidak sopan" protes sungmin sambil memajukan bibirnya dengan lucu sampai menimbulkan gelak tawa dari kibum dan siwon.

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk kalau seperti itu eonni".

Sungmin tengah disibukkan dengan ponselnya, ia membalas pesan pesan yang masuk dan membiarkan pasangan sibum itu saling melemparkan candaan. Ia cukup lelah hari ini sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memandangi jalanan yang mulai dipadati oleh mobil. Ia melirik kesana kemari namun tatapannya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenali, mobil kyuhyun. Matanya berusaha menelisik kedalam kaca hitam mobil tersebut, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang di dalam sana benar-benar kyuhyun. Namun ada hal yang janggal pula, di dalam sana ada dua buah siluet yang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi ia yakin bahwa seseorang disisi kursi pengemudi itu seorang wanita, dan tangan milik si pengemudi itu juga bergerak mengusap rambut orang disebelahnya,

terlihat mesra…..

Sungmin menatap intens mobil sewarna gading tersebut, ia yakin benar itu mobil kyuhyun karena plat nomor yang menempel dibagian depan persis seperti plat mobil kyuhyun. Jika benar itu kyuhyun, siapa wanita disisinya. Sebuah tanda tanya muncul di kepala sungmin.

"Min, apa yang kau lihat?" ujar siwon mengagetkan sungmin.

"Ani, aku hanya tengah melihat jalanan dan toko toko, wae?" ujar sungmin berbohong, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sungmin tidak akan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang belum benar-benar diketahuinya.

-KM-

' _mianhae, min'_

Ryeowook menatap kepergian sungmin dengan senyum palsunya, dadanya selalu bergemuruh setiap kali mengingat hubungannya dengan kyuhyun kekasih sungmin. Tidak, ryeowook tidak bodoh, ia tau ini salah tapi sungguh, hatinya sangat mencintai kyuhyun dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah dinantikannya selama belasan tahun. Ya, lebih dari 15 tahun ryeowook menunggu dan mencari namja kecil itu sampai rasanya ingin menyerah, tapi ia terus berusaha untuk tegar dan tetap mencari, dan kini saat ia menemukannya ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa namja kecil yang sangat dicintainya itu adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri. Sungguh ryeowook tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk merebut kyuhyun dari sungmin. Namun itu dulu, dulu sebelum ia tahu bahwa namja kecilnya adalah kyuhyun, namun bagaimana dengan saat ini?

' _Sungmin-ah… mianhae…'_ lagi-lagi ryeowook hanya bisa membatin dalam hati.

Tanpa disadari oleh ryeowook, seorang namja tengah berdiri disisi pintu kayu yang bernilai sangat mahal sambil tersenyum dengan sangat menawan. Namja itu melangkah dengan tanpa suara mendekati ryeowook yang masih berdiri termenung.

Ryeowook langsung tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangsak dengan sangat pas pada pinggangnya. Pria itu merengkuh ryeowook kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan nae kirin?" bisiknya di telinga ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya terkekeh mendengar panggilan sayang dari sang kekasih "eobseo" ryeowook membalikkan badannya menghadap kyuhyun dan mengarahkan matanya menatap mata obsidian milik si namja.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai gaemkyu-ssi?" ryeowook memainkan dasi kyuhyun dengan manja.

"Hmm, sudah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya, sudah selesai. Terimakasih atas bantuannya sayang" ryeowook tersenyum manja menatap kyuhyun.

"Yeah. Apakah kita jadi pergi makan malam di luar?"

"Tentu saja, sudah lama aku menunggu saat-saat dinner dengan kekasihku yang tampan ini".

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi putih ryeowook hingga muncul semburat merah yang sangat kentara di wajah gadis itu dan langsung menariknya keluar menuju lokasi dimana mobilnya diparkirkan secara khusus.

"Kyu, apa besok kita jadi pergi kencan?" tanya ryeowook takut-takut, ia tau kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah diajak kencan, bahkan sungmin saja hanya beberapa kali pergi kencan dengan kyuhyun selama 3 tahun lebih menjalin kasih dengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap ryeowook dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hening, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari kyuhyun membuat ryeowook merasa kecil hati.

Namun tanpa di duga, kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum. Namja itu mencubit pipi ryeowook gemas "Tentu saja manis, kita akan pergi kencan besok, kemanapun yang kau mau"

Ryeowook langsung berbinar mendengarnya "JINJA?!"

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut ryeowook gemas. "Yeay!" ryeowook bersorak girang.

-KM-

Sungmin, Siwon dan Kibum langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi yang terletak di sebelah jendela kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan kota dengan sangat indah, rencana mereka berubah ketika melihat Kona Beans sedang ramai pengunjung hingga akhirnya mereka memilih café Mouse & Rabbits sebagai alternatif, café dan tampat duduk ini adalah tempat favorit mereka, tempat biasa mereka pergi hangout bersama dengan kyuhyun dan ryeowook sekaligus saksi bisu dari hubungan persahabatan diantara kelimanya. Lokasi ini cukup strategis, tidak terlalu ramai dan juga tidak terlalu sepi, hangat dan menenangkan. Sungmin duduk menghadap langsung dengan jendela sedangkan sibum duduk berhadapan dan menyampingi jendela.

"Kyuhyun akan membuka cabang baru di korea, kali ini akan berfokus pada urusan entertainment" papar siwon membuka pembicaraan.

"Jinja? Bukankah dia baru saja membuka sebuah mall di tengah kota?" sahut kibum kaget. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kyuhyun akan membuka usaha disemua bidang. Dia sudah memiliki hotel, wisma, gedung apartemen, mall, taman hiburan, rumah sakit, sekolah dan banyak hal lainya kini dia akan membuka usaha bidang entertainment? Itu sungguh diluar nalar seorang kim kibum.

"Kyuhhyun memang gila" ujar siwon.

"Aniya, dia jenius, bukan gila" ujar sungmin tidak terima.

"Kau tahu min, resikonya sangat besar jika tidak dipertimbangkan dengan matang" papar siwon lagi.

"Uri kyuhyun itu sudah mempertimbangkan resikonya, dan dari semua resiko yang kemungkinan muncul, dia sudah memiliki jalan keluarnya" jelas sungmin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu" tanya kibum menyelidik.

"Anak perusahaan cho corp bidang entertainment itu dibuat untuk memenuhi keinginan kakak kyuhyun sebagai hadiah pernikahannya beberapa bulan lagi, dan untuk masalah pembangunan dan kepengurusan sudah kami bicarakan bersama, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membuat perencanaannya" ujar sungmin.

Siwon mendelik tidak percaya "Apa maksudmu sudah kami bicarakan bersama? Jangan-jangan, kau dan-"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum "Hehehe…"

"Mwo! Kalian berdua sama-sama gila, apa kalian sudah memperkirakan kerugian yang mungkin dialami?" ujar siwon tidak percaya.

"Siwon-ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir semuanya sudah diperhitungkan, kau tidak ingat berapa IQ sahabatmu itu?, keuntungan akan mengalir sekian persen pada kyuhyun, tapi jika perusahaan itu rugi atau bangkrut, atau dituntut sekalipun tidak akan berdampak pada kyuhyun"

"bagaimana bisa?" cercah kibum penasaran.

"sulit untuk dijelaskan kibum-ah" ujar sungmin. "sedikit banyak aku juga mengerti sistem kerja seluruh perusahaan yang dikelola kyuhyun maupun saingannya. Tapi aku akui, kyuhyun benar-benar hebat lebih dari siapapun, aku bahkan sempat mengira IQ nya diatas 1000 ckckck, membuatku semakin mencintainya kkk~"

"Kalian memang sudah tidak waras"

Sungmin hanya tertawa mendengar ejekan dari kibum dan siwon. Merekapun terus membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari hal kecil sampai yang paling besar sekalipun. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya sambil sesekali menanggapi obrolan pasangan sibum. Pikirannya kembali pada sore tadi dimana ia melihat mobil kyuhyun, dia terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Apa itu memang kyuhyun? Lalu siapa wanita yang disisinya?' batinnya yang tidak mendapat jawaban pasti.

'Apakah aku cemburu?' sungmin tertawa dalam hatinya.

'Jika iya,apakah cemburuku itu wajar? Padahal aku belum tahu siapa wanita itu?' berbagai pertanyaan mengalir dikepalanya. Ia terkekeh misterius membuat pasangan sibum menatapnya aneh.

"Kau… kenapa terkekeh seperti itu min? apa aku harus membawamu pada psikiater?" ujar siwon mengejek

"Ya! Kau pikir aku gila!" sungmin mendelikkan matanya kesal.

Kibum menatap sungmin dan memandanginya dari atas kebawah " tapi real-nya memang seperti itu sungmin-ssi"

"Cari mati eoh!"

"HAHAHAHA"

-KM-

Sungmin mengusap matanya lelah, kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya kini tengah bersantai diatas meja. Wanita itu menghela nafas lelah, ini sudah pukul 4 pagi dan untunglah tugas kantor yang tadi ditinggalkan olehnya sudah selesai, hanya tinggal dilaporkan hari senin nanti pada ahjumma Sangar di kantornya. Dia melakukan peregangan sebentar namun matanya langsung terbelalak saat ia teringat akan sesuatu.

'Kyuhyun!'

Dia lupa menghubungi kekasihnya. Diliriknya jam yang ada di layar desktop.

'Pukul 4? Aishhh aku lupa menghubungi kyuhyun tidak mungkin juga aku menelfonnya di pagi buta, 2 jam lagi aku harus menelfonnya dan membangunkanya seperti biasa' batinnya. Ia sudah mengantuk namun rasanya matanya sulit untuk diajak tidur karena ini sudah pagi. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk mengeksplore laptopnya dan menemukan folder berisi foto-foto dirinya, kibum dan ryeowook. Ia tersenyum menatapnya, mengenang masa lalu. Ia menatap sebuah foto yang di dalamnya terdapat lima orang yang saling merangkul satu sama lain. Siwon dan kyuhyun berada disisi ujung kanan dan kiri, disusul oleh sungmin dan kibum kemudian ryeowook yang berada di tengah. Sungmin membatin sambil melebarkan senyumnya 'Sahabat, Selamanya'.

-o

COEX AQUARIUM

Sungmin menatap ikan-ikan yang bergerak cepat kesana kemari di depanya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang, ia ingat betul kencan pertamanya dengan kyuhyun.

'Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, hmmm hampir 2 tahun lebih, ya benar' batinnya menerawang. Ia ingat, terakhir kali ia kesini adalah saat anniversarynya yang pertama dengan kyuhyun, namja itu menyiapkan kejutan yang romantis untuknya.

Adakah yang bertanya dimana pasangan sibum? Tentu saja sungmin meninggalkan mereka berdua agar bisa menikmati kencannya entah untuk yang keberapa. Sungmin masih sadar diri kalau keduanya membutuhkan privasi. Alasannya ikut pergi bersama mereka adalah kerena ini semua gratis, sayang jika ditolak, setidaknya dengan ini ia bisa merefresh kepalanya bukan.

Kenapa ia tidak minta temani kyuhyun saja, toh kyuhyun juga makhluk ber-uang bahkan lebih kaya dari siwon bukan?

Jawabannya adalah tidak, kyuhyun itu sangat sibuk, dan lee sungmin tidak mau membuat kyuhyun merasa direpotkan olehnya – hal itu pula yang membuat sungmin hampir tidak pernah meminta kyuhyun untuk berkencan ditengah kesibukannya sebagai bos meskipun dia sangat menginginkannya.

Sungmin berusaha mengerti kecintaan kyuhyun terhadap bisnisnya meski terkadang hal itu cukup menyakitinya- , wanita mana yang tidak ingin kencan dengan kekasihnya sendiri eoh?

Bagi Sungmin, tinggal seapartemen dengannya saja sudah cukup menurutnya, ia ingin mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada pemberian kyuhyun, toh gaji perbulan yang dia hasilkan juga sudah cukup menghidupinya dan keluarganya di desa.

Sungmin melihat sekeliling, berjalan menikmati suasana biru dari akuarium itu.

'Aku ingat, dulu kyuhyun menyewa tempat ini khusus untuk perayaan anyversary yang pertama'

Batin sungmin, wajah gadis itu bersemu merah mengingat kenangan indahnya.

'Aku merasa menjadi orang yang sangat spesial untuk Kyuhyun, dia sangat baik, menurutku dia orang yang romantis, meski dia menunjukkan 'romantisme' yang berbeda'

Memikirkan kyuhyun membuat jantung sungmin berdegub kencang, dia merindukan namjanya, dia tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, membayangkan kyuhyun yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat

'Hangat' batinnya seolah rasa hangat dari bayangan yang diciptakannya sendiri mampu mengalirkan kehangatan menuju hatinya.

Sungmin membuka matanya, dihadapannya kini ada segerombolan ikan yang tengah berenang seolah menggodanya untuk ikut berenang bersamanya. Sungmin tersenyum lagi, pikirannya jadi segar. Ia mengetuk aquarium berbentuk tabung tersebut berusaha membubarkan kerumunan ikan itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada aquarium berair jernih itu, menerawang indahnya warna biru yang membentang dan menikmati keindahan ikan-ikan yang ada di dalamnya.

Sungmin menatap ikan ikan yang berenang seolah pergi mengajak pandangan sungmin untuk melihat semakin jauh di dalam tabung akuarium itu. Sungmin tersentak kaget…

' _Kyu…..'_

… _.TBC/Del…_

Makasih buat teman teman yang masih bersedia baca ff aku T.T, terimakasih juga atas reviewnya, untuk yang sudah nunggu chap 2 ini, ini aku udah updet kilat. wkwkwk

Untuk Cloudswan, Rina271, Cute'MingKyu, abilhikmah, kasihgwnama, Shengmin137, ratihsusi31, Your fans, Orange Girls,kyumin203101, kekyu, nurul, Guest, Cho Kyumin137, dan kyumin 1001, juga Freez MingTaem yang udah pada review, Fav & Follow…. makasih….:* :* :* itu membuatku semangat banget, muah muah deh pokoknya yahhh…. Makasih juga buat Cute'MingKyu sunbae yang udah ngasih masukan buat akyu… love yu….

Sedikit membalas pertanyaan kalian,

Pertanyaan kalian semua akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita, maap juga karna aku pake cast sesama suju, tadinya mau ngambil karakter snsd atau fx, tapi menurut saya kalo ngambil karakter dari GB itu enaknya udah musuhan dari awal wkwkwk #lho? Jadi saya pake sesama suju ajah biar rasa persahabatannya ngena di hati pemirsah…. Hehehe.

Review lagih ya ceman ceman….. (*.*)

Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata ya teman teman…

Salam hangat

-Minhyun-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rated : T+

Cast : Kyumin (Always) dan teman temannya

Desclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya dan karya saya, jadi No Copas ok?

Warning : ini yang nulis masih amatir, Typo bertebaran, DLDR, No Bash or Flame dan jangan lupa review kalo sudah baca, itu menyemangatiku banget…

Happy Reading

-\\(^,^)/-

Sungmin tengah duduk di balkon apartemen ditemani secangkir coklat panas, dia nampak memandangi bintang dan terlihat sangat tenang, namun hati dan pikirannya tengah berdebat dengan hebat mengenai apa yang dialaminya sejak kemarin.

Ia ingat dengan jelas bahwa ia melihat mobil kyuhyun melintas dengan seorang yang diyakininya adalah seorang wanita.

'Dan juga…. Saat di COEX AQUARIUM…'

'Kenapa ryeowook ada bersamamu saat itu? Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat dekat dan sangat akrab padahal dulu tidak seperti itu?' sungmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Mungkin mereka dekat karena sudah lebih dari setahun menjadi partner kerja' ujar salah satu bagian dari diri sungmin.

'Tapi, kenapa tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain, bisakah kau menjawabnya?' monolog sungmin.

'Mungkin kyuhyun selingkuh'

Sungmin tersentak dan langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin'

Sungmin terus menggelengkan kepalanya menolak segala pemikiran yang hinggap di kepalanya.' TIDAK! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif!' batinnya.

'Kyuhyun tidak mungkin selingkuh'

Tanpa sadar seseorang yang barusaja datang menatapnya dengan heran, 'Ada apa dengan wanita itu?' pikirnya.

Pria itu mendekat dan langsung duduk disisi sungmin, tanpa sungmin sadari pria itu langsung meraih kepala sungmin dan meraihnya dalam dekapannya membuat sungmin tersentak.

"YAK!"

"Hahaha… kau ini kenapa eoh?" sungmin langsung menghentikan omelan yang bahkan belum sempat keluar setelah mendengar suara dari namja yang dicintainya.

"kyu-kyuhyun…" sungmin tersipu malu, pasalnya saat mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya langsung menatap tepat pada mata obsidian kyuhyun yang selalu berhasil menerbangkan sungmin ke langit.

"ada apa hm? Kenapa kau terus menggelengkan kepalamu dear? Ada masalah?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"A-aniya… ha-hanya sedikit pusing?" ujar sungmin yang tentu saja bohong.

Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya pada kepala sungmin dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, mengikuti Sungmin menatap bintang di langit. Ia memberi isyarat pada sungmin untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau sakit kenapa tidak memanggil dokter?" kyuhyun membelai rambut panjang sungmin sayang.

"Aku tidak sakit, hanya sedikit pusing"

"Sudah makan?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kyu, kau darimana saja? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam" tanya sungmin, ia merasakan tubuh kyuhyun menegang sesaat dan langsung santai seperti semula.

"Pergi dengan rekan bisnis?" jawab kyuhyun, sungmin perlahan memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian kyuhyun di kepalanya.

"Jinja? Apa ryeowook ikut?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" kyuhyun balik bertanya. Sungmin yang mendapat pertanyaan balik seperti itu tersadar, akan semakin mencurigakan jika ia bertanya lebih jauh. Ia tidak boleh ketahuan tengah mencaritahu sesuatu, ia harus berhati-hati dalam bertanya untuk mengatasi rasa penasaran yang ada pada dirinya.

"Aku hanya merindukannya kyu, aku ingin makan masakannya yang enak" ujar sungmin beralasan. Namun sepertinya kyuhyun bisa menerima alasanya yang sederhana itu.

"Kenapa kau harus mencarinya? Kita bisa pergi dan membeli sesuatu yang kau inginkan diluar jika kau sedang tidak mood memasak" kyuhyun menatap wajah sungmin.

"Aku ingin ryeowook yang memasak, dia tau bagaimana selera lidahku, aku ingin dia kesini dan memasak bersama untuk makan malam kita"

"Jadi kau belum makan malam lee sungmin?"

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun terkejut, ah ya benar. Ah sepertinya dia tadi ia menyatakan kalau dia sudah makan malam hari ini. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran. Dia ketahuan berbohong.

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak kibum saja tadi?" kyuhyun mengacak rambut sungmin gemas.

"Kau lupa? Kibum tidak bisa memasak, dia bahkan tidak bisa memasak nasi goreng dengan benar"

"Ah ya, kau benar. Makhluk buas itu bahkan hampir menghancurkan dapur kita"

"Kau ini, jangan suka mengejek orang"

"Kau juga tadi mengejek kibum sayang" kyuhyun mencubit hidung sungmin mesra.

Sungmin terdiam, ia memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang bisa membuat ia mendapatkan informasi tentang apa yang dilihatnya tadi tanpa diketahui kyuhyun.

"Aku akan meminta ryeowook kesini"

"Jangan min, dia pasti sedang kelelahan, lagipula dia sudah tidur"

Sungmin menoleh kearah kyuhyun " Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau tidak lihat, ini sudah tengah malam sayang" balasnya yang dibenarkan oleh sungmin.

Sungmin tidak putus asa, ia masih memikirkan bagaimana cara mewawancarai kyuhyun tanpa ketahuan oleh kyuhyun sendiri agar rasa penasarannya terhadap apa yang ia lihat sore tadi bisa terpuaskan.

"Kyu, apa ryeowook ikut menemanimu pergi dengan rekan bisnismu?" sungmin bertanya lagi, otaknya sudah tidak bisa mencari pertanyaan yang lain.

"Kau sepertinya penasaran sekali eoh, dia tidak ikut bersamaku tadi. Sudahlah, kau ingin makan malam dimana? Di luar atau delivery saja princess?" kyuhyun berujar mengalihkan pembicaraan, kemudian mengecup dahi sungmin membuat sungmin tersipu malu.

'Sudahlah min, mungkin tadi kau hanya salah melihat, mungkin pria tadi hanya mirip dengan kyuhyun dan wanita itu mirip ryeowook, positif thinking saja lah' batin sungmin menenangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak usah, kau pasti lelah, kita langsung tidur saja kyu. Lagipula aku juga sedang tidak lapar, kajja"

-KM-

Kibum menatap sungmin kesal, pasalnya sedari tadi yeoja manis itu terus mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya ketimbang menemaninya berbicara atau sekedar mengobrol mengenai girlband yang sedang naik daun favoritnya.

"Sungminnnn" panggil kibum manja.

"Hm"

"Ihh kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Ayolah, ini sudah hampir jam makan siang, aku sudah lapar"

"Aku masih sibuk kibumie, aku harus menyelesaikan ini"

"Apa? Itukan tugas ryeowook kenapa kau yang menyelesaikan, kau ini terlalu baik padanya min, kau selalu mau membantunya menyelesaikan tugasnya sedangkan aku? Kau bahkan tidak mau menemaniku makan siang"

"Aihhh! Kibummie sayang, jam makan siang masih setengah jam lagi. Aku membantu ryeowook karna memang tugasnya sangat banyak, kasihan dia. Lagipula aku dan ryeowook bukan orang sepertimu yang selalu dibantu oleh kekasihmu untuk urusan pekerjaan" ujar sungmin menyindir.

"Kau mengejekku min?" ujar kibum pura pura sedih.

"Nde, aku tahu kalian saling mencintai tapi kau tidak boleh seperti itu, membiarkan kekasihmu melimpahkan tugasmu pada orang lain, cih menyebalkan, karyawan lain bisa membenci kalian berdua"

"Mengapa kau jadi seperti nenek tua yang cerewet sih, Itukan dia lakukan karna dia menyayangiku min, dan lagipula karyawan itu juga mendapatkan bonus dari siwon"

"Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak adil"

Tiba-tiba lampu pijar muncul di kepala kibum. Wanita itu menyeringai nakal.

"Bilang saja kau iri karna 'dia' tidak bisa membantumu"

Sungmin merasa tertimpa ribuan batu mendengar ucapan kibum. 'Sialan kau kim kibum!'

"Yak! Apa maksudmu eoh!" kibum yang melihat sungmin marah langsung kabur sambil tertawa senang membuat kepala sungmin makin berasap.

Sungmin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang memang sudah bagian finishing itu, ia segera bersiap menuju ruang sekretaris direktur tempat dimana ryeowook bekerja.

Sungmin menenteng berkas-berkas tersebut menuju lift. Saat memasukinya ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan rekan kerja ryeowook yang bernama Sooyoung dan Yuri, sepertinya wanita itu habis dari kantin karena di tangannya terdapat beberapa box salad dan kimbab.

Sungmin menyapa mereka dengan ramah seperti biasanya dan dibalas ramah pula oleh mereka yang memang sudah mengenal sungmin karena wanita itu seringkali datang ke ruang direktur maupun ke tempat kerja ryeowook.

"Eoh, sungmin-ssi. Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya yuri ramah. wanita periang itu menggeser tubuhnya saat sungmin memasuki lift.

"Belum, setelah mengantar ini aku akan langsung ke kantin yuri-ssi"

"Begitukah? Oh iya, apa berkas itu milik ryeowook lagi?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Kau mau saja disuruh membantunya, dia kan harusnya mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri, aku terkadang kesal padanya, akhir-akhir ini wanita itu menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan suka memerintah. Ck"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, iapun tidak tahu kenapa ia mau terus menerus membantu ryeowook, mungkin karna ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu seperti ia menyayangi sungjin, adik perempuannya di ilsan.

Ia merasa tidak enak pada kedua bawahan kyuhyun ini "Maafkan Ryeowook ya, sepertinya dia sudah membuat kalian benar-benar kesal" ujarnya.

"Ah, gwaenchana. Kenapa jadi kau yang meminta maaf untuknya"

"Karna aku sahabatnya, maaf jika dia merepotkan kalian"

"Ah, omong-omong tentang ryeowook… kau dengar tidak rumor kalau ryeowook tengah menjalin hubungan dengan 'sajangnim'?" tiba-tiba sooyoung berujar membuka topik pembicaraan. Hal itu membuat sungmin yang biasanya tidak suka bergossip menjadi tertarik untuk mendengarkan.

"Ah iya benar, aku sering mendengar itu, dan juga kau tahu, aku sering melihat dia keluar masuk ruang sajangnim" timpal yuri.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa? Ryeowook kan sekretarisnya?" kali ini sungmin yang menyahut.

"Ani sungmin-ssi, ini tidak seperti biasanya" sooyoung membalas sungmin dengan penuh penekanan, kentara sekali kalau wanita itu sangat suka bergossip sampai tahu cara-cara membuat orang penasaran setengah mati.

"Jinja!" seru yuri.

"Kau tahu, sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu aku memergoki mereka pulang bersama dalam satu mobil, saat itu aku baru keluar dari kantor setelah mengambil barang yang tertinggal, saat menuju lokasi parkir, aku melihat mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil" sungmin terhenyak mendengar penuturan sooyoung, hatinya mulai gelisah kembali.

'Jika itu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, itu berarti saat aku pergi bersama kibum'

"Mungkin sajangnim ingin mengantar ryeowook pulang, mereka kan partner kerja" yuri mengutarakan pendapatnya sedangkan sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Anii… jika mereka partner kerja, harusnya ryeowook membuka pintunya sendiri, tapi kemarin, kau tahu, sajangnim yang membukakan pintu untuk ryeowook, dan dari yang kulihat, mereka seperti…. Kau tahu….." sooyoung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sepasang kekasih" lanjutnya sambil berbisik membuat dada sungmin makin bergemuruh. Wanita itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya membuat kedua wanita yang tengah ada disisinya tidak menyadari apa yang sungmin rasakan, tiga tahun menjadi wanita 'bermuka tebal' membuat sungmin cukup profesional menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau serius?" kali ini sungmin yang bertanya, dia sangat penasaran.

Sooyoung mengangguk mantap "Kau kan sahabatnya, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu berita ini"

"Tapi aku memang tidak tahu menahu mengenai ini"

"Hmm payah, apa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan gossip kantor? Bahkan orang lantai satu sudah heboh dengan berita ini" ujar Sooyoung.

Sungmin tersenyum malu, ia memang jarang ikut bergossip karna waktunya dihabiskan untuk 'mengejar' kyuhyun.

"Beberapa karyawan di lantai teratas gedung ini juga seringkali melihat ada yang 'janggal' antara mereka berdua, I mean sajangnim dan ryeowook selama beberapa bulan terakhir" ujar sooyoung meyakinkan. "Ada yang bilang kalau mereka menjalin hubungan sudah sejak lama, namun berita ini baru beredar akhir-akhir ini"

"Ah iya, waktu itu juga aku pernah melihat ryeowook-ssi berada diruangan Cho sajangnim, saat itu aku tengah mengantarkan berkas untuknya, awalnya aku bersikap biasa saja tapi tanpa sengaja aku melihat bibir ryeowook-ssi sedikit membengkak, seperti habis…." Yuri menghentikan ucapannya. Wanita itu merapatkan jari jarinya dan mendekatkannya, ia menabrakkan ujung ujung jarinya.

"Berciuman?" sungmin berucap lirih yang dibalas anggukan mantap dari yuri.

Sooyoung membulatkan matanya "Astaga! Kau serius! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku! Ini berita besar!"

"Aku tidak mungkin memberitahukannya karna saat itu aku hanya melihatnya sekilas karna sajangnim langsung menyuruhku untuk keluar dari ruangannya" yuri mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Keduanya masih melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai 'pengalamannya' melihat pasangan kyuwook, Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, wajah sungmin mulai berubah pias dan matanya bergerak gelisah sampai akhirnya denting bel yang ada di dalam lift itu menyadarkan sungmin dari lamunan singkatnya.

"kajja sungmin-ssi, ryeowook-ssi pasti masih ada di ruangannya" yuri mengajak sungmin keluar dari lift.

"ah iya, kajja"

.

Sungmin sudah sampai di ruangan ryeowook namun yang didapatinya hanyalah ruangan kosong tak berpenghuni. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap satu pintu kayu yang sangat mewah yang akan membawanya menuju ruangan sang direktur utama. Yeah, ruangan direktur perusahaan ini memang tersembunyi dibalik ruang sekretarisnya.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba tangannya terasa bergetar, ia takut. Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan oleh dua orang karyawan itu benar adanya. Bagaimana nasibnya kelak?

Sungmin menggenggam knop pintu itu. Matanya menatap nanar knop pintu itu. Sungmin meneguhkan hatinya untuk bertanya langsung pada kyuhyun, ia sudah hampir menekan knop pintu tersebut namun urung dilakukannya. Ia menjauhkan tangannya kembali.

'tidak! Pikiranku sedang tidak jernih sekarang, aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan kyuhyun dan bertanya mengenai semua ini dengan kepala yang sedang kacau. Percuma saja bukan, yang ada nanti kami hanya akan bertengkar dan pada akhirnya…. oh Tidak! aku belum siap jika berpisah dengan kyuhyun!' batin sungmin berteriak menolak keinginannya sendiri untuk bertanya langsung pada sang tokoh utama.

Dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk, sungmin akhirnya lebih memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan pintu itu yang tetap tertutup, menutup rahasia besar yang mungkin akan menghancurkan berbagai pihak nantinya.

-KM-

Seorang pria tengah bersandar di sebuah sofa panjang yang sangat mewah, disisinya terdapat seorang wanita berseragam yang tengah bergelayut manja pada si namja.

"Kyu, ini sedang jam kerja, kenapa kau memanggilku kemari eoh… apa kau tidak takut karyawan lain akan memergoki kita hmm?" wanita itu berujar pada namja yang tengah asik membelai kepala si wanita sambil sesekali menciuminya.

"Hmm… mereka tidak akan tahu, mereka hanya akan mengira kalau kau sedang ada urusan denganku, lagipula ruangan ini kedap suara jadi tidak mungkin jika ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraan kita"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan kyuhyun kekasihnya, ya mereka memang menjalin hubungan yang tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, termasuk sungmin.

"Yeah, kau benar… keundae, kyu… apa yang akan terjadi jika ada yang mengetahui hubungan ini?"

"Biarkan saja, itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah gossip belaka bagi mereka. Tidak akan ada masalah dikantor. Toh sejak dulu akupun sering dirumorkan memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain. Benar bukan?" ujar kyuhyun santai.

"Apakah kita akan terus menerus seperti ini? Bersembunyi dari semuanya" tanya ryeowook, ia khawatir jika hubungannya akan terus disembunyikan oleh kyuhyun sama seperti hubungannya dengan sungmin, ia bukan orang seperti sungmin yang bisa bersabar merahasiakan hubungannya, ia ingin menerima sesuatu yang pasti. Seperti halnya pasangan sibum yang memang sudah diakui oleh para karyawan maupun orang yang mengenalnya. Ia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang sembunyi-sembunyi, tidak hanya itu, ia ingin menetapkan kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya, ia ingin memiliki kyuhyun seutuhnya, Tidak untuk dibagi.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu terdiam, ia memikirkan jawaban apa yang bisa membuat orang yang 'dicintainya' ini merasa tenang "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi wookie, aku masih perlu memikirkan banyak hal" ujarnya sambil menatap ryeowook.

'Termasuk sungmin' lanjutnya dalam hati.

-KM-

Sungmin melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia baru saja pulang dari kantornya tepat saat matahari terbenam, hari ini ia pulang menggunakan bus. Kyuhyun yang biasa menjemputnya di halte dekat kantor mengatakan bahwa ia ada urusan mendadak dan terpaksa ia harus membiarkan sungmin pulang seorang diri.

Sungmin melihat pada jam yangbertengger di dinding kamarnya 'sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam' batinnya riang, ia segera bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasak masakan kesukaan kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak sabar menanti kepulangan namjanya.

Makanan sudah selesai dimasak, semuanya sudah siap dan sungmin hanya perlu menunggu kyuhyun datang dan makan bersamanya.

.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia baru saja mengantarkan ryeowook pulang menuju apartemennya yang dulu sempat dihuni oleh sungmin dan kibum

Pikirannya berkecamuk, ia memikirkan perkataan ryeowook padanya.

' _apa yang akan terjadi jika ada yang mengetahui hubungan ini?'_

' _apakah kita akan terus menerus seperti ini? Bersembunyi dari semuanya'_

Hati kyuhyun bimbang, ia adalah kekasih sungmin, namun hati kecilnya juga menginginkan ryeowook. Ryeowook lah orang pertama yang bisa menghiburnya ketika ia merasa terpenjara dalam mansion cho yang megah, gadis kecil yang menjadi teman bermainnya sekaligus yang berhasil merebut hatinya sebelum kehadiran sungmin.

Ia menyayangi keduanya, dan jika diminta untuk memilih, Kyuhyun merasa sangat berat jika harus melepaskan salah satunya. Ia tidak bisa, keduanya sangat berharga untuk dilepaskan.

.

Sungmin duduk dan menunggu dengan setia, Satu jam, dua jam…

Kyuhyun belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Kemana perginya pria itu? Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Matanya sudah mengantuk namun perutnya masih terasa nyeri akibat menahan rasa lapar, ia yakin asam lambungnya sedang naik saat ini. Kepalanya bahkan sudah beberapakali terjatuh akibat rasa kantuk yang menerpanya dengan hebat.

Tak lama kemudian sungmin langsung terkesiap saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen ini terbuka, itu pasti kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki apartemennya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia melihat seluruh lampu di apartemen mewahnya ini mati, 'Sepertinya sungmin sudah tidur' anggapnya dalam hati.

Ia berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu dan kemudian berjalan melewati meja makan, saat baru memasuki ruang makan sekaligus dapur dirumah itu, kyuhyun kaget mendapati sungmin tengah tersenyum padanya dengan sangat manis.

"Selamat datang, kyunnie" ujarnya manis. Kyuhyun yang menatapnya ikut tersenyum.

Pria itu berjalan menuju sungmin dan langsung merengkuhnya, ia mendaratkan kecupan manis di dahi sungmin membuat sungmin yang semua mengantuk menjadi segar kembali.

"Kau belum tidur dear?"

"Hmm, aku belum bisa tidur. Kau sudah makan kyu?" tanya sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat meja makan mewah yang menghampar di depannya, pria itu melihat ada cukup banyak menu yang tersedia disana, dan semuanya adalah makanan kesukaannya. 'dia menyiapkan ini semua?' batinnya saat kembali menatap meja itu yang sudah ditata selayaknya meja makan di restoran mewah.

Kyuhyun merasa perutnya sudah sangat penuh namun ia merasa tidak tega jika menolak tawaran sungmin yang sudah menyiapkan semua ini.

"Hmm belum, kau ingin menemaniku makan dear?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan segera berdiri, ia melepas coat yang kyuhyun kenakan dan menggiring pria itu untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Duduklah, aku akan menghangatkannya dulu"

Mendengar ucapan sungmin, kyuhyun segera mencegahnya. Sungmin sudah lelah menyiapkannya, dia pasti akan semakin repot jika harus menghangatkannya lagi.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah lapar, bukankah kau juga begitu ming? Lagipula, percuma juga jika dipanaskan tapi pada akhirnya saat kita makan akan di tiup-tiup. Benar bukan?"

Sungmin tertawa renyah "Ah ya. Kau benar, kita langsung makan saja. Jja"

Sungmin dengan sigap melayani kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati, setelah itu ia kembali ke kursinya dan menuangkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Tidak. hanya sungmin yang makan, kyuhyun hanya sibuk menatap sungmin yang masih makan dengan anggunnya.

' _Min, maafkan aku, sungguh aku dibutakan oleh hatiku sendiri,_

 _aku sayang padamu namun aku mencintai dia'_

' _Mianhae… jeongmal'_

"Kenapa kau tidak makan kyu?" ujar sungmin tiba-tiba membuat kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hmm sayang jika aku harus melewatkan pemandangan indah di depanku hanya untuk makan" ujar kyuhyun yang tentu saja berbohong, ia sudah makan malam bersama ryeowook tadi namun ia juga tak kuasa menolak candle light dinner yang sudah sungmin siapkan untuknya.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya tersipu malu dan segera menunduk

"M-makanlah dan habiskan, kau pasti lapar"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Bahkan hanya melihatmu makan saja rasanya apa yang kau makan tertransfer kedalam perutku min"

"Jangan membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu kyu, makanlah" ujar sungmin sambil tersenyum malu.

"OK ok"

Setelah selesai makan, sungmin segera menyiapkan air hangat untuk kyuhyun dan segera bersiap untuk tidur. Tak lama kemudian kyuhyunpun segera mandi dan menuju kasur King Size miliknya. Ia menarik selimutnya kemudian berbaring tepat disisi sungmin, pria itu merengkuh sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae, aku membuatmu menunggu lama, kau pasti sangat lelah" kyuhyun berbicara sendiri karna ia melihat sungmin sudah memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun mengecup kepala sungmin singkat dan ikut memejamkan matanya, ia juga lelah.

Setelah yakin kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas, sungmin membuka matanya, dihadapannya kini ia melihat dada bidang kyuhyun yang sedang mengembang dan mengempis dengan irama beraturan menandakan pria itu benar-benar sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sungmin menatap dada itu sayu.

'Aku mendengar berita hebat hari ini kyu, tapi kau tahu, aku bimbang' batin sungmin sambil menatap tubuh di depannya dengan tatapan sedih.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ia merasa airmatanya memaksa untuk keluar 'Haruskah aku mempercayainya' batinnya.

'Atau tidak?'

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sosok di depannya 'Aku berharap itu hanya gossip belaka, namun…'

Sungmin meneteskan airmatanya, airmata yang terjatuh untuk pertama kalinya setelah menjalin hubungan dengan kyuhyun

'Bagaimana jika berita itu benar adanya?' airmata itu menetes lagi namun kini menjadi semakin deras.

'Apa yang akan terjadi padaku,

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hatiku kyu' bibirnya bergetar namun ia terus berusaha menahan isakannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu, di pelukan hangat sang kekasih… gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan menimpanya kelak.

-KM-

Sungmin mencoba melupakan berita-berita yang kemarin sempat ia dengar disela-sela kesibukannya, ia harus bisa Move On dari berita tak berdasar itu.

Ini sudah beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, sungmin pikir gossip itu akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi dia salah. Gossip itu bukannya mereda malah kini menjadi sangat besar, berbagai rumor telah tersebar hampir keseluruh bagian di gedung pencakar langit milik kyuhyun ini.

' _Tidak apa jika ini hanya menjadi sebuah gossip kantor karna hal itu sudah biasa, tapi… ini berbeda, gossip ini bahkan sudah sampai pada telinga karyawan diluar kantor atau bahkan saingan bisnis kyuhyun dan sebagian besar dari mereka mengatakan bahwa itu benar._

 _Biasanya jika Kyuhyun dirumorkan berhubungan dengan karyawannya ia akan bertindak cepat untuk menangani hal seperti itu untuk menghindari kekacauan dan dalam satu minggu semuanya langsung clear, tapi kali ini…. Kenapa? Ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu…'_ batin sungmin berspekulasi

Bahkan saat dirumorkan bahwa kyuhyun menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin pun ia langsung bertindak dan mengkonfirmasi bahwa diantara mereka tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sebatas rekan kerja.

'Apa kyuhyun benar-benar menghianatiku?'

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya gusar.

'AAAAAAAAH! Kenapa aku terus berpikiran negatif sih, seharusnya aku lebih mempercayai kyuhyun daripada mereka' sungmin berteriak dalam hati mengomeli dirinya sendiri

'Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menghianatiku! Mungkin dia sedang sibuk sehingga tidak sempat mengkonfirmasi hal 'spele' seperti ini'.

"Ada apa denganmu min?"

sungmin kaget saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya "Ah! Yunho oppa! Kau mengagetkanku saja"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa ada yang tidak _Balance_ dalam laporanmu? Kau terlihat stress"

"Tidak oppa, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja"

Yunho menatap sungmin heran "Apakah begitu sulit sampai kau merusak tatanan rambutmu?"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu "Hmm yeah, sangat sulit memang. Bahkan mencarinya di google pun sepertinya tidak akan pernah ditemukan" candanya.

"Kau ini ada ada saja, sudah sana kerjakan pekerjaanmu, dan segera temui Ny. Jang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting"

"Bagaimana aku akan kerja jika kau menggangguku terus?"

"MWOO! Kau berani berbicara seperti itu padaku?"

Sungmin hanya cengengesan menatap yunho. "Dasar hoobae tidak sopan" kesal yunho, ia menoyor kepala sungmin.

Sungmin segera bangkit dan mendekati yunho, ia takut yunho senior kesayangannya marah padanya.

"Oppa!" sungmin menarik tangan yunho membuat pria itu terhenyak.

"Mwo" jawab yunho ketus.

"Oppa… jangan marah nde.." sungmin merajuk imut. Yunho yang memang niat awalnya menggoda sungminpun semakin gencar membuat sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Aniya… kau membuat hatiku sakit min" yunho berpura-pura sedih.

"Mianhae oppa~ aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku" sungmin semakin merasa amat bersalah.

Yunho menoleh dengan cepat "Aniya! Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau kencan denganku di Las Vera malam ini. Eotte?"

-KM-

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan lugas, ia harus menemui Ny. Jang karena perusahaannya mengalami masalah keuangan yang cukup serius terkait hubungannya dengan Tn. Haewon.

Kyuhyun melangkah tanpa mempedulikan sapaan sapaan dari para karyawannya. Ia sudah melihat pintu ruangan Ny. Jang di depan matanya.

" _Aniya… kau membuat hatiku sakit min"_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya seketika dan melanjutkan langkahnya perlahan. Entah mengapa ia merasa tertarik pada apa yang di dengarnya barusan.

" _Mianhae oppa~ aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku"_

'Ini suara sungmin' batin kyuhyun.

"Aniya! Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau kencan denganku di Las Vera malam ini. Eotte?"

" _Baiklah, las vera jam 7 eotte?"_

'Sungmin akan kencan dengan pria itu'

"Geurae geurae…. Las Vera jam 7, kita bertemu disana"

"Tidak usah, kita jalan bersama saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan gadisku sendirian"

"Baiklah"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara, disana ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sungmin dirangkul oleh namja yang merupakan karyawannya sendiri. Kyuhyun menatap keduanya dengan geram dan ia melihat sungmin disana, tidak ada penolakan dari sungmin, dia terlihat bahagia dirangkul oleh namja itu.

Melihat itu semakin membuat hati kyuhyun terasa panas dan terbakar

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh meninggalkan tempat itu.

"kencan eoh?"

-KM-

"Aniya! Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau kencan denganku di Las Vera malam ini. Eotte?"

Sungmin berfikir sejenak, ia ingin menolak permintaan oppa tersayangnya itu karena malam ini ia akan dinner dirumah bersama kyuhyun.

"Ayolah… jaejong tidak bisa menemaniku makan malam hari ini min. aku tidak mau mencoreng namaku yang sudah dikenal sebagai FlowerBoy kantor jika makan sendirian, kau tahu… semua orang tau kalau aku selalu dinner dengan wanita cantik, akan jadi aib besar jika aku dinner sendirian" bisik yunho penuh harap.

Sungmin melirik yunho malas 'Kau suka sekali berhayal oppa'

Sungmin berfikir sejenak. Ia juga ingin meminta maaf pada yunho atas ketidaksopanannya pada senior, Yunho sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri dan tidak ada salahnya kan mengabulkan keinginannya?

"Geurae geurae…. Las Vera jam 7, kita bertemu disana" ujar sungmin pasrah, ini sangat beresiko tapi ia akan menjelaskannya pada kyuhyun nanti, ia merasa cukup sedih mengingat malam ini ia tidak bisa dinner dengan kyuhyun 'lagi'.

"Tidak usah, kita jalan bersama saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan gadisku sendirian" yunho merangkul sungmin membuat sungmin tersentak.

"Baiklah"

"Hanya dinner ok, tidak lebih dan aku akan pulang jam 8 malam" lanjut sungmin memperingatkan yunho.

"Ok ok, itu tidak masalah"

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu jaejoong eonni soal ini?" bisik sungmin.

"Kau tahu, jaejoong itu tidak masalah jika yang pergi denganku itu dirimu. Dan itu bisa menjadi kesempatan emas untukku karna aku bisa menjadikanmu selingkuhanku" canda yunho.

"Yak enak saja!" protes sungmin lirih.

"Terlebih kita sekantor dan jaejoong bekerja di luar sana. Itu tidak masalah" yunho tertawa bahagia setelah mengatakannya membuat sungmin ikut tertawa, ia tahu yunho sedang bercanda saat ini, karna namja itu tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan jaejoong begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka saling mencintai.

"hahahaha kau benar oppa, kita bisa kencan setiap hari kalau begitu. Hahaha" keduanyapun tertawa menertawakan candaan mereka yang cukup aneh.

"ah iya, dan tak lama setelah jaejoong eonni mengetahui hubungan kita aku akan dimutilasi menggunakan pisau dapur kesayangannya"

"itu bagus. Patut dicoba" ujar yunho seenaknya.

"Yak. Oppa!" sungmin ingin sekali memukul yunho namun pria itu sudah terlanjur kabur meninggalkannya sendiri. Tanpa sengaja sungmin melihat siluet kyuhyun memasuki ruangan Ny. Jang. Gadis itu tersenyum. 'Anyeong Presdir Cho, My Love' batin sungmin, wanita itu terkekeh, kini ia merasa seperti remaja labil yang tengah jatuh cinta.

.

Sungmin memberikan laporan serta data yang sudah dibuatnya sedemikian rupa untuk membantu kyuhyun meyakinkan Ny. Jang dalam pemutusan kontrak dengan saingan bisnis kyuhyun. Wanita paruh baya itu membaca dengan seksama isi laporan sungmin dan sesekali mengajukan argumennya yang langsung dijawab dengan tegas oleh sungmin.

"Laporan analisismu ini hebat dan berkualitas, terimakasih. Aku pikir kau cocok untuk menggantikan Woori sebagai Penasehat keuangan perusahaan, kebetulan Woori akan Resign"

"Anda terlalu berlebihan sajangnim, Saya masih harus banyak belajar dari anda"

Sungmin tersenyum pada wanita yang selalu baik dan tegas padanya itu.

.

Sungmin selalu ingin menjadi orang berguna bagi kekasihnya itu sehingga pria yang dicintainya itu tidak akan berpaling darinya, untuk itu ia mempelajari semua hal tentang bisnis mati-matian selama menjadi kekasih kyuhyun, dan kini ia melihat hasilnya.

Sungmin harus merahasiakan hubungannya dengan kyuhyun di kantor, dan jalan satu-satunya agar ia bisa melihat kyuhyun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat hanya dengan cara seperti ini, yaitu menjadi partner kerja, pepatah mengatakan, sambil menyelam minum air, dan itulah cara sungmin untuk terus dekat dengan kyuhyun.

Dengan terus seperti ini, orang-orang tidak akan tahu bahwa tujuan sebenarnya sungmin adalah untuk bertemu kyuhyun, mereka hanya akan tahu bahwa hubungan sungmin dan kyuhyun hanyalah sebatas rekan kerja sekaligus teman. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil jika ia terdeteksi menjalin hubungan dengan kyuhyun.

Rencana yang brilian bukan?

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kyuhyun. Ia ingin memberitahu kyuhyun bahwa kali ini ia berhasil. Dan ia sangat berharap kyuhyun akan mengajaknya berkencan sebagai hadiah atas usahanya, sudah beberapa bulan ini ia tidak pernah kencan dengan kekasih tercintanya itu.

Sungmin sudah sampai di depan ruangan kyuhyun, tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya untuk bertanya secara langsung pada kyuhyun mengenai berita yang tersebar di kantor. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

'Tidak, kyuhyun tidak selingkuh' batinnya meyakinkan.

'Lagi pula Kyuhyun akan marah jika membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak berkaitan dengan perusahaan di kantor' batin sungmin. Ia barusaja mengangkat tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu coklat itu namun terhenti saat mendengar suara yang terdengar sayup-sayup melalui pintu ruangan tersebut yang sedikit terbuka.

Sungmin tercekat, itu suara desahan seorang wanita, dadanya sesak seketika. Siapa dia?

"Hhh Bibirmu manis, kirin-ah"

Itu suara kyuhyun, sungmin sangat tahu itu. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa remuk dan begitu sakit. Dari suara yang muncul, sungmin bisa menebak dengan jelas apa yang tengah mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Kau… tidak mengunci pintunya kyu… bagaimana jika ada yang tahu"

"Ini jam makan siang, semuanya pergi ke kantin bukan"

Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengarkan, wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi dibalik pintu coklat itu, hatinya remuk seketika.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" lirihnya parau. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada dokumen yang berada dalam rengkuhannya seolah itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Nafasnya memburu, dadanya terasa sesak dan tangannya mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

Sungmin menitikkan air matanya, kyuhyun benar benar menghianatinya, namun ia segera tersadar dan segera mengusapnya kasar 'Berpura puralah kalau kau tidak pernah mengetahu ini lee sungmin, berikan dokumen ini pada kyuhyun' batin sungmin.

Dia harus bersikap se'Normal' mungkin dihadapan kekasihnya. Ia harus elakukannya, ia ingin tahu, siapa wanita yang berani merebut kyuhyun darinya. Dan benarkah kalau wanita itu seperti yang dirumorkan oleh karyawan lainnya, atau mungkin ada wanita lain.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Sungmin menghela nafasnya berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya yang sempat berderu kencang dan sesak, gadis itu menenangkan diri. Gadis itu mengusap pipinya serta airmata yang terjatuh 'lagi'.

"Tapi tetap saja-"

Tok Tok Tok

"Sajangnim, saya ingin memberikan dokumen dari jang sajangnim pada anda" ujar sungmin bersikap profesional.

Sungmin mendengar suara grusak grusuk dari dalam sebelum kemudian kyuhyun mempersilahkan dia untuk memasuki ruangan kyuhyun.

"Ya, masuklah"

Sungmin melangkah masuk, ia melihat di dalam sana ada kyuhyun dan seorang wanita yang tengah duduk membelakanginya di Sofa di ruangan itu.

"Hai kyu…" ujar sungmin dengan manis seperti biasanya, ia berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Hai dear… kau sudah makan siang hm?" ujar kyuhyun tak kalah manis.

"Tentu saja belum, jang sajangnim memintaku mengantarkan ini. Dokumen analisis kerugian. Dia menyetujui pendapat kita mengenai pelepasan kontrak dengan Haewon"

"Jinja, terimakasih sayang. Kau memang yang terbaik" hati sungmin mencelos, ia tidak merasa bahagia seperti biasanya saat dipuji oleh kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap bibir kyuhyun sekilas, Sungmin serasa ditusuk oleh sebilah pisau begitu melihatnya, hatinya sakit.

'Kau berciuman dengan wanita itu kyu?'

"hmm… kau juga kyu" ujarnya santai.

Sungmin menoleh kearah wanita itu"Ah iya, ada apa dengan dia? kenapa dia terus menunduk? Apa ada masalah dengannya" tanya sungmin iseng.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap wanita itu "Ada masalah dengan schedule ku, beberapa klienku mengubah jadwal pertemuan membuat sahabatmu itu cukup pusing menyesuaikannya"

Sungmin menoleh menatap kyuhyun "Sahabatku? Kim Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

"kim ryeowook!" panggil sungmin tiba-tiba membuat ryeowook menoleh menatap sungmin kaget. Begitu juga kyuhyun.

"n-nde sungmin? Ada apa?" ujarnya. Sungmin tahu ryeowook tengah gugup saat ini, tinggal beberapa tahun dengan ryeowook membuatnya mengenal ryeowook luar dalam. Sama seperti ia mengenal kyuhyun.

'Jadi berita itu benar' sungmin tersenyum miris dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga, dia merasa benar-benar terpukul. Hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat. Kedua orang yang sangat dia sayangi melebihi dirinya sendiri menusuknya dari belakang dengan sangat kejam.

"Jangan terlalu serius bekerja wookie, kau juga harus makan. Ara?" ujar sungmin ramah seperti biasa. "kau juga kyu… jangan lupa makan siang"

"Yes Dear" ujar kyuhyun sekenanya. Sungmin membelai pipi kyuhyun dan menatap mata itu dengan sayu, andaikan kyuhyun jeli, dia akan melihat gurat kesedihan dibalik wajah yang sedang tersenyum manis itu.

"Sudah ya, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaan ku" sungmin segera keluar meninggalkan kyuhyun dan ryeowook.

'Aku sudah tidak kuat terus berada di ruangan ini…' tangisnya dalam hati.

"Min" panggil kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa kita jadi makan malam hari ini?" tanya kyuhyun santai namun penuh penekanan.

"Ah iya, maaf kyu, hari ini aku ada janji dengan temanku, hanya dinner dan aku akan pulang pukul 9" ujar sungmin.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin menemani yunho sebentar saja, namun setelah melihat apa yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya kesal dan sedang tidak ingin bersama kyuhyun. Ia butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan pikirannya dan menentukan tindakan apa yang baik untuk dilakukan.

"Jinja? Namja atau yeoja"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat

"Yeoja" ujarnya singkat. Jika mengatakan bahwa ia akan dinner dengan seorang namja dan itu hanya berdua, ia takut kyuhyun akan marah.

"Sudah ya aku harus pergi" ujar sungmin kemudian berbalik, ia ingin cepat pergi dari ruangan yang menyesakkan ini.

Kyuhyun menyeringai "Oh begitukah? malam ini aku akan dinner dengan orang penting dan mungkin akan pulang larut malam. Tidak usah menungguku"

Sungmin menoleh, ia benar-benar lelah dan pusing sampai tidak menyadari perubahan nada bicara kyuhyun yang seperti tengah mengejeknya.

"Ya, baiklah" jawab sungmin lirih dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh, ia akui, ada bagian di hatinya yang terasa sakit saat melihat sungmin terlalu dekat dengan karyawan yang ia ketahui sebagai teman dekat sungmin. Namun senyum remehnya mengembang semakin lebar sembari menatap pintu dihadapannya dengan kesal.

'Yeoja eoh? Kau ingin bermain denganku?' tanyanya retoris dalam hati.

-KM-

Sungmin tersenyum senang sambil menatap yunho yang terlihat sangat senang, pasalnya kekasih tercintanya yang tidak lain adalah kim jaejoong berjanji akan membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Seharusnya sungmin juga ikut senang karna masakan jaejoong adalah yang paling enak di seluruh dunia karna jaejoong tahu bagaimana selera sungmin terhadap makanan.

Dan Sungmin juga seharusnya sangat senang karna sudah dipastikan sungmin akan sangat dimanjakan jika ia bersama dengan jaejoong.

Tapi tidak, senyum yang sungmin keluarkan kali ini adalah senyuman palsu, wajahnya memang menunjukkan raut senang dan bahagia tapi andai saja hatinya terlihat dan berada di depan mata. Semua orang akan tahu kalau wanita itu tengah menangis tersedu-sedu saat ini akibat rasa sakit dan gelisah yang menerpanya. Setiap tawa yang dikeluarkannya mewakili tangisan yang tengah di tahannya saat ini.

"Hahaha oppa ada ada saja, jangan memilih lobak sembarangan karena ukurannya yang besar oppa, cari yang segar" ujar wanita itu, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat yunho yang terlihat sangat 'senang' dengan supermarket ini.

"Yang penting lobak"

"Kau akan habis di tangan jae eonni kalau sembarangan memilih sayur oppa" sungmin meletakkan kembali lobak yang yunho pilih, wanita itupun dengan jeli memilih lobak yang lebih segar.

"Kalau sampai begitu aku akan menghabisi jaejoong di ranjang"

Sungmin menoleh mendengar ucapan yunho "YA! Dasar mesum!" ujar sungmin kemudian tertawa, bersama yunho membuat hatinya sedikit terhibur. Tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat akan kyuhyun.

'Hhhh…. Supermarket ini mengingatkanku pada kyuhyun, dulu kami sering kesini untuk mengisi persediaan di kulkas' ia bercerita pada dirinya sendiri

'Yeahh, dulu…'

Yunho melihat sungmin tiba-tiba melamun, ia merasa sungmin tengah memiliki masalah yang cukup besar, ia tahu kalau sungmin akan memendam masalah hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Haha… bagaimana kalau kita membeli soju di supermarket"

Sungmin tersentak dengan ucapan yunho "Kau ingin mabuk malam ini?"

"Ck! Aku tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan minum soju, memangnya dirimu"

"Aigo ~ ara ara terserah kau saja"

Yunho menarik sungmin dan merangkulnya, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sungmin "Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja. Jangan memendamnya sendiri. Itu tidak baik" ujarnya.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memilih sayuran "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang tengah banyak masalah?"

"Yes dear" ujar yunho.

Sungmin menoleh kearah yunho, dalam hati ia tertawa miris 'Kyuhyun juga memanggilku Dear'

"Oppa sok tau sekali" sungmin mendorong yunho pelan dan membuat jarak diantara mereka. Wanita itu mendorong trolinya yang sudah penuh menuju ke kasir kemudian membayarnya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju lokasi parkir mall besar yang sudah menjadi milik kyuhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia berjalan di belakang yunho yang masih setia bercerita perihal persiapannya menjelang pernikahan dengan jaejoong dan sungmin sesekali meresponnya dengan ejekan maupun saran.

"Min, kau yang mengemudi. Aku sedang malas dan sedikit mengantuk"

Sungmin berdecak sebal "Baiklah baiklah, berikan kuncinya"

Yunho melempar kuncinya pada sungmin yang langsung ditangkap oleh sungmin, keduanya memasuki mobil, yunho yang memang merasa sudah cukup lelah langsung mengambil bantal leher miliknya, sungmin yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Pasang SeatBeltmu Oppa"

"Bisakah kau memasangkannya adik kecil?"

"Mwo? Dasar manja" sungmin bergerak memasangkan seatBelt Yunho yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Tepat saat ia hendak menyalakan mesin mobil, sungmin menatap lurus kedepan. Lagi-lagi hatinya dibuat remuk. 'Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mereka lagi' batin sungmin pedih.

Dihadapannya ia melihat kyuhyun dan ryeowook yang tengah bermesraan di dalam mobil. Keduanya tengah berciuman dengan panasnya membuat hati dan kepala sungmin yang masih belum dingin kembali memanas bahkan jika di hiperbolakan mampu membuat jantung dan organ lainnya ikut terbakar dan melepuh.

Terlalu pedih, dan terlalu menyakitkan melihat semua ini. Namun apa yang bisa sungmin perbuat, ia lagi-lagi hanya menahannya. Ia ingin penjelasan dari Kyuhyunnya. Namun ia tengah emosi saat ini dan membicarakan segala sesuatu dengan emosi hanya akan membuat masalah semakin besar. Sungmin tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi, dan kali ini ia harus kembali bersabar dan menahan rasa pedihnya sendiri. Wanita itu meneteskan airmatanya.

Ia menyalakan mesin mobil itu. Dalam hati ia terus membisikkan kata-kata

'Bertahanlah sungmin, bertahan…'

Dan mobil itupun melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan pasangan yang masih dalam masa kagetnya setelah mendengar deru mobil yang berlalu dengan kencang dihadapannya.

"Kyu… sudah kubilang jangan menciumku sembarangan! Bagaimana kalau orang lain tahu!" kesal si yeoja

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar protes dari yeojanya. "Nde nde… mian. Salahkan bibirmu yang manis itu yang selalu menggodaku untuk menciummu dimanapun" ujar kyuhyun. Ryeowook segera keluar dari mobil dan menghentakkan kakinya merajuk manja membuat kyuhyun kembali terkekeh.

Ia menatap mobil yang barusaja berlalu dihadapannya, dia tahu mobil itu dan kemudian menyeringai. 'Ck, apakah orang disisimu itu yeoja, lee sungmin?' batin kyuhyun meremehkan.

Kyuhyun barusaja tiba di parkiran mall itu untuk makan malam dengan ryeowook, baru saja tiba ia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan dimana sungmin tengah asik bergembira ria dengan karyawannya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab dan 'mesra' menurut kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ia berpikiran untuk membalas perbuatan sungmin dengan melakukan satu hal ekstrim, tepat saat sungmin sudah memasuki mobil yang kyuhyun yakin milik karyawannya, kyuhyun langsung menerkam ryeowook dan menumpahkan semua rasa kesalnya dalam ciuman panas itu.

Serta, Dilihat dari gerakan mobil yang baru saja melewatinya, kyuhyun tahu, sungmin melihatnya.

-KM-

Aku cukup terhibur ketika makan malam bersama dengan yun oppa dan jae eonni. Mereka sangat baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Aku juga tahu bahwa Yunho oppa mulai mengkhawatirkanku karena aku seringkali melamun tanpa sebab, untuk itu aku memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum namja itu tau lebih jauh.

Aku merasakan hawa dingin mulai merasuk kedalam piyamaku, aku terduduk di balkon kamar sendirian. Kutatap bintang malam yang masih setia berkedip menemaniku. Salju yang turunpun membuat malam ini terasa semakin dingin namun

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya airmata yang terasa hangat ini menetes di pipiku. Seharusnya rasa sakit itu menghilang bukan setelah mengeluarkan airmata. Namun ini…. kenapa? Rasa sakitnya bahkan tidak berkurang. Kupejamkan mataku, dan isakan mulai muncul lagi dari bibirku. Ku remas piyama yang ku kenakan seolah itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

"Hiks… hiks… ini menyakitkan…" isakku, ku tepuk dadaku berkali kai dengan kuat. Ini sungguh menyesakkan. Beberapa kali aku terbatuk akibat tersedak oleh tangisanku sendiri yang sudah seperti tangisan anak kecil. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam dan kyuhyun masih belum pulang membuat pikiranku semakin kacau. Kyuhyun sedang bersaa ryeowook saat ini.

Aku sudah sampai di apartemen tepat pukul 9 malam. Dan yang kulihat hanya ruangan yang gelap dan sepi. Aku langsung membersihkan diriku kemudian berjalan ke balkon dan berakhir mengenaskan seperi ini. Terus mengeluarkan airmata tanpa henti. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Seharusnya pikiranku sudah dingin saat ini, namun bukannya mendingin semuanya malah menjadi semakin parah.

"Hiks… hiks…neomu appa…hiks… kenapa kalian melakukannya dibelakangku eoh…~"

Tangisanku semakin pecah dan parau. Aku harus bagaimana, menangis tidak menenangkanku tapi malah membuat rasa pedihku semakin menjadi seolah lukaku tengah disiram dengan air garam. Apa yang harus kulakukan!

"Apa yang harus kulakukan! Hiks…Hatiku sakit… Hiks" ujarku kesal dan pedih secara bersamaan

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kyuhyun pergi dariku, aku harus bagaimana! aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinyaaa, aku mencintainyaaa. Apa yang harus ku lakukan!"

"aku harus bagaimana hiks… hiiks… Jika aku memarahinya aku takut hubungan kami akan berakhir saat itu juga"

Aku menghela nafasku berat, mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang cukup bijak.

"Kyuhyun-ah…. Aku akan bertahan agar aku bisa terus berada disisimu, aku mohon padamu, jangan pernah lepaskan aku".

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang lebih baik dari dia kyu… aku akan berusaha. Untuk itu, kumohon padamu, pertahankan aku…"

.

.

-TBC-

Yeyeyeye….. kembali lagi dengan saya, author aneh bin ajaibbbb…. Mian jika chapter ini membosankan yaaa…. Semoga kalian senang dengan chapter kali ini

Makasih buat temen temen yang udah baca cerita abal ini, love you all! Makasih juga buat temen temen yang udah setia nunggu cerita ini Lopelope diudara deh pokoknya.

Untuk yang minta kehadiran bang yeye, saya minta maap karna dia ga gak akan muncul untuk sementara waktu karena dia sedang saya jadikan tahanan rumah wkwkwk jadi yang dikeluarin duluan Yunyun wkwk

Dan saya mau ngasihtau sesuatu, *bisik bisik* hubungan kyumin itu dirahasiain karena itu permintaan kyuhyun, akan ada kejelasannya nanti di chap depan. Aku juga miris sebenernya liat hubungan sungmin, udah mau empat tahun dia pacaran tapi yang di pacarin begitu *dihajarsungmin-"Kan kamu yang membuat ceritanya jadi seperti ini!"

Oh iya, maaf karna baru updet, soalnya kemarin ada sesuatu yang mendesak *ceilehhh

biasanya aku updet kalo kamis/jum'at chingu wkwkwk #setelah nonton naruto wkwkwk. aku bakal updet cepet kalo yang review banyak. wkwkwk ga deng boong. pokoknya aku bakal berusaha buat updet kilat deh... ok?

Kira kira kelanjutannya mau begiana yah?

Apakah cerita dan alurnya tambah gaje?

Adakah yang aneh dengan cerita ini?

Apakah gaya penulisanku mengalami kemajuan?

Ditunggu Reviewnya Chingudeul … muach muach

Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata ya teman teman. tetap sehat, dan semangat.

sekali lagi, jan lupa review.

Salam hangat

=Minhyun=


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rated : T+

Cast : Kyumin (Always) dan teman temannya mian karna hampir semua yang ada disini itu cast nya mayoritas suju, karna sayana udah bingung mau pake cast siapa lagi.

Desclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya dan karya saya, jadi No Copas ok?

Warning : ini cerita GS dan ini yang nulis masih amatir, Typo bertebaran, DLDR, No Bash or Flame dan jangan lupa review kalo sudah baca, itu menyemangatiku banget…

Happy Reading

-\\(^,^)/-

Sungmin bangun lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ia segera teringat akan sesuatu.

'Apakah Kyuhyun pulang?'

Sungmin bergegas mencari ke segala ruangan. Nihil, tidak ada tanda keberadaan kyuhyun. sungmin menghela nafas lelah, ia beranjak menuju ke dapur, tenggorokannya terasa kering akibat menangis semalaman. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin kyuhyun sudah berangkat ke kantornya. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai, ia pun harus beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangan Ny. Jang, ia perlu membicarakan sesuatu. Namun ditengah perjalanannya, ia melihat sungmin yang lagi-lagi tengah bersama dengan Yunho.

'Mereka lagi' batinnya kesal.

Didepannya ia melihat sungmin dan yunho yang tengah asik meminum kopi dan bersenda gurau. Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh amarah.

"Presdir, ada perlu apa kemari?" ujar seseorang membuat kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menatap sungmin.

Wanita yang berada di hadapan kyuhyunpun ikut melihat apa yang tadi di tatap kyuhyun.

"Eoh, mereka. Apa kau sedang ingin berdiskusi dengan sungmin presdir?"

"Aniya"

"Mereka terlihat akrab" lanjutnya, entah kenapa kata itulah yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Mereka memang begitu, mereka sangat akrab dan sudah lama saling mengenal. Bahkan karyawan lainpun mengharapkan kalau mereka memiliki hubungan spesial. Dan ada juga yang mengatakan kalau mereka memang sudah berpacaran. Mereka cocok bukan. Sungmin yang periang dan juga Yunho yang romantis" Ny. Jang terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Keundae, apa kau tidak tahu mengenai hubungan mereka? Anda dan sungmin kan bisa dibilang cukup dekat"

"Aniya, dia tidak bercerita apapun padaku, seberapa dekat hubungan mereka?"

"kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain"

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarnya. Hatinya terasa panas, rasa cemburu dan amarah membakar dalam dirinya. Dia menyeringai sinis.

.

.

Sungmin tengah menunggu Yunho, ia sudah berjanji untuk menemani namja itu mengurus gaun pernikahan yang akan dipakai oleh jaejoong nanti. 95% persiapan sudah terlaksana, hanya 5% lagi dan keduanya akan langsung menikah. Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan megahnya pernikahan antara yunho oppa dengan jaejoong eonni yang memang berprofesi sebagai model sekaligus aktris itu.

'Kenapa tiba tiba aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan kyuhyun yah? Namja itu… dua hari tidak bertemu rasanya seperti 10 tahun tidak bertemu, aku sangat merindukannya… sedang apa dia yah?' sungmin bermonolog ria, tak dapat dipungkiri, ia memang sangat merindukan kyuhyunnya. Sebenarnya sungmin ingin sekali ke apartemen karna disana dia bisa dengan leluasa mencium aroma kyuhyun, namun ia juga bosan, ia butuh refreshing dan untunglah yunho mengajaknya keluar, ia berharap pikirannya bisa tenang hari ini dan ia bisa tertidur nyenyak seperti saat kyuhyun ada disisinya.

"Minie!" panggil seorang namja.

"Oppa, lama sekali, aku sudah membeku disini"

"Mian, aku tadi menemui jaejoong dulu, dia sedang sibuk, jadi hanya kita berdua yang akan pergi hari ini"

Sungmin berdecak sebal "Yang akan menikah kan kalian, kenapa aku yang terlibat 70% dalam persiapannya eoh?"

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas membantu kami?" ujar yunho sengit.

Sungmin berdecak membuat yunho terkekeh senang, sungmin sangat lucu ketika merajuk.

Yunho mengacak rambut sungmin pelan "Mian, bukan bermaksud merepotkanmu min, nae jaejoongie harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum menikah, karna setelah ia menikah nanti ia akan melepaskan profesinya dan menjadi istriku seutuhnya"

Sungmin tersenyum, ia sangat bangga pada keduanya karena mereka bisa bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

"Oppa, kalau kau sudah menikah nanti kau tidak boleh menyakiti jae eonni" ujar sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Ya, tentu saja, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, kecuali jika kau mau menjadi selingkuhanku"

"Mimpi saja kau"

Keduanya tertawa, sungmin dan yunho memasuki butik itu, sungmin pun mencoba gaun yang akan dikenakannya nanti saat upacara pernikahan karna ialah yang akan membawakan cincin untuk pasangan YunJae.

"Kau terlihat seperti tinkerbell jika memakai gaun itu minnie"

Keduanya tertawa "Tapi oppa, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tinkerbell tidak memakai gaun panjang" sungmin makin tertawa membuat yunho ikut tertawa. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat sungmin tertawa lepas selama beberapa pekan terakhir.

"Tapi kau terlihat manis memakai gaun itu"

"Gomawo" sungmin tersipu.

"Min, kau tahu aku akan menikah kan?"

"Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Kau juga akan menikah suatu hari nanti"

Sungmin menatap yunho terkejut, yunho berbicara sangat serius mebuat jantung sungmin berdegup kencang. Sungmin pun tidak mengerti kenapa.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung "Oppa, kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu eoh, kau membuatku takut"

Yunho terkekeh "Kenapa harus takut eoh? Aku hanya ingin memberi wasiat padamu" sungmin menatap yunho serius.

Yunho menyentuh pipi sungmin dengan sayang "Aku tau kau itu memang tidak suka membagi masalahmu dengan orang lain termasuk temanmu sendiri, tapi kenyataannya kau itu sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa kau percayai sebagai tempat berbagi suka dan duka minnie sayang, kau tidak bisa hidup dan menahan masalahmu seorang diri"

Sungmin menunduk, Yunho benar, sungmin memang membutuhkan seseorang sebagai tepatnya bersandar, namun seseorang yang sudah dijadikannya tempat bersandar itu malah pergi meninggalkannya… lalu ia harus bagaimana?

Sungmin menitikkan air mata, kenapa ini terasa semakin menyakitkan?

"Aku sudah mempunyai oppa dan juga kibum" lirih sungmin sembari menitikkan airmata. Tangan Yunho tergerak mengusap lelehan bening itu dari pipi sungmin dengan sayang.

"Kau harus berjaji padaku, suatu saat nanti, temukanlah seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatmu berbagi suka dan duka, tempatmu bersandar dari apa yang kau hadapi. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengatasi semuanya sendiri ketika kau tahu kau tidak mampu, kau butuh seseorang yang akan selalu berada disisimu, kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Oppa, apa kau akan meninggalkanku? Apa aku terlalu membebani kalian?"

"Aniya, kau tidak membebani min, ini sudah saatnya kau menjadi dewasa dan mencoba mencari partner hidup yang cocok untukmu. Dan kau juga harus tau min, kami memang akan selalu berusaha ada di dekatmu, namun kau membutuhkan orang yang selalu siap sedia disisimu, seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus"

Sungmin semakin menitikkan airmata, lelehan-lelehan itu terjun semakin deras dipipi sungmin.

'Ini menyakitkan sekali… aku tahu, aku memang membutuhkan seseorang yang akan selalu ada untukku. Aku tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Kalian sudah memiliki tanggung jawab masing-masing, aku tidak bisa terus membebani kalian dengan keberadaanku. Yun oppa sudah memiliki Jae eonni, begitu juga dengan Kibum yang sudah bersama Siwon… Oppa, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku' batin sungmin terisak.

Yunho memeluk sungmin sayang, pria yang lebih tinggi dari sungmin itu mengusap rambut sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ini sudah saatnya, sungmin yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik olehnya harus mengerti bahwa kini dia sudah harus mulai mencari partner hidupnya, bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tidak ingin sungmin menjadi perawan tua yang hanya berfokus pada karirnya saja. Menurutnya ini sudah saatnya sungmin tahu mengenai hubungan percintaan. Toh karir sungmin sudah hampir sampai pada puncak tertinggi bukan?

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Yunho yang memang tidak mengetahui kisah percintaan sungmin, wanita itu terlalu cerdas untuk menutupi segalanya bersamaan dengan luka hatinya.

"Oppa, apa kau menyuruhku mencari seorang kekasih" ujar sungmin manja, ia hanya tidak ingin suasana yang harusnya menyenangkan menjadi menyedihkan seperti tadi.

"…." Yunho terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana meski dalam hati ia mengiyakan dengan semangat.

Sungmin harus berakting sebagai seorang 'single' yang mengenaskan dihadapan yunho. Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya "Oppa, kau tahu kan. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain dengan mudah. Bagaimana jika kau saja yang menjadi kekasihku oppa, toh kita sudah kenal lama" ujar sungmin, tentu saja bercanda. Ia juga ingin menghibur hatinya dengan bercanda dengan yunho.

"Ha?"

"Oppa Saranghae" sungmin mengucapkan kata itu dengan keras membuat yunho dan orang orang disana mengalihkan perhatiannya pada YunMin.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah butik terkenal, ia benar-benar kesal saat ini, Noona nya yang keras kepala itu memaksa Kyuhyun mengambil pakaian yang sudah dia pesan ditengah kesibukan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai bos muda dari kerajaan Cho.

'Harus kau yang mengambil pakaianku, tidak boleh orang lain!'

Kyuhyun terus mengumpati kakaknya yang jelas-jelas memaksanya itu, untunglah dia sedang hamil, jika tidak kyuhyun pasti sudah masa bodoh dengan tingkah kakaknya yang keras kepala itu.

Kyuhyun barusaja hendak meninggalkan butik itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal tengah mengenakan dress yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sangat apik.

'Sungmin?'

Dihadapannya ia tengah melihat sungmin yang tengah menggandeng tangan seorang namja, dia kenal namja itu. Jung Yunho, orang yang selalu dikabarkan dekat dengan sungmin. Sungmin memang pernah bercerita bahwa Yunho hanyalah temannya tidak lebih.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya kini benar-benar membuatnya kecewa.

"Oppa Saranghae"

"Hmmm nado saranghae Sungminnie"

Kyuhyun melihat yunho membelai pipi sungmin, itu membuat hatinya benar-benar merasa terbakar dan panas. Pria berkulit pucat itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan penuh emosi sehingga buku-buku jarinya pun memutih. Diapun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat yang terasa menjijikan itu.

.

"Oppa Saranghae"

Yunho menatap sungmin heran. Ah, akting mesra yang memang sudah biasa mereka lakukan pun dimulai.

Yunho membelai pipi sungmin sayang "Sepertinya kau sudah lama menderita sebagai seorang single eoh?" bisik Yunho.

Sungmin menatap yunho kesal "Hmm Nado Saranghae Sungminnie" Yunho menjawab ungkapan cinta sungmin dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Nae Yeoppo dongsaeng, kalau kau mau menjadi kekasihku, kau harus mengantri diantara barisan penggemarku. Arasseo?"

"Micheosso. Lebih baik aku mengantri jajangmyeon daripada melakukan hal aneh seperti itu, kau bukan tipe ku"

"Yak!"

.

.

Aku merasa bahwa hubunganku dengan kyuhyun tengah dilanda badai salju yang sangat dingin saat ini. Aku sudah memutuskan, aku harus bertahan, aku memang sudah mendapatkan bukti nyata hubungan kyuhyun dengan orang lain, namun aku harus bersabar, aku yakin kyuhyun mencintaiku, untuk itu aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi wanita yang tegar untuk kyuhyun agar ia tidak berpaling.

Mungkin aku harus sering mengobrol dengannya. Itu adalah cara yang terpikir dalam benakku dengan harapan berhasil 88%

Namun aku merasa harapanku itu perlahan pupus, semakin hari kyuhyun semakin sering pulang larut, aku bahkah sulit sekali untuk bertemu dengan namja itu, bahkan di kantor sekalipun. Aku sudah menghubunginya dan sudah mengiriminya ratusan pesan, namun tidak ada jawaban darinya.

Aku merasa kyuhyun benar-benar akan meninggalkanku, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

'Apa ia lebih nyaman bersama dengan ryeowook?' Aku terkekeh pelan meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatiku juga sakit mendengar ucapanku sendiri.

Sungmin terkekeh namun matanya mulai mengeluarkan airmata 'lagi'

'haha… menyebut namanya saja mebuat hatiku sakit…. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka…. Apa salahku sampai kau merebut kyuhyun dariku, wookie-ah…. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, kenapa kau tega padaku…'

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh sejak sungmin mengetahui perselingkuhan kyuhyun, lagi lagi sungmin tidak bisa tertidur, bahkan kantung matanya sudah mulai terlihat jelas. Dan selama tujuh hari itu pula ia merasa jiwanya perlahan mati mengenaskan.

Namun lagi lagi ia mencoba untuk egois, egois dengan berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak mengetahui apapun agar kyuhyun kembali padanya sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia berharap dengan begitu hubungannya dengan kyuhyun tidak akan renggang seperti ini.

Ia sudah menghabiskan beberapa buku yang ada di apartemen selama beberapa hari ini untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ada. Sungmin sangat berharap ia bisa mengantuk dan tertidur saat membaca buku tebal itu, namun ia tidak bisa, setiapkali memejamkan mata ia akan teringat kyuhyun, memikirkan kyuhyun, dan kemudian menangis, ia sangat merindukan namja itu.

Sungmin sudah lelah terus menerus menangis, dan ia selalu mencoba untuk kuat, namun apa daya karena pada nyatanya dia hanyalah wanita lemah. Ia berharap air matanya kering agar ia tidak terus menerus menangisi rasa sakit dihatinya.

Lembar demi lembar dibaca dengan seksama oleh sungmin sampai akhirnya buku tebal itu selesai ia baca. ia masih belum mengantuk, dan tidak bisa tidur, ia memutuskan membuka buka berkas bisnis kyuhyun sebagai pengganti buku yang sudah selesai dibaca, dan menemukan data perusahaan Tiger Japan yang dipimpin oleh Kim haewon.

Sungmin iseng membacanya, 'Tiger Japan, perusahaan yang cukup bagus dan salah satu saingan sekaligus rekan bisnis dari kerajaan bisnis Cho, kudengar perusahaan ini sedang dilanda kekacauan setelah putus hubungan dengan perusahaan kyuhyun, maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin kekasihku bahagia, dan kalian menghalangi kebahagiaan kekasihku. aku hanya bisa membantu kyuhyun, dan mendukung apapun keinginan kyuhyun. aku minta maaf

Kim Haewon-ssi'

Sungmin melihat foto pria paruh baya yang tertera dalam dokumen itu.

"Kau belum tidur?" ujar sebuah suara membuat sungmin terkejut. Itu kyuhyun.

Melihat namja itu kembali membuat sungmin antusias seketika, sungmin tersenyum senang, wanita itu melihat jam, 'astaga, ini sudah jam 5 pagi'

"Eoh, kau baru pulang. Aku sedang tidak bisa tidur. Kau sudah sarapan?" ujar sungmin perhatian.

"Belum, kau sedang membaca apa? Sepertinya kau sangat serius sampai tidak mendengar panggilanku"

"Eoh, ini. Aku hanya iseng membaca tentang perusahaan Kim Haewon-ssi"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia melihat sungmin mengembalikan buku itu seperti semula.

"Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?" tawar sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh "Tidak usah, aku hanya akan mengambil beberapa dokumen dan langsung ke kantor, aku akan sarapan disana saja"

"Eoh, ya-yasudah kalau begitu" jawab sungmin, sebenarnya ia tidak rela, ia tidak mau kehilangan momen bersama kyuhyun, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Ini semua membuatnya terasa tercekik, ia ingin kyuhyun menemaninya.

Sungmin membantu merapikan pakaian kyuhyun dan berkas yang kyuhyun perlukan dengan cekatan. Ia harus memanfaatkan waktu pagi ini sebaik mungkin. Ia ingin berbincang dengan kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ujar kyuhyun datar. Sungmin menatap namja itu terkejut.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya

"A-aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tidak pulang beberapa hari ini dan kau juga sangat sulit dihubungi"

"Mian, aku sangat sibuk?"

Sungguh, sungmin bingung membuka pembicaraan hangat ditengah suasana yang tegang dan awkward ini.

"Bisakah kau duduk sebentar, aku akan membuatkan bekal sarapan untukmu" ujar sungmin berharap kyuhyun mau menerima tawarannya, sungguh ia sangat amat merindukan namjanya yang tampan itu. Sebentar saja, sungmin hanya ingin ditemani.

"Tidak perlu min, aku akan sarapan di kantor saja. Aku sudah terlambat"

"Begitukah?" lirih sungmin yang hanya dibalas dengungan oleh kyuhyun, tangan sungmin terjatuh lemas. Ia ingin menangis, sebelumnya kyuhyun tidak pernah menolak tawaranya untuk sarapan bersama. Sesibuk apapun dirinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu diikuti oleh sungmin yang terus mengekorinya dalam diam.

"Aku pergi dulu"

"Nde, hati-hati dijalan kyu" sungmin memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan apartemen megah itu, sungmin menatap kepergian kyuhyun dengan pilu, ia sangat berharap kyuhyun akan berbalik dan memberinya ciuman hangat di kening seperti biasa.

Namun harapannya pupus. Pria itu melenggang angkuh meninggalkan sungmin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Setelah melihat kyuhyun memasuki lift Sungmin menutup pintu apartemen itu pelan. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Dadanya sesak, ia ingin sekali mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan kepada kyuhyun.

Ia ingin sekali berteriak dihadapan kyuhyun, dan memberitahunya kalau hatinya sakit melihat sikap kyuhyun yang berubah…

.

Sungmin berjalan cepat menuju lift, ia menekan tombol lift itu. Hari ini ia benar benar lelah, baik hati pikiran maupun tubuhnya. Ia sangat lelah dan pening sampai rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah, mungkin ini efek dari jamtidurnya yang berkurang drastis.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi lift karyawan itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

'Kepalaku sakit sekali'

Sungmin mendengar suara dentingan, ia mengira bahwa itu suara dari lift yang ingin dinaikinya. Namun ternyata itu suara dari lift yang berada di depannya. Lift khusus petinggi perusahaan.

Sungmin bersiap untuk membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormat namun gerakannya terhenti. Dihadapannya ia melihat kyuhyun dan ryeowook. Keduanya tengah berbincang dengan bahagianya dan kyuhyun sesekali membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat ryeowook tersipu.

'Mesra sekali…' batin sungmin sedih, ia merasa iri sekali. Ia tidak pernah bisa bermesraan dengan kyuhyun seperti itu diluar ruangan pribadi kyuhyun. Lagi lagi sebuah luka menggores hatinya.

Lift yang ditunggu sungmin berdenting membuat sepasang kekasih yang memang masih berada di dalam lift itu segera tersadar.

Sungmin yang mendengar dentingan itu pun langsung berbalik dan melangkah memasuki lift. Ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan keluar, sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan sungmin disana. Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

.

Sungmin tengah menghabiskan waktu sorenya bersama dengan yunho disebuah Café, satu satunya orang yang masih bisa menghiburnya disaat seperti ini selain pasangan sibum. Lumayan, setidaknya hal ini bisa sedikit me refresh otaknya yang perlahan mulai 'kehilangan fungsi'.

Yunho sesekali melayangkan candaan pada sungmin membuat wanita itu tertawa. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sungmin senang, tidak lama lagi Yunho dan Jaejoong akan menikah. Keduanya masih setia mengobrol sambil menunggu Jaejoong yang masih dalam perjalanan.

"Oh iya, aku tidak melihat kibum akhir-akhir ini, kemana dia?"

"Dia sedang berada di Kanada oppa, mengunjungi orang tua Siwon"

"Wah, enak sekali…"

"Nde, aku juga iri padanya. Musim salju disana pasti menyenangkan, benarkan oppa?"

"Yeah, aku ingin bisa pergi kesana sesekali. Kudengar wanita disana cantik-cantik"

Sungmin menatap Yunho tajam "Kau ingin selingkuh?"

"Hmm… kau tahu, aku ini tampan. Sayang jika hanya memiliki satu kekasih"

"MWO?!" sungmin menatap yunho kesal.

"apa kau tidak kasihan pada Jae eonni. Dia pasti akan merasa sangat sakit hatinya"

'Sama seperti aku'

Yunho menatap sungmin, ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau gadis itu tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Jaejoong itu baik, dia pasti akan mem-" Yunho tersentak kaget, sungmin menangis.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menangis eoh?! Yak! Kau kenapa eoh?"

"Hiks… Oppa…" sungmin terisak, tiba tiba ia teringat akan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Ia akan selalu menangis tiap kali mengingat keduanya terlebih perlakuan kyuhyun padanya yang semakin dingin tiap harinya. Namja itu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Yak, wae eoh? Kenapa kau menagis?" tanya Yunho panik. Yunho segera bergerak dan memeluk sungmin untuk menenangkannya, tubuhnya bergetar dan isak tangisnyapun membuat beberapa orang di Café itu menatap keduanya dengan berbagai macam spekulasi.

'Ada apa dengan gadis ini eoh? Tidak mungkin kan dia menangis karna leluconku?' batin yunho.

"Oppa…. Hiks"

'Hatiku sakit sekali oppa' batin sungmin, ia ingin berbagi cerita sedihnya pada oppanya ini, namun ia tidak bisa. Bahkan Oppanya pun tidak mengetahui kalau ia sudah memiliki kekasih selama hampir 4 tahun.

"Nde?"

'Oppa, aku sudah tidak kuat oppa…. Aku sudah mencoba bertahan… tapi bahkan dia… dia… seolah tidak mempertahankan aku oppa… aku sakit, aku kecewa oppa…' batin sungmin.

"Ada apa ini?" seorang wanita menghampiri Yunho dan Sungmin.

"Molla, tiba tiba sungmin menangis" ujar yunho.

"Min, kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong berujar dengan lembut. Ia khawatir melihat adik kecilnya yang menangis sampai tersedu-sedu seperti itu.

Sungmin masih terisak, Ia ingin menumpahkan kesedihan yang selalu berada di dalam hatinya. Ia ingin menagis, sebentar saja di dalam pelukan hangat oppanya.

"Min, kau ini kenapa eoh?" tanya Yunho.

'Aku tidak boleh membuat mereka khawatir…' batin sungmin.

"Eonni… Oppa bilang oppa ingin selingkuh" ujar sungmin masih terisak.

"Mwo?"

"Oppa bilang oppa ingin ke Kanada dan mencari wanita cantik…"

Kedua orang di hadapan sungmin menatap sungmin heran. Keduanya mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Tiba-tiba aku teringat jae eonni… aku membayangkan jae eonni yang disakiti oleh oppa, aku takut jae eoni menjadi wanita menyedihkan seperti di drama drama. Aku jadi sedih…"

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Nde…. Huwee….." sungmin bertingkah seperti anak kecil, ia hanya ingin kedua orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya ini tidak menyadari perubahan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Oppa jahat eonni…"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama!" kesal yunho, pria itu menoyor kepala sungmin dengan kesal. Sungmin menghentikan tangisannya.

"Yun, jangan seperti itu pada sungmin" omel jaejoong.

"eonni, kalau oppa selingkuh apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong berfikir sejenak "Aku akan memakinya, memukulnya dengan tongkat baseball, menamparnya dengan wajan, dan memasukannya kedalam lemari es agar dia bisa merenungkan kesalahannya"

"Kau tidak mungkin berani melakukan itu padaku" sahut yunho meremehkan.

"Kau tahu yun, wanita saat sedang emosi kekuatannya akan bertambah ribuan kali lipat"

"Tapi eonni apa kau serius akan melakukan hal itu?"

Jaejoong tertawa terbahak bahak "Tentu saja tidak min, aku tidak mau masuk penjara setelah melakukan hal seperti itu"

"Hmm, jika dia memang benar-benar selingkuh"

Jaejoong tergerak membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sungmin.

"Aku akan balas menyelingkuhi yunho, dan membuatnya menyesal se menyesal-menyesalnya karna pernah menghianatiku" bisik jaejoong.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Aniya, hanya wanita yang boleh tahu"

.

.

Sungmin tengah duduk sendirian di meja makan. Ia merenung. Meratapi kisah percintaannya yang menyedihkan, ini adalah kali pertama ia mencintai seorang pria, ia berpikir mencaintai dan dicintai itu sangat menyenangkan hingga ia selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk cinta pertamanya itu, ia rela memberikan segalanya pada kyuhyun. Bahkan ia rela jika ia harus mati untuk kyuhyun. ia rela…

Namun ia lupa satu hal…

Apakah namjanya itu benar benar mencintainya atau tidak, apakah namja yang hingga kini ia sayangi itu akan menjadi kekasihnya seumur hidup atau tidak.

Namun apa daya, sungmin telah memberikan semuanya, semua yang ada pada dirinya untuk kekasihnya, hingga yang tersisa kini hanyalah luka…

"Menyedihkan sekali kisah percintaanku" ujarnya. Ia menatap boneka bunny–hadiah dari kyuhyun- yang ada dihadapannya seolah tengah curhat dengan sahabat lama.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberitahu kepada orang lain bahwa aku adalah kekasih kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada kyuhyun untuk tidak memberitahukan hubungan kami kepada orang lain dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin membuat ku diterima oleh keluarganya terlebih dulu serta agar ia bisa dipercaya oleh ayahnya untuk memegang perusahaan yang kini sudah berada di tangannya"

"Aku menerima alasan bahwa orang tua kyuhyun memang tidak mengizinkan kyuhyun terlibat hubungan apapun sebelum memajukan perusahaan yang sudah diwariskan secara turun temurun itu. Aku juga tidak apa-apa jika kyuhyun memang masih ingin menyembunyikan keberadaanku selama ini, aku menghormati keputusannya meskipun rasanya berat sekali… namun sampai kapan? Kenapa aku bodoh sekali eoh?"

Sungmin menangis dengan pilu, wanita itu memeluk boneka yang berada di depannya dengan sangat erat.

'Haruskah aku mengakhiri semua ini?' batinnya.

'Sudah sangat jelas bahwa kini aku ditinggalkan oleh kyuhyun… namun aku masih ingin bersamanya'

'Aku sangat mencintainya… aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, aku tidak mau…hiks'

'Tapi bahkan dia tidak mencoba untuk mempertahan aku… aku harus bagaimana?'

Sungmin menangis, ia sudah tidak tahan. Tembok pertahanannya perlahan runtuh. Ia butuh kyuhyun dan ia akan mengambil kyuhyun segera dari ryeowook.

'Aku tidak bisa diam saja'

.

.

.

"Kyu, apa kita akan terus merahasiakan semua ini? Aku ingin status yang jelas kyu" ryeowook menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada kyuhyun. Ia ingin kyuhyun memperkenalkannya kepada dunia agar semua orang tau bahwa dialah kekasih kyuhyun, ia takut jika akan ada orang yang merebut kyuhyun darinya.

"Status yang jelas bagaimana eoh? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa kau ini kekasihku wookie?"

"Aniya, bahkan yang mengetahui kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih hanya kau dan aku kyunnie"

"Bersabarlah wook, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang-sekarang ini"

"Wae? Apa karena sungmin?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, entah kenapa ia merasa emosi saat ini.

"Kau tahu, bahkan kakak dan ibumu menyukaiku kyu meski mereka tidak tahu hubungan kita yang sebenarnya, mereka tidak mempermasalahkan apapun. Kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk memperkenalkan aku kepada dunia bahwa akulah kekasihmu"

"Diamlah wookie" ujar kyuhyun sedikit membentak.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, itu saja. Setidaknya dengan kau memperkenalkan aku pada semua orang, aku bisa bermesraan denganmu kapanpun dan dimanapun selayaknya pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Itu saja…" Ryeowook menangis, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak membuat kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud menolak permintaanmu. Hanya saja waktunya belum tepat wookie, aku harap kau mengerti itu"

"Memangnya menurutmu kapan waktu yang tepat kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan suasana mendadak hening seketika, baik Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Berhenti, aku akan turun disini saja" ujar Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menurutinya dan iapun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Ryeowook.

.

Ryeowook sudah sampai di apartemennya. Ia memasuki apartemen itu dengan malas. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan lampu dan terkejut saat melihat ada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk membelakanginya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Selamat datang wookie" ujar wanita itu.

"Sungmin?"

"Nde, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

'Ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya dia datang kemari tanpa memberitahuku'

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau ingin kusiapkan camilan?" ujar ryeowook

"Tidak usah, aku sudah kenyang" ujar sungmin dingin.

Ryeowook menangkap nada bicara yang tidak biasa dari sungmin "eoh? Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Wookie-ah. Aku ingin kyuhyunku kembali, aku ingin memintamu mengembalikannya padaku secara 'baik-baik'" ujar sungmin to the point

Ryeowook terdiam, wanita itu nampak berfikir "Mwo?"

"Kalian menjalin hubungan di belakangku bukan?" ujar sungmin sedikit menggeram marah. ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol hatinya, ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan menjadi sungmin yang selalu berpura-pura tidak tahu dan ia juga sudah muak dengan dirinya yang diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini. Persetan dengan rencananya untuk bertahan, sungmin sudah muak dengan itu semua. Tidak ada lagi persahabatan, ia hanya ingin kyuhyunnya kembali.

"Aniya, kau pasti mendengarkan gossip karyawan di kantor eoh?" ujar Ryeowook santai membuat sungmin kesal.

"Jangan bohong padaku KIM RYEOWOOK!" bentak sungmin, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Airmata yang penuh dengan emosi mengalir dipipi putih yang kini tirus itu. Emosi karna orang yang sangat di sayanginya menghianatinya.

"A-Apa maksudmu min? aku tidak mengerti"

Sungmin tertawa mengejek "Kau, kenapa kau tega merebut kyuhyun dariku eoh? Kenapa?" sungmin bertanya dengan pilu, sungmin benar-benar frustasi.

"Merebut apa eoh?"

"Kenapa kau merebut kyuhyun dariku Br***s*k!" Bentak sungmin dengan keras, ia sudah tidak kuat menahan emosi yang sudah tertumpuk beserta rasa sakit yang meluap luap dihatinya. Otaknya sudah tidak mampu mengontrol ucapan yang biasanya mengalun dengan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang pada wanita di hadapannya ini. Kini sungmin sudah dipenuhi oleh emosi.

Sungmin berdiri, ia segera menerjang ryeowook dan langsung mencengkeram kerah pakaian ryeowook dengan sangat erat membuat ryeowook kaget bukan main, ia tidak pernah melihat sungmin marah seperti ini.

"Kau berani-beraninya menusukku dari belakang hah!"

"Min, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya ryeowook panik. Menatap mata penuh emosi milik sungmin membuatnya merasa takut.

"Kau! Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah kekasih kyuhyun, namun kenapa kau tega mengambilnya dariku! Apa salahku padamu hah! Kenapa kau menghianatiku!" bentak sungmin penuh emosi.

Ryeowook yang merasa tidak terima dibentak oleh sungmin pun berusaha untuk tidak kalah, ia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa ini akan terjadi lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

Ryeowook terkekeh mengejek "Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui semuanya eoh…"

Sungmin menatap ryeowook marah.

"Apakah aku merebut kyuhyun? sepertinya tidak. Kami saling mencintai min"

"Saling Mencintai" tekan ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu eoh?"

Ryeowook terkekeh "Kau ingat, kyuhyun pernah bercerita padamu mengenai gadis kecil yang menjadi teman kyuhyun sewaktu kecil bukan?"

Sungmin terdiam, ia tentu saja ingat setiap kata yang kyuhyun utarakan, dia ingat betul kyuhyun pernah bercerita engenai gadis kecil yang kyuhyun pikir sebagai cinta pertamanya. Namun kyuhyun juga mengatakan bahwa mungkin perasaanya saat itu hanyalah rasa sayang biasa karna gadis itulah yang pertama kali mau bermain dengannya tanpa rasa takut pada kenakalan kyuhyun. Semuanya terekam jelas dalam memorinya.

Sungmin menatap ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Akulah gadis itu, aku cinta pertama kyuhyun Lee Sungmin. Aku!" kini giliran ryeowook yang membentak sungmin.

"Kau hanyalah penggantiku min karna saat itu kyuhyun maupun aku tidak saling mengetahui. Bukankah aku pernah bercerita juga bahwa aku menyukai namja masa kecilku" Sungmin diam membisu, namun cengkeraman tangannya tidak mengendur sedikitpun.

"Kalian (Sungmin-Kibum) selalu mengolok-olok ku bahwa itu hanyalah masa lalu dan tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun kini aku bertemu dengan pria itu min. Dan pria itu adalah kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun juga mencintaiku. Apakah aku pantas disebut sebagai penghianat? Aku juga ingin mempertahankan cintaku Lee Sungmin!" Bentak Ryeowook.

Sungmin tercekat. Airmatanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Tapi aku yang pertama kali mendapatkan kyuhyun! Seharusnya kau tahu itu! Kau sahabatku Kim Ryeowook! Seharusnya kau berpikir dua kali sebelum menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang sangat kucintai! Kyuhyun tidak mencintaimu!" Bentak sungmin tidak mau kalah, ia punya hak untuk marah disini.

"Kyuhyun mencintaiku, sangat mencintaiku lebih dari dirimu Lee sungmin, sadarlah!"

Sungmin mengeratkan cengkeramannya membuat ryeowook tercekik.

Ryeowook tidak ingin mengalah, wanita itu berusaha melepaskan tangan sungmin yang sedang mencengkeramnya kuat

"Keundae, bagaimana jika kau yang berada di posisiku. Disaat kau sudah berhasil bertemu dengan pria yang kau cintai setelah menunggu selama hampir 20 tahun, apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau tahu bahwa pria itu sudah dimiliki oleh sahabatmu sendiri hah! Kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku! "

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook geram.

PLAKK

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LEE SUNGMIN!"

.

Kyuhyun PoV

"Kyu, apa kita akan terus merahasiakan semua ini? Aku ingin status yang jelas kyu"

"Status yang jelas bagaimana eoh? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa kau ini kekasihku wookie?" Aku tidak mengerti dengan permintaan gadisku ini.

"Aniya, bahkan yang mengetahui kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih hanya kau dan aku kyunnie"

'Dia menginginkan hubungan ini dipublikasikan? Itu tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan belum mengakhiri hubunganku dengan sungmin'.

"Bersabarlah wook, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang-sekarang ini"

"Wae? Apa karena sungmin?"

'Apakah dia mengetahuinya?'

"Kau tahu, bahkan kakak dan ibumu menyukaiku kyu meski mereka tidak tahu hubungan kita yang sebenarnya, mereka tidak mempermasalahkan apapun. Kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk memperkenalkan aku kepada dunia bahwa akulah kekasihmu"

"Diamlah wookie!"

'Ya, keluargaku memang sepertinya menyukai ryeowook karena mereka memberikan tanggapan positif, bahkan ayahku kini sudah memperbolehkan aku untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seorang wanita karna Cho Corp kini sudah berkembang pesat di tanganku. Namun aku masih belum bisa, masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatiku untuk memberitahukan kepada semua orang bahwa ryeowook adalah kekasihku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, itu saja. Setidaknya dengan kau memperkenalkan aku pada semua orang, aku bisa bermesraan denganmu kapanpun dan dimanapun selayaknya pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Itu saja…"

Aku mencoba untuk mengerti perasaan gadis itu.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud menolak permintaanmu. Hanya saja waktunya belum tepat wookie, aku harap kau mengerti itu"

"Memangnya menurutmu kapan waktu yang tepat kyu?"

Lidahku kelu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Berhenti, aku akan turun disini saja" ujar Ryeowook. Aku menurutinya, aku tahu dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Begitu juga dengan aku hingga akhirnya aku memilih untuk pergi ke bar ini, masalah ini benar-benar membuatku stress.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin memiliki karakter yang cukup berbeda. Ryeowook memiliki karakter yang cukup lugu dan manja dan sungmin memiliki karakter kuat dan mandiri.

Ryeowook bukan tipe orang yang bisa dibentak sedangkan sungmin tipe orang yang akan membentak balik untuk mempertahankan pendapatnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mengingat kenangannya bersama sungmin, wanita periang yang cerdas dan kuat, penyayang dan dewasa, kyuhyun sangat suka saat ia berdebat dengan sungmin karna sungmin akan memberikan jawaban yang entah kenapa bisa membuat kyuhyun merasa puas.

Tatapan matanya berubah marah saat ia teringat pada kejadian dimana ia melihat sungmin yang selalu berada bersama dengan Yunho.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sudah memutuskan pilihan yang menurutnya adalah pilihan terbaik. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kediaman ryeowook, badai salju tidak akan bisa menghalanginya, ia sudah memutuskan. Ia harus berbicara dengan wanita itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki lorong apartemen Ryeowook dengan santai, ia membuka pintu apartemen Ryeowook dengan mudah.

PLAKK

Kyuhyun kaget 'ada apa ini?!'

Namja itu segera berlari kedalam, ia sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia melihat ryeowook jatuh tersungkur di sofa ruang tamu apartemen tersebut, dihadapannya ada seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sudah dipastikan sebagai tersangka yang membuat ryeowook jatuh tersungkur.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LEE SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin menoleh saat ia dengan jelas mendengar bentakan penuh amarah dari seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Kyuhyun…" lirihnya. Entah kenapa melihat namja itu berada di apartemen ini membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat merangsak menghampiri keduanya, namja itu menarik tangan sungmin untuk keluar.

"Ikut aku sekarang" ujar kyuhyun datar. Namja itu menyeret sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga membuat pergelangan tangan sungmin memerah. Sungmin meringis menahan sakit, wanita itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kubilang lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan sungmin kasar tepat setelah keduanya sampai di atap gedung apartemen dimana tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan melihat mereka. Sungmin terisak pilu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya eoh?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun emosi "Menurutmu apa eoh? Aku sedang mempertahankan dirimu Kyu! Aku mencoba mempertahankanmu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Mencoba mempertahankan aku dari apa eoh?"

"Apa kau masih bisa tertawa disaat melihatku emosi seperti ini hah?" kesal sungmin.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kau menjalin hubungan dengannya bukan?"

Kyuhyun diam, namja itu menatap sungmin datar.

"Apakah salah jika aku mempertahankanmu? Aku sudah tidak tahan menjadi sungmin yang terus diam. Aku hanya menginginkanmu kyu. Hanya dirimu!" sungmin membentak kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal ini eoh? Kenapa! Kenapa kau lebih memilih bersama dengan wanita jalang itu daripada aku!"

PLAKK

"Berhenti mengatainya wanita jalang Lee sungmin"

Sungmin shock, ia tidak menyangka kyuhyun berani menampar wajahnya dan menatapnya tajam seperti itu. Hancur sudah semua harapan dan angan sungmin, begitu juga dengan hatinya yang kini semakin hancur berkeping-keping.

"Dia bukan wanita seperti itu lee sungmin, dia wanita yang setia padaku! Dan dia lebih baik darimu!"

Sungmin tersentak, airmatanya mengalir deras. Ia tidak menyangka kyuhyun lebih memilih wanita itu daripada sungmin yang sudah menemaninya selama beberapa tahun.

"Cih. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, bukankah kau juga bermain dengan pria Jung itu hah! Setiap kali aku tidak bersamamu kau selalu bersamanya bukan? Lihat, sekarang siapa yang lebih murahan"

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun penuh luka "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu hah! Bukankah sudah kubilang kami hanya teman?!"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?!"

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun tajam "Ya, kau memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh sampai berani berpikiran seperti itu tentangku. Kau menganggapku murahan setelah apa yang aku lakukan untukmu selama ini hah! Kau salah Cho!" Air mata sungmin jatuh semakin deras menuju pipinya. Matanya memerah menahan emosi yang benar benar membuncah.

"Kau tahu? Aku memang sangat mencintaimu dan hanya dirimu yang ada di hatiku. Meskipun begitu, ada saat-saat ketika aku membencimu karna kau menorehkan luka ini" Sungmin menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"Namun aku berusaha untuk tidak mengeluh kyu, karna aku takut kau akan pergi"

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin tidak percaya.

"Tapi sekarang aku sadar, akulah yang terlalu bodoh sampai bisa-bisanya aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku terlalu bodoh hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa disini hanya akulah yang menganggap serius hubungan ini hingga aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu hingga yang tersisa kini hanyalah luka di hatiku hiks" sungmin menangis terisak dihadapan kyuhyun, hatinya terasa amat sakit bahkan ini lebih menyesakkan daripada kemarin.

Sungmin mengusap airmatanya pelan. Wanita itu memberanikan diri menatap kyuhyun.

"Selamat tinggal Cho. Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu" Ujar sungmin penuh luka.

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin tanpa ekspresi "Dan Semoga kau bahagia bersama dengan Jung Yunho"

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan ucapan kyuhyun, ia hanya terus berjalan meninggalkan pria itu. Belum sempat sampai ke pintu , sungmin berbalik. Dia menatap kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatap kepergianya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sungmin menitikkan air mata lagi, sungguh hatinya sangat tidak rela meninggalkan kyuhyun namun egonya memintanya untuk pergi dari namja itu. Sungmin sangat mencintai kyuhyun namun ia juga membencinya tiap kali mengingat kesalahan yang pernah kyuhyun buat.

Sungmin berlari dengan cepat kearah kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin berlari kearahnyapun hanya diam.

Buakkk

Sungmin memukul kyuhyun sekuat tenaga bahkan sampai pria itu jatuh tersungkur bahkan kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahwa bagian bibirnya sobek terkena pukulan sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka sungmin akan menyerangnya sampai ia jatuh seperti ini. Entah mengapa yang sempat muncul dipikirannya saat sungmin berlari adalah wanita itu akan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Beraninya kau Lee Sungmin!"

"Semoga kau mengerti betapa marahnya aku pada dirimu sajangnim. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengungkapkan rasa kesalku padamu" ujar sungmin datar, dan ia pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Kini semua sudah berakhir, akhir yang sangat sesuai dengan apa yang tidak sungmin harapkan. Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan apartemen itu tanpa mempedulikan hawa dingin yang kini menusuk hingga ke tulang. Salju yang turun dimalam itupun turut menemani perjalanan sungmin yang terasa kian menyakitkan.

Sungmin meninggalkan tas dan jaketnya di dalam apartemen ryeowook membuatnya harus berjalan kaki menuju apartemen kyuhyun. wanita itu berjalan terseok seok sambil terus menitikkan airmata yang tidak bisa berhenti menetes.

Kepala sungmin seolah secara otomatis memutarkan cuplikan kemesraan dirinya dengan kyuhyun yang membuatnya semakin merasa miris dan sesak.

Sungmin terus berjalan ditengah salju yang kini mulai menebal, namun kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dan terasa berat.

BRUKK

.

Sungmin tersadar, dia menatap sekeliling dan merasa aneh.

"dimana aku sekarang?" lirihnya pelan.

"eoh? kau sudah sadar" ujar seorang pria yang sedang memakai jas putih khas seorang dokter.

Sungmin menatap pria itu penuh tanya.

"eoh aku lupa, perkenalkan. Aku Kim Jongwoon, dokter bedah di Seoul International Hospital. Dan sekarang kau berada di kediamanku"

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya sungmin was was.

"Aku menemukanmu di tepi jalan saat pulang kerja, kau mengalami Hypotermia dan Anemia yang cukup parah, dan juga, sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan" Jongwoon bergerak mendekati sungmin dan duduk di tepi ranjang wanita itu.

"Karna kau sudah sadar, sebaiknya kau cepat minum obat ini dan makanlah bubur ini. Kau terlihat seperti wanita kurang gizi"

Sungmin tidak menggubris ucapan pria di depanya dan malah menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya sungmin sinis.

Jongwoon memakluminya, wajar jika sungmin bersikap seperti itu karna jongwoon memanglah orang asing yang bahkan tidak mengenal wanita itu sama sekali.

"Naluri seorang dokter" jawab jongwoon singkat. Jongwoon memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sungmin sendirian di dalam kamar tamu di rumahnya.

"Gomawo" lirih sungmin.

Sungmin menatap kepergian pria itu, dalam hatinya ia merutuki sikapnya yang terkesan jahat itu.

'Sepertinya dia pria yang baik' batin sungmin. sungmin pun menuruti ucapan pria bernama jongwoon itu. Tak selang berapa lama, sungmin memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang itu dan keluar dari kamar bernuansa cream yang sangat klasik, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, ia harus segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi dari apartemen kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan keluar kemudian menutup pintu itu rapat, ia berniat mengucapkan terimakasih pada pria yang sudah menolongnya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Eoh, aku harus segera pulang"

"Hey, bahkan kondisimu masih belum pulih. Besok saja, lagipula di luar sedang badai salju"

"Tidak apa, aku bisa memesan taxi"

"Memangnya kau punya uang? Bahkan saat menemukanmu tadi aku tidak melihat dompetmu, bahkan identitasmu pun aku tidak tahu"

Sungmin tersentak, ia lupa bahwa ia meninggalkan ponsel dompet dan atmnya di apartemen ryeowook.

"Tidak usah sedih begitu, baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu"

.

Sungmin kini sudah berada di apartemen kyuhyun, untunglah naja itu belum pulang sehingga ia bisa mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi dari apartemen ini secepat mungkin. Ia berterimakasih pada dokter Kim yang sudah menolongnya tadi.

Sungmin sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan barang-barang pemberian kyuhyun terasuk Bunny Pink Kesayangannya.

Dia menatap sekeliling, ia pasti akan sangat merindukan tempat ini, tempat dimana ia membesarkan cintanya untuk kyuhyun. sungmin mengelilingi apartemen itu dan mencoba mengingat isinya untuk terakhir kali.

' _Sekarang, aku harus menghapus jejak-jejak cinta untukmu_

 _Fotomu, cangkir teh yang biasa kita pakai bersama_

 _Mereka tinggal tanpa pemilik_

 _Hanya dengan memori, hanya dengan rasa keterikatan_

 _Semuanya tidak ada artinya lagi_

 _Jika menyentuhnya air mata akn tumpah_

 _Jika melihatnya hatiku akan terluka_

 _Jadi sekarang, akan kuhapus jejakmu dengan menguburnya sebagai kenangan yang menyedihkan'_

Sungmin menitikkan air mata lagi, begitu banyak kenangan yang tertinggal di apartemen ini, karna memang sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan di sini bersama dengan kyuhyun yang mencintainya. Namun kini sungmin harus pergi dan berusaha merelakan semuanya, karena kini kyuhyun tak lagi mencintainya.

.

.

Sungmin tengah disibukkan dengan laporannya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti biasa, namun kali ini sungmin harus berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan egera pergi dari perusahaan ini.

SUngmin merasa sudah tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap bertahan di perusahaan ini. Ia ingin segera pergi dan menyembuhkan luka hatinya yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

"Sungmin!" panggil kibum membuat sungmin kaget seketika.

"Omo! Kibummie! Kau sudah pulang?" ujar sungmin lirih, ia tidak ingin mengganggu rekan-rekannya yang sedang bekerja.

"Nde, aku membawakan ini untukmu. Oleh-oleh khas kanada kkk~"

"Gomawo~" sungmin tersenyum riang.

"Min, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau habis berkelahi?" Tanya kibum perhatian

"Aniya, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak berkelahi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Ohya, omong-omong kenapa kau tiba tiba kesana eoh? Apa kalian sudah akan menikah?"

Kibum tersipu, wajahnya kini memerah semerah tomat membuat sungmin semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Aigooooo… Chukkae, aish! Eotohkae, kalian mendahuluiku" ujar sungmin dia memeluk Kibum, ia senang sekali mendengar berita bahagia dari kibum.

"Hehehe mian, kau tahu, Siwon benar-benar romantis saat kami berada di kanada. Bahkan dia sampai membuatku meleleh dengan segala sikap romantisnya" Kibum bercerita dengan sangat bahagia.

"Jinjaa? Omo…. Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresimu saat meleleh karena siwon. Apa kau sampai menangis terharu?"

"Lebih dari itu, aku bahkan sampai menangis tersedu-sedu. Siwon benar-benar romantis… "

"Aaaaaahh kau membuatku iri"

"Hihihi kyuhyun juga pasti berubah menjadi sangat romantis ketika melamarmu nanti"

Sungmin menegang mendengar ucapan Kibum, wanita itu hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Min, kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Aniya, tidak ada. Aku tidak apa-apa kibumie"

"Ah… yasudah kalau begitu. Nanti kau bantu aku mempersiapkan pernikahanku nde, aku ingin kau dan ryeowook yang membawakan cincin di pernikahanku nanti"

"Ya, akan ku usahakan" ujar sungmin. andai kibum tahu, bahwa kini hatinya sudah diremukkan oleh kedua orang yang disebutnya tadi.

"Gomawo min, kau memang yang terbaik"

"Yes I am" ujar sungmin. "Memangnya kau akan menikah kapan?"

Lanjut sungmin.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah menikah disana" bisik kibum.

"MWO! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Hehehe, itupun mendadak, karna…." Kibum memegang perutnya.

Sungmin melongo, ia paham betul maksud kibum. Oh astaga… rasanya ia ingin pingsan sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya sungmin dengan bodohnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya eoh?" kesal kibum. Sungmin sudah tahu pasti jawabannya kenapa ia harus bertanya.

"Ahh mian, aku shock jadi mendadak bodoh, kalian pasangan yang beruntung bummie"

"Gomawo, hmm bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kyuhyun, kapan kau akan menyusul kami?" tanya kibum membuat sungmin semakin blank, ia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang bagus kali ini.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku kibummie, sudah sana. Ingat, kau tidak boleh bertingkah yang macam-macam, kini tubuhmu bukan milikmu sendiri" ujar sungmin.

"Ck. Nde nde ahjumma"

Sungmin tersenyum menatap kepergian kibum. Ia iri, bahkan sangat iri pada pasangan itu. Tanpa ia sadari, airmatanya jatuh menuruni pipi tirusnya.

'Kibum-ah, hubungan kami sudah berakhir, jadi aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan menyusulmu untuk membangun sebuah keluarga' sungmin menitikkan air matanya lagi, awalnya ia ingin menceritakan kisah cintanya pada kibum, karna hanya tinggal pasangan sibum lah yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan kyuhyun, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat tahu, sahabatnya itu kini tengah berbahagia. SUngmin tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan sibum dengan cerita sedih darinya, sungmin tidak mau.

.

Kyuhyun termenung diruangannya, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Seharusnya ia senang karna sekarang ia sudah bersama dengan ryeowook tanpa perlu memikirkan sungmin. seharusnya seperti itu, namun ia tidak tahu kenapa seolah ada batu besar yangmengganjal dihatinya.

' _Aku terlalu bodoh hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa disini hanya akulah yang menganggap serius hubungan ini hingga aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu'_

Kata kata yang sungmin lontarkan semalam masih terus terngiang dalam benak kyuhyun, semua yang diucapkan sungmin terekam jelas dalam ingatan kyuhyun membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih hari ini, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain perkataan sungmin. hanya sungmin, bahkan ryeowook yang notabene merupakan 'cinta pertama'nya pun tidak uncul di fikirannya.

' _Selamat tinggal Cho'_

Kyuhyun memegang sebelah pipinya dan merasakan sakit disana akibat pukulan dari sungmin.

' _Semoga kau mengerti betapa marahnya aku pada dirimu sajangnim. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengungkapkan rasa kesalku padamu'_

BRAKK

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja itu kasar, ia benar benar kesal saat ini.

"Kenapa kau terus menerus muncul dalam pikiranku eoh!" teriaknya marah. Tanpa sadar, setetes airmata meluncur dari kedua matanya.

Kriingg kringgg

Telfon yang ada di eja kyuhyun berdering, kyuhyunpun segera menghapus airmata yang sempat menetes itu dengan kasar.

"Ada apa?"

" _Kyu, bersiaplah, kita akan menghadiri upacara pebukaan perusahaan SM Entertainment"_

"Ye Wookie, aku akan bersiap-siap"

.

Sungmin barusaja sampai di hotel tempatnya menginap sementara. Wanita itu berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya. Sungguh ia lelah sekali, baik pikiran hati maupun tubuhnya, hari ini benar benar terasa berat. Beruntunglah semua pekerjaannya bisa terhandle dengan baik meski ia harus lembur. Dan tidak lama lagi sungmin bisa mengajukan surat pengunduran diri.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Baru saja sekejap memejamkan mata, ponselnya berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Eoh Sungmin, bisakah kau gantikan aku ke acara pembukaan SM Entartainment? Putraku tiba-tiba sakit"

'Kenapa harus aku?' batin sungmin menolak, namun ia tak kuasa menolak permintaan dari atasannya itu.

"Hmm, baiklah"

"Gomawo, aku akan mengantarkan undangannya untukmu. Kudengar disana juga akan ada Siwon yang pasti akan mengajak kibum juga jadi kau tidak akan bosan disana"

'Syukurlah, setidaknya aku tidak akan menjadi orang asing disana'

"Nde sajangnim"

Sungminpun segera bersiap.

.

Sungmin memasuki aula gedung itu, disana ia bisa melihat banyak sekali wajah wajah yang sering muncul di koran maupun Tv, tokoh politik, dan masih banyak lagi orang yang berada pada level atas dalam tingkat perekonomian.

Termasuk kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap namja itu, dia terlihat bahagia sekali berbincang dengan rekan bisnisnya. Disisinya dia bisa melihat ada kim ryeowook yang terlihat sangat cantik dan manis berbalut dress biru se lutut yang membuatnya terlihat semakin anggun.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin yang merasa terpanggilpun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Omo, kibum" sungmin langsung menghampiri kibum.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku menggantikan sajangnim, dia tidak bisa datang karena putranya sakit. Apa kau bersama siwon?"

"Ya, dia sedang menemui rekan bisnisnya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan dan malas mendengarkan, makanya aku berkeliling. Beruntungnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, jadi aku tidak akan bosan"

"Yah, aku juga. Kau tahu tidak ada yang aku kenal disini. Dan aku bingung harus berbicara dengan siapa. Untung ada dirimu"

"Mutualisme eoh?"

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar ocehan kibum.

"Min, kau tahu. Aku merasa ada seuatu yang aneh pada kalian bertiga. Maksudku kau, kyuhyun dan ryeowook. Kalian sama sama memiliki luka di wajah. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi"

Sungmin tersentak dengan ucapan frontal kibum "Eobseo" jawab sungmin singkat.

"Ah, acaranya sudah dimulai, kau duduk bersamaku saja" Kibum menyeret sungmin menuju mejanya dimana di meja itu juga ada Siwon dan beberapa rekan kerja siwon.

Mereka saling mengobrol hangat satu sama lain mengenai apa yang ada dalam acara itu. Disana sungmin mengenal seseorang bernama donghae yang ternyata merupakan pengusaha baru yang mendapat undangan spesial untuk menghadiri upacara pembukaan ini, disana juga ada rekan siwon yang berasal dari luar negeri, beruntunglah sungmin lancar berbahasa inggris sehingga ia bisa mengerti percakapan diantara mereka dan membuat mereka bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri diatas podium itu, wanita itu terlihat begitu cantik dan atanya sangat mirip dengan mata kyuhyun, dialah Cho Ahra, kakak perempuan kyuhyun yang sangat dia sayangi. Sungmin tersenyum mendengarkan sambutan dari wanita cantik itu.

"Terimakasih pada adikku yang sangat kusayangi karena telah memberikan perusahaan entertainment ini sebagai hadiah pernikahanku. Aku sangat menyayangimu Cho Kyuhyun, Aku juga berterimakasih pada seorang wanita yang selalu berada disisi adikku, menemani hari harinya yang selalu sibuk dengan sabar" sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak kyuhyun.

Kibum menoel tangan sungmin "Apakah kakak kyuhyun tahu hubungan kalian" bisik kibum.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, sungguh ia akan sangat senang jika memang kakak kyuhyun mengetahui hubungannya dengan kyuhyun karena setidaknya ia memiliki pendukung yang kuat untuk hubungan percintaannya. Namun ia tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun kali ini. Sungmin menyesap cairan berwarna ungu itu pelan.

"Dia adalah Kim Ryeowook, kekasih sekaligus sekretaris dari aadikku yang tersayang"

Sungmin mendadak tuli. Ia meletakkan gelas itu tak bertenaga. Pikirannya blank seketika, matanya menatap dua orang yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian terlebih sorotan lampu itu terfokus pada keduanya yang memang duduk bersisian.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan

Sungmin menahan airmatanya untuk terjatuh. Ia menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Siwon dan kibum yang juga terkejut langsung menatap sungmin, keduanya terkejut melihat ekspresi sungmin yang terlihat datar namuan penuh luka itu.

"Sungmin" panggil kibum lirih, wanita itu bahkan langsung menitikkan air mata hanya dengan melihat raut wajah sungmin yang pias seolah ia juga bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang di derita sungmin.

Sungmin menghiraukan panggilan kibum, wanita itu segera beranjak pergi ia sudah tidak kuat. Tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya berpapasan dengan kyuhyun, sungmin menatap namja itu dengan tatapan terluka. Namun sungmin segera membuang muka dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Siwon dan kibum langsung berdiri berniat mengikuti sungmin.

"Siwonie, kau disini saja. Biar aku yanga mengurus sungmin" ujar kibum yang dipatuhi siwon. Siwon kembali duduk. Tanpa sengaja matanya berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap pria itu tidak percaya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kyuhyun akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Neo Micheosso" siwon menggerakkan mulutnya mencibir kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki salah satu bilik toilet, ia mengunci pintu tersebut dan jatuh terduduk diatas kloset. Wanita itu menangis tanpa suara, airmatanya berderai dan isakkan pilu lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Sungmin memukul mukul dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Hiks, Sakit sekali…."

Sungmin menagis pilu, bahkan sampai sekujur tubuhnya melemas.

"Sungmin" panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah kibum.

Kibum memasuki toilet itu dan mencari sungmin, ia yakin bahwa ia melihat sungmin memasuki toilet ini. Kibum membuka setiap bilik yang ada dan menemukan satu bilik yang terkunci, ia yakin sungmin ada disana.

"Sungmin-ah, kumohon buka pintunya" pinta sungmin, dari suaranya. Sungmin tahu wanita itu juga tengah menangis.

Sungmin membuka pintu itu perlahan, membiarkan kibum melihat sisi lemah yang selalu ia sembunyikan. Kibum menghambur memeluk sungmin. wanita itu tahu, sungmin sedang sangat amat terpuruk saat ini.

Sungmin menangis tersedu sedu dalam pelukan kibu, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia menumpahkan semua kepedihannya dalam pelukan hangat kibum. Menceritakan seluruh kejadian menyakitkan yang dialaminya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku eoh? Kenapa kau menahannya seorang diri? Kenapa?!" bentak Kibum kesal.

"Mianhae" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan sungmin disela isak tangisnya.

"Kau membuatku merasa tidak berguna sebagai temanmu"

Sungmin semakin terisak, ia memeluk kibum erat.

"Kibum-ah… Sakit sekali… hatiku sangat sakit kibumie…"

Kibum menepuk punggung sungmin menenangkan, ia pun merasa sakit melihat sungmin yang biasanya ceria menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini, pasti rasa sakitnya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Mengingat hal itu semakin membuat kibum terisak. Kyuhyun sangat keterlaluan jika membuat sungmin sampai seperti ini. Keduanya menangis bersama di dalam bilik toilet itu.

Setelah hampir satu jam menangis, sungminpun memutuskan untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Dia menatap kibum penuh harap.

.

.

Siwon mulai panik, hampir satu jam keduanya belum juga kembali, ia barusaja ingin menyusul sungmin dan kibum namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika dua wanita itu terlihat memasuki aula meski dengan mata yang cukup sembab.

"Kalian lama sekali, acaranya sudah hampir selesai" Ujar siwon khawatir. Namun melihat kondisi keduanya siwon memaklumi. Siwon dengan reflek memeluk sungmin.

"Mianhae, aku tidak menyangka kyuhyun melakukan hal ini padamu. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas nama kyuhyun" Sungmin mendorong bahu siwon pelan.

"Hentikan, kau ingin membuatku menangis lagi?" canda sungmin.

"Mianhae"

"Sudahlah" balas sungmin seadanya.

Sungmin melihat semua orang berjalan beriringan memberi salam pada kakak kyuhyun dan beberapa lainnya mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan Kyuwook. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum meski kenyataannya hatinya sakit sekali.

"Eoh, Sungmin kau habis darimana saja eoh?" seru donghae yang barusaja tiba entah dari mana.

"Aku dari toilet, ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, semua orang memberi selamat pada Kyuhyun-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi, apa kau ingin menemaniku memberi selamat pada mereka?" tanya donghae dengan polosnya membuat pasangan sibum terkejut.

"Jang-" kibum mencoba menghalangi, namun perkataannya segera dipotong oleh sungmin.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak. Lagipula aku harus mengucapkan selamat pada temanku yang satu itu"

"Sungmin" Lirih siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa siwonnie, kalian tidak ingin memberi ucapan selamat pada ereka berdua, kalian kan sahabatnya" Ujar sungmin membuat pasangan sibum Shock berat.

"Apa kau gila?" Lirih kibum, sungmin hanya terkekeh.

'Ya, aku memang gila' batin Sungmin.

"Kajja Donghae-ssi" ajak sungmin pada namja bernama donghae itu.

"Jadi kau ini temannya Ryeowook-ssi?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang kami teman dekat"

Sayup sayup percakapan antara sungmin dan donghae terdengar ke telinga Siwon dan Kibum.

"Ada apa dengan sungmin kibumie?"

"Molla, aku hanya tahu bahwa kini ia akan mulai berakting sok kuat 'lagi'" ujar kibum miris.

.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan ryeowook

"Chukae, aku senang akhirnya kalian bisa memberitahukan hubungan kalian pada semua orang. Wookie kau tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk dipublikasikan sebagai Kekasih seorang pebisnis hebat seperti cho kyuhyun ini" Ujar sungmin yang secara tidak langsung menyindir keduanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sungmin datar, kali ini ia baru menyadari, tatapan sungmin benar-benar dipenuhi oleh luka. Rasa menyesal muncul dalam hatinya. Ia ingin merengkuh wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Ia juga merasakan sakit saat menatap wajah yang ditutupi oleh kebahagiaan yang palsu itu. Namun egonya berkata lain membuatnya memilihuntuk tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Gomawo" balas kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja" ujar sungmin.

"Pasti menyenangkan memiliki kekasih secanti Ryeowook-ssi" ujar donghae dengan polosnya tidak memperhatikan suasana

"Ya, pasti sangat enyenangkan" ujar sungmin.

"Ini sudah malam, aku akan pulang. 'Selamat Tinggal'" ujar sungmin sambil tersenyum dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan ketiga orang disana yang enatap kepergian sungmin dengan kaku.

"Selamat tinggal? Bukankah seharusnya sampai jumpa lagi?" lirih donghae.

.

Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di dalam kamarnya yang ada di mansion keluarga, pria itu tengah duduk merenung sambil menikmati secangkir Wine yang biasanya enak namun kini terasa hambar. Difikirannya terus terbayang akan wajah sungmin yang menatapnya penuh luka.

'Bukankah dia seharusnya senang karena dengan mengakhiri hubungan denganku dia bisa bersama dengan namja yang dicintainya?' batin kyuhyun menerawang.

'ada apa dengan tatapan terluka itu?'

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas itu dengan kasar. Ia harus bertemu dengan sungmin. kyuhyun keluar dari mansion itu secepat kilat dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju apartemennya bersama sungmin.

Ia tidak mempedulikan apapun, dipikirannya kini hanya ada sungmin seorang.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar, ia merangsak masuk dengan cepat, berlari kesana kemari mencari keberadaan sungmin.

"Sungmin! Neo eodiseo!" teriaknya.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang yang biasa di tempatinya bersama dengan sungmin, disana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas boneka bunny kesayangan sungmin tengah terduduk rapi ditengah ranjang. Ia ingat, sungmin akan selalu meletakkan boneka berukuran ekstra jumbo itu ditengah ranjang untuk memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan kyuhyun ketika sungmin sedang kesal pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik boneka itu kedalam pangkuannya, tinggi boneka itu bahkan hampir setinggi dirinya ketika berdiri tegap mebuat kyuhyun cukup kesulitan memangku boneka raksasa itu.

Kyuhyun menatap heran pada sebuah benda yang terletak disisi boneka itu. Pria itu meraihnya, ternyata itu sebuah undangan pernikahan. Kyuhyun membukanya dengan sangat penasaran. Siapa yang meletakkan undangan pernikahan di ranjangnya?

Kyuhyun membacanya dengan seksama.

"Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong" Lirih Kyuhyun, kini ia merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

TBC/DEL

Yeyeyeyeyeyeyeye apakah ini termasuk updet kilat?

Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini ya chingu, *guling gulingan bareng kyuhyun di tengah salju* sekali lagi saya minta maap karena di chap ini sungmin masih harus sakit hati #dihajarSungmin,

Tapi di Chapter depan, mari kita buat roda cerita ini terbalik, karena saya akan memberi kyuhyun pelajaran karena sudah berani menyakiti uri sungminnie yang sexy aduhai itu #DilemparKyuhyunKejurang

Kira kira si kyuppil yang guanteng itu kita kasih pelajaran apa ya biar enak?

Oh iya, Saya ingin memberitahu sedikit, saya itu asli kyumin shipper, bukan kyuwook bukan juga yang laen laennya deh. Meskipun begitu, saya sukanya cerita kyumin yang genrenya nangis-nangisan gitu tapi tetep kyumin. Maaf kalo di cerita ini saya memberi kesan kalo saya kyuwook shipper padahal saya bukan kyuwook shipper, nggak sama sekali, karna wook udah punya yeye meski pada hakikatnya #lho# abang yesung lebih memilihku *abaikan, anggap saja orang gila*.

Kalo ga percaya liat aja, POVnya banyakan sungmin hehehehe dan kalo masih belom percaya juga, liat aja di My FavStories isinya kyumin semua ekekekekeke~ saya kyumin shipper dan joyers tulen wkwkwkwk

Oh iya, saya juga ga bermaksud bikin war sesama shipper, eh gimana bilang nya ya? Pokoknya gak bermaksud ada war-war-an deh, ini kan cerita fiksi dan saya minta maaf kalo ada yang merasa tidak terima dengan ff ini yaa… *Bow

Terimakasih buat yang udah ripiu… muah muah muah :* :* :* lope lope dah buat kalian. Jan lupa Review lagi nde….. maaf juga kalo cerita ini ngebosenin dan banyak kesalahan, mohon di komentarin kalo emang cerita ini banyak salahnya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya.

Sekian dulu cuap cuap dari author yang masih amatir dan apalah apalah ini, semoga kalian suka juga dengan cerita saya ini. Love you all…. *lovesign bareng umin

Ditunggu Reviewnya Chingudeul … muach muach

Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata ya teman teman.

Salam hangat

=Minhyun=


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rated : T+

Cast : Kyumin (Always) dan teman temannya mian karna hampir semua yang ada disini itu cast nya mayoritas suju, karna sayana udah bingung mau pake cast siapa lagi.

Desclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya dan karya saya, jadi No Copas ok?

Warning : ini cerita GS dan ini yang nulis masih amatir, Typo bertebaran, DLDR, No Bash or Flame dan jangan lupa review kalo sudah baca, itu menyemangatiku banget…

Nb : Disarankan untuk nyiapin lagunya Yoo Jae ha – Because I Love You yang di cover sama kyumin, juga lagu suju - storm

Happy Reading

-\\(^,^)/-

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, pria berkulit pucat itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang mulai memasuki retina matanya. Disana ia melihat seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk membukakan tirai agar cahaya matahari bisa menembus masuk ruangan gelap itu.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Nuguseyo? Kau bertanya siapa aku? Apa kau masih mabuk?" sahut wanita itu tanpa jeda.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan lagi kedua mata coklatnya yang terlihat memerah.

"Noona?" tanyanya lagi, mungkin kini kesadarannya sudah mulai kembali.

"Aigoo, kau sepertinya benar-benar mabuk eoh, lihat! Bahkan kau menjatuhkan gelas mahal yang kubelikan khusus untukmu" oceh Cho ahra. Wanita itu tidak menyadari kebingungan yang dialami kyuhyun, dia terus saja berceloteh sambil merapikan kamar adik kesayangannya itu dibantu oleh beberapa maid yang ada disisinya.

Kyuhyun engerjap bingung 'Kenapa aku masih berada disini?' batinnya. ia melihat kebawah, pakaiannya masih saa dengan apa yang dikenakannya semalam, 3 botol wine yang diminumnya hingga kosong, semuanya masih tetap dalam posisi seperti sebelum kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan ini semalam. Ia ingat, ia meletakkan gelas kaca peberian kakaknya itu tepat disisi botol wine favoritenya, namun bagaiana mungkin gelas itu terjatuh?

Ia juga ingat betul kalau semalam ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen untuk bertemu dengan sungmin. hingga ia menemukan sebuah undangan pernikahan atas nama Jung Yunho dan Ki Jaejoong.

"Apakah itu semua hanya mimpi?" lirihnya.

"impi apa eoh?" sahut ahra.

"Apa kau bermimpi melakukan sesuatu dengan ryeowook?" lanjutnya menggoda kyuhyun yang hanya dibahas dengusan kesal oleh namja tampan itu.

'Lagi pula, siapa Kim Jaejoong?' Batinnya menelisik.

"Jangan melamun saja, kau harus pergi ke kantor kyu, cepat bersiap dan ikut sarapan bersama" ujar ahra yang sudah menyelesaikan acara membangunkan dan membereskan kamar kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun berdecih "Ternyata hanya mimpi".

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya, ia mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat akibat menangis semalaman, ia melihat jam yang berada di meja nakas disisi ranjangnya, ini masih jam 4 pagi, sungmin menoleh kesisi ranjangnya.

'Astaga… apa yang kau harapkan Lee sungmin' batin sungmin, wanita itu terkekeh miris dan segera membuang muka. Ia harus bersiap hari ini ia akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya kepada atasannya di kantor.

Sungmin menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin besar yang menggantung di dinding. Wanita itu tersenyum sedih.

Wanita itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan hotel yang sudah ditempatinya selama beberapa hari.

.

.

Sungmin termenung di dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dimana divisi keuangan berada. Ia benar-benar merasa berat meninggalkan semuanya, yunho oppa, kibum, siwon dan rekan-rekan lainnya. Begitu juga dengan kyuhyun, namun ia harus bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah berakhir untuk apa dia bertahan disini?

Sungmin tersentak saat tiba-tiba bel yang da di lift itu berbunyi padahal dia belu mencapai lantai tujuannya. Pintu lift terbuka, sungmin menatap orang yang hendak memasuki lift itu dengan datar.

'Kim Ryeowook' batinnya.

Sungmin melihat karyawan lain membungkukkan badannya pada wanita dihadapannya.

"Selamat pagi sekertaris kim" sapa mereka hormat, tidak biasanya mereka membungkuk sedalam itu. Sungmin hanya menatap ryeowook malas.

Ryeowook membalas sapaan karyawan yang berada satu lift bersaa mereka, wanita itu kemudian berdiri tepat disisi sungmin yang berada di barisan paling depan. Karyawan-karyawan tersebut terus berbisik membicarakan hubungan kyuhyun dan ryeowook yang sudah dipublikasikan membuat telinga sungmin panas dan terasa terbakar, namun wanita itu menahannya.

"Pagi sungmin" sapa ryeowook. Sungmin hanya melirikkan matanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia sangat malas meladeni wanita itu.

Tak lama kemudian, karyaawan yang berada di dalam lift itupun keluar satu persatu meninggalkan sungmin dan ryeowook hingga kini hanya ada kedua orang itu di dalam lift yang terus bergerak.

"Terimakasih atas ucapan selamatnya" ujar ryeowook tanpa melirik kearah sungmin, ia hanya terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ya" balas sungmin datar

"Kau meninggalkan barang-barangmu di apartemenku"

"Buang saja, atau kalau kau mau kau bisa memakainya" jaab sungmin datar. Tidak ada kesan ramah sama sekali di wajah sungmin.

"Hey, aku melihat luka yang sama denganku di pipimu, apa kyuhyun yang melakukannya?"

Sungmin hanya diam, wanita itu pura pura tidak mendengar ocehan ryeowook.

"Apakah kalian bertengkar malam 'itu'?" tanya ryeowook lagi embuat sungmin semakin kesal. Tidak bisakah wanita itu diam?

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook, wanita itu lebih memilih mengayunkan kakinya. Ia sudah tidak sabar pergi ke tempat Ny. Jang dan segera memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya. Ia sudah malas berurusan dengan perusahaan ini.

"Apakah hubungan kalian sudah berakhir?"

Sungmin menatap ryeowook kesal "Ya! Tidakbisakah kau diam? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bahasa tubuhku yang sudah malas mendengarkan ucapanmu?" Lirih sungmin penuh penekanan membuat ryeowook tersentak.

"Oh, jadi hubungan kalian sudah benar-benar berakhir eoh?"

"Kubilang diam!" bentak sungmin, ryeowook menatap mata sungmin menantang.

"Wae? Apa kau marah karena-"

"Sepertinya telingamu ini butuh dibersihkan eoh?" Kesal sungmin.

"Oh iya, kemarin kau bertanya padaku bukan? Bagaimana jika aku berada diposisimu yang sudah menunggu selama 20 tahun?"

Tiba tiba bel lift itu berbunyi, sungmin sudah sampai pada lantai tujuannya.

"Jika memang aku mengalaminya, aku lebih memilih pergi dan mencari cinta yang baru daripada harus mencuri orang yang sudah dicintai oleh sahabatku sendiri, toh di dunia ini masih banyak pria baik yang berstatus single" ujar sungmin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ryeowook yang menatapnya kesal, ia merasa tersindir dengan ucapan sungmin.

"Kau mudah mengatakannya karena kau belum mengalaminya" ujar ryeowook membalas ucapan sungmin yang menurutnya kasar.

"Lalu aku bertanya padamu, bagaimana jika kau menjadi aku?" Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

Ryeowook tertegun. Pintu lift itupun tertutup memisahkan kedua sahabat yang dulu saling dekat itu semakin jauh.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah berada diruangan Ny. Jang dia sudah memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya namun wanita itu tetap kekeuh menolak surat itu karna ia merasa bahwa perusahaan ini masih membutuhkan orang yang compatible dan loyal seperti sungmin.

"Josonghamnida sajangnim, saya tetap akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini. Jika sajangnim tidak menerima surat pengunduran diri dari saya, saya tetap tidak akan memasuki perusahaan ini lagi"

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini?"

"Saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi saya sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan matang"

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?"

"Saya sudah menyelesaikan semuanya sajangnim, anda hanya perlu merekrut orang baru yang akan menggantikan saya"

Sungmin mulai kesal, wanita paruh baya di depannya ini benar-benar sulit untuk diajak negosiasi. Padahal sungmin sudah melakukan semuanya, menyelesaikan semuanya sehingga tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menahannya di perusahaan ini.

"Josonghaeyo sajangnim. Saya harus segera pergi" Sungmin berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu namun Ny. Jang mencegahnya.

"Hh Baiklah, Kau boleh pergi dari perusahaan setelah permasalahan mengenai perancanaan anggaran dana tahun depan selesai dibuat, anggap itu sebagai tugas terakhirmu"

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah"

Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan ruangan besar itu. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap sungmin penuh perhatian.

"Kau tahu, sangat sulit mencari karyawan yang berkualitas seperti dirimu" lirihnya. Ia sangat menyayangkan keputusan yang diambil sungmin padahal kini ia hampir sampai pada posisi tertinggi di divisi keuangan.

Ny Jang berdecih "Padahal aku berniat menjadikanmu sebagai penggantiku nanti. Ck, merepotkan, kau membuatku harus mencari rekrutan yang baru lagi"

.

.

Sungmin mempersiapkan semuanya, ia menuruti perintah dari Ny. Jang untuk melakukan tugas akhirnya sebelum meninggalkan perusahaan ini. Sungmin berjalan menenteng dokumen dokumen yang ia perlukan untuk mengikuti rapat yang memang di jadwalkan hari ini.

"Sungmin!" Panggil seseorang.

"Eoh Oppa! Kenapa eoh?"

"hmm… sajangnim bilang kau akan resign dari perusahaan ini?"

Sungmin hanya meringis, sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahukan perihal pengunduran dirinya secara pribadi dengan Yunho tapi ternyata namja itu sudah mengetahuinya.

"Hehehe nde oppa, aku ingin mencari suasana baru, disini sudah membosankan untukku"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba eoh? Apa kau mencoba membohongiku?"

Sungmin bingung harus menjawab bagaimana "Aniya… Aku tidak bohong, aku mungkin akan melanjutkan studiku atau jika tidak aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih santai" ujar sungmin yang tentu saja bohong. Namun hal itu semakin membuat yunho curiga, sungmin sudah mendapatkan gaji yang besar di perusahaan ini, orang bodoh mana yang menginginkan untuk keluar dari perusahaan yang menjanjikan seperti perusahaan ini.

"Sudah ya oppa, aku harus melakukan tugas terakhirku di perusahaan ini, kau juga harus semangat meski tidak ada aku nanti. Ok?" ujar sungmin dengan riang.

"Sungmin-ah" lirih Yunho yang masih bisa didengar sungmin.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Kali ini apa masalahmu?" ujar yunho membuat sungmin tertegun.

"Oppa, gwaenchana. Nan gwaenchanayo" sungmin tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan yunho menuju ruang rapat.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di ruangannya, ia menatap lurus ke dinding kaca yang berada dibelakangnya. Menatap lurus tanpa tujuan. Pikirannya masih terpusat pada mimpi yang ia alami semalam.

Kyuhyun sempat mencari nama kim jaejoong di mesin pencari google namun yang muncul adalah foto seorang model papan atas yang dulu pernah membintangi produknya. Namun kyuhyun merasa tidak yakin dan ingin bertanya kepada karyawannya namun gengsi menghalanginya.

Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan besar kyuhyun menggunakan setelan berwarna biru, warna kesukaan kyuhyun.

"Kyu, 15 menit lagi rapat mengenai anggaran di lantai 30"

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada wanita itu "Ya wookie, aku akan segera kesana"

"Kyu, kau sepertinya ada masalah, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujar ryeowook sambil mengusap bahu kyuhyun pelan.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Kau tidak usah khawatir"

.

.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin memasuki ruang rapat secara bersamaan. Keduanya saling bertemu pandang namun sungmin berusaha untuk tidak mepedulikan itu dan langsung menduduki kursi yang memang disediakan untuknya. Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di singgah sananya diikuti oleh Yuri yang ada di belakangnya.

Rapat itupun dimulai, berbagai macam pendapat di lontarkan oleh para peserta rapat itu untuk membentuk perancanaan anggaran yang baik tidak terkecuali sungmin, berada satu ruangan dengan kyuhyun 'lagi' membuatnya cukup sulit untuk bernafas, rasa rindu dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu, meski begitu sungmin tetap berusaha tetap profesional dalam pekerjaannya. wanita itu sibuk mebolak balikkan dokumen yang ia bawa untuk memperkuat argumentasinya sekaligus mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari kyuhyun.

Rapat itu cenderung di dominasi oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuat karyawan lain yang berada disana menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Mereka seperti sedang rapat berdua saja" bisik salah seorang karyawan.

"Kkkk~ kau benar. Kita bahkan sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk rapat ini"

Mereka tahu bahwa kyuhyun dan sungmin sama sama cerdas. Kyuhyun pandai dalam bisnis dan sungmin pandai dalam keuangan. Lengkap sudah. Hal itu membuat mereka hanya bisa sedikit menimpali.

Rapat sekaligus adu argumen itupun berakhir. Semua karyawan yang ada disana sudah berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun sungmin dan yuri diruangan itu.

Sungmin membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya begitupula dengan Yuri sedangkan kyuhyun hanya sibuk melamun sembari menatap sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sungmin namun dirinya seolah tidak ingin melepaskan wanita itu, selalu saja ada memori yang membuatnya teringat pada wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Sungmin-ssi, bisa bicara sebentar" ujar kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun enggan "Membicarakan tentang apa sajangnim? Bukankah rapat sudah selesai?"

"Yuri, kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul" perintah kyuhyun pada asistennya itu.

Sungmin kembali duduk.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan sajangnim?"

Kyuhyun sendiri bingung ingin membicarakan apa, namun tubuhnya memaksa kyuhyun harus berbicara dengan sungmin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya kyuhyun. entah kenapa kata itulah yang muncul dari bibirnya.

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun aneh "Mwo? Kenapa kau bertanya? Apakah hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan?" sungmin berujar datar. Kini ia sudah tidak mempedulikan sopan santun bahwa kyuhyun adalah boss nya. Toh sebentar lagi ia akan pergi dari perusahaan ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia pun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah sungmin dengan seksama, ia menemukan luka memar di pipi sungmin "Wajahmu..."

Sungmin menyentuh pipinya "Apakah ini terlihat sangat jelas? Padahal aku sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan make up-ku" ujar sungmin santai. Ia bahkan tertawa ringan membuat kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun tahu betul apa penyebab lebam diwajah sungmin.

Kini giliran sungmin yang memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun. ia ingat bahwa ia juga memukul wajah kyuhyun saat itu.

Sungmin menunduk sesaat, wanita itu tersenyum miris. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh wajah itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi namun ia menahan semuanya. Keputusannya sudah bulat, mendekati kyuhyun sama saja membuat luka baru untuknya. Wanita itu langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, maka saya akan pergi terlebih dahulu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang di acara pembukaan itu?" tanya kyuhyun, lagi lagi ia tidak bisa mengerti dirinya. Ia merasa pembicaraan ini sangat tidak penting sekali namun hati kecilnya mengatakan untuk menahan sungmin di ruangan ini sebentar saja.

Sungmin kembali menatap kyuhyun "Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh menghadirinya?"

"Aniya" Suasana di ruangan itu berubah menjadi Awkward. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan disana ataupun nuansa pertemanan seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu – sebelum insiden demi insiden itu

Sungmin terkekeh lagi menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun.

"Geurae, sepertinya kau penasaran sekali eoh? Aku menggantikan Ny Jang karena saat itu putranya sakit" ujar sungmin jujur dan santai tanpa beban.

Seharusnya ia segera pergi dari tempat itu namun ia merasa enggan. Ia masih ingin berbicara 'sekali lagi' dengan kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

'Seandainya disaat saat yang sulit itu aku bisa berbicara seperti ini denganmu, mungkin hubungan kita tidak akan berakhir' batin sungmin. namun ia segera menampik semuanya. Ia tidak boleh meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya sendiri.

"Eoh, kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan –"

"Donghae?" potong sungmin.

"Wae? Aku bertemu dan mengenalnya di acara itu. Apa itu masalah untukmu?" tanya sungmin. kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Jika sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, aku akan pergi"

Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Namja itu hanya menatap sungmin datar.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Selamat tinggal"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan rapat itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Secara perlahan tangannya mulai bergetar. Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang ada disisinya. Sungmin menangis, tubuhnya bergetar namun ia berusaha menahan isakannya. Beruntunglah di lantai ini sedang sepi sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang melihat sungmin menangis.

Sungmin membekap mulutnya sendiri, hatinya kembali merasakan nyeri. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri karena sampai saat ini ia masih belum bisa melepaskan kyuhyun. Semakin sungmin memaksa untuk melupakan kyuhyun maka semakin kuat rasa rindu wanita itu kepada kyuhyun.

Setelah kepergian sungmin, kyuhyun tetap duduk di ruangan itu. Namja itu meremas rambut dikepalanya, kentara sekali bahwa pria itu tengah mengalami tekanan dan depresi namun pria itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Ada apa dengan diriku" ujar kyuhyun geram.

Melihat sungmin bersikap seperti itu membuat relung hatinya terasa nyeri.

.

.

Kyuhyun termenung di ruang kerjanya di mansion cho, bahkan berkas yang seharusnya ia kerjakan malam itu pun kini sudah ia abaikan. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir jernih namun tidak bisa, yang terus muncul di kepalanya hanyalah sungmin. Kenangan-kenangan manisnya bersama sungmin dan berakhir dengan kata-kata dan ekspresi wajah sungmin yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghantuinya dan terus menerornya membuat emosinya seringkali labil dan tidak terkontrol.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak kyuhyun, beruntunglah ruangan itu kedap suara sehingga tidak akan ada yang mendengar nada frustasi dari namja berkulit pucat itu.

Setetes airmata meluncur dari obsidian kyuhyun. andaikan kyuhyun menyadari bahwa kini yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sungmin, sungminnya yang dulu selalu tersenyum kepadanya.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dengan kasar dan meninggalkan mansion besar itu.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya, setelah beberapa jam namja itu uring-uringan di dalam mansion keluarganya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar menyusuri jalanan kota seoul. Ia tidak tahu kemana tujuannya. Ia hanya ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya ditepian sungai han. Pria itu keluar dari mobilnya dan bersandar pada body mobil mahal itu. Menarik nafas perlahan kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan selayaknya orang bermeditasi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan berhenti memikirkan sungmin namun gagal. Namja itu terus saja mengumpat setiap kali muncul bayangan sungmin dalam ingatannya. Ia sudah memiliki ryeowook untuk apa dia masih memikirkan sungmin pikirnya. namja itu terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang mensugestikan otaknya untuk melupakan sungmin namun nihil. Sungmin tidak pernah hilang dari ingatannya.

Kyuhyun meremas kepalanya, ia benar-benar kesal. Kenangan-kenangannya dengan sungmin terus berputar bagaikan sebuah film pendek dalam pikirannya. Dia meremas rambutnya semakin gusar kala ia mengingat bagaimana sungmin tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana sungmin menemaninya tiap kali ia tengah dalam kesulitan. Bagaimana sungmin yang selalu membangunkannya dipagi hari hingga 'perselingkuhan' sungmin dengan yunho.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya gusar.

'Pergi dan jangan pernah memasuki ingatanku lagi, wanita bodoh!'

Kyuhyun menitikkan airmatanya. Ia tidak tahu namun ganjalan yang ada dihatinya kini semakin membesar tiap kali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan sungmin di gedung apartemen yang di tinggali ryeowook. Kyuhyun merasa amat bersalah kala itu namun ia menampik semua perasaan yang muncul di hatinya untuk sungmin.

Perasaan bahwa kyuhyun memang mencintai lee sungmin, dan seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan airmata itu meluncur dengan pedihnya di pipi wanita yang sudah bersamanya cukup lama.

Rasa cintanya itu kini telah teralihkan kepada sosok yang datang dari masalalunya membuat hatinya berubah menjadi keabuan dan membutakan, mebuatnya tidak bisa memilih dengan benar cinta yang mana yang harus dipertahankan.

Kyuhyun menghapus setetes air mata yang berhasil meluncur dari matanya. Kyuhyun menatap lurus. Namja itu kemudian menyeringai sinis.

"Cih, Untuk apa aku terus memikirkannya, bahkan sepertinya dia baik-baik saja setelah memutuskan hubungan denganku. Jangan membuat dirimu terlihat semakin menyedihkan cho kyuhyun"

"Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi" lirihnya membohongi dirinya sendiri.

..

..

Sungmin duduk diam di hotel yang beberapa hari ini sudah ia sewa, besok pagi ia akan berangkat menuju ilsan, bertemu dengan keluarganya. Dan mungkin akan mencari pekerjaan disana. Sungmin menatap cermin besar dihadapannya. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri dengan penuh rasa iba.

"Kenapa kau bodoh eoh?" Tanya sungmin pada bayangan dirinya dicermin.

Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa kini matanya sudah membengkak lagi. Namun setetes bulir air mata meluncur lagi dari mata foxy yang kian memerah itu. Meninggalkan semua kenangan dan juga teman-temannya, Ini begitu berat untuknya.

Sungmin menatap dirinya lagi untuk kesekian kali. 'Selamat tinggal sungmin yang bodoh. Selamat tinggal semuanya' batinnya. ia terus menerus membisikkan kata-kata itu untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan dan segera bangkit dari rasa keterpurukan yang terus menerus menimpanya. 'Sungmin yang baru adalah sungmin yang kuat dan tegar' ujar sungmin dalam hati, wanita itu tersenyum meski sebulir air mata tetap lolos dari matanya.

Tangan sungmin terangkat dan mengelus perutnya sendiri.

'Aku lapar sekali' dia mengelus perut itu pelan. Ia bangkit dan sekali lagi, ia menatap aneh pada dirinya sendiri kemudian terkekeh.

'Aku sedang berduka tapi berat badanku terus menerus naik. Bahkan perutku kini sudah sedikit buncit dan tidak langsing lagi' ujarnya.

"Pantas saja kyuhyun lebih memilih ryeowook daripada aku" ujar sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Ah lupakan! Untuk apa terus memikirkan mereka. Ayo sungmin, kau harus bangkit dan membuktikan pada mereka kalau kau itu kuat" sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri meski dalam hati kecilnya ia menangis deras. Bahkan ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dan berhenti mencintai namja tampannya yang bodoh itu. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada lubang hitam bernama cinta yang sudah ia buat sendiri untuk Cho Kyuhyun hingga kini untuk keluar dari lubang itupun terasa sangat sulit bagi sungmin. Sungmin hanya berpura-pura kuat.

Sekali lagi sungmin mngelus perutnya secara melingkar. Sungmin tidak tahu namun ia merasa ingin sekali tersenyum tiapkali mengusap perutnya yang sudah tidak langsing lagi. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kebiasaan barunya tiap kali ia merasa sedih.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ia bosan berada di hotel terus dan ia juga lagi-lagi tidak bisa tertidur. Sungmin merapatkan jaket tebal miliknya. Angin dingin langsung menerpa kulit di wajahnya saat ia baru melangkah keluar dari gedung penginapan itu mebuat sungmin semakin merapatkan mantelnya. Syal, sarung tangan, masker dan bahkan sepatu boot, Sungmin mengenakan semuanya untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin di kota seoul.

Kini sungmin tengah berada di dekat sungai han, tempat yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama kyuhyun untuk menenangkan diri setelah lelah bekerja.

Sungmin duduk menyendiri disana ditemani satu cup coffee dan juga sosis hangat yang kini sedang di lahapnya. Ia berharap suasana tenang dari sungai ini bisa tertransfer kedalam dirinya.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Donghae?"

"Astaga. Sedang apa kau disini" Seru donghae antusias.

"Mencari udara segar, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga, bagiku tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling asik untuk menenangkan diri"

"Kenapa kau menenangkan diri eoh? Ada masalah?"

"Banyak haha" donghae tertawa membuat sungmin ikut tertawa juga.

"Kau bisa membaginya padaku" ujar sungmin. "Apakah itu masalah percintaan?"

"Aniya, urusan percintaanku baik-baik saja" ujar Donghae. "Bagaimana denganmu? Untuk apa kau menenangkan diri?"

"Banyak hal mengganggu pikiranku"

"Apakah ini tentang kekasihmu?"

"Ya, eh tidak. Mantanku"

Donghae tertawa "Kau tidak bisa melupakannya?"

Sungmin terkekeh.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, aku ahli dalam urusan percintaan" ujar donghae membuat sungmin semakin terkekeh geli.

"Pembohong"

"Apakah kau merindukannya?"

"Ani" bohong sungmin.

"Kau tahu, memaksa otak untuk tidak merindukan seseorang akan membuatmu merindukannya lebih parah lagi. Biarkan semuanya mengalir dan jangan menahannya"

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan donghae. Mungkin donghae benar, sungmin memang memaksa untuk tidak merindukan kyuhyun dan pada akhirnya rindu yang selalu ia tahan itu kini malah semakin besar di dalam hatinya.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku adalah Love Expert"

"Dilihat dari kondisimu, sepertinya kau sangat mencintai namja itu eoh, mantanmu maksudku" lanjut donghae.

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Jika kau sedang depresi berat, kusarankan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat diamana kau bisa melihat matahari terbit dan terbenam disana selama beberapa kali seminggu, anggap saja terapi depresi. Daripada kau terus berpura-pura tersenyum di depan orang lain yang malah semakin membuat dirimu tertekan, akan lebih baik kau melakukan terapi yang kusarankan"

Sungmin hanya diam, ia tidak berniat menanggapi ucapan donghae lebih jauh.

"Sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa kau adalah orang yang periang, supel dan sangat baik, aku tidak menyadari kau akan memiliki sisi yang pemurung seperti ini (Mendiamkan orang lain). Kau selalu menyembunyikan masalahmu sendiri eoh?" lanjut donghae pantang menyerah untuk membuat sungmimn tertarik pada pebicaraannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, kau bahkan hanya bertemu denganku sekali"

"Kekasihku seorang Psikiater, aku belajar banyak darinya"

Sungmin tertawa renyah 'Pantas saja'

"Hey, bolehkah aku bertanya?" ujar donghae. Sungmin tidak menjawabnya namun wanita itu menunjukkan pada donghae gestur bahwa ia tertarik dengan ucapan donghae.

"Apa kekasihmu itu Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menegang.

Donghae mengamati ekspresi sungmin "Jadi benar namja itu kekasihmu?"

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'

"Kau tahu, aku melihat semuanya saat di upacara pembukaan perusahaan itu. Namun aku baru menyadarinya beberapa saat setelah itu. Sepertinya kau jatuh terlalu dalam pada namja itu"

"Sepertinya berteman denganmu bisa menjadi bahaya besar untukku"

Kali ini donghae yang terkekeh "Wae? Kau tidak menyukai rahasiamu terbongkar?"

Sungmin diam tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih meminum kopinya daripada menjawab donghae.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Dan saranku, lebih baik kau jadi aktris saja. Acting-mu sangat bagus, bahkan lebih bagus dari Song Hye Kyo." ujar donghae yang membuat sungmin merasa sedikit tersindir.

"Kau bisa membuat semua orang di sekitarmu tidak menyadari apa yang kau rasakan sebenarnya. Itu hebat menurutku"

Masih tidak ada respon dari sungmin, namun donghae yakin sungmin mendengarnya.

Donghae merasa sungmin sepertinya tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beralih ke topik lain, ia merasa tidak enak melihat gestur sungmin yang mulai enggan untuk berbicara padanya, mungkin ia sudah terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan sungmin.

Donghae mencolek lengan sungmin membuat sungmin menoleh.

"Aku sudah menyarankan sesuatu yang bagus untukmu. Kini bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Apa?"

"Perusahaanku sedang bermasalah"

"Apa kau ingin meminta saran dariku?" ujar sungmin tanpa ekspresi.

Donghae hanya terkekeh "Tak apa jika kau tidak mau" donghae mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aishh! Kenapa kau meminta saran dariku eoh? Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai perusahaan"

"Kau ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya?"

Sungmin menoleh pada donghae, dan lagi, sungmin menunjukkan gestur yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Wanita itu tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang di tawarkan donghae.

"Simple saja, kau berteman dengan Siwon si Number 1 dalam bidang penjualan dan pasar, dan juga kibum yang menurutku jenius serta pernah menjadi kekasih kyuhyun si Raja bisnis. itu menunjukan bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang biasa"

Sungmin menatap donghae heran 'Apa namja ini bodoh?'

Sungmin merasa terpaksa mendengarkan curhatan donghae mengenai bisnisnya dan segala macam _printilan_ yang donghae ceritakan. Namun lama kelamaan sungminpun merasa semakin santai dan dengan senang hati membantu donghae, menurutnya donghae merupakan pria yang asik di ajak berbicara.

"Sepertinya kita akan menjadi sahabat dalam waktu dekat eoh"

"Semoga saja" Sungmin terkekeh. Ia merasa suasana hatinya membaik secara perlahan. Pembicaraan keduanyapun berlanjut ke segala arah membuat sungmin bisa melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Sepertinya donghae benar, mereka mungkin akan menjadi sepasang sahabat dalam waktu dekat ini.

Tanpa sungmin sadari, seseorang tengah menatap sungmin geram. Ia kesal setengah mati. Niat awalnya ia ingin menenangkan diri lagi seperti sebelumnya di tempat ini, namun ia malah disuguhkan pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat di dunia ini.

Namja itu segela melangkahkan kakinya penuh amarah meninggalkan 'pasangan' yang tengah asik bercanda riang di tepi sungai han.

.

..

…

Kyuhyun tengah berada diruanganya. Lagi, ia tidak bisa berfokus pada pekerjaannya. Berkali-kali ia mebuat kesalahan dan berkali-kali pula namja itu mengumpat dengan kasar.

Ryeowook memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan seksama, wanita itu melihat perubahan pada diri kyuhyun beberapa hari ini. Kyuhyun menjadi emosional, pemarah dan tempramen. Ryeowook juga kerap kali melihat mata kyuhyun yang memerah entah akibat menangis atau akibat tidak tidur semalaman. Ryeowook tidak tahu itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang yang sangat depresi dimatanya. Tapi kenapa?

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya kasar, dikepalanya hanya ada sungmin dan segala maca tingkahnya yang berhasil membuat kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa terfokus pada pekerjaannya dan terus menerus menghentak pulpen mahalnya dengan kasar keatas meja.

"Kyu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ryeowook yang sedang menemani kyuhyun di ruangannya.

"Gwaenchana. Aku hanya sedikit lelah"

"Benarkah? Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah" balas kyuhyun dingin. kyuhyun kembali pada aktifitasnya dan mengabaikan ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap kyuhyun pedih, ia tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah. Ryeowook sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi. Hubungannya sudah dipublikasikan tapi entah kenapa melihat sikap kyuhyun semakin membuatnya tertekan. Kini statusnya sudah resmi menjadi kekasih kyuhyun namun ia merasa perlakuan kyuhyun padanya malah seperti mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun tidak mau terbuka padanya, mereka memang berkencan dan melakukan berbagai hal seperti pasangan kekasih yang lain. Namun kini ryeowook merasa kalau pikiran kyuhyun tidak mengarah padanya, banyak yang berubah dari namja itu sejak pertengkarannya dengan sungmin.

Selain itu Kyuhyun menjadi semakin sering mengabaikannya sejak pertemuannya dengan Sungmin di upacara pebukaan itu.

Kyuhyun menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Namja itu sering melamun, pikirannya seringkali kosong bahkan ketika berada bersamanya, ryeowook merasa bahwa hanya tubuh kyuhyun yang bersama dengannya tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Hal itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Kyu, kau bisa berbagi padaku jika –"

"Diamlah wook, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku sulit berkonsentrasi"

Ryeowook menunduk pasrah "Baiklah"

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Wanita itu memilih untuk membeli sesuatu di cafetaria. Ia membutuhkan cairan untuk menetralisir kondisinya. Ia merasa kesal dengan sikap kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet di dekat cafetaria. Namun tanpa disangka disana ia bertemu dengan kibum yang tengah merapikan dirinya di depan cermin.

Kibum yang menyadari kehadiran ryeowook pun berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin meski dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menjambak dan menghajar wanita kurang ajar itu.

"Kenapa diam saja?" ujar kibum membuat ryeowook tersadar. Wanita itu meletakkan minumannya di meja wastafel dan segera memasuki bilik toilet tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

KIbum mencoba untuk acuh sebelum amarahnya benar-benar tumpah ke wanita itu, Kibum melihat benda yang diletakkan ryeowook di meja wastafel. Wanita itu menatap aneh padabenda-benda itu, permen karet dengan rasa pepper mint, coklat serta coffee, menu yang biasa dipilih ryeowook jika sedang stress. Kibum mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa penasaran. Seharusnya dia sudah bahagia bisa bersama dengan kyuhyun bukan? Dan seharusnya sungminlah yang stress. Tapi ia malah merasa kini semuanya tengah dilanda stress berat. Baik kyuhyun, sungmin maupun ryeowook.

Ryeowook keluar dari bilik toilet itu dengan sangat cepat menurut Kibum. wanita itu ikut merapikan pakaiannya di depan cermin bersisian dengan Kibum yang tengah memakai make up nya.

"Apa kau sedang stress?" tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin.

"Jangan sok tahu"

"Kau membeli menu itu hanya jika tengah mengalami stress, kau yang mengatakannya sendiri" balas kibum. ryeowook tidak menjawabnya.

"Apa karena kyuhyun? kudengar namja itu seringkali berulah di lantai atas"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kau tidak bisa mengatasinya bukan?" ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaan kibum.

"Sungmin bilang kyuhyun itu namja yang sulit. Tidak mudah untuk mengatasi sikapnya yang cukup tempramen itu" lanjut kibum.

"Hanya sungmin yang mengetahui celah untuk mengendalikan kyuhyun" ujar kibum dengan nada mengejek. Ryeowook melirik kibum kesal.

"Kalau kau ingin bertahan lama dengan kyuhyun, kau harus belajar dari sungmin Kim Ryeowook. Kau belum tentu bisa menjadi wanita yang bisa mengatasi tingkah kyuhyun seperti sungmin"

"Jangan konyol kibum!"

Kibum mengedikkan bahunya acuh "Aku tidak bohong, bahkan siwon yang sudah 'sejak lama' bersama kyuhyunpun merasa kagum pada sungmin yang bisa mengendalikan kyuhyun bahkan hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun terhitung sejak pertemuan pertama mereka" ujar kibum membanggakan sungmin.

Ryeowook mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Erespon kibum sama saja membuat tubuhnya terasa panas dan terbakar.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari sungmin termasuk detil saat saat sungmin menangkap basah hubungan kalian, Aku salut pada wanita itu, dia benar-benar kuat dan tegar menghadapi kalian" ujar kibum lagi. Ryeowook mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan kibum.

"Sayang sekali saat itu aku tidak berada disisinya. Jika aku berada disana aku yakin kau sudah habis di tanganku Wookie" kibum mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal telah melakukan hal ini wook"ujar Kibum sembari membereskan peralatan make-upnya, ia sudah selesai.

"Diam kau!"

"Kau membuatku kecewa wook" ujar kibum.

"Ck. Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Sikapmu membuatku sangat ingin menamparmu kau tahu. Kau akan menyesal suatu saat nanti wook. Aku yakin itu"

Ryeowook mencoba untuk tidak peduli meski ia juga terkadang merasa cemas karena menghianati sungmin. Namun cinta telah membutakannya membuatnya lebih memilih jalan seperti ini.

Sungmin telah usai mengerjakan tugas terakhirnya sesuai dengan target. Sungmin juga sudah berpamitan dengan seluruh rekannya di divisi keuangan. Wanita itu kini tengah membersihkan mejanya dalam diam. Hampir 5 tahun lebih sungmin berada disini tentu saja ia akan merasa sangat kehilangan, kehilangan yunho yang selalu usil, juga kibum dan siwon, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Mengingat itu semua membuat sungmin merasa semakin berat untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

Sungmin meletakkan barang-barangnya kedalam sebuah dus, berkali-kali ia mengusap lelehan airmatanya, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusannya, ia harus kuat menjalani ini semua.

Sungmin mengambil ponsel barunya, jemari lentiknya bergerak indah diatas layar touchscreen ponselnya mengetikkan sesuatu.

'Kibum-ah, temui aku di cafetaria'

.

.

Sungmin menunggu kibum, dia menyeruput coffee yang dipesannya secara perlahan. Wanita itu menatap ke jendela. Salju yang turun semakin banyak, bahkan beberapa tanaman di kantor itu sudah tertutupi salju.

'Dingin' batin sungmin. suhu diluar sana sudah mencapai -14'C.

"Ada apa min?" Sungmin menoleh, oh ternyata itu kibum.

"Hai Bumie, duduklah. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu"

Kibum menatap sungmin heran "Ada apa eoh? Katakan saja langsung ke intinya" ujar kibum, mungkin terdengar kasar namun inilah kibum, sungmin memakluminya.

"Aku akan pergi"

"Mwo?" Kibum menatap sungmin tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku akan pergi dari sini. Dan aku tidak akan berbicara banyak. Hanya ingin berpamitan hehe" Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

Kibum enatap sungmin sedih "Eodi?"

"Ke suatu tempat, dimana orang lain tidak bisa untuk menemuiku"

"Kau ingin bunuh diri?"

Kali ini sungmin menatap kibum tidak percaya "Apa kau gila?"

"Mungkin saja bukan?"

Sungmin tertawa "Aniya, aku tidak akan bunuh diri, kau tidak usah khawatir"

Kibum mengerti, sungmin ingin bersembunyi saat ini. Wanita itu ingin merahasiakan keberadaannya dari siapapun termasuk dirinya.

Keduanya saling diam, baik sungmin maupun kibum tidak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, keduanya saling diam sambil menatap secangkir coffee yang juga diam itu.

"Apakah karena 'hal itu' kau memutuskan untuk pergi?"

Sungmin tersenyum "Ya mungkin, aku sudah memutuskan semuanya. Untuk itu aku memintamu kesini"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau hanya ingin berpamitan?" nada suara kibum berubah sendu.

"Mian, mungkin aku tidak bisa menghadiri acara pernikahanmu, atau membantumu mempersiapkan pernikahan itu"

Tidak ada respon dari kibum, wanita itu hanya menunduk menatap cangkir kopinya membuat sungmin merasa semakin sedih.

Sungmin tertawa memaksa "Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan mengirim hadiah pernikahan padamu"

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya kibum datar meski terselip rasa khawatir dan sedih disana.

"Hari ini" jawab sungmin singkat. "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"

"Pergilah jika itu memang yang terbaik untukmu. Kau juga harus menyembuhkan luka hatimu"

Sungmin tersenyum pedih "Nde Bummie, I will"

"Ada satu hal lagi" ujar sungmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gelas kaca itu.

Kibum menegakkan kepalanya "Mwo?"

"Tolong jaga kyuhyunku. Kau tahu, sekeras apapun aku mencoba melupakannya aku hanya akan semakin merasakan sakit. Mungkin dengan mempercayakan kyuhyun padamu rasa khawatirku padanya akan berkurang bahkan mungkin aku bisa melupakannya dengan cepat"

Sungmin menitikkan air mata, namun ia segera menghapusnya "Hanya dirimu yang bisa aku percaya kibumie, aku mohon dengan sangat"

Kibum tidak membalasnya, wanita itu hanya menghempaskan ponsel di tangannya kasar, kentara sekali kalau dia tidak enyukai permintaan yang di ajukan sungmin. Sunggguh ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sungmin.

"Apa kau akan kembali?"

"Mungkin iya dan mungkin juga tidak"

Hening. Keduanya memutuskan untuk diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sudah ya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik kibummie" Ujar sungmin dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan kibum yang lebih memilih diam.

Sungmin membelai bahu kibum pelan. Ia ingin sekali memeluk wanita itu namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Setetes air meluncur dengan indahnya dari sudut matanya.

"Anyeong" ujar sungmin sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kibum.

Kibum masih tetap dalam posisinya menatap bayangan dirinya di dalam gelas kopi, mata tajam wanita itu kini mulai memanas dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Kibum yang biasanya tegas dan sering berkata-kata tajam itu kini memperlihatkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Wanita itu menangis dalam diam.

Ia tidak rela melihat sungmin pergi dengan luka hati yang masih menganga, sungguh ia benar-benar mengutuk orang yang sudah membuat wanita baik seperti sungmin terluka seperti itu.

 **.**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan meninggalkan hotel tempatnya menginap. Semuanya sudah berakhir dan kini sudah saatnya sungmin untuk meninggalkan semuanya.

Sungmin menyeret koper pinknya dan meminta supir taxi untuk membantunya mengemas barang-barangnya kedalam bagasi.

'Selamat tinggal semuanya…'

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di tepi jendela, matanya terpejam dan sekali lagi, wanita itu menitikkan air mata.

 **.**

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam kamarnya di mansion cho. pria itu tengah duduk merenung sambil menikmati Soju yang bahkan saat ini sudah sampai pada botol ke 7. Dia benar-benar setress karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sungmin bahkan rasanya ia ingin sekali memecahkan botol soju itu ke kepalanya hanya agar sungmin menghilang dari pikirannya.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus kearah sebuah piano besar yang ada di kamarnya. Ia biasa memainkan itu disaat ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Namun kali ini kyuhyun hanya menatapnya. Piano itu persis seperti apa yang ada di dalam apartemennya. Dan menatap piano besar itu membuat kyuhyun terus teringat akan sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda lain yang ada di kamar besarnya. Lagi lagi memori tentang sungminlah yang muncul.

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya seolah menahan sakit. Kyuhyunpun semakin tidak mengerti, Hanya sungmin yang muncul kedalam pikirannya, kyuhyun terus memutar ulang kenangannya dengan sungmin secara otomatis dan itu membuatnya tertekan karena ia ingin melupakan wanita itu dari ingatannya.

Mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka, saat saat kebersamaan mereka, perdebatan mereka, hingga pertengkaran mereka 10 hari yang lalu serta pertemuannya dengan sungmin di kantor akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya terus berputar membuat kyuhyun semakin ragu untuk melupakan sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan dalam diamnya, perlahan tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir.

Kyuhyun sadar bahwa sungminlah yang selalu berada disisinya. Sosok sungmin sudah berhasil memenuhi hari-hari kyuhyun dengan begitu eloknya. Namun sungmin jugalah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, tenggelam dalam rasa kecemburuan yang memilukan. Ia akui bahwa ia juga bersalah karena telah terlebih dahulu menghianati dan menyakiti sungmin, namun ia juga memiliki alasan untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan ryeowook dari sungmin.

Semula, ia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya, apakah ia masih menginginkan gadis masa lalunya atau tidak.

Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ditambah sungmin yang berhasil membuatnya merasa kecewa dengan menyaksikan bahwa sepertinya sungmin lebih bahagia dengan Yunho, disertai berita kemesraan antara keduanya yang ia dengar dari beberapa karyawannya termasuk dari atasan sungmin sendiri, apakah salah jika ia merasa kecewa dan sakit hati?. Hal itulah yang menuntun kyuhyun pada keputusan dimana ia lebih baik meninggalkan sungmin.

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya, memikirkannya membuatnya semakin sakit hati.

Namun disaat yang bersamaan ia juga merindukan sungminnya. Ia merasa rindu yang selalu ia paksakan untuk hilang dari dalam dirinya kini justru semakin membesar dan membuatnya semakin tidak tertahankan.

'Kau bahkan dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata cinta kepada namja bermarga jung itu, itu membuatku benar-benar sakit, namun kenapa otakku terus memikirkanmu Lee sungmin! Kenapa?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti merindukanmu?!' batin kyuhyun, namja itu memejamkan matanya, perlahan air mata kyuhyun mengalir di pipi pucatnya. matanya memerah, sepertinya namja itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan ia langsung tersentak ketika dihadapannya kini ia melihat sosok lee sungmin. sungmin yang tengah tersenyum padanya, tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya bahkan membuat kyuhyun ikut tertular senyuman itu, tanpa sadar setetes air mata meluncur lagi dari matanya.

'Sungmin-ah~' Panggil kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Bogoshippo~'

"Aku sangat marah dan sakit hati setiap melihatmu bahkan mengingat kebersamaanmu dengan namja jung itu sungmin-ah" lirih kyuhyun bercerita pada sosok ilusi di hadapannya, berharap 'sungmin' yang ada di hadapannya akan merespon. Namja itu benar-benar mabuk.

"Tapi disaat bersamaan juga aku merindukanmu dear"

Kyuhyun melihat sosok yang menurutnya adalah sungmin itu tersenyum, namun tatapannya menatap kyuhyun terluka. Sama seperti saat kyuhyun bertengkar dengan sungmin maupun saat ia bertemu sungmin di upacara pembukaan perusahaan entertainment yang memang ia rintis bersama sungmin untuk diberikan pada kakaknya Cho ahra.

Mengingat hal itu membuat kyuhyun semakin merasa tersiksa.

Sungmin memainkan jemari lentiknya diatas tuts piano itu hingga kyuhyun bisa mendengar alunan nada indah yang sering sungmin mainkan ketika kyuhyun membutuhkan ketenangan.

 _Choeum neukkin geudae nunbicheun_

 _Honjamane oheyotdon-gayo_

 _Hemalgeun misoro nareul_

 _Baboro mandeuroso_

Kyuhyun ikut bernyanyi mengikuti alunan nada yang dinyanyikan sungmin. perlahan air mata itu menetes dari sebelah matanya. Ia benar-benar merindukan sungminnya.

Percuma ia menahan segala rasa untuk sungmin karena nyatanya kini semua rasa cinta dan sayangnya justru semakin membengkak di dalam hatinya.

 _Ojeneun ttonan geudereul_

 _Itji mot-haneun nega miwotjyo_

 _Hajiman ije kkedarayo_

 _Geudemane nayosseumeul_

 _Dasi doraon geude wihe_

 _Ne modeun got deurilteyo_

 _Uri idero yongwonhi_

 _Heojiji aneuri_

 _Na ojik geudemaneul_ _(Hanya ada dirimu)_

 _Saranghagi ttemune_ _(Karena aku mencintaimu)_

 _*Yoo Jae Ha – Because I love you – Sungmin &Kyuhyun Cover_

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas itu dengan kasar. Ia harus bertemu dengan sungmin. Ia tidak mempedulikan apapun, dipikirannya kini hanya ada sungmin seorang.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau mau kemana eoh!" teriak kakak kyuhyun yang melihat adiknya berjalan dengan terhuyung menuruni tangga. Ia takut adiknya itu akan terjatuh.

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan suara kakaknya itu, yang ada di kepalanya hanya sungmin sungmin dan sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Teriak ahra membuat semua orang yang ada disana panik seketika.

"Ada apa?!" teriak pria paruh baya yang merupakan kepala keluarga di rumah ini.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mansion itu secepat kilat dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju apartemennya bersama sungmin. kyuhyun sempat merasakan de ja vu namun ia mengabaikannya. Kesadaranya sudah hilang dan yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah sungmin.

''''

Seorang wanita tengah duduk di salah satu kursi disisi meja bartender. Wanita itu menggenggam sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna kuning kecoklatan ditangannya. Matanya menatap gelas itu sendu.

Ryeowook merasakan ponselnya berdering, namun anita itu hanya mendiamkannya saja tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengangkatnya. Padahal di layar ponsel tersebut jelas-jelas memunculkan nama Cho Ahra yang merupakan kakak kandung kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tidak peduli, ia menyesap minuman ditangannya perlahan. Namun secara perlahan sebulir air mata menuruni pipinya.

'Kenapa kau mendiamkanku Cho Kyuhyun? Aku kekasihmu' ujar ryeowook pilu. Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang bodoh, ia tahu dan bisa dengan jelas merasakannya bahwa sikap kyuhyun padanya berubah menjadi semakin dingin setelah pertemuannya dengan sungmin di acara pebukaan perusahaan milik kakak kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sering mendiamkannya, termenung dalam dunianya sendiri, mengabaikannya, itu semua membuat ryeowook ragu, apakah mereka sepasang kekasih atau bukan. Itu semua membuat ryeoook seringkali berakhir duduk sendirian di bar ini dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Agassi, ponselmu bergetar dari tadi. Bisakah kau menjawabnya? Mungkin itu panggilan penting" Ujar seorang namja.

Ryeowook hanya menoleh tanpa minat.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Namja itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Terserah"

Namja itu menatap ryeowook aneh sekaligus kasihan, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat ryeowook menitikkan air matanya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang banyak masalah"

"Memang….. hiks"

Namja itu tertegun saat melihat ryeowook mulai sesenggukan. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni bar tersebut. Semua orang disana menatapnya penuh selidik dan seolah menjudge-nya menjadi seorang tersangka dibalik tangisan wanita disebelahnya itu.

Namja itu tersenyum canggung sambil mengatakan dengan pelan kepada para penghuni bar tersebut bahwa bukan ia penyebab wanita di sebelahnya ini menangis.

"Ck. Merepotkan sekali! Padahal aku hanya ingin minum dengan tenang disini"

"Bung" panggil seorang bar tender kepada pria disisi ryeowook.

"Sepertinya kau mengenal wanita ini, bisakah kau mengantarnya pulang. Wanita ini sudah sangat mabuk" lanjutnya.

"Wae? Kenapa harus aku?" ujarnya kesal

"Apa kau tega membiarkan wanita mabuk sepertinya pulang sendirian dan kemudian berakhir dalam kungkungan namja hidung belang yang ada disini ataupun yang ada diluaran sana? Selain itu, hanya kau lah satu-satunya pelanggan yang belum mabuk di bar ini" namja bartender itu menyeringai membuat namja yang diajaknya berbicara mendengus kesal. Dia tahu bahwa pria berkepala besarnya ini orang yang memiliki empati dan simpati besar terhadap orang di sekitarnya, tentu saja karena dia seorang dokter.

"Ayolah jongwonnie, antarkan dia"

"Brengsek kau Shim Changmin!"

/

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar, ia merangsak masuk dengan cepat, berlari kesana kemari mencari berharap dapat menemukan sosok sungmin.

"Sungmin! Neo eodiseo!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Sungmin-ah!" teriaknya lagi seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kau dimana dear?!"

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang yang biasa di tempatinya bersama dengan sungmin. Nafasnya terengah setelah mencari kesana kemari, kyuhyun menatap sekeliling kamarnya, kyuhyun membuka lemari pakaiannya dengan sungmin dan berharap dapat menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa sungmin tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya, namun kemudian dia hanya bisa menatap hampa pada bilik lemari tersebut. Disana ia masih bisa menemukan pakaian sungmin yang ia hadiahkan untuknya, namun tidak menemukan benda-benda pribadi milik sungmin termasuk koper pink kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai kembali menduduki ranjangnya, ia menatap sekeliling berharap dapat menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sungmin, namun nihil. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan berat, semuanya tampak rapi meski sedikit berdebu disana menandakan bahwa apartemen meah ini sudah kosong selama beberapa waktu.

Ia melihat boneka bunny kesayangan sungmin tengah terduduk rapi ditengah ranjang.

Kyuhyun menarik boneka itu kedalam pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun memeluk boneka itu 'Wanginya persis seperti sungmin' batinnya.

"Apa kau melihat sungmin?" tanyanya yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapat jawaban.

Kyuhyun menatap heran pada sebuah benda yang terletak disisi boneka itu. Pria itu meraihnya, ternyata itu sebuah undangan pernikahan. Kyuhyun membukanya dengan sangat penasaran.

Kyuhyun membacanya dengan seksama.

"Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong" Lirih Kyuhyun, kini ia merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

"Mwoya? Apa maksudnya ini?" Kyuhyun menggumam penuh tanya meski kini airmatanya semakin tidak terbendung lagi.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat, hal ini persis sama dengan yang ada di mimpinya. Apakah ini semua kenyataan? Atau ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi seperti sebelumnya?

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya, tatapan kyuhyun terhenti pada sebuah bingkisan berwarna pink dengan pita-pita lucu menempel dengan apik pada bingkisan tersebut.

Namja itu mengambilnya perlahan.

Kyuhyun membukanya, disana ia bisa melihat sebuah album foto dan juga syal yang terbungkus rapi. Namja itu juga melihat ada sepucuk surat berwarna biru yang ia yakini berasal dari sungmin.

Kyuhyun membacanya perlahan.

 ** _Hai Kyu, apa kabar? Pertanyaan yang konyol bukan?_**

 ** _Aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu ingin menulis apa namun aku merasa harus menulis sesuatu untukmu. Aku juga berharap kau sudi membaca surat aneh dariku ini._**

 ** _Oh iya, Yunho oppa menitipkan undangan pernikahannya dengan Jae eonni untukmu. Jangan lupa memberi mereka hadiah pernikahan yang bagus ok? Kkk~_**

 ** _Mianhae, sepertinya aku sudah membuat hatimu sakit dengan terus berdekatan dengan yunho oppa, aku menyimak dengan baik ucapanmu tadi. Namun aku ingin mengklarifikasinya, kami hanya dekat sebagai teman, tidak lebih._**

 ** _Aku juga sangat menyayanginya seperti oppaku sendiri karena dialah yang bisa menemaniku disaat aku tidak bersamamu, disaat aku mulai menggila karena tidak ada dirimu disisiku, dialah yang menemaniku disaat-saat terberatku. Hanya dia teman yang bisa kupercaya selain kibum dan ryeowook. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui hubungan gelap ini kyu._**

 ** _Dan juga, kau benar. Sepertinya ryeowook memang lebih baik dariku, dilihat dari berbagai sisi, sepertinya ryeowook memang lebih unggul dariku. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti itu kyu._**

 **** ** _Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang mengetahui segalanya sebelum kau mengatakan apapun_**

 ** _Aku ingin melarikan diri dengan berbohong, tetapi kedua matamu mengatakan selamat tinggal_**

 ** _Dengan berat hati aku ingin membawa hatiku pergi, Hal ini menghantam seperti badai yang hebat, bahkan takdir terhapuskan seperti air hujan_**

 ** _Karena ini lebih menyakitkan daripada takdir yang terikat di atas kaca yang hancur_**

 ** _Di langkah terakhir ini, aku membiarkan hatiku pergi tanpa kau tahu perasaanku_**

 ** _Kau tidak mengerti arti air mataku yang jatuh mengalir di bibirku yang mengering_**

 ** _Beberapa saat setelah aku mengetahui semuanya,_**

 ** _Aku ingin mengatakan padamu,_**

 ** _Jangan berusaha terlalu keras untuk menjauh dariku, Tubuhku sudah hancur berkeping-keping_**

 ** _Seperti itulah aku menginginkanmu saat itu, aku bahkan tidak dapat pergi selangkah lebih dekat padamu_**

 ** _Aku merasa benar-benar idiot ketika menulis surat ini. Tanganku bergetar dan mataku terus mengeluarkan airmata, bibirku juga terus bergetar menahan tangis. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?_**

 ** _Aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini cerita cintaku. Haha~_**

 ** _Kau tahu, Seharusnya aku bisa memberikan hadiah ini dua hari lagi. Namun sepertinya semuanya sudah percuma karena hubungan kita bahkan sudah berakhir hari ini._**

 ** _Namun aku masih ingin mengatakannya padamu kyu. Aku harap kau bersedia menerima ucapanku ini._**

 ** _Happy 4_** ** _th_** ** _Anniversary Cho kyuhyun._**

 ** _Dan juga Selamat tinggal Cho kyuhyun._**

 ** _Semoga kau bahagia bersama ryeowook._**

Kyuhyun menangis mebaca surat itu, ia benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh. Kyuhyun meremas kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri. Tidak hanya kepalanya saja, sepertinya sekujur tubuhnya merasakannya terlebih hatinya.

Kyuhyun merasa hatinya benar-benar hancur saat itu juga.

Ya, harusnya ia merayakan hari jadinya yang ke 4 tahun dengan sungmin, meniup lilin bersama sungmin, minum wine bersama, bertukar hadiah seperti biasanya dan juga saling merengkuh di malam hari.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali" ujarnya parau.

Kyuhyun menitikkan airmatanya, kyuhyun merasa bahwa kini dirinya terjerembab kedalam lubang penyesalan yang membuat hatinya semakin terluka akibat kebodohannya sendiri

"Mianhae dear"

"Jeongmal mianhae"

TBC

 _Cuplikan Chap depan._

 _"_ _Hyung, beritahu aku dimana sungmin. Kumohon~"_

 _BUKK_

 _"_ _Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya kau memintaku memberitahumu dimana sungmin. jangan gila Cho Kyuhyun!"_

 _._

 _"_ _Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi pria bejat seperti itu cho kyuhyun!"_

 _"_ _Nuna…"_

 _._

 _"_ _Cepat temukan dimana keberadaan sungmin!"_

 _._

 _"_ _Appa tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi wanita yang mudah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada seorang namja Lee sungmin!"_

 _"_ _Appa hentikan, kau menyakiti putri kita"_

 _._

 _"_ _Eonni, bagaimana bisa kau mengalami hal seperti ini?"_

 _"_ _Mianhae Sungjin-ah… Jeongmal Mianhae"_

 _._

 _"_ _Oh astaga! Kau lagi, kenapa aku selalu menemukanmu pingsan di tepi jalan seperti ini eoh?!"_

 _._

 _"_ _Maaf tuan, kami belum bisa menemukan keberadaan sungmin"_

 _"_ _Dear, kau dimana?"_

 _._

 _"_ _Kyuhyun-ah, apakah hanya sungmin yang ada di hatimu?"_

 _._

 _"_ _Tinggalah disini"_

 _'_ _kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada putriku Vincent Kim'_

 _._

 _"_ _Aku jungmo, Kim jungmo"_

 _'_ _Kenapa aku harus selalu berurusan dengan seseorang bermarga kim?'_

 _._

YEEEEEyy

Maafkan saya yang telat apdet *Bow

Mungkin Chap ini rada rada gaje… jadi saya minta maaf setulus-tulusnya…

Terimakasih buat chingudeul yang masih nungguin ff saya. Lope lope muah muah buat kalian… oh iya, apa kyuhyun udah tersiksa di chap ini?

Jujur minhyun bingung loh, saya emang awalnya niat banget nyiksa kyuhyun appa tapi mendadak bingung dan kehilangan inspirasi cerita setelah saya ngeliat MV Exo yang Monster dan juga liat clip kejahilan si oppa yang satu ini di yusrubb, inpirasi yang muncul malah cerita bertemakan anak badung. Hingga cerita di chapter ini berakhir dengan lumayan gaje. Jadi saya minta maap ya teman teman.

Semoga kalian suka sama chap ini.

Ditunggu Reviewnya Chingudeul … muach muach

Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata ya teman teman.

Salam hangat

=Minhyun=


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rated : T+

Cast : Kyumin (Always) dan teman temannya mian karna hampir semua yang ada disini itu cast nya mayoritas suju, karna sayana udah bingung mau pake cast siapa lagi.

Desclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya dan karya saya, jadi No Copas ok?

Warning : ini cerita GS dan ini yang nulis masih amatir, Typo bertebaran, DLDR, No Bash or Flame dan jangan lupa review kalo sudah baca, itu menyemangatiku banget…

Bakcsound : Exo – Miracle in December, Taeyeon-I love you, atau mau di beksonin sendiri juga gapapa.

Happy Reading

-\\(^,^)/-

Keributan terjadi di mansion besar cho, putra bungsu mereka tiba-tiba melenggang pergi tanpa pamit dan tengah dalam kondisi mabuk berat dilihat dari jalannya yang sempoyongan. Ahra sudah meminta penjaga gerbang untuk menghalangi kyuhyun sedetik setelah namja itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mansion namun sialnya namja itu malah menabraknya membuat pagar besi itu rubuh seketika dan menimbulkan suara gaduh yang luar biasa.

"Ahra, cepat hubungi ryeowook, mungkin kyuhyun sedang menuju kesana" ujar Ny. Cho panik, wanita yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang tidak biasa itu. Wanita itu terduduk lemas di sofa tepat di sebelah ahra yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Ahra terus menerus mendial ponsel ryeowook namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari wanita itu. Ahra mengumpat kesal.

'Kemana wanita ini!' batin ahra kesal, ia segera memerintahkan semua pesuruh nya untuk mencari keberadaan kyuhyun. ahra juga menelepon siwon memintanya mencari keberadaan kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah… ada apa denganmu?" lirih ahra. Ini adalah kali pertama kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

.

.

"Ada apa wonnie?" suara lembut itu mengalun di telinga siwon yang tengah mengernyit kesal, mungkin.

"Menyebalkan" gerutu siwon. Namja itu sepertinya benar-benar kesal setelah menerima panggilan dari seseorang yang ia kenal, Cho Ahra.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia enghubungiku tengah malam seperti ini hanya untuk mencari si cho brengsek itu" kesalnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" kibum beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk di sebelah siwon.

Siwon segera beranjak dan memakai pakaian dan mantelnya, tidak mungkin jika namja itu keluar hanya mengenakan kolor superman favorit kibum bukan?

"Bocah itu pergi dari rumah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tch, mengganggu saja"

"Aku ikut won" kibum langsung bangkit dan bersiap namun siwon mencegahnya.

"No! diluar dingin, aku tidak mau kau sakit"

Kibum yang memang keras kepala itu tidak mepedulikan ucapan siwon, ia juga ingin membantu kekasihnya itu mencari namja bermarga cho itu.

"Bum-ah. Kembali tidur. Biar aku saja yang mencari namja itu" Tegas siwon. Kibum menatap siwon penuh harap.

"Siwon-ah, Jebbalyo. Aku ingin ikut mencari kyuhyun juga"

Siwon tidak bisa lagi melarang kibum jika sudah seperti ini, namja itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Keduanya segera menuruni gedung apartemen itu menggunakan lift. Siwon terus menggenggam erat jemari kibum. Keduanya pun memasuki mobil siwon dan melesat menyusuri jalanan bersalju kota seoul.

"Kemana bocah itu" gerutu siwon. Meskipun ia kesal setengah mati pada bocah itu, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kini ia juga merasa khawatir terhadap bocah sialan itu.

"Bummie, cepat hubungi ryeowook" perintah siwon.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi dia tidak menjawabnya" ujar kibum, ia juga tengah didera rasa panik.

"Kemana bocah itu"

"Apartemen. Mungkin bocah itu berada di apartemen pribadinya saat bersama sungmin"

"Kau yakin?"

"Belum ada yang mencoba melihat kesana bukan?" kibum balik bertanya, Siwon pun segera mengarahkan mobilnya menuju apartemen Kyuhyun.

Keduanya kini sudah berada di depan apartemen mewah itu, kibum dengan gesit menekan tombol password untuk memasuki apartemen itu. Dalam hati siwon sempat bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin calon istrinya itu mengetahui password apartemen kyuhyun namunsiwon tidak mempedulikannya, ia memiliki tujuan yang lebih penting dari pertanyaan bodoh tersebut.

Kibum melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti siwon, keduanya melihat lampu di dalam apartemen itu menyala terang membuat mereka semakin yakin jika kyuhyun pasti ada di apartemen ini.

Kibum berjalan mencari ke seisi ruangan di lantai dasar apartemen ini bersama siwon. Semuanya masih terlihat rapi, keduanyapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadi kyuhyun.

Siwon membukanya perlahan.

Kibum menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah~" lirih kibum.

Siwonpun tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan kibum, namun ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya dan langsung menghubungi kakak kyuhyun hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa adiknya kini tengah berada di apartemen pribadi kyuhyun.

Kibum berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanya.

Kyuhyun bersandar di tepi ranjang, Pandangannya kosong, lelehan air mata terus menganak sungai di pipi namja pucat itu. Di tangan kyuhyun terdapat sepucuk surat dan dihadapannya tergeletak sesuatu yang berwarna merah maroon menyerupai sebuah buku namun tipis.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat mengenaskan dan aroma alcohol menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kyu" panggil siwon, namun kyuhyun tetap bergeming. Namja itu tetap dalam posisi diamnya. Kibum mencoba menarik surat tersebut namun kyuhyun langsung menatapnya sendu.

"Kyu… neo gwaenchana?" Tanya siwon khawatir.

"Hyung…. Sungmin…."

Kyuhyun menatap siwon.

"Sungmin pergi hyung…." Ujar kyuhyun parau.

Hening, baik kibum maupun siwon hanya menatap kyuhyun dalam diam. Mendengar nama sungmin membuat siwon tersulut emosi, namja itu tidak mungkin melupakan apa yang sudah dilakukan kyuhyun pada sosok Lee Sungmin.

"Tenanglah kyu, kau mabuk. Si-"

"Lalu kenapa kalau sungmin pergi eoh?" siwon memotong ucapan kibum datar membuat wanita itu menoleh. Ia tidak menyangka siwon akan bersikap seperti itu pada kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

"Kau tahu dimana keberadaan sungmin kan hyung? Hyung, beritahu aku dimana sungmin. Kumohon~"

BUKK

"Siwon-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak kibum panic.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya kau memintaku memberitahumu dimana sungmin. jangan gila Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak siwon dan melayangkan tinjunya lagi ke wajah kyuhyun. Namja itu menatap kyuhyun berang.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi darimu kenapa sekarang kau mencarinya Hah!" Siwon ingin melayangkan tinjunya lagi ke wajah kyuhyun namun kibum mencegahnya.

"Siwon. Hentikan… percuma kau memukulnya saat ini won. Dia bahkan dalam kondisi mabuk"

"Aku tidak peduli" ujar siwon.

"Beraninya kau menyakiti wanita sebaik sungmin. Tidak-kah kau menyadari apa saja yang sudah sungmin lakukan hanya untuk dirimu yang tidak tahu diri itu cho kyuhyun!"

"Siwon-ah… hentikan" lirih kibum.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar ucapan siwon, namja itu memejamkan matanya menikmati penyesalan yang menghunus hatinya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa perbuatannya memang salah, untuk itu ia ingin bertemu dengan sungmin dan meminta maaf pada wanita yang kyuhyun paling berharga baginya di dunia ini selain ibunya dan juga kakaknya. Wanita yang berhasil mengisi harinya yang sulit dan juga berhasil membuat harinya yang gelap menjadi cerah.

Kyuhyun menginginkan sungminnya kembali.

"Apa kau tahu, berapa air mata yang sudah sungmin teteskan hanya untuk menangisimu hah!" setetes air mata meluncur dari mata siwon, emosi yang sudah lama ditahannya dilampiaskan pada namja itu.

Lagi, kyuhyun hanya diam. Namja itu membiarkan siwon mengamuk padanya. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika siwon akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi ke wajahnya. Karena semua yang dikatakan namja itu memang benar adanya. Kyuhyun memejakan matanya, ia hanya ingin sungmin. Dan air mata penyesalan itu meluncur 'lagi' dari obsidian kyuhyun

"Siwon…. Cukup" ujar kibum.

"Aku sudah menganggap sungmin sebagai anggota keluargaku sendiri, begitu juga dengan dirimu kyu, aku juga merasa sangat amat menyesal ketika aku tidak berada disisi sungmin maupun dirimu saat masalah seperti ini terjadi. Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku hah!"

"Sungmin yang egois dengan menutupi masalahnya sendiri dan kau yang gila dan tidak mengerti keadaan sungmin" ujar siwon lagi.

"Menurutmu apa yang aku rasakan ketika tiba-tiba aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau menjalin hubungan dengan ryeowook padahal aku tahu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa kau sudah lama berhubungan dengan sungmin hah! Dasar br*ngs*k!" Siwon hendak melayangkan tinjunya lagi namun kibum segera menghentikannya.

Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya lagi, ia hanya ingin sungmin, dikepalanya hanya ada sungmin sungmin dan sungmin. Kepalanya terasa pening dan perlahan tubuh kyuhyun terjatuh lemas ke lantai. Siwon hampir saja menghajar kyuhyun lagi sebelum mendengar teriakan marah dari calon istrinya itu.

"Choi siwon! Kubilang cukup! Kau sama bodohnya dengan kyuhyun jika kau hanya meluapkan emosimu pada orang yang bahkan sudah tidak sadarkan diri!" bentak kibum.

"Ada apa ini…. Siapa sungmin?" lirih seseorang membuat siwon maupun kibum terkejut bukan main.

.-.-.-.

Sungmin menatap jalanan disisinya, suasana gelap menyelimuti perjalanannya disertai dingin yang masih terasa menusuk hingga ke tulangnya meski mesin penghangat sudah dinyalakan di dalam bus yang di naikinya.

Tidak lama lagi kakinya akan menginjak kota kelahirannya dan tidak lama lagi ia akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan juga adik perempuannya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Helaan nafas berat lagi lagi keluar dari saluran pernapasan sungmin.

"Kepalaku pusing" lirihnya.

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang terasa semakin berat, mungkin ini akibat suhu udara yang dingin pikir sungmin. Sungmin memegangi perutnya ia merasa mual dan tenggorokannya mulai terasa pahit ingin muntah. Namun sungmin menahannya. Sungmin mengira bahwa ini hanyalah mabuk darat biasa akibat terlalu lama berada di dalam mobil, hingga akhirnya wanita itu hanya berusaha mengabaikannya dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

Sungmin menuruni bus itu dengan sempoyongan, bahkan beberapa orang yang ada disana juga menatapnya khawatir. Namun sungmin tetap tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Kepalaku terasa semakin berputar. Awwhh" lirihnya.

Sungmin segera memesan taxi untuk mengantarnya menuju tempat tinggal orang tuanya.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu rumahnya perlahan. Matanya beberapa kali terpejam menahan pening, benda benda yang ia lihat disekitarnya terasa berputar membuatnya semakin pusing.

Tak lama pintu itupun dibuka dan munculah seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai piyama sambil menguap menahan kantuk. Wanita itu sangat terkejut ketika mendapati putrinyalah yang mengetuk pintu di pagi buta seperti ini.

Wanita yang sering dipanggil eomma oleh sungmin itu menatap sungmin semakin terkejut ketika melihat putrinya yang terlihat pucat bahkan bibirnya sedikit membiru.

"Ya tuhan. Sungmin!"

"Eomma~" lirih sungmin, wanita itu tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya ingin memeluk sang ibu.

"Aigo~ nae adeu-"

Brukk

"Sungmin!"

. - . - . - .

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Namja itu mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang. Kepalanya terasa pening akibat alcohol yang diteguknya semalam. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Namja itu menatap ke sekeliling, ini kamar apartemennya.

'Kenapa aku berada disini?' batinnya. namja itu menghela nafas. Kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri, bahkan bagian rahang dan pipinya pun ikut terasa sakit.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya perlahan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Seklebat ingatan muncul di kepalanya.

"Sungmin" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun bergegas bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia ingin mencari sungminnya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan saat dirasa kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri.

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, kyuhyun menatap pintu itu penuh harap. Berharap bahwa wanita yang sedang ditunggunyalah yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya"

Namun harapannya pupus ketika ia melihat orang yang tidak diharapkannya lah yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Nuna… bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"Bukan saatnya membicarakan hal itu, sebaiknya kau sarapan terlebih dahulu kyu… setelah itu baru kita bicara" ujar wanita yang lebih tua dari kyuhyun.

Ahra mengurus kyuhyun dengan telaten. Wanita itu kembali membawa kyuhyun menuju ranjangnya, menyuapi kyuhyun dan membersihkan kamar kyuhyun seperti biasa ketika ia berada di mansion cho. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Setelah melakukan semuanya, ahra mengarahkan tangan lembutnya ke kening kyuhyun. mengecek suhu tubuh namja itu.

"sepertinya suhu tubuhmu sudah kembali normal" ujarnya.

Wanita dengan paras hampir serupa dengan kyuhyun itu berdiri hendak meninggalkan kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun segera mencegatnya dengan menggenggam tangan ahra.

"Nuna…" panggil kyuhyun, namja itu meminta penjelasan yang sudah dijanjikan ahra.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi apartemen adikku sendiri?"

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?" Tanya kyuhyun, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah mengijinkan satu orangpun anggota keluarganya mengunjungi apartemennya bersama sungmin karena foto kebersamaannya dengan sungmin berserakan disini. dan ahralah satu satunya anggota keluarga yang mengunjungi apartemen pribadinya ini.

"Mwo?"

"Nuna, jangan berpura-pura bodoh" ujar kyuhyun dingin.

Ahra memejamkan matanya, ia tahu maksud kyuhyun. dan Ya, ia memang sudah mengetahui semuanya karena siwon dan calon istrinya sudah menjelaskan dengan detail meski ahra harus memaksa mereka.

Ahra pun merasakan sakit saat mendengar perlakuan kyuhyun pada wanita bernama sungmin, Ahra juga seorang wanita jadi ia juga sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang dirasakan sungmin.

Ahra tidak menyangka adiknya akan berlaku seperti itu, Ia ingin sekali marah pada kyuhyun namun setelah dipikir-pikir menurutnya itu semua percuma, toh dengan mengamuk pada kyuhyun tidak akan membuat si wanita kembali, Tidak akan membuat hubungan keduanya kembali utuh seperti semula.

Selain itu, melihat kondisi kyuhyun saat ini juga sudah membuat ahra mengerti bahwa kyuhyun sudah menyesali perbuatannya. Sangat menyesal hingga membuat namja itu melakukan hal yang baru kali ini ahra melihatnya setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

Ini pertama kalinya ahra melihat kyuhyun yang sangat dingin dan tidak ber-empati menangis seperti semalam. Terlebih yang di tangisinya adalah seorang yeoja.

Ahra menatap mata kyuhyun "Nde, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Lalu kau mau apa eoh?" Tanya ahra, wanita itu menatap kyuhyun sendu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Yeoja itu… apa kau sungguh mencintainya?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata menahan tangis ketika sosok sungmin muncul di kepalanya, bahkan kata cinta tidak cukup menggambarkan perasaannya pada wanita yang kini sudah pergi akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Jawab aku"

"Ye" ujar kyuhyun lirih. ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Lalu kenapa kau bermain di belakang wanita itu?" Tanya ahra dingin. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, namja itu tetap bertahan pada diamnya. Ia tidak butuh wawancara, omelan atau apapun, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sungmin.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi pria bejat seperti itu cho kyuhyun!" ujar ahra kesal.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat kakaknya sudah dipenuhi buliran air mata. Kyuhyun menatap ahra sedih.

Namja itu hanya diam menanggapi omelan sang kakak, ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu betapa hancurnya perasaan sungmin saat itu, ia juga sangat menyesal pernah melakukan itu semua pada sungminnya. Ia menyesal karena tidak mempercayai sungmin. Ia sangat amat menyesal sampai rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri kedalam tanah.

Melihat tangisan sungmin membuat dadanya sesak. Mendengar isakan sungmin membuat dadanya seperti ditikam. Dan kini ia kehilangan wanitanya membuat separuh jiwanya juga ikut terbawa oleh wanita itu.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin sungminnya, sungmin yang menyapanya hangat, sungmin yang nakal dan keras kepala, sungmin yang tersenyum, sungmin yang mengomel, hanya sungmin yang ia inginkan saat ini. hanya sungmin yang bisa membuatnya kembali hidup seperti 4 tahun terakhir.

Namun apa daya, penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. Untuk itu, ia ingin bertemu dengan sungmin, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat sungmin kembali padanya. Apapun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya ahra.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya diam. Membuat ahra benar-benar kesal. Jika kyuhyun tidak menjawab itu sudah berarti namja itu tidak akan membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan sungmin dari kami?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, namja itu lebih memilih diam.

"Apa karena appa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Namun ahra tahu bahwa sang appa yang egois itu memang melarang kyuhyun menjalin hubungan sebelum berhasil memegang kendali di kerajaan bisnis Cho Corp, dan ia juga baru mengetahui bahwa hubungan kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah berjalan selama 4 tahun membuatnya semakin syok.

Kim ryeowook di perkenalkan oleh kyuhyun ke keluarganya saat kyuhyun sudah berhasil membuat perusahaan keluarganya berkembang pesat sehingga membuat keluarganya berpikir bahwa wanita itu adalah kekasih kyuhyun. dia tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa ada sungmin dalam kehidupan kyuhyun, bahkan menemani kyuhyun lebih lama dari ryeowook.

Ahra menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia kecewa, pada kyuhyun dan juga pada dirinya sendiri yang bodoh dan tidak berusaha mendalami kehidupan kyuhyun hingga namja itu terperosok pada kebodohannya sendiri.

"Istirahatlah" ujar ahra dan segera meninggalkan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian ahra

'Mianhae' batin kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, ia tidak bisa diam saja. Ia harus segera menemukan keberadaan sungmin.

" _Cepat temukan dimana keberadaan sungmin!"_

 _. - .- . - ._

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya terasa pening. Matanya mengerjap sayu, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana ia bisa berada di kamarnya sendiri padahal jelas-jelas ia tengah duduk di bar semalam. Ryeowook mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing. Wanita itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tertatih. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak minum semalam hingga efeknya masih terasa hingga saat ini.

Wanita itu membasuh muka, berusaha menarik kesadarannya secara perlahan. Wanita itu menatap wajahnya yang tampak mengenaskan. Matanya menghitam akibat sisa eyeliner yang tidak ia bersihkan semalam.

Ryeowook melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin itu. Memori-memori masa lalunya merangsak keluar dan muncul bagaikan putaran film di cermin itu. Kenangannya bersama dengan sungmin dan kibum tergambar dengan jelas di dalam cermin itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta seperti apa yang kalian rasakan eoh?" ujar ryeowook sedih.

"Kenapa kalian selalu membuatku merasa iri" gumam ryeowook sambil menitikkan airmata. kini dirinya merasa benar-benar sendiri di dunia ini.

"Kalian mendapatkan cinta yang kalian impikan kemudian hidup bahagia, tapi kenapa aku tidak? Bukankah kita teman?"

"Aku sudah meraih cinta yang ku inginkan, kenapa aku tidak bahagia? Bukankah itu tidak adil?"

Ryeowook menangis lirih. Wanita itu terus saja bermonolog didepan cermin, seolah siapapun yang sedang ia ajak bicara berada disana.

"Tidakkah kalian semua jahat padaku?" wanita itu mulai terisak.

"Sungmin-ah, kau bisa berbahagia dengan kyuhyun kenapa aku tidak? hiks"

"Aku hanya menginginkan cinta dari namja itu!" Ryeowook melemparkan gelas kaca yang ada di hadapannya ke cermin.

"Hiks…. Karenamu, kyuhyun mengabaikanku".

"Jangan kau pikir aku bodoh min. Hiks…"

"Hanya raganya saja yang bersamaku tapi tidak dengan jiwanya, namja itu… sering memikirkan orang lain disaat kita tengah berdua, itu mebuatku kesal bukan main"

"Akulah cinta pertamanya, bukan kau sungmin… hiks"

"Dan kau mengambilnya dariku"

"Aku ingin kyuhyun seutuhnya, tidak terbagi denganmu, karena namja itu milikku. Hanya milikku lee sungmin!" Ryeowook semakin terisak dengan perkataannya sendiri.

.-.-.-.-.

Sungmin menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berat. Wanita itu duduk perlahan diatas ranjangnya. Sungmin mengernyit bingung, bagaimana ia bisa berbaring di ranjangnya seperti ini?

"Appa" sungmin mendengar suara seorang wanita yang tengah memanggil 'appa' dengan nada parau seperti habis menangis. Itu suara ibunya.

Sungmin mendengengarkan percakapan keduanya dengan seksama.

"Tidak, keputusanku sudah bulat. Dia tidak bpleh menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Perempuan sepertinya hanya akan membawa aib bagi keluarga kita dan juga menjadi contoh buruk untuk sungjin"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar ucapan appanya.

'Aib? Siapa?' batin sungmin bertanya-tanya.

"Appa, tapi dia tetap putri kita" ujar eomma sungmin terisak.

"Mwo?" sungmin berujar lirih.

Dikeluarganya hanya ada dua orang anak, sungmin yang pertama dan sungjin yang kedua. Dari percakapan itu tentu saja bukan sungjin yang dimaksud karena ia tahu betul bahwa adiknya itu anak baik.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya membuat lelehan airmata terjatuh dengan mulus dipipinya.

"Bukan sungjin tapi Aku?" lirih sungmin.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Apa salahku hingga meninggalkan aib di keluarga ini?" sungmin menangis.

"Ya tuhan… apa lagi ini?" lirih sungmin pasrah. Wanita itu hanya bisa menangis menatap takdir yang menimpanya.

Sungmin perlahan bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu kamarnya. Wanita itu membukanya dengan perlahan, dari sana ia bisa melihat ibunya yang tengah berlutut di belakang sang appa yang tengah berdiri tegak membelakanginya.

"Yeobo… Kumohon… biarkan sungmin disini, kita harus menghadapinya bersama yeobo…" Eomma sungmin terus memohon pada sang appa.

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, dia harus menghadapi semuanya sendiri, dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya sendiri. Itu keputusan mutlak dariku, tidak ada toleransi" ujar sang appa tegas.

Bibir sungmin bergetar, sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia hanya menatap takut pada kedua orang tuanya. Apa yang harus sungmin pertanggungjawabkan? Kenapa dia tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini? Dan juga… kenapa ia menjadi aib keluarga ini? Sungmin hanya menangis sembari meremas dadanya kuat, nafasnya terasa sesak dan kakinya mulai lemas.

"Eomma~ hiks" panggil sungmin bergetar membuat kedua orang tuanya menoleh. Ibu sungmin langsung bangkit dan menghampiri wanita yang masih terlihat pucat itu. Eomma sungmin menghapus lelehan air matanya kemudian tersenyum menenangkan.

"Minnie… kenapa kau keluar eoh, kondisimu belum pulih" ujar eomma sungmin perhatian. Wanita itu menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi pucat sungmin.

"Hiks… eomma, jelaskan padaku… apa yang terjadi…" ujar sungmin tersendat-sendat.

Ny. Lee membawa putrinya untuk duduk di sofa sesuai dengan perintah sanga kepala keluarga. Sungmin hanya bisa menurutinya meski tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lemas.

Appa sungmin menatap sungmin dingin dan menusuk membuat sungmin merasa semakin takut. Isakkan demi isakkan tidak pernah berhenti keluar dari mulutnya yang bergetar. Sungmin benar-benar kalut, ia sangat takut saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan kebodohan seperti ini eoh?"

Sungmin hanya menatap sanga appa bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian hati sungmin terasa teriris saat melihat sebulir airmata meluncur dimata sang ayah. Sungmin belum pernah melihat ayahnya menitikkan air mata seperti ini, dan itu membuat hatinya yang sudah hancur penuh luka terasa seperti disiram menggunakan air garam

"Appa" lirih sungmin terluka.

"Apakah appa salah mendidikmu hingga kau berakhir seperti ini eoh? Jawab appa nak" ujar sang appa, hatinya benar-benar terluka sebagai seorang ayah.

"Appa, aku tidak tahu apa yang appa bicarakan. Kumohon jangan menangis appa, itu membuatku sakit" ujar sungmin.

"Kau… hamil nak. Bagaimana bisa?" appa sungmin menatap mata sungmin dalam meminta penjelasan, namun sebulir air mata meluncur dari kedua mata yang terlihat rapuh itu.

Sungmin tersentak, ia merasa bahwa dunianya berhenti seketika mendengar kenyataan yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia harapkan samasekali.

"Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab akan hal ini sungmin?!. jawab appa!"

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya mendengar bentakan sang appa. Sungmin hanya bisa bersimpuh. Wanita itu menutup kedua wajahnya menyembunyikan lelehan airmata yang begitu deras turun dari foxy eyesnya yang semakin membengkak.

Wanita itu hanya bisa terisak, bahkan rasanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan sang appa pun sungmin merasa tidak mampu. Bibirnya bahkan tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat dalam kepiluan yang dirasakannya.

Eomma sungmin memeluk sungmin, wanita yang lebih tua dari sungmin itu juga ikut menitikkan air matanya melihat beban yang tengah dihadapi putrinya. Sungguh ia juga kecewa, namun sungmin tetaplah putrinya, putri yang dikandungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini juga membuat hatinya terluka.

Eomma sungmin hanya bisa membantunya dalam sebuah pelukan. Kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, dimatanya hanya ada sungmin yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu membuatnya ikut menangis bersama sungmin.

"Jawab appa!" appa sungmin menggebrak meja dihadapannya.

"Appa tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi wanita yang mudah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada seorang namja Lee sungmin!" bentak sang appa penuh kekecewaan. Sungmin semakin terisak dibuatnya, wanita itu memeluk sang ibu erat.

"Mulai saat ini kau bukan putriku lagi" ujar sang appa dingin. Sungmin menatap mata sang appa terkejut. Sungmin meremas bagian depan pakaian yang ia kenakan, sesuatu yang besar dan berat serasa menghimpit jantungnya membuat dadanya terasa amat sakit.

"Appa…. Hiks"

"Appa! Dia tetap putri kita!" bentak ibu sungmin tidak terima.

"Apa telingamu tuli, kau sudah mendengar keputusanku dengan jelas bukan?" appa sungmin menatap ibu sungmin dengan tegas.

"Anak ini harus pergi dari rumah kita!"

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa menangis, ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata, luka lamanya bahkan belum sembuh dan masih terbuka lebar namun ia harus menghadapi hal seperti ini juga. Tidakkah pilihan untuk mengakhiri hidup akan jauh lebih baik daripada merasakan hal yang bahkan rasa sakitnya sudah tidak bisa dilukiskan dalam kata-kata seperti ini.

Ayah sungmin segera menyeret koper bawaan sungmin yang bahkan belum dibuka sama sekali. Masih utuh seperti saat sungmin menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di rumah ini setelah sekian lama.

Pria paruh baya itu melempar koper itu kehadapan sungmin membuat sungmin terlonjak kaget begitu juga sang ibu yang semakin menangis histeris.

"Andwae! Kau tidak bisa mengusir putriku!" teriak ibu sungmin histeris. Ayah sungmin berusaha menarik sungmin dari pelukan sang ibu membuat sungmin semakin terisak. Batinnya benar-benar terluka.

"Appa hentikan! Kau menyakiti putri kita!"

Sang appa berpura-pura tuli dan tetap menarik tangan sungmin. memaksa wanita itu untuk keluar dari kediamannya.

Ibu sungmin terus berusaha melepaskan tangan putrinya dari cengkraman sang ayah kemudian langsung memeluk putrinya penuh perlindungan. Wanita itu semakin terisak.

wanita itu melepaskan pelukan hangat sang ibu dengan berat hati. "Eomma… gwaenchana… aku akan pergi eomma. Ini semua salahku dan akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Hiks… gwaenchana, jeongmal gwaenchana" ujar sungmin, mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan keluarganya meski ia akui bahwa ia takut untuk menghadapi semuanya sendiri, namun ia harus bagaimana? Karena sekarang pada kenyataannya ia memang benar-benar sendiri, bahkan orang tuanya sudah tidak menginginkannya.

Sungmin mengambil koper berwarna pink miliknya, menyeretnya perlahan. Sungmin berhenti tepat di hadapan sang appa. Wanita itu membungkuk penuh hormat dihadapan sang ayah.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuat appa dan eomma kecewa" ujar sungmin masih terisak. Tidak ada respon dari ayah sungmin mebuat sungmin merasa semakin sedih.

"Sungmin!" panggil eommanya, ia ingin sekali menghalangi kepergian sungmin namun kakinya lemas seolah tak bertulang. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa menangis meratapi kepergian putrinya.

"Anyeong"

Sungmin meninggalkan rumah itu perlahan, dilihatnya matahari sudah bersinar dengan terangnya membuat suhu udara disana sedikit hangat. Namun sungmin tidak mempedulikannya. Wanita menutup kepalanya menggunakan tudung di jaket tebalnya untuk menutupi tangisannya yang masih belum bisa ia hentikan.

Ayah sungmin segera mengambil jaketnya beserta kunci mobil bak miliknya yang menggantung di dekat pintu keluar. Ibu sungmin menatapnya kesal.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan hah! Kau sudah mengusir putri sulung kita, tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang sedang dia rasakan hah? Dia butuh kita"

Appa kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya setelah mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Ini semua salahnya sendiri dan dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, itu saja"

Ayah sungmin langsung meninggalkan istrinya begitu saja.

.

Sungmin tidak tahu kemana tujuannya, wanita itu hanya terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang dulu sering dilaluinya ketika ia masih bersekolah hingga tingkat senior. Mengenang kembali momen momen berharga yang sempat ditinggalkannya dulu.

"Eonni" seseorang menarik tangan sungmin membuat wanita itu menoleh dan terkejut ketika mendapati adiknyalah yang menarik tangannya, dan gadis itu menangis.

"Sungjin-ah"

Sungjin langsung memeluk sungmin erat. Perasaan di dalam hatinya berkecamuk melihat kondisi sungmin saat ini. Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis.

"Eonni, bagaimana bisa kau mengalami hal seperti ini?"

"Mianhae Sungjin-ah… Jeongmal Mianhae" bisik sungmin di telinga sungjin. Sepertinya sungjin sudah mengetahui semuanya. Sungjin menyeret sungmin untuk duduk di tepi sungai dimana ia sering bermain bersama kakaknya dulu.

Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Suara air sungai yang mengalir membuat keduanya tertarik untuk membiarkan pikiran mereka juga mengalir seperti air sungai itu.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini eoh. Katakan padaku"

Sungmin berusaha terkekeh meski air matanya terus saja meluncur di pipinya.

"Memang kau mau apa eoh?" ujar sungmin.

"Hiks… eonni, aku menyesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantumu"

"Membantu apa? Kau tidak usah memikirkanya sungjinie. Arra?"

"Apa kau gila, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkan ini semua disaat aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa kau-"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku bisa mengatasinya sungjinie, kau tidak usah khawatir" ujar sungmin menenangkan, ia tidak ingin masalahnya membuat orang disekelilingnya terbebani. Sungmin juga tengah berusaha untuk tegar meski rasanya sulit sekali.

"Kau egois eonni, kenapa kau selalu merasa bahwa kau bisa menangani semuanya sendiri hah?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Melibatkanmu? Melibatkan orang tua kita?" sungmin menitikkan airmatanya.

Sungjin hanya diam, ia ingat dengan jelas bahwa appanya bahkan tidak mengizinkan kakak tercintanya ini tinggal di kediamannya.

"Ini semua salahku, dan aku yang harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Bisakah kau mengerti itu?" lanjut sungmin.

"Keundae…" sungjin menangis lagi. Mendengar kondisi sungmin saja sudah membuat hatinya serasa dirajam menggunakan batu, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dirasakan sungmin sebagai pihak yang memiliki permasalahan itu sendiri. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kandunganmu"

"Molla" ujar sungmin. wanita itu menatap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"Yang pasti aku tidak akan melimpahkan kesalahanku pada nya, mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa"

"Bagaimana dengan ayah dari bayi itu?" sungmin tertegun, wanita itu tiba-tiba teringat akan kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu" Airmata itu kembali menetes diwajah pucat sungmin. wanita itu memejamkan matanya pasrah. Sungjin memeluk sungmin membuat tangis sungmin pecah di bahu adiknya.

"Mianhae sungjin-ah, mian, aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu"

Sungjin semakin terisak mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Ia hanya bisa memberikan bahunya untuk sungmin. Keduanya menangis bersama-sama.

Tanpa sungmin sadari, seorang pria yang menatap keduanya dari balik pepohonan itu juga ikut menitikkan airmata. Pria itu menangis dalam diamnya.

.-.-.-.-.

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar mandir di kamar besarnya di apartemen itu, namja itu tidak bisa diam setelah memerintahkan orang suruhannya untuk mencari keberadaan sungmin. lebih dari seratus orang ia kerahkan untuk mencari dimana keberadaan sungmin di seoul, bahkan semenanjung korea namun nihil, belum ada kabar dari mereka membuat kyuhyun benar-benar mendidih melihat kelambanan pesuruhnya.

Hampir saja namja yang tengah uring uringan itu melemparkan ponselnya, namun ia segera menahan niatnya itu ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering.

"Mwo?!" Tanya kyuhyun tanpa babibu. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

" _Tuan, kami menemukan lokasi terakhir sungmin via satelit. dia berada di terminal bus Ilsan pagi tadi, kemungkinan besar dia tengah berada di rumah kedua orang tuanya mengingat Nona sungminn lahir dan dibesarkan disana. Untuk sementara hanya itu yang bisa kami peroleh"_

Kyuhyun langsung mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan tanpa pikir panjang. Namja itu langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya kemudian melesat menuju kediaman orang tua sungmin sesuai yang diberitahukan oleh pesuruhnya itu. Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar ingin menjemput pujaan hatinya.

.-.-.-.-.

Ryeowook mencoba menghubungi kyuhyun, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia membanting ponselnya ke meja café karena tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari kekasihnya itu. Ia sudah menelfon kakak kyuhyun mencoba menanyakan keberadaan kyuhyun namun yeoja itu berkata baha dia tidak tahu keberadaan adiknya membuat ryeowook kesal sekaligus khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya lagi, itu membuatnya merasa tersiksa dan putus asa. Ada apa dengan namja itu?

Ryeowook tidak henti-hentinya melakukan panggilan ke ponsel kyuhyun namun namja itu juga tidak kunjung merespon. Pesan teks sudah ia kirimkan puluhan kali namun tetap tidak ada respon dari namja itu mebuat ryeowook takut bukan main, ia takut namjanya itu meninggalkanya seperti apa yang ada dalam mimpinya semalam.

Ryeowook mengetukkan jarinya diatas meja, rasa cemas melanda dirinya hingga kakinya kini ikut bergetar membuat heels di kakinya berkali-kali mengetuk lantai dengan cepat.

"Kyuhyun-ah~" lirihnya.

Ryeowook tidak bisa enunggu lagi, wanita itu langsung menyabar tasnya dan melesat menuju apartemen kyuhyun. siapa tahu namja itu ada disana.

Ryeowook sudah sampai di apartemen kyuhyun, wanita itu barusaja keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen kyuhyun namun tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari apartemennya. wanita itu tersenyum, firasatnya memang benar, kyuhyun sedang berada di apartemen.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menatap orang yang memanggilnya ambigu. Ryeowookpun tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu, antara syok dan… entahlah.

"Eoh. Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya kyuhyun datar.

Ryeowook mengernyit "Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kekasihku"

Tidak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama, cuaca diluar sedang bagus"

Kyuhyun menatap ryeowook "Mian, aku sedang ada urusan penting saat ini"

"Urusan apa? Kau sedang tidak ada jadwal apapun hari ini kyu"

"Mian, aku harus pergi sekarang" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook.

'Kau mengabaikanku lagi'

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil ryeowook.

Ryeowook meremas ponselnya geram. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan aku kyuhyun. kenapa?!"

.-.-.-.-.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi kaca pada bus yang ia tumpangi. Ia tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi hingga akhirnya ia hanya memilih asal jurusan bis yang akan ia naiki.

Otaknya menarik kembali ingatan beberapa saat yang lalu, baru saja ia bertemu dengan ibunya, dengan ayahnya dan juga adiknya. Kini ia harus pergi lagi disaat dirinya benar-benar butuh pelukan dan tempat untuk bersandar.

Sungmin tersenyum miris.

Helaan nafas keluar lagi dari mulut sungmin. entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas sejak berada di dalam bus ini. Semuanya terasa semakin berat.

Sungmin menatap jalan yang ia lalui. Mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri meski nyatanya tidak berefek sama sekali. Semakin lama menatap jalan yang seolah bergerak itu membuat sungmin pusing. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya, mungkin tidur bisa membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih baik.

TIIIINNNN

Sungmin tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara klakson dari bus yang ditumpanginya. Beberapa orang di dalam bus tersebut bergumam tidak senang.

"Ada apa?" lirih sungmin, duduk di kursi barisan ke dua mebuatnya tidak mengerti penyebab mobil ini mengklakson tiba-tiba. namun sepertinya lirihannya itu terdengar oleh seseorang yang duduk di depannya.

"Lihatlah, orang kaya memang suka seenaknya sendiri. Dia pikir ini jalan nenek moyangnya?! mengendarai mobil seperti orang kesetanan seperti itu. Tch" ahjumma di depan sungmin langsung berdiri dengan emosi.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi."Apa maksudmu ahjumma?"

"Tadi ada seseorang yang mengendarai mobil berwarna putih, kuyakin itu mobil mahal karena sangat jarang terlihat di kota ini, dia asal berbelok membuat bus ini hampir menabraknya tadi. Harusnya tabrak saja agar si pengemudi itu mendapat pelajaran" ahjumma di depan sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyu menanggapi ucapan ahjumma itu, terdengar sadis memang tapi entah kenapa itu lucu menurut sungmin.

Sungmin kembali pada posisi semula, bersandar di jendela bus. Karena klakson tadi ia jadi tidak bisa tertidur. Detak jantungnya masih tidak beraturan akibat keterkejutan yang dialaminya tadi. Sungmin mendengus kesal, ia jadi ingin ikut mengomel pada si pengendara mobil mahal itu.

.-.-.-.-.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya secepat kilat menembus jalanan yang terbilang cukup ramai itu, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan kecepatan mobilnya yang jika tidak berhati-hati bisa menyebabkan kecelakan.

Dipikirannya hanya ia ingin bertemu sungmin secepatnya, namja itu mengikuti gps yang terpasang di mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan kendaraan lain yang berada di sekitarnya.

TIIIIIIIIINN

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, hampir saja namja itu menabarak sebuah bus saat tengah berbelok, sebentar lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di ilsan dan menjemput sungminnya kembali.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan rumah orang tua sungmin, rumah itu sederhana dan bergaya klasik. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang merasakan euphoria kebahagiaan ketika tahu bahwa ia sudah sampai didepan rumah sungminnya.

Sebentar lagi kyuhyun akan bertemu dengan sungminnya. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menekan bel yang ada di dekat pintu, ini sudah sore, kemungkinan besar semua orang tengah berada dirumah.

'Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sungmin bersama dengan keluarganya di sore hari seperti ini ya?' pikir kyuhyun. membayangkan akan bertemu dengan sungmin membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa yang harus ia katakana pada yeoja itu? Maukah sungmin kebali padanya?

Taklama kemudian seorang gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu muncul di balik pintu berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Nuguseyo?" ujarnya, nada suaranya sedikit bergetar, sepertinya gadis ini habis menangis.

"Apa ini rumah lee sungmin?" Tanya kyuhyun memastikan. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi seseorang seperti ini, suasana seperti ini terasa ambigu bagi kyuhyun.

"Ye, Nuguseyo?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Nan, Cho kyuhyun Imnida, rekan kerja sungmin" ujar kyuhyun, ingin sekali mengenalkan diri sebagai kekasih sungmin namun ia urungkan mengingat ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Akan semakin awkward jika dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Apa sungmin ada?"

Gadis itu –Sungjin menatap kyuhyun aneh.

"Ada perlu apa anda mencari eonniku?"

'Jadi kau adik sungmin, pasti namamu sungjin' batin kyuhyun, ia ingat sungmin pernah menceritakan tentang adiknya di beberapa kesempatan.

"Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan dia"

"Dia sudah pergi" ujar sungjin datar.

Kyuhyun tersentak, dadanya terasa hampa seketika

"Pergi? Kemana?" Tanya kyuhyun lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jangan pernah mencari sungmin ke rumah ini lagi" ujar sungjin dingin dan langsung menutup pintunya, ia sudah tidak mempedulikan perihal sopan santun, emosinya sedang tidak stabil saat ini.

Harapan kyuhyun hancur seketika, euphoria yang sempat ia rasakan sebelumnya kini lenyap tak bersisa. Yang tertinggal kini hanya perasaan hampa dan kekecewaan di hati kyuhyun. ia kecewa karena tidak bisa menemukan sungmin. dadanya terasa sesak dan perih.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan meninggalkan rumah itu. Nafasnya seolah terhenti ketika mengetahui bahwa tidak ada sungmin disana.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya, namja itu meremas setir mobilnya.

"Dear… kau dimana? Jangan pergi jauh dariku sayang…"

Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya, sungmin selalu berhasil membuatnya lemah. Kehilangan sungmin membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa hingga rasanya ia ingin mebunuh dirinya sendiri.

.-.-.-.-.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali menahan pening yang melanda kepalanya, wanita itu masih saja berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Bahkan ia tidak tahu berada dimana saat ini karena ponselnya mati.

Ingin bertanya pada seseorangpun sepertinya sulit karena daerah ini benar-benar sepi padahal matahari baru saja terbenam sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Sungmin memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia masih memaksakan diri untuk berjalan karena ia masih belum menemukan tempat untuk beristirahat mala mini karena ia benar-benar lelah baik fisik maupun psikis.

Sungmin merasa semakin pening, bahkan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini mulai terlihat samar dan berbayang. Sungmin menitikkan airmata merasakan sakit dikepalanya yang serasa ditusuk tusuk.

"Engghhh…."

Brukk

.-.-.-.-.

Seorang namja tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai. Namja itu terkadang ikut menyanyikan lagu yang mengalun dari radio yang diputarnya di dalam mobil hitam miliknya. Namja itu tampak sangat menghayati lagu ballad yang dinyanyikannya.

 _Neol nabakke mollasseodeon igijogin naega yeah…_

 _Ne maeumdo mollajwodeon musimhan naega_

 _Ireohke deo dallajyeodaneunge najocha midgiji anha_

 _Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjikyeo_

"Miracle in December, lagu yang cukup menyedihkan" monolognya.

Namja itu menatap jalanan sekitar yang terbilang sepi itu, tidak biasanya hal ini terjadi.

'Mungkin akibat salju yang semakin tebal membuat mereka memutuskan untuk mengurung diri dirumah'. Batin namja itu.

Namja itu melihat lihat ke sisi jalan dan mengernyit seketika.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, namja itu melirik pada spionnya.

"Sepertinya manusia" Namja itu kembali memundurkan mobilnya.

Namja itupun turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sesuatu yang sukses membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

"Wanita?"

Namja itu memangku kepala si'wanita' dengan hati-hati. Namja itu langsung terkejut setelah melihat wajah asli 'wanita' yang ia temukan itu.

"Oh astaga! Kau lagi, kenapa aku selalu menemukanmu pingsan di tepi jalan seperti ini eoh?!" Serunya panic, Namja itu langsung mengecek nadi dan suhu tubuh dari wanita yang bibirnya sudah mulai membiru itu.

"Ya tuhaaaan!"

Namja itu dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh wanita di pangkuannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil kemudian menyelimutinya, tak lupa ia mengambil benda-benda yang diyakini milik wanita itu dan segera melesat menuju rumah kedua orang tuanya yang juga seorang dokter. Sama seperti dirinya.

.-.-.-.-.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya, namja itu menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya tampak lelah.

"Kau dimana min…." lirihnya frustasi. Tidak ada sungmin disisinya membuatnya sesak bukan main. Namja itu memijat kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi bawahannya namun lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama terlontar dari mulut bawahannya itu.

" _Maaf tuan, kami belum bisa menemukan keberadaan sungmin"_

Kyuhyun geram, ia benar-benar marah tiap kali mendengar jawaban itu, ia sudah membayar mahal namun hanya untuk mencari sungmin saja mereka ltidak becus, padahal sungmin bukanlah prnjahat kelas kakap yang sulit untuk di temukan.

"Shit!" Kyuhyun melempar vas bunga yang ada di hadapannya. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak benda yang sudah menjadi korban amukan kyuhyun.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa putih itu dengan kasar.

" _Dear, kau dimana?"_ Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

Namja itu menatap foto - foto yang terletak di dinding ruangan itu. "Sungmin-ah…" lirih kyuhyun.

Dulu Sungmin sangat suka sekali memotret dirinya ataupun momen kebersamaannya dengan kyuhyun. Bahkan wanita itu sudah mendekorasi setiap ruangan di apartemen megah itu dengan memasang berbagai macam foto dengan berbagai bingkai unik di setiap sisi membuat suasana di apartemen yang dulu hampa dan kosong itu terasa ramai dan menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan diri ke salah satu bingkai yang berada di dekatnya. Di dalam bingkai hitam itu kyuhyun melihat potret dirinya dan sungmin yang tengah mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Jaket, kacamata topi dan masker, semuanya hitam. Disisi foto itu terukir tulisan tangan sungmin.

' _Mode Menyamar'_

Kyuhyun ingat, itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan berkencan di tempat umum. Saat itu sungmin ingin sekali mengunjungi salah satu restoran yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingatnya. Sungmin terlihat bahagia di foto itu.

Tahun pertama hubungannya dengan sungmin saat itu adalah tahun terberat bagi kyuhyun maupun sungmin. pasalnya mereka harus benar-benar menutup rapat hubungan mereka, kyuhyun tidak mau jika appanya mengetahui hubungannya dengan sungmin. Posisi kyuhyun yang belum cukup kuat membuat kyuhyun khawatir tidak bisa melindungi sungmin.

Kyuhyun tau benar bahwa appanya adalah orang yang tidak segan menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya menganggu, kyuhyun takut appanya akan menjauhkan sungmin darinya. Beruntunglah ia karena sungmin bisa mengerti situasinya saat itu, namun kini namja pucat itu malah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan membuat sungminnya pergi dari sisinya.

"Mianhae…. Jeongmal mianhae"

Namja itu meminta maaf didepan foto sungmin yang tengah tersenyum sambil mengenakan kacamata hitam.

"Aku menyesal pernah menyakitimu dear, jeongmal mianhae…" Namja itu mengusap foto sungmin lembut. Mata kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca kala mengingat sungmin yang menangis, bahkan ia pernah melayangkan tangannya ke wajah indah itu. Betapa besar kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan pada wanita manis itu.

"Aku menyesal dear…. Kau boleh memotong tanganku yang pernah menyakitimu jika kau ingin dear… tapi kumohon, kembalilah… aku merindukanmu…"

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat pigura itu. Sungmin sudah membawa pergi semuanya, separuh jiwa kyuhyunpun ikut terbawa oleh wanita itu. Hanya kenangan manis yang ditinggalkan oleh wanita bernama sungmin itu. Namun itu malah semakin membuat namja itu terkubur dalam rasa bersalah yang tiada habisnya karena dirinya sendirilah yang menyebabkan sungmin meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh kali ini.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kebali pigura itu. Kini ia beralih pada foto yang lainnya.

Namja itu melangkah menyusuri tiap-tiap gambar hasil jepretan sungmin membuatnya kembali memanggil kenangan indah yang ia lalui bersama sungmin. ia benar-benar merindukan wanita itu, sangat merindukannya sampai membuat hatinya sesak akan perasaan rindu untuk wanita dengan foxy eyes itu.

Kyuhyun semakin menitikkan airmata tiapkali kenangan itu terpanggil.

Andai sungminnya masih disini, mungkin wanita itu akan menertawakannya karena melihat dirinya yang terus menerus menangis seperti namja bodoh. Kyuhyun lebih memilih berdebat ataupun bertengkar dengan sungmin asalkan kyuhyun bisa melihat sungmin di dekatnya daripada tidak melihat yeoja itu sama sekali. Itu lebih membuatnya tersiksa.

Tidak peduli apa yang orang lain ucapkan. Kyuhyun hanya butuh sungminnya. Hanya sungminnya.

Namja itu sesekali terkekeh mengingat kenangan yang terpanggil melalui pigura yang ditata rapi oleh kekasihnya. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa airmatanya juga tidak bisa ia paksa untuk berhenti mengalir. Ia merindukan sungmin, dan hanya ini lah satu-satunya cara untuk mengobati rasa rindunya pada wanita pujaannya.

Sungguh, kyuhyun benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

Andaikan ia bisa bertemu dengan sungmin, ia rela bersujud di depan wanita itu dan meminta maaf atas segala perbuatan bodohnya agar sungmin mau kembali bersamanya.

"Dear…. Kembalilah, aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi dear…" kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya

"Kumohon…. Aku merindukanmu dear…. Sangat merindukanmu… kembalilah…." Erang kyuhyun

"Jangan pergi jauh dariku…"

Kyuhyun sudah sampai pada bingkai terakhir yang ada di ruangan itu. Di dalam foto itu, sungmin tersenyum lebar, Itu foto ketika sungmin berulang tahun. Wanita itu terlihat sangat bahagia dibalut dress pink lucu dengan kyuhyun yang memakai topi santa dan lipstick sungmin menempel dipipinya.

' _Selamat ulang tahu dear… dan juga selamat tahun baru haha….'_

' _Gomawo kyunkyun…'_

 _Cupp_

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Airmata itu jatuh lagi dan lagi tiapkali mengingat sungmin. Kyuhyun membelai foto sungmin sayang.

' _Apa kau melihat air mata ku_

 _Aku merindukanmu sepanjang hari_

 _Bahkan ciuman yang membuat jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat_

 _Tampaknya sudah menjadi memori sekarang_

 _Dear, Aku mencintaimu_

 _Apa kau mendengar nya?_

 _Dear, Tolong jangan pernah melupakannya_

 _Tolong jangan hapus cinta diantara kita_

 _Setiap hari aku merindukanmu Dear_

 _Tapi kau dimana?_

 _Aku sangat menyesal_

 _Aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu_

 _Cinta ku, kumohon kembalilah_

 _Jangan pergi meninggalkanku_

 _Kumohon tetaplah berada disisiku…_

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, seseorang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi, wanita itu hanya diam saja menatap kyuhyun yang terus membelakanginya. Hatinya terasa tertikam melihat kyuhyunnya seperti ini.

' _Kyuhyun-ah, apakah hanya sungmin yang ada di hatimu?'_ batin wanita itu.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama ryeowook itu menangis dalam diam.

'Tidak adakah aku di dalam hatimu kyu? Aku kekasihmu, kenapa kau harus menangisi wanita lain disaat kau sudah memiliki aku?'

'Tidakkah kau bahagia bersamaku?' ryeowook semakin terisak. Niat awalnya ingin bertemu kyuhyun dan melepas rindu dengan namja itu setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu, namun ia hanya bisa menelan kesedihannya kala ia melihat namja itu tengah menangisi yeoja lain yang bukan dirinya.

'Lihatlah aku kyu, lihat aku dan lupakan sungmin… Kumohon… Aku mencintaimu… hiks…'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, bias cahaya merangsak masuk kedalam retina matanya. Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ada.

"Kau sudah sadar nak?" ujar seseorang membuat sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu kenapa namun kepalanya tidak terasa sakit seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sungmin mencoba untuk bangkit namun wanita paruh baya itu mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Istirahat saja dulu"

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau berada di rumahku, jangan khawatir" ujar wanita itu menenangkan, dari pakaiannya sungmin bisa menebak kalau wanita di hadapannya ini adalah seorang dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Hmm… cukup banyak, Kau ditemukan oleh putraku di tepi jalan, terkena Hypotermia cukup parah, anemia, dan juga tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir 5 hari. Kau bermimpi apa sampai tidak mau membuka matamu selaa itu eoh?" Dokter itu terkekeh mendengar candaannya.

"5 hari?"

"Ya, 5 hari"

Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Wanita itu langsung panic.

"Ka-kandunganku?" tanyanya.

"Kau hampir saja kehilangannya, tapi untunglah mereka kuat jadi mereka baik-baik saja"

Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Hmm… bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sungmin menatap dokter itu member persetujuan.

"Sepertinya kau bukan warga daerah ini, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

Sungmin bingung, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia juga tidak mungkin langsung menceritakan problem yang sedang dia hadapi kepada sembarang orang.

"Apakah suamimu tidak mencarimu?"

Sungmin menunduk lemas "Aku tidak punya suami" ujar sungmin membuat wanita di hadapannya kaget bukan main, ia tidaklah bodoh, hanya dengan jawaban sungmin seperti itu ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada wanita ini.

Kemungkinannya adalah wanita ini hamil diluar nikah, dan dilihat dari koper bawaannya dia seperti diusir dari rumahnya kemudian ia tersesat disini. Setidaknya analisa itulah yang muncul di kepala si dokter cantik ini.

Dokter itu menggenggam tangan sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, aku mengerti"

"Uisanim, terimakasih sudah merawatku. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang" ujar sungmin, ia tidak bisa terus menerus berada di klinik ini bukan? Sungmin butuh tempat untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Kenapa? Kau bahkan tidak tahu wilayah ini. Menginap saja di rumahku" tawar dokter itu, wanita paruh baya itu sangat mengharapkan kesediaan sungmin untuk tinggal di rumahnya yang seringkali sepi mengingat suami dan kedua anaknya memiliki kegiatan masing-masing.

"Saya sudah banyak merepotkan anda uisanim, Saya tidak mau membebani anda" ujar sungmin jujur.

"Aniya, lagipula aku dirumah sendirian, tinggalah saja disini untuk sementara waktu, setidaknya sampai kau melahirkan anakmu. Hahaha. Kau tahu, aku sering kesepian di rumah sekaligus klinikku ini"

Sungmin menatap wanita itu ragu.

"Tinggalah disini selama yang kau mau" ujar wanita itu.

Sungmin tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, namun wanita di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati jika meninggalkannya. Wanita ini sudah berbaik hati menjaganya dan mengobatinya selama hampir seminggu. Sungmin benar-benar bingung.

"Tinggalah disini" ujar dokter itu lagi meyakinkan sungmin. dokter itu meraih pipi sungmin dan membelainya sayang.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu sangat mirip dengan putriku. Hanya saja matanya terlihat lebih tajam, tidak lembut seperti matamu, dia juga cukup tomboy namun memiliki rasa kasih sayang yang tinggi"

Sungmin menatap wanita itu bingung.

' _kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada putriku, Vincent Kim'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tidak terasa, sungmin sudah berada dirumah ini lebih dari seminggu. Dokter itu benar, dia hanya dirumah sendirian. Pantas saja wanita itu memintanya untuk tetap tinggal dan menemaninya menjalani hari.

Suaminya adalah seorang dokter senior di sebuah rumah sakit besar di luar kota, dan suaminya hanya pulang 1 sampai 3 hari dalam 3 minggu.

Putra sulungnya yang juga dokter hanya pulang jika ada waktu libur panjang. Pria itu bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di seoul. Dan yang sungmin tidak sangka-sangka adalah namja itu adalah namja yang pernah menolongnya ketika pingsan di tepi jalan dan mengantarkannya pulang ke apartemen.

Dan anak bungsu di keluarga ini juga tengah mengikuti studi arsitektur di luar negeri.

Sungmin benar-benar kagum dengan keluarga ini.

Dan ada satu lagi, anak tengah di keluarga ini, dia seorang wanita. Bernama Vincent Kim, dari sekian banyak cerita mengagumkan di keluarga itu. Masih ada satu cerita tragis mengenai wanita ini.

Kim ahjumma yang menceritakan langsung pada sungmin. kini sungmin dipersilahkan untuk menempati kamar yang dulunya milik Vincent Kim ini. Kim ahjumma pernah mengatakan bahwa sungmin mirip dengan Vincent hanya ada sedikit perbedaan saja.

Dan ternyata memang benar.

Vincent kim adalah anak yang tomboy, rambutnya panjang dan mengombak, matanya tajam dan warna matanya biru gelap seperti sang ayah.

Vincent Kim mati bunuh diri saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya tangah hamil muda di usia 20 tahun, tepat setelah ia lulus dari universitasnya. Usianya satu tahun diatas sungmin jika wanita itu masih hidup. Mungkin itulah yang menjadi alasan kim ahjumma meminta sungmin tinggal disini, karena ia mirip dengan putrinya, dan karena ia memiliki nasib yang hampir serupa dengan Vincent kim. Sungmin memakluminya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata namja.

Sungmin tersentak ketika mendengar suara seseorang dibalik punggungnya. Lamunannya akan Vincent Kim pun menghilang seketika.

"A-aku Lee Sungmin" ujar sungmin kikuk.

"Sungmin? tapi kenapa wajahmu mirip seperti Vincent?" tanyannya lagi.

"Berhenti menggodanya bocah!" ujar sebuah suara yang sungmin yakini milik ahjumma kim dari lantai dua rumah itu.

' **Gadis** ini manis sekali' batin namja itu, salahkan perut sungmin yang belum terlalu besar itu dan juga pakaian sungmin yang ala-ala anak SMA sehingga orang di hadapannya ini salah sangka terhadapnya.

"Kau sepertinya orang baru disini"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, wanita itu hanya menatap pria di hadapannya heran. Kenapa dia bisa masuk seenaknya ke rumah ini?

"Kenalkan, aku kim jungmo. Salah satu pasien Dr. Kim"

"Mwo?" Tanya sungmin.

"Aku Jungmo, Kim Jungmo. Salam kenal sweetymin…" jungmo mencolek dagu sungmin genit. Sungmin akui, jungmo memang tampan, namun ia tidak suka jika ada yang menyentuhnya sembarangan.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku. Dasar tidak sopan" omel sungmin pada namja bernama jungmo itu.

"Kau berani mengomel padaku eoh?"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Kau sudah melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku"

"Mwo?" kini jungmo yang kaget, ia tidak menyangka ada gadis yang berani berbicara kasar padanya

Keduanyapun adu mulut di ruang tamu tersebut membuat sang tuan rumah mengomel pada keduanya.

"Kalian sudah besar, kenapa bertengkar eoh?!"

Sungmin diam cemberut, sedangkan namja itu malah terus menerus meledeknya.

' _Kenapa aku harus selalu berurusan dengan seseorang bermarga kim?!' teriaknya dalam hati._

 _-.-.-.-.-_

Kyuhyun membanting bolpoin mahalnya kasar, namja itu sudah kembali aktif dalam kegiatan perusahaan. Meski begitu, dia tidak pernah lupa untuk mencari keberadaan sungminnya yang sudah hampir 2 minggu menhilang tanpa kabar.

Mungkin bagi beberapa orang 2 minggu itu hanyalah waktu yang sebentar tapi bagi kyuhyun tidak. Dua minggu serasa seperti puluhan abad. Setiap harinya namja itu menhabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menatap dan mengenang sungminnya. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus, ia butuh sungminnya lebih dari apapun. Tidak ada sungmin disisinya terasa seperti neraca yang kehilangan sebelah lengannya. Kehidupan kyuhyun menjadi tidak seimbang.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan kyuhyun. Yuri masuk sambil membawa buku catatannya.

"Sajangnim, 30 menit lagi ada pertemuan dengan Tn. Lee Donghae. Oh iya, ibu anda menelfon, beliau ingin anda menemaninya ke rumah sakit menemui Dr. Kim"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi sajangnim"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada dokumennya. Setelah menandatanganinya. Namja itu menatap bingkai foto yang berada di mejanya, bingkai berwarna putih yang ia letakkan tepat di sebelah bingkai foto keluarganya.

Disana ia bisa melihat wanitanya sedang tersenyum menghadap kearahnya. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi wanita di dalam foto tersebut.

"Kau dimana dear… kenapa sulit sekali untuk mencari keberadaanmu eoh? Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu setiap harinya. Bisakah kau merasakannya, aku sangat merindukanmu dear…" ujar kyuhyun pada foto itu. Kyuhyun mengusap matanya mencegah lelehan air menuruni pipinya.

 _Kaulah orangnya, kaulah kebahagianku, dan kaulah kehidupanku._

 _Jika kau pergi, akankah aku bisa menjalani hidup di dunia ini?_

 _Cepat kembali, sungminnie… My dear…_

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu…._

TBC

JOSONGHAMNIDAAAAAAAA … T^T

Sepertinya di chap ini tokoh barunya belom bisa keluar peran banyak. Hhehe… jadi mereka masih intro introan aja gituuu…

Apa chap ini memuaskan? Maaf kalo chap ini membosankan dan gaje ya ceman cemannn T^T maaf juga kalo chap ini pendek.

Sejujurnya pas bikin story ini minhyun ga dapet feel buat nyiksa kyuhyun. Suer deh!

Nyiksa character sungmin mah enak enak aja gitu ya. #DilindesMinEommapaketruk# tapi gilirang ngangkat feelnya kyuhyun itu lumayan uwahhh deh, kalo kebanyakan nangis nanti dikira cengeng #DitamparKyuAppa

Ada yang bertanya, kapan jadwal minhyun update, jadwal riilnya minhyun update story itu hari **kamis / jum'at** hehe…. Semoga aja tepat waktu terus. Muehehehe… XD

Terimakasih ya buat yang udah review…. Mian minhyun gabisa update kilat kali ini karena ada beberapa kendala yang minhyun males ngetiknya #LOL

Semoga kalian suka sama chap ini.

Ditunggu Reviewnya lagi yaaa Chingudeul … muach muach

Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata ya teman teman.

Salam hangat

=Minhyun=


	7. The Scars Deeper than love

Chapter 7

Rated : T+

Cast : Kyumin (Always) dan teman temannya mian karna hampir semua yang ada disini itu cast nya mayoritas suju, karna sayana udah bingung mau pake cast siapa lagi.

Desclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya dan karya saya, jadi No Copas ok?

Warning : ini cerita GS dan ini yang nulis masih amatir, Typo bertebaran, DLDR, No Bash or Flame dan jangan lupa review kalo sudah baca, itu menyemangatiku banget…

 **Ini hasil repost dan ada sedikit perubahan. Maafin minhyun yang amatir ya eonnideul. *Bow.** Minhyun kemaren ga fokus sama naskah aslinya dan setelah diketik-selesai langsung update. Dan setelah dibaca ulang minhyunnya jadi bingung sendiri lanjutannya gimana.

Selain itu, karena yang kemarin ch7 yang di update itu feelnya gada dan flat (aku juga ngerasa sih, soalnya pas minhyun ngetik emang suasana hati ga pas dengan naskah Ch7). Makanya aku edit, makasih ya untuk guest yang review kemarin, itu bikin aku sadar kalo emang chap yang kemaren rada-rada begitulah.

Untuk yang udah baca, minhyun minta maaf karena sebagian cerita chap 7 kemarin dihapus. Josonghamnida T^T. kalau kalian berkenan bisa baca lagi Ch7-nya. Kalo nggak yasudah. Apalah daya author yang sudah melakukan kesalahan ini.

Oh ya, Jangan lupa baca authors note ya, disitu ada penjelasan sedikit soal pregnancy-nya umin.

Happy Reading

-\\(^,^)/-

Sungmin tengah bersiap-siap di depan cermin. Wanita itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sambil tersenyum. Untunglah ia memiliki koleksi baju hangat yang lumayan tebal dan cukup untuk menyembunyikan kandungannya yang mulai terlihat itu.

"Sudah selesai bersiap?"

Sungmin mengangguk "Apakah terlihat dengan jelas?" sungmin mengarahkan matanya ke bagian bawah. Kim ahjumma yang mengertipun tersenyum maklum.

"Sedikit terlihat, sepertinya mereka tumbuh dengan sehat di dalam perutmu eoh?"

"Mereka?"

"Kau belum tahu?"

Sungmin menggeleng bingung. Ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kandungannya, yang ia tahu hanya kandungannya kini berusia 2bulan lebih dan sebentar lagi memasuki trimester kedua.

Kim ahjumma berdecak gemas, ia segera keluar dan mengambil selembar foto hasil usg yang sempat ia lakukan saat sungmin pingsan sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu.

Kim ahjumma memberikan selembar foto tersebut "Triplets, apa kau senang?"

"Mwo?" sungmin menatap tidak percaya. Sungmin mengambil hasil USG yang dijulurkan oleh kim ahjumma. Wanita itu membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Rasa sedih sekaligus senang berbaur menjadi satu.

Sungmin mengusap foto itu perlahan, itu bayinya. Bayinya yang bahkan masih belum berbentuk dan hanya berupa gumpalan-gumpalan.

"Karena kemarin kau tidak sadarkan diri, aku mengecek kondisimu, dan saat menyentuh bagian bawah perutmu aku merasakan ada gumpalan kecil, aku pikir itu tumor, aku mencoba menggunakan USG terlebih dahulu karena disini hanya ada alat itu. dan setelah melihatnya aku baru tahu bahwa kau sedang megandung. Aku sempat tidak yakin dan mencoba menggunakan alat usg lain. Dan ini lah hasilnya"

Sungmin hanya diam mendengarkan cerita kim ahjumma.

"Sepertinya saat 'itu' kau memproduksi sel telur berlebih sehingga kau di anugerahi bayi-bayi ini untuk menemani perjalanan hidupmu"

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ya, ahjumma benar, mereka akan menemani perjalanan hidupku"

Sungmin tidak berhenti mengusap foto tersebut. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya hingga sebulir air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya, sungmin terharu. Wanita itu bahkan tidak bisa melukiskan perasaannya dengan kata-kata.

.

.

Sungmin berpamitan pada kim ahjumma sebelum pergi menuju seoul. Wanita itu menenteng tasnya dan merapikan jaket tebalnya. Hari ini suhu udara di wilayah ini mencapai 0˚C dan kim ahjumma meminjamkan mantel tebal milik Vincent padanya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar pagar.

Tiiiiinnnnn

Sungmin menoleh kesal pada orang yang sukses membuat jantungnya hampir melompat kaget.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana min?"

"Kim jungmo sialan! Kenapa membunyikan klakson tiba-tiba eoh! Kau ingin aku mati terkena serangan jantung!"

Jungmo segera menggeser kepalanya dari kaca mobil ketika mendengar bentakan sungmin yang suaranya sangat nyaring di telinganya.

"Aigooo… ini masih pagi dan kau sudah berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Dasar ibu-ibu emosional. Tempramen!"

"Yak!" hampir saja sungmin melemparkan tasnya ke wajah jungmo namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya saat dirasa tasnya lebih berat dari yang ia kira.

"Benarkan, kau itu tempramen!"

"Diam kau sialan!"

Jungmo tertawa setelah berhasil membuat wanita di depannya ini mengomel, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk membuat sungmin mengomel ataupun kesal sejak kali pertama ia bertemu sungmin. hal itu sangat lucu menurut jungmo, ekspresi dan ocehan sungmin membuatnya merasa tertarik untuk terus menggodanya.

Jungmo menghentikan tawanya dan menatap sungmin serius.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu" balas sungmin ketus pada seseorang yang sudah resmi berteman dengannya itu.

"Ck. Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Untuk itu aku tidak mau menjawabnya, karena kau hanya bertanya dan tidak mengantarkan"

Kini giliran Jungmo yang menatap sungmin kesal.

"Geurae! Geurae! Aku akan mengantarkan. Apa kau puas?!"

"Jinja?" sahut sungmin antusias.

"Nde!"

Sungmin tersenyum senang "Aku ingin ke seoul" ujar sungmin bangga.

"Mwo?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti tidak mau mengantarkan aku, kalau begitu antarkan aku ke stasiun saja" ujar sungmin merajuk.

"Aniya, ada urusan apa kau ke Seoul?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, antarkan saja. Ara?"

"Dasar menyebalkan, sudah minta diantar –"

"Mwo? Ingin mengajakku bertengkar lagi?" potong sungmin, wanita itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan omelan khasnya.

"Ck. Masuklah"

"Yeay!" sungmin segera membuka pintu dan duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil jungmo.

"Kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan tupangan dari namja tampan sepertiku"

"Sssstt diamlah, jangan menyulut emosiku"

"Yak!"

"Hmm By the way, kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab jungmo menirukan pengucapan sungmin.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kesal.

"Seharusnya aku tidak usah bertanya padamu"

Keduanya memutuskan untuk saling diam.

"Aku akan ke seoul, urusanku di cheonan sudah selesai dan Dr. Kim juga sudah menyerahkan pengobatanku pada putranya si ayah kura-kura"

Sungmin mengangguk paham "Kebetulan sekali, kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu saja ke seoul. Lumayan, menghemat pengeluaranku"

"Dasar kau ini" jungmo mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

Sungmin hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Oh iya, kudengar kau sedang mencari rumah bukan?"

"Nde… aku tidak enak jika terus menumpang pada kim ahjuma, Wae?"

"Karena aku sudah pindah ke Seoul, kau bisa menempati rumahku, kusewakan padamu dengan harga murah, tenang saja"

"Jinja?"

Jungmo mengangguk.

"Gomawo jungmo-yah!" sungmin menarik-narik telinga jungmo girang.

"Yak! Seperti inikah caramu berterima kasih?"

Sungmin hanya terkekeh "Kau baik sekali, sekali lagi terimakasih" kali ini sungmin tersenyum tulus membuat jungmo ikut tersenyum.

Senyuman sungmin membuat sesuatu di dada jungmo ikut bergetar dan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Jungmo pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, jadi ia tahu betul bahwa kini ia tertarik pada wanita yang duduk disisinya.

"Hey, karena kau menumpang sampai seoul, aku ingin kau membayarku"

"Mwo? Itu sama saja tidak menghemat uangku namanya" Kesal sungmin tidak terima.

"Aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu untukku"

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi" jawab sungmin asal.

"Jangan bohong, kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kamar kita itu sangat dekat meski berbeda rumah".

Sungmin hanya ber 'Oh' ria mendengar penuturan Jungmo.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, kau ingin lagu apa?"

"Lagu yang sering kau nyanyikan setiap malam"

"Mwo?"

Jungmo berdehem pelan mengetes suaranya.

"Yang seperti ini…

 _Choeum neukkin geudae nunbicheun_

 _Honjamane oheyotdon-gayo_

Yang seperti itu" ujarnya setelah menyanyikan sedikit liriknya.

Sungmin diam. Wanita itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau?"

"Nde, aku tidak mau"

"Waeyo? Kau bahkan menyanyikannya hampir setiap malam"

'Aku tidak mau, karena lagu itu selalu membuatku teringat pada kyuhyun hingga rasanya ingin menangis tiap kali ingat bahwa hubungan kami sudah berakhir sekarang, Lagu itu… membuatku sulit untuk melupakannya'

Ingin sekali sungmin menjelaskanya pada jungmo, namun wanita itu lebih memilih diam saja.

"Ayolah…."

.-.-.-.-.

Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Dr. Kim. Namja bermarga cho itu sesekali mengurut pelipisnya perlahan. Jika boleh ia berteriak, maka ia akan berteriak saat ini juga dan memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah tidak tahan. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan sungminnya. Tiada detik tanpa sungmin di pikirannya.

Namun hingga kini anak buahnya masih belum menemukan keberadaan sungmin membuatnya kesal bukan main.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menjulurkan satu cup cokelat panas padanya.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas pada pria berjubah dokter itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku yakin bukan ibumu yang sedang kau khawatirkan"

Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan dokter itu, namun namja itu masih kekeuh dalam posisi diamnya.

"Kekasihmu kah?"

"Diamlah, itu semua bukan urusanmu"

Dokter ber _nametag_ Kim Jongwon itupun hanya terkekeh. Ia sudah mendengar banyak tentang pria di depannya ini dari kakaknya Cho Ahra, ternyata benar. Cho kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah diajak berteman.

Ponsel kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdering dan menampilkan nama sekretarisnya. Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan ruangan Dr. Kim tanpa pamit.

"Nde Yuri, ada apa?"

"Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa setengah jam lagi ada meeting dengan pihak Alexon Bio. Oh iya, satu jam yang lalu ryeowook datang mencari anda dan saya emberitahukan bahwa anda sedang di rumah sakit bersama ibu anda Presdir"

"Ya" kyuhyun langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Namja itu menghela nafas bosan. Ia malas untuk kembali memasuki ruangan dokter itu dan lebih memilih untuk keluar mencari udara segar sembari menunggu ibunya yang sebentar lagi selesai melakukan terapi.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya santai meski terlihat angkuh bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun berpikir, mungkin mengkonsumsi sedikit kafein bisa menjadi alternative untuknya menghilangkan bosan. Namja itupun melangkahkan kakinya menuju café rumah sakit.

.-.-.-.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, sungmin kini sudah berada di seoul dan tanpa izin darinya kim jungmo langsung menyeretnya menuju rumah sakit dimana Jongwon bekerja membuat sungmin kesal setengah mati. Rencananya ia ingin mencari penginapan untuk beristirahat selama beberapa hari ia di seoul, namun jungmo sialan itu malah menyeretnya dan memaksanya untuk menemaninya ke ruang kerja Kim Jongwon.

Jungmo mengetuk pintu ruangan jongwon pelan.

"Masuk"

"Hyung" panggil jungmo.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang bocah" sapa jongwon ramah. Namja itu meletakkan kembali kura-kura peliharaannya kedalam akuarium.

Melihat kura-kura tersebut membuat sungmin mengerti kenapa jungmo memanggil namja di depannya ini ayah kura-kura.

Jongwon menatap sungmin heran, banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya.

"Sungmin, kenapa kau datang bersama jungmo?"

Sungmin menoleh "Ah… itu… aku ada urusan di seoul dan kebetulan aku bertemu dengan orang ini"

Jongwon mengangguk paham "Duduklah"

"Eoh! Ada coklat panas" seru sungmin saat hendak duduk.

Jongwon menoleh "Ah~ aku membuatkannya untuk tamuku tadi, baru saja aku meletakannya di meja dan orang itu langsung pergi, kalau kau mau aku akan membuatkannya lagi"

"Gomawo Kim Seonsaeng*"

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya hyung"

"Kau iri?" ledek jongwon.

"Mwo?! Enak saja!"

"Kim Seonsaeng, kau tidak usah membuatkannya lagi. Pemiliknya sudah pergi kan? Aku saja yang meminumnya, nanti kau buatkan yang baru jika tamu itu datang lagi ok? Aku sudah kedinginan"

"Terserah kau saja" balas jongwon santai. Namja itu melirik kearah sungmin yang sudah dengan sigapnya menyeruput cokelat panas di hadapannya sambil tersenyum girang layaknya bocah berusia 5 tahun.

Jungmo menghampiri jongwon dan menjulurkan map yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Hyung, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu" Jungmo menatap jongwon serius. Jongwon yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan jungmopun mengangguk.

"Min, kau lapar tidak?" Tanya jongwon.

"Wae?"

"Aku belum makan siang, bisakah kau belikan aku makanan di café rumah sakit ini? Aku ingin minum latte hangat"

"Kenapa tadi tidak sekalian?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan kesini"

Sungmin cemberut lucu membuat jungmo tersenyum. Ekspresi apapun yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita itu selalu bisa membuat hatinya tersentuh.

"Baiklah"

"Min, aku juga mau greentea latte dan Choco Fondan"

"Beli saja sendiri"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Wanita itu melirik kesana kemari melihat kesibukan rumah sakit ini. Sungmin berkeliling, wanita itu tidak tahu dimana letak café yang dimaksud membuatnya tersesat hingga ke bagian khusus untuk ibu dan anak. Tak sengaja sungmin melewati suatu ruangan dimana di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali box kaca yang berisi bayi-bayi lucu.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan reflex mengusap perutnya. Sebulir air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

'Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu'

'Ibu tunggal'

"Mian, sepertinya kalian akan terlahir tanpa ayah nanti. Maafkan eomma nde…" sungmin menitikkan air mata sedih.

"Anda sedang apa disini?" Tanya seorang perawat yang kebetulan melintas di dekat sungmin, perawat itu menatap sungmin curiga. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah melihat wajah wanita ini di bagian khusus ibu dan anak ini, melihat tingkah sungmin membuatnya beranggapan kalau sungmin akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada bayi-bayi di dalam sana.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya cepat.

"Ah. Saya tersesat, saya ingin pergi ke café di rumah sakit ini. Kim Jongwon seonsaeng memintaku membelikan latte di café itu"

Perawat itupun mengangguk paham dan segera menunjukkan jalan menuju café tujuan sungmin. sungmin berterimakasih pada perawat tersebut dan langsung menuju café dengan gugup.

Sungmin merasa malu saat membayangkan jika perawat itu melihatnya menangis di depan kaca tempat bayi-bayi itu berada. Mungkin perawat itu mencurigainya sebagai penculik bayi mengingat pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan jaket tebalnya belum dilepas dari tubuhnya. Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Ia benar-benar malu membayangkannya.

.-.-.-.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Jungmo langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berkecamuk di kepalanya setelah melihat Dr. Kim meletakkan map yang tadi ia berikan diatas meja sambil tersenyum.

"Ini bagus, tidak lama lagi sirosis hati yang kau derita sembuh, tapi kau masih harus menjalani perawatanmu. Arasseo?"

"Nde Hyung"

"Jungmo-yah"

"Nde?"

"Bagaimana kabar ahjussi? Kudengar ada masalah dengan perusahaannya"

Jungmo menghela nafas berat.

"Ah itu, nde… memang ada masalah besar. Yang pasti masalah itu menyebabkan nilai saham milik ayahku turun drastis dalam sekejap mata. Hal itu juga menyebabkan kondisi ayahku melemah"

"Jinja?"

"Hn, aku sedang menyelidikinya. Aku akan membuat siapapun yang membuat ayahku jatuh mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang ayahku alami"

"Hey, kau terdengar begitu kejam. Jangan menjadi seorang pendendam jungmo" ujar jongwon menasehati.

"Lebih baik kau berusaha memajukan dan mempertahankan perusahaan keluargamu itu daripada membalas dendam"

Jungmo hanya terkekeh mendengar nasehat jongwon.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mencari sungmin dulu hyung. Aku berjanji mencarikannya tempat tinggal sementara hari ini"

Jongwon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Haewon ahjussi"

-.-.-.-

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari café tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah dari café, ponsel kyuhyun berbunyi dan menampilkan nomor dari bawahan yang ia tugaskan untuk mencari sungmin.

Tanpa babibu kyuhyun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Salah satu bawahanku melihat Nona sungmin memasuki kota seoul beberapa jam yang lalu bersama seorang pria, dan setelah dilacak mobil yang digunakan oleh Nona sungmin memasuki Seoul International Hospital"

"Seoul International Hospital?"

"Ya tuan, salah seorang staff ku sudah berada disana sekarang. Kami akan berusaha menemukannya"

'Sungmin berada disini' batin kyuhyun senang, namja itu dengan reflek menggerakkan matanya kesana kemari berharap ia akan melihat sungmin disana. Harapannya begitu besar untuk bisa bertemu dengan wanitanya itu. Tidak sia-sia ia membayar mahal pada mereka untuk mencari keberadaan sungmin.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, jika menemukan informasi apapun tentang sungmin segera beritahu padaku"

"Ya Tuan"

Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan itu sepihak. Namja itu benar-benar gembira saat tahu bahwa kini dirinya menghirup udara yang sama dengan sungmin.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, kali ini dari Yuri. Kyuhyun menatap kedepan dan langkahnya terhenti seketika.

"Presdir, 15 menit lagi rapat dimulai, bisakah anda segera kembali ke kantor? Atau mungkin anda ingin saya jemput"

Kyuhyun diam terpaku, bahkan ucapan Yuri yang mengingatkan akan rapat bernilai triliunan dolar itu diabaikannya. Matanya terpaku pada satu titik. Sosok yang tengah mengenakan jaket hitam tebal dan syal berwarna cream yang membalut lehernya hingga menutupi dagu. Wanita itu berjalan sembari memainkan ponselnya dan sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Batalkan rapatnya, jika tidak minta siwon untuk mewakili aku" kyuhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya tidak mempedulikan Yuri yang terkejut setengah mati akibat pembatalan secara sepihak itu, dan kini dirinyalah yang harus repot mengurusi semuanya.

Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya.

"Sungmin" lirih kyuhyun.

Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya membulat terkejut.

"Ternyata benar" Kyuhyun tersenyum haru. Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya namun langkah itu segera terhenti saat melihat wanita itu melangkah mundur dan berniat menghindarinya.

"Sungmin-ah… "

Wanita yang dipanggil sungmin itu menatap kyuhyun dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa dirinya juga merindukan namja itu, namun sekarang bukan saatnya untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada namja itu dengan menghambur ke pelukannya. Bahkan sekarang sungmin tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan itu.

"Mwo?" Tanya sungmin terkejut.

"Aku merindukanmu dear" ujar kyuhyun penuh perasaan.

"Kau ini bicara apa 'Kyuhyun-ssi'?" jawab sungmin membuat dada kyuhyun berdenyut nyeri. Nada yang sungmin keluarkan menunjukkan bahwa kini wanita itu menganggapnya seperti orang asing.

Sungmin melihat raut terluka Kyuhyun, namun wanita itu mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya kecewa dan ia tidak mau menerima kyuhyun atau bahkan memberikan kesempatan kedua pada namja itu. Rasa sakit yang ditorehkannya sudah terlampau besar meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sungmin masih mencintai namja itu.

Tidak, sungmin tidak mau memaafkan namja yang sudah menghianatinya itu untuk saat ini.

"Dear, Aku tahu aku bersalah, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Kumohon kembalilah, aku merindukanmu" ujar kyuhyun tulus, ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan langsung memberitahukan isi hatinya pada sungmin. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memohon kepada orang lain sampai seperti ini.

Sungmin berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. Ia masih belum bisa memaafkan kyuhyun, bahkan luka di hatinya masih terbuka lebar.

Sungmin tersenyum miris "Kembali kemana?" ujar sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin sendu. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada wanita di depannya ini. Hati kyuhyun serasa tertusuk mendengar nada bicara sungmin yang terdengar seperti peringatan untuknya bahwa dirinya sudah tidak ada dalam catatan kehidupan sungmin.

"Kembali padamu?" Sungmin menatap mata kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas luka yang diderita sungmin.

"kau bahkan bukan tempatku untuk kembali kyuhyun-ssi" jelas sungmin membuat hati kyuhyun semakin sakit.

Ini semua salahnya dan ini lah resiko yang harus diterimanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Rasanya benar-benar sesak mendengar ucapan sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, ia tahu maksud dari ucapan sungmin dan semua ini terjadi karena ulahnya sendiri, hal itu membuat dadanya semakin sesak dengan rasa bersalah.

"Sungmin-ah" lirih kyuhyun..

"Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae min"

Kyuhyun hendak meraih tangan sungmin namun wanita itu langsung mundur seketika.

"Meminta maaf untuk apa?"

"Dear, berikan aku kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya, memperbaiki hubungan kita. Kumohon, aku mencintaimu dear" Kyuhyun memohon dengan sangat pada wanita di depannya ini. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada sungmin.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Hubungan apa? Apakah kita pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya?"

"Sungmin-ah… kumohon jangan seperti ini, aku tahu aku salah min. untuk itu aku minta maaf padamu dan memintamu untuk kembali, agar aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Kumohon min, hanya dirimu yang ada di hatiku" ujar kyuhyun tulus. Sungmin terdiam sesaat, egonya memaksa untuk mengabaikan kyuhyun dan tidak memberikannya kesempatan kedua setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh namja itu.

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun terluka, dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohan kyuhyun yang baru mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu saat semuanya sudah hancur dan membiarkanya terluka sendirian meratapi nasibnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Jika aku tidak boleh seperti ini lalu aku harus seperti apa? Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki kyuhyun-ssi… tidak ada" Sungmin menanggapi racauan frustasi kyuhyun.

'Karena semuanya sudah kau hancurkan' lanjut sungmin dalam hati.

"Dan lagipula bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, kau bukanlah tempat untukku kembali. Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Hanya mantan partner kerja, bukankah begitu?" sungmin berujar santai namun menusuk membuat jantung kyuhyun terasa tertohok.

"Sungmin-ah… "

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, tidak ada yang perlu di perbaiki" ujar sungmin seyakin yakinnya, meski dirinya sendiri tidak yakin akan berhasil melaui ini semua dan melupakannya dengan mudah.

"Kau sudah memiliki Ryeowook disisimu" lanjut sungmin.

"Hanya kau yang ada dihatiku min. Sungguh"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan airmatanya yang memaksa untuk keluar. Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan. Sungmin sudah tidak tahan berada dalam kepura-puraannya yang dia buat sendiri. Wanita itu menatap mata kyuhyun lurus dan menusuk.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sekarang kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, bisakah kau mengerti itu? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas, tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan kita dulu dan anggaplah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita, sama seperti sebelumnya dimana kita selalu berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita hingga orang-orang mengetahui bahwa hubungan kita hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Namun kini aku juga bukan lagi karyawanmu dan kau bukan lagi atasanku. Maka dari itu, tetaplah berpura-pura jika diantara kita tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kau juga sudah memiliki ryeowook yang lebih baik dari aku. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Apa kau masih belum puas dengan apa yang kau miliki?" ujar sungmin menusuk tepat di hati kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae dear" ujar kyuhyun.

"Aku sadar aku bersalah min, untuk ijinkan aku meperbaiki semuanya. Kumohon, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku. Dan aku sangat merindukanmu dear, sangat merindukanmu sampai rasanya aku hampir gila karenamu"

-.-.-

Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri rumah sakit yang diberitahukan oleh Yuri, ia ingin menemui kyuhyunnya dan berbicara dengannya. Setelah bertanya pada bagian administrasi, ryeowookpun segera menuju tempat yang disebutkan oleh petugas administrasi itu. Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruangan Dr. Kim Jong won yang terletak di lantai 10.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia kerumah sakit seoul karena ia juga sering kesini untuk konsultasi. Ryeowook dengan sigap bergerak menuju lift yang berada di sebrang café rumah sakit.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju lift itu. Sepertinya keberuntungan tengah berada di pihaknya, wanita itu melihat seorang pria yang ia yakin bahwa pria itu adalah kyuhyunnya. Tanpa babibu wanita itu langsung berlari dan memeluk kyuhyun erat membuat si namja yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang itu tersentak kaget.

"Kyuhyun-ah… akhirnya aku menemukanmu"

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun lurus. Baru saja ia ingin membalas kata-kata kyuhyun namun seorang wanita tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk kyuhyun erat tanpa menyadari keberadaan sungmin yang memang tersembunyi dibali jaket dan syal tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah~ bogoshippo" panggil wanita itu manja.

Sungmin mengenal dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara itu, dia adalah wanita yang membuatnya berpisah dari kyuhyun. Kim ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin lekat. Kyuhyun bisa melihat tatapan mata sungmin yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam pada dirinya.

"Sungmin" panggil kyuhyun. namja itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan ryeowook yang kelewat erat. Ryeowook mendengarnya dan ia teringat pada sosok yang tadi berhadapan dengan kyuhyun.

'Jadi itu sungmin?'

"Lepaskan aku"

"Shireo!"

Sungmin menaikkan syalnya menutupi separuh wajahnya dan berbalik meninggalkan kyuhyun, sebulir air mata meluncur dari mata yang kian memerah dan berair.

'Pembohong' batin sungmin kecewa.

"Sungmin!" teriak kyuhyun membuat orang yang berada disekitarnya menatapnya kaget. Ryeowook tidak mempedulikan kegaduhan kyuhyun, wanita itu masih bersikeras memeluk namja itu.

'Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali pada sungmin. kau milikku kyu'

Sungmin tidak mempedulikannya dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh.

"Lepaskan aku jika kau tidak ingin aku berlaku kasar padamu" ujar kyuhyun dingin.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget, wanita itu menatap kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku kekasihmu. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengakhiri kesalahan itu? Kita bukan lagi pasangan kekasih. Apakah ucapanku waktu itu tidak bisa mencapai kepalamu? Sebaiknya cepat lepaskan aku sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku"

"Jadi kau menganggap hubungan kita itu suatu kesalahan" ujar ryeowook pedih.

"Ya aku sudah mengakhirinya baik-baik denganmu, sekarang lepaskan aku"

"Kyuhyun-ah… aku tidak pernah menyetujui untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini" balas ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya yang membuat kyuhyun semakin risih.

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu dan sekarang lepaskan aku" ujar kyuhyun datar dan melepas pelukan ryeowook paksa. Namja itu langsung berlari meninggalkan ryeowook yang tengah terpaku di tempatnya.

"Hiks…" wanita itu terisak pelan, hatinya benar-benar terluka melihat sikap kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengejar sungmin yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya. Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan larinya seketika.

Kyuhyun menatap wanita berjaket hitam itu, hatinya terasa teriris dan perih saat melihat wanita itu kini tengah memeluk erat seorang namja yang bukan dirinya. Ingin sekali kyuhyun membunuh orang yang berani menyentuh sungminnya.

Namja itu berjalan cepat menuju kearah sungmin dengan penuh emosi.

..

Sungmin memeluk jungmo erat membuat namja yang memang sedang mencarinya itu tersentak kaget.

"Min, neo gwaenchana?" Tanya jungmo Khawatir. Namja itu menangkup wajah sungmin yang sudah dipenuhi airmata.

Sungmin masih bertahan dengan isakannya, dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan derai air matanya yang terus memaksa untuk keluar.

"Jungmo-yah…." Lirih sungmin dan kemudian terisak kembali membuat jungmo panic seketika.

"Ada apa eoh?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, wanita itu masih terisak membuat jungmo hanya bisa pasrah saat tatapan mata dari orang yang melewatinya terasa menginjak imej charming yang selalu dibanggakannya pada sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, berhenti menangis. Kau kenapa eoh?" Jungmo melepaskan pelukan sungmin. wanita itu masih terperangkap dalam isakannya. Hatinya begitu terpukul. Dan entah kenapa ia menyesali pertemuannya dengan kyuhyun yang malah membuat hatinya semakin terluka.

Jungmo menatap sungmin sesaat, namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat seseorang yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat seolah ingin menerjang sungmin.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu?" monolog jungmo yang terdengar oleh sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Sungmin membeku di tempatnya. Sungmin lebih memilih bersembunyi dalam rengkuhan jungmo yang masih memegangi bahunya. Wanita itu dengan sigap menghapus air matanya yang tumpah dengan kasar.

'Kyuhyun? Apa jungmo mengenalnya?'

Sungmin mencoba menghentikan isak tangisnya saat mendengar derap langkah yang semakin mendekat padanya. Tanpa menolehpun sungmin bisa menebak siapa pemilik derap langkah itu.

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dengan sangat kencang bahkan ia bisa mendengar teriakan tulang dan sendinya yang kini terasa sedikit nyeri.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh!" bentak jungmo saat melihat wanita yang ada di hadapannya di perlakukan dengan kasar menurutnya.

"Ikut denganku!" Ujar kyuhyun datar tidak mengindahkan bentakan jungmo.

Jungmo yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sebenarnya terjadipun hanya bisa menahan tangan sungmin yang tidak di cengkeram oleh kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Cho kyuhyun! kau bisa melukainya!"

"Diam kau! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!" bentak kyuhyun tidak kalah keras. Sungmin hanya bisa merintih dan meminta dilepaskan dari cengkraman tangan kyuhyun. ia tidak mau pergi bersama dengan namja itu. ia benar-benar tidak mau. ia tidak memiliki persiapan yang matang untuk berdebat dengan namja itu.

"Lepaskan aku…" lirih sungmin serak.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara serak sungmin pun tertegun. Namja itu melepaskan tangan sungmin perlahan.

'Apa aku melukaimu lagi?' tanyanya dalam hati. Hatinya serasa dipukul dengan besi melihat sungmin menangis. Terlebih itu karena perbuatannya.

Kyuhyun menatap mata sungmin dalam. Ia benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"Jungmo-yah… aku ingin pulang" lirih sungmin. jungmo menoleh menatap sungmin yang masih bergetar. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Sebaiknya ia membawa sungmin pergi dan menenangkan yeoja cantik itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang" ujar jungmo, namja itu menatap kyuhyun yang manatap lurus kearah sungmin. tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa terbaca oleh jungmo. Jungmo mencoba untuk mengabaikannya dan mebawa sungmin dalam rengkuhan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian sungmin kosong. Sepertinya ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk sungmin kembali padanya. Ia harus menunggu agar sungminnya lebih tenang.

Namja itu mengabil ponselnya menghubungi seseorang yang.

"Hubungi staffmu yang ada disini, suruh dia ikuti sungmin dan jungmo, awasi keduanya dan selidiki apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. jangan sampai kau kehilangan keduanya"

.-.-.-.-.

Sungmin terdiam di dalam mobil yang tengah dikendarai oleh jungmo. Sedari tadi wanita itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun membuat jungmo semakin bingung.

"Min, kau ingin menginap di apartemenku?"

"Ani"

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Carikan aku hotel yang murah saja" ujar sungmin tanpa menatap wajah jungmo yang terlihat semakin khawatir dengan kondisi wanita itu.

"Menginap saja di apartemenku, disana ada dua kamar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dan itu gratis"

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu"

"Kau akan semakin merepotkanku jika menyuruhku mencari hotel yang murah" canda jungmo.

Sungmin menoleh kesal pada namja di sebelahnya, ingin sekali ia memukul namja itu namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yasudah turunkan aku disini saja. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri"

Jungmo menatap sungmin panic. Ia menyesal bercanda dengan sungmin yang tengah seperti ini.

"Hey.. aku kan hanya bercanda. Sudahlah menginap saja di apartemenku"

Sungmin tidak membalas membuat jungmo berpikir bahwa wanita itu menyetujuinya, wanita itu masih setia menatap kosong jalanan kota Seoul yang di laluinya.

Perjalanan itupun dilanjutkan dengan keheningan. Baik Jungmo maupun sungmin sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian mobil itupun berhenti di basement apartemen dimana jungmo tinggal. Namja itu menoleh kearah sungmin yang sepertinya tertidur. Jungmo tersenyum. Mungkin wanita itu kelelahan. Jungmo keluar dengan perlahan, namja itu membuka pintu mobil di sisi sungmin perlahan. Dengan lembut namja itu mengangkat tubuh sungmin dalam gendongannya. Ia tidak tega membangunkan sungmin yang sudah terlelap dalam mimpi.

Tanpa jungmo sadari, seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya kini tengah menelfon seseorang.

"Selamat sore tuan"

"…"

"Nona sungmin berada di apartemen Kim jungmo saat ini"

"…"

"Saya mengerti"

.-.-.-.

Jungmo merebahkan sungmin perlahan, namja itu kemudian melepas jaket yang sungmin kenakan dan menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuh sungmin. Jungmo mendudukkan dirinya disisi sungmin dan menatap mata yang tengah terpejam itu lama.

Rasa penasaran menghantuinya.

'Apakah kyuhyun yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Jungmo mengenggam tangan sungmin yang ada disisinya.

'Apakah dia ayah dari bayi yang tengah dikandung olehmu?'

Jungmo menatap sungmin sedih. Miris sekali ketika memikirkan bahwa temannya sendiri yang membuat orang yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dan mengambil hatinya ini menderita seperti ini. Jungmo tidak tahu pasti, tapi dia bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya perasaan sungmin ketika air mata itu menetes di pipinya.

"Apa saja yang sudah di lakukan oleh si brengsek kyuhyun padamu eoh?" lirih jungmo kesal yang hanya dijawab oleh keheningan.

-,-,-,-

Ryeowook menangis lirih di dalam mobilnya, wanita itu menggenggam ponselnya erat. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia ditinggalkan oleh kyuhyun. wanita itu memukul setir mobilnya membabi buta.

"AARGGH!"

Ryeowook semakin terisak. Seperti inikah akhir kisah cintanya yang sudah dua puluh tahun ia nantikan.

 _Flashback._

 _Ryeowook tersenyum girang saat mendapati pesan kalau kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk makan bersama di sebuah restoran mewah. Hatinya berbunga-bunga bahkan senyum bahagia tidak pernah pergi dari wajahnya._

 _Wanita itu bahkan sudah membeli pakaian baru hanya untuk bertemu dengan kyuhyun. tak lupa wanita membubuhkan make up di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia ingin menunjukkan penampilan terbaiknya dihadapan sang kekasih._

 _Ryeowook memasuki restoran itu dengan langkah anggunnya membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Ryeowook memasuki ruang VIP yang dipesan oleh kyuhyun. wanita itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya kala ia melihat namjanya sudah berada disana._

" _Hai kyu" sapanya dan tersenyu manis seperti biasa._

 _Kyuhyun hanya melirik sebentar._

" _Duduklah" ujar kyuhyun datar._

 _Ryeowook menatap kyuhyun heran. Ada apa dengan naja itu, kenapa sikapnya berubah drastic seperti ini._

" _E-eoh. Baiklah" Ryeowook duduk dihadapan kyuhyun. wanita itu enatap namja yang kini tengah disibukkan dengan buku enu dihadapannya._

" _Kau tidak ingin memesan makanan?" Tanya kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengernyit bingung. Dia semakin menatap kyuhyun intens. Namja di depannya ini tidak seperti kyuhyun yang selalu memanjakannya dulu._

" _Ada apa denganmu kyu?"_

" _Kau tidak ingin memesan makanan?" Tanya kyuhyun datar._

" _Apakah aku masih bisa memesan makanan jika suasana di ruangan ini terasa kaku dan aneh?"_

" _Pesan saja"_

" _Shireo. Aku tidak akan memesan makanan sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau sangat menyebalkan jika bersikap seperti itu"_

 _Kyuhyun menatap ryeowook. Namja itu tidak bisa berlama-lama dan sebenarnya ia juga tidak suka berbasa-basi._

" _Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku akan langsung ke intinya saja"_

 _Ryeowook menatap kyuhyun dengan serius. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Namun wanita itu hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan terucap dari ulut kekasihnya._

" _Aku pikir hubungan kita ini harus berakhir sekarang, Mian"_

 _Ryeowook menatap kyuhyun tidak percaya. Wanita itu merasa tertampar dengan hebat saat mendengar kalimat singkat yang terlontar dari mulut kyuhyun._

" _Apa maksudmu kyu?"_

" _Ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Aku bersalah karena telah menyeretmu dalam kesalahan yang aku ciptakan sendiri"_

" _Mwo? Kau bercanda?" Tanya ryeowook. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang di dengarnya itu hanya candaan belaka. Meski tak dipungkiri bahwa kini matanya terasa panas._

" _Aniya, apakah aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"_

" _Tapi kenapa? Apa salahku sampai kau mau mengakhirinya? Bukankah kita saling mencintai?" sebulir airmata mengalir di pipi ryeowook._

" _Aniya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini semua sebelum semuanya jadi semakin rumit. Yang aku cintai adalah sungmin. hanya dia" ujar kyuhyun datar. Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya, mengakhiri kesalahan yang sudah ia buat sebelum kesalahan itu menjadi semakin besar._

" _Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku mencintaimu dan hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir!" tegas Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya menatap ryeowook tanpa ekspresi._

" _Terserah padamu. Yang terpenting aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatiku. Aku juga menyesal telah melakukan ini semua padamu. Jika kau lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini, itu sama saja dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Karena keputusanku tidak akan pernah berubah. Hatiku hanya ada untuk sungmin, bukan yang lain. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti" ujar kyuhyun datar dan penuh penekanan. Ia tahu ucapannya ini pasti menyakiti ryeowook, namun ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Berkata apa adanya lebih baik daripada mendiamkannya._

 _Rteowook terisak pedih, ucapan kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya hancur._

" _Kau mebuat hatiku sakit kyu, apa kau tahu itu!" marahnya, ia merasa dipermainkan. Hatinya yang sudah melambung tinggi dijatuhkan seketika oleh sepenggal kalimat yang dilontarkan kyuhyun membuatnya remuk berkeping-keping. Wanita itu hanya bisa terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

" _Aku tahu ini menyakitkan, untuk itu aku minta maaf" ucap kyuhyun gentle._

" _Shireo. Aku tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan ini"_

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum ambigu "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu" ujarnya membuat ryeowook semakin sesak._

" _Andwae… jangan lakukan ini padaku, jangan tinggalkan aku" ujar ryeowook frustasi. Ia tidak mau mengakhiri ini semua. Kisah cinta yang sudah terbangun sekian lama dan sudah sangat dinantikan olehnya terancam hancur._

" _Mian, ini lebih baik daripada aku membiarkanmu berada disisiku dan membuatmu merasa lebih tersakiti. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, aku lebih mencintai sungmin dan mungkin perasaanku padamu hanya sebatas teman dekat saja" menurutnya ini lebih baik daripada ia menjadi seorang yang pengecut dan hanya bersembunyi dibalik keegoisannya sendiri._

 _Ryeowook terisak mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. namja itu segera beranjak dari duduknya._

" _Mian, aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu" kyuhyun membungkuk singkat sebagai salam perpisahannya._

" _Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkan kesalahanku, tapi jika kau memintaku untuk berhenti mencintai sungmin. itu tidak akan pernah bisa" ujar kyuhyun datar sebelum meninggalkan ryeowook yang semakin terisak pedih didalam ruangan tertutup itu._

 _FlashBack End_

Semenjak pertangkarannya dengan sungmin, kyuhyun seringkali mengabaikannya. Tidak mengangkat panggilannya dan selalu menyibukkan diri di kantornya. Ryeowook tidak suka dengan itu semua.

Hatinya terasa seperti diremas dengan kuat hingga rasanya sangat sakit.

Wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Hiks…"

"Aku yang sudah menantinya hingga lebih dari 10 tahun lamanya, kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku!"

Ryeowook terisak pedih. Bahkan kini suaranya terdengar sangat parau karena terus menerus berteriak marah.

' _Aku lebih mencintai sungmin'_

Ryeowook meremas setir mobilnya kuat dan menjatuhkan kepalanya bersandar pada alat kemudi berbentuk bulat itu.

"Seandainya sungmin tidak ada…. Semuanya tidak mungkin berakhir seperti ini" ujar ryeowook lirih. Wanita it uterus merapalkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya hingga menimbulkan sugesti yang cukup kuat ke kepalanya yang tidak dalam kondisi baik itu.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya perlahan kemudian bersandar pada jok mobilnya. Tatapannya kosong, wanita itu bergumam lirih namun sarat akan emosi yang begitu kuat.

"Seandainya sungmin tidak ada…."

Tak lama kemudian mobil yang di kendarainya itupun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus jalanan kota seoul.

.-.-.-.

Setelah melihat gambar yang diberikan oleh bawahannya itu, kyuhyun menggeram marah. Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Rasa khawatir menggelayuti tubuhnya saat tahu bahwa kini sungmin tengah berada di dalam apartemen Jungmo dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya kasar. Ia benar-benar dibuat mendidih dengan laporan yang diberikan oleh bawahannya. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada sungminnya. Ia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah untuk memasuki apartemen dengan pengawasan super ketat itu.

Namja itu mencoba bersabar menunggu informasi yang bisa di dapat oleh orang suruhannya.

-.-.-

Sungmin melenguh, wanita itu tersenyum merasakan kenyamanan yang menyelimutinya.

"Eungghh…" sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan membiarkan bias cahaya memasuki retina matanya. Ia masih ingin merasakan kenyamanan kasurnya yang lembut dan hangat. Namun matanya berkehendak lain, sepertinya mata cantiknya itu sudah lelah terpejam.

'Tunggu!' Sungmin tersentak dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

'Kasur?! Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?!'

Sungmin mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya.

'Ah… sepertinya aku tertidur tadi'

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Wanita itu mengambil sebuah bantal berukuran besar dan meletakannya di kepala ranjang untuk bersandar.

Sungmin menatap selimut yang masih setia bertengger ditubuhnya kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada saat pertemuannya dengan kyuhyun siang tadi.

'Kita sudah berpisah, tapi kenapa aku masih tidak bisa menghilangkanu dari pikiranku. Semakin kau muncul di pikiranku seakin besar pula rasa rinduku dan juga… semakin besar pula rasa sakit yang ada di hatiku'

Sungmin meremas selimutnya kasar. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya mulai memburu menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang tebuka membuat sungmin langsung menoleh waspada.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya"

"Jungmo?"

"Nde waeyo? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aniya… gwaenchana. Ini dimana?"

"Apartemenku" jawab jungmo singkat.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu mencarikanku hotel? Dan lagi pula kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku eoh?!" omel sungmin. wanita itu menatapnya kesal. Jungmo hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi sungmin.

"Wae? Bukankah disini lebih nyaman?" Jungmo mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang dekat kaki sungmin.

"Aniya, ini membuatku semakin berhutang banyak padamu"

Jungmo terkekeh pelan "Wae? Bukankah kita teman?"

"Kau benar, tapi kau membuatku berhutang budi padamu dan aku tidak menyukainya"

"Sudahlah, lupakan masalah hutang budi. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan. Jadi cepat mandi dan bersiap"

Sungmin tersenyum "Gomawo Jungmo-yah" ujar sungmin tulus yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh jungmo.

Sungmin dan jungmo kini sedang berada di ruang makan. Keduanya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, tidak seperti biasanya dimana mereka seringkali bertengkar atau bahkan bercanda.

"Jungmo-yah" lirih sungmin.

"Hmm"

"Kenapa kau diam saja sedari tadi. Apa ada masalah? Atau ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Jungmo menatap sungmin ragu. Tapi rasa penasaran selalu memaksanya untuk bertanya langsung pada si tokoh utama.

"Itu… Apa kau dan kyuhyun memiliki hubungan sebelumnya?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri saat otaknya langsung memunculkan memori tentang kyuhyun sebagai respon atas pertanyaan jungmo.

Sebulir air mata menetes di pelupuk matanya.

"Sungmin, neo gwaenchana?" Tanya jungmo.

"Hiks…. Mian" satu isakan lolos dari bibir sungmin. ia tidak kuat lagi menahan gejolak di dalam hatinya. Inilah yang akan terjadi tiap kali ia teringat akan kyuhyun.

"Hey… kau kenapa?"

Sungmin semakin terisak. Memori-memori tentang kyuhyun berlomba-lomba muncul di ingatannya membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

' _Dear, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu'_

' _Jinja? Mwo?'_

' _Kau antusias sekali'_

' _Wae?'_

' _Kemarikan telingamu'_

' _Waeyo?' Sungmin mendekatkan telinganya pada wajah kyuhyun._

' _Gomawo, Saranghae'_

'…'

' _Lihat, pipimu memerah!'_

' _Yak!'_

"Hiks…." Sungmin semakin terisak tiap kali memori indahnya itu berputar di kepalanya.

Kata-kata cinta yang dulu sering kyuhyun ungkapkan untuknya bermunculan membuat nafasnya dadanya semakin terasa perih mengingat bahwa kini hal itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan.

' _Dia wanita yang setia padaku! Dan dia lebih baik darimu!'_

 _'Lihat, sekarang siapa yang lebih murahan'_

Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Wanita itu tidak bisa berhenti terisak tiap kali kenangan indah dan kenangan menyedihkan itu menyerang hatinya bertubi-tubi, membuatnya hatinya kembali patah.

"Min… Sungmin-ah" jungmo menghampiri sungmin dan langsung mengusap punggung wanita itu untuk enenangkan isak tangisnya.

'Hiks … Aku …aku tidak kuat lagi. Rasanya sakit sekali… tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya… hiks' batin sungmin.

"Hey. Kenapa kau menangis eoh?"

"Gwaenchana… Aku hanya ingin beristirahat. kepalaku sakit" ujar sungmin.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar. Akan ku panggilkan jongwon hyung nanti"

"Tidak usah, aku hanya butuh istirahat" ujar sungmin parau.

"Baiklah"

.

Sungmin kini tengah berada di kamarnya. Berkali-kali meloloskan isakan yang sedari tadi di tahannya. Wanita itu masih dengan setia meringkuk diatas ranjang. Selimut tebal membalut tubuhnya yang bergetar halus.

"Hiks… Cho kyuhyun bodoh! Pembohong! Hiks…"

' _Kau bilang kau mencintaiku_

 _Kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku_

 _Tapi nyatanya semua itu hanya bualanmu saja_

 _Kau meninggalkan aku, dan…_

 _Kau lebih memilih dia dari pada aku'_

Sungmin meremas selimut dipelukannya kuat. Hatinya benar benar sakit mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menghianatinya.

' _Banyak yang aku fikirkan, tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa…_

 _Setelah aku pergi, kau semakin sering muncul dalam pikiranku._

 _Hari ini, sama seperti kemarin dan besok. Aku akan terhanyut dalam perasaan yang sama._

 _Aku mencoba membencimu, memaksakan diriku untuk mengingat bahwa kita sudah saling berpisah_

 _Kemudian hatiku hancur ketika mendapati bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakanmu._

 _Hari – hari berlalu seperti ini, Aku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari luka ini… dan juga dirimu Hiks…_

 _Kau lah orang itu_

 _Kau lah kebahagian itu_

 _Kau lah rasa sakit itu_

 _Jika semua itu menghilang_

 _Aku pikir..._

 _Aku juga akan menghilang_

 _Hiks..._

 _Hari ini kau memintaku kembali padamu._

 _Aku senang… tapi aku juga takut terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya Kyuhyun-ah… hiks_

 _Eotohkae..._

Sungmin memeluk lututnya erat. Wanita itu menangis dalam diam. Menyesali kebodohannya yang membuat dirinya tidak pernah bisa lepas dari bayangan kyuhyun dan tidak bisa menghapus kenangan menyakitkan yang pernah dialaminya.

Ia hanya bisa terus berpura-pura dan menganggap bahwa semuanya akan terhapus seiring berjalannya waktu. Meski kenyataannya bahkan hingga saat ini ia masih belum bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dan menghapus rasa cintanya pada pria yang sudah menanamkan luka di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun sudah berhasil mengukirkan namanya dengan sangat dalam di hati sungmin, tapi namja itu juga berhasil membuat luka yang sangat dalam di hati wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

The Scars Deeper Than Love...

TBC

Makasih buat yang bersedia baca ulang Ch7 dan berakhir di author's note ini. #minhyunTerharubanget

Chap kali ini ga terlalu sedih ya… atau gaterlalu seru? Haduhhh …. Maaf ya kalo chap ini bikin kalian tambah kecewa. Minhyun ga da muuud buat bikin angst yang nangis nangis gitu.

Sesuai yang minhyun bilang diatas, untuk yang masih bingung atau merasa aneh kenapa si umin bisa kembar 3, ini penjelasan singkat tentang bayi kembar.

Bayi kembar itu ada bermacam macam, ada yang kembar dari satu sel telur yang dibuahi terus mengalami pembelahan yang kemungkinan jadi kembar identik dan ada juga yang berasal dari sel telur yang berbeda sehingga hasil kembarnya non identik, minhyun lupa namanya, kembar fraternal kalo ga salah deh. Jenis kembarnya juga ada berapa gitu minhyun lupa. Kalo masih kurang mengerti bisa cari di gugel.

Proses Pembelahan dari sel telur yang sudah dibuahi juga terjadi di bulan-bulan pertama, di bulan kedua janin udah mulai kelihatan meski Cuma se-encrit dan ga diketahui jenis kelaminnya tapi untuk kembar atau enggaknya sudah bisa kelihatan dari hasil usg. Kalo di usg dia bentuknya bulet bulet item gitu, namanya kantong kehamilan deh kalo nggak salah. Kalo Cuma di raba-raba doang/Cuma sepenglihatan mata doang susah buat tahu kalo janin itu kembar atau ngga. Di bulan ketiga tangan dan kaki udah mulai kelihatan meski bentuknya kaya alien berekor. Dan begitu seterusnya hingga jadi bayi yang siap dilahirkan. Kalo misalnya usg yang biasa gambarnya masih kurang jelas, ada satu alat usg yang namanya USG TRANSVAGINAL yang bisa memperlihatkan hasil yang lebih jelas dari usg biasa meski gambarnya juga sama item-item juga, namun letak kantong kehamilan jadi makin kelihatan gitulah. Minhyun juga kagum, jaman sekarang makin canggih ya.

Waktu itu ada seorang dokter yang ngituin penelitian (minhyun lupa itu penelitian atau kebetulan, tapi sumbernya minhyun dapet di gugel), jadi ada seorang ibu yang melakukan hubungan **X dengan orang yang berbeda (yang satu kulit putih yang satunya bukan) dalam waktu yang relative berdekatan, nah pas melahirkan bayinya itu juga kembar dengan yang satu itu kulit putih yang satunya lagi bukan kulit putih. #jadi disini ceritanya kenapa anak umin bisa kembar 3 itu karena Kyumin 'Begituannya sering' dan ga kenal hari *LOL

Jadi kira-kira itulah yang bisa minhyun jelasin kenapa si umin bisa hamil kembar 3.

Dan untuk typo, maaf juga yah karena yang kemaren itu gasempet diedit. Tombol 'M' leppi minhyun itu seringkali kalo udah diketik ga muncul jadi makin banyak typo yang beredar di ff minhyun, sekali lagi minhyun minta maaf ya. Minhyun akan berusaha yang lebih baik lagi. Fighting!

Dan ini bukan kembarnya song triplet yah wkwkwk.

Sekali lagi minhyun minta maaf atas revisi Ch.7 ini.

Dan untuk salah satu guest yang bertanya 'Kok chapternya sama kayak chapter sebelum kakak hiatus ?'

Aku belom hiatus kok. Buktinya aku masih nulis. Wkwkwk.

Sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya…

Semoga kalian suka sama chap revisi ini.

Ditunggu Reviewnya lagi yaaa Chingudeul … muach muach

Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata ya teman teman.

Salam hangat

=Minhyun=


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rated : T+

Cast : Kyumin (Always) dan teman temannya mian karna hampir semua yang ada disini itu cast nya mayoritas suju, karna sayana udah bingung mau pake cast siapa lagi.

Desclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya dan karya saya, jadi No Copas ok?

Warning : ini cerita GS dan ini yang nulis masih amatir, Typo bertebaran, DLDR, No Bash or Flame dan jangan lupa review kalo sudah baca, itu menyemangatiku banget…

Minhyun lagi gaada feel buat bikin yang sedih sedihan,Minhyun lelah sedih mulu,Minhyun maunya bahagia *LOL

Feelnya gak banyak di Chap ini, jadi Minhyun minta maaf ya.

RnR juseyoo….

Happy Reading

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Namja itu langsung melirik kearah meja nakas yang berada disisinya.

'Lima lewat sepuluh' ujarnya dalam hati.

Namja itu bangun perlahan, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Pagi ini sama suramnya dengan pagi sebelumnya, semuanya terasa gelap dan gersang kala Sungmin meninggalkannya. Bahkan salju yang turun di bulan desember ini pun terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Biasanya Sungmin akan meletakkan susu coklat hangat di meja nakas tiap kali Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasa kedinginan. Namun sekarang ia hanya bisa melihat jam kecil berwarna hitam ditemani sebingkai foto yang menampilkan senyum seorang lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih. Kehilangan Sungmin sama seperti ia kehilangan jiwanya. Ia kehilangan hatinya, perasaanya. Semuanya terasa hampa dan gelap.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Langkah kakinya terseok seok, kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri sisa dari alkohol yang diminumnya semalam. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tirus.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil memegangi kepalanya memasuki kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan setelan rapi, wajahnya terlihat segar meskipun terdapat kantung mata yang cukup tebal di kedua matanya.

"Selamat pagi sayang"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus sesosok kelinci berwarna pink yang sangat disayangi oleh Sungmin. Selama Sungmin pergi, boneka itu sengaja ia dudukkan di salah satu kursi dimeja makan, tepat disebelah kursi yang biasa Sungmin duduki. Kyuhyun membuatkan secangkir teh untuknya dan segelas susu vanila untuk si kelinci besar itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat memberikan minuman itu pada sosok yang dengan setia menunjukkan senyumnya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kekehannya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Minumlah"

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya begitu bodoh mengajak benda mati itu berbicara. Tapi hanya boneka itulah yang kini menemaninya sarapan di pagi hari.

"Sungmin-ah, cepatlah pulang. Aku bisa gila jika tidak ada dirimu disini"

.-.-.-.

Sungmin sudah selesai membuat sarapannya, wanita itu hendak menghampiri Jungmo yang sepertinya sedang sibuk di dalam ruang kerjanya. Baru saja Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Jungmo, namja itu sudah muncul di hadapannya dengan kemeja dan celana bahan berwarna gelap.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jungmo tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku ada urusan diluar. Ah iya, aku akan memberikan kartu apartemen ini padamu, passwordnya XXXXXX. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, araseo?"

Sungmin mengangguk patuh.

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan? Aku membuatkan sandwich daging dan telur untukmu"

Jungmo tersenyum senang "Jinja? Wahh daebakk… tentu saja aku akan sarapan, bukankah ini kesempatan langka, dibuatkan sarapan oleh seseorang yang cantik sepertimu. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Sungmin hanya terkekeh menanggapi candaan Jungmo.

"Ayo kita makan"

"Ya"

Jungmo menatap Sungmin menyelidik. Ada yang berbeda dari wanita itu.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin menoleh menatap Jungmo. "Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Sungmin santai. Ia tidak mau membuat Jungmo khawatir kali ini.

"Oh iya… bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu"

Sungmin menegang di tempatnya. Wanita itu takut jika Jungmo akan mengungkit pertanyaan yang diajukannya semalam.

"N-nde" jawab Sungmin takut-takut.

"Terkait semalam, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis eoh?"

"Eh i-itu… aku ti-tidak tahu" Sungmin menunduk gelisah. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin jika ia mengatakan pada Jungmo kalau penyebab ia menangis karena ia ingat pada Kyuhyun.

Jjungmo mengamati reaksi Sungmin.

"Sepertinya benar kalau kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan apakah…. Bayi yang di kandungmu-"

"Tidak! Dia bayiku. Hanya milikku. Tolong jangan pernah membahas ini lagi" ujar Sungmin kalut membuat Jungmo terkejut atas reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sungmin.

Jungmo mengangguk memaklumi. Keduanya makan dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dalam acara sarapan bersama itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan langsung pergi, jikakau butuh sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku atau Dr. Kim" ujar Jungmo sambil menatap Sungmin yang masih menunduk. Dilihat dari piringnya yang berantakan, sepertinya Sungmin hanya mengacak-acak makanannya tanpa memakannya tadi.

"Kau makanlah, maafkan aku atas pertanyaanku tadi"

"Aniya, aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu atas ketidak sopananku" ujar Sungmin tanpa menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Jungmo.

Jungmo mendekati Sungmin dan mengacak rambutnya asal "Nde gwaenchana. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu"

Sepeninggal Jungmo, Sungmin masih tetap dalam posisi menunduknya. Sebulir air mata terjatuh diatas meja makan yang menampilkan bayangan hitam milik Lee Sungmin. Sungmin mengusap perutnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Hiks… Hiks… Kalian milikku, hanya milikku, dan selamanya milikku hiks"

.-.-.-.

Kibum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya saat pintu lift terbuka, wanita itu terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sepertinya sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Hai" Ujar Kibum basa basi yang hanya dibalas kernyitan heran oleh Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" masih tidak ada respon dari Ryeowook.

"Gossip cepat sekali beredar di kantor ini eoh?" Kibum terkekeh mendengar penuturannya sendiri.

Ryeowook terkekeh mengejek, ungkapan bergosip membuat hatinya melengos kesal. Ucapan tersebut secara tidak langsung menyindirnya yang memang tengah menjadi bahan perbincangan panas diantara para karyawan di gedung ini.

"Apa tujuanmu membicarakan hal itu padaku" ujar Ryeowook sinis.

"Wae? Aku hanya mengajakmu bergosip seperti biasa. Kau tahu, sudah lama kita tidak bergosip sembari meminum kopi di cafetaria"

Dan apa ini? Apa Kibum ingin dirinya ikut bergosip dengannya yang berujung pada pembicaraan mengenai hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun? What the f*ck. Pandai sekali wanita ini mengolah kata-kata.

"lakukan saja semaumu, tapi jangan pernah libatkan aku dalam gosip harianmu itu" Kesal Ryeowook.

"Yuri dan Soo young benar, kau menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini" ujar Kibum tanpa beban.

"Apa pedulimu eoh? Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Hmm aku pikir itu menjadi urusanku karena banyak pihak yang protes padaku mengenai sikapmu yang terkadang congkak itu wookie-ah. Kau sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, jangan sampai kau terjatuh nantinya. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, meskipun saat ini aku tidak tahu status pertemanan kita itu bagaimana, setidaknya aku masih memiliki memori dimana dulu kita pernah bersahabat"

"Terlalu jauh bagaimana? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun. Itu hanya anggapanmu saja"

"Aku tahu hubungan kalian sudah berakhir dan kau masih mengejarnya wookie, untuk itu aku ingatkan padamu berhentilah mengejarnya. Jangan bertindak egois"

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, sebersit pengakuan bahwa ucapan Kibum itu benar muncul di kepalanya. Namun hatinya memaksa untuk egois, dia tidak bisa melepaskan apa yang sudah ditunggunya selama ini.

"Siapa bilang hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Lagipula bukankah tindakanmu yang menghentikanku juga egois Kibumie? Kau mencoba menghentikanku dan membuatku merelakan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin, bukan begitu?"

"Ani, aku hanya melihat dari fakta yang ada. Kyuhyun tidak mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu"

"Diamlah, jangan pernah berbicara padaku jika hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan"

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri wookie, sadarlah. Berhentilah sebelum terlambat"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini Kibum. Mudah untukmu mengatakan hal seperti itu karena jalan cintamu dengan Siwon tidak pernah sepelik ini. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya mempertahankan seseorang yang sudah kau cintai selama ini. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya yang aku rasakan"

Kibum menatap Ryeowook dalam, wanita itu melihat gurat kefrustasian yang terpancar dalam bola mata hitam seorang Kim Ryeowook. Tidak hanya itu, Kibum juga melihat gurat-gurat penyesalan di dalam diri sahabatnya, tapi wanita itu tetap bersikeras mempertahankan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya semakin bertambah menyesal nantinya. Kibum menghela nafasnya lelah, berada ditengah situasi seperti ini sepertinya lebih melelahkan dari pada memihak pada salah satunya.

"Kau benar, aku memang belum pernah dan kuharap aku juga tidak akan pernah mengalami hal seperti itu, tapi aku mengenal seseorang yang mengalami hal yang bahkan lebih parah dari apa yang kau alami wookie. Dia juga berusaha mempertahankan cintanya sama seperti dirimu, selalu menahan gejolak dan rasa sakit seorang diri, tapi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti kala apa yang ia pertahankan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Dan kau juga tahu siapa orang itu. Bukankah ironis jika kau menganggap hanya dirimu yang merasa dirugikan dengan ini semua"

"Kau menyalahkanku?" ujar Ryeowook, nafasnya memburu, matanya menatap Kibum nanar.

"Aniya, aku mengingatkanmu Ryeowookie, aku juga lelah menjadi orang yang diam saja ketika kedua sahabatnya tengah berselisih. Aku hanya memberitahumu, Kyuhyun tidak mencintaimu wookie, aku bersungguh sungguh mengatakannya, lebih baik kau melepaskannya daripada kau yang akan lebih tersakiti nantinya"

"Kau mengatakan seperti itu karena kau berpihak pada Sungmin bukan?" Ryeowook menyeringai sinis.

"Aniya! aku tidak berpihak pada Sungmin maupun kau, aku berpihak pada realita dan kenyataan yang ada. Kau tahu, jika aku berpihak pada Sungmin, mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menikahi Sungmin, aku akan menghasut Sungmin untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun dan memberikan jalan termudah pada Kyuhyun agar Sungmin bisa kembali padanya. Tapi lihat, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mereka, mereka sudah dewasa dan harus bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Sedangkan untukmu, sekali lagi aku mengingatkanmu agar kau tidak jatuh terlalu dalam pada lubang yang sudah kau buat sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak mencintaimu wookie"

"Kau berbicara terlalu banyak kali ini Kibumie" Ryeowook menghapus lelehan air matanya kasar.

"Aku senang, itu berarti kau mendengarkan apa yang sedari tadi aku bicarakan. Jika kau butuh seorang teman untuk bercerita, hubungi aku" Kibum tersenyum sedih, dulu Sungminlah yang paling sering mengatakan hal itu tiap kali Kibum dan Ryeowook memiliki masalah.

' _Jika kau butuh seorang teman untuk bercerita, hubungi aku'_ Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, mendengar kata-kata itu membuatnya teringat pada Sungmin.

Lift itu berdenting kemudian terbuka, Ryeowook berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kibum yang langsung terpaku saat baru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lantai yang sama dengan Ryeowook.

"Oh Astaga! Aku salah lantai!"

Ryeowook duduk termenung didalam ruangannya. Wanita itu menatap sebuah pigura yang sudah setia menemaninya selama beberapa tahun ini. Matanya menatap datar salah satu sosok yang ada di dalam pigura itu.

"MianhaeMin, aku tahu aku bersalah karena sudah bermain di belakangmu. Tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak akan memberikan Kyuhyun untukmu"

.-.-.-.-.

"Kenapa kau terlambat eoh?" Tanya Siwon menyelidik. Tidak biasanya Kibum terlambat menemuinya seperti ini.

"Mian, tadi aku salah lantai"

Siwon tertawa "Bagaimana bisa? Ckckck aku jadi meragukan kecerdasan otakmu yang selalu kau banggakan itu Kibumie. Aku heran, semenjak mengandung sepertinya kau berubah menjadi sosok yang ceroboh Bummie"

"Kau ingin mati di tanganku eoh?!"

Siwon menghentikan tawanya, ia tahu, Kibum yang sedang hamil ini bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Itu sangat berbahaya bagi nasibnya dan juga calon anaknya.

"Baiklah baiklah… bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa salah lantai?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook, aku berbicara banyak hal padanya sampai aku lupa menekan tombol lantai ini"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau terlihat gusar?"

"Hatiku masih belum bisa tenang, firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Sungmin Siwonnie" Kibum memijat kepalanya. Rasa khawatir melingkupi dirinya.

"Kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Sungmin?"

Siwon tersenyum dan menarik Kibum untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Bukankah kalian berdua masih saling berhubungan? Kenapa kau memitaku mencari keberadaanya eoh?"

"Sungmin tidak pernah memberitahuku dimana dia berada, itu yang selalu membuatku khawatir. Tapi… kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau tidak mencaritahu keberadaan Sungmin?!" omel Kibum, ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk meledakkan emosinya jika Siwon benar-benar tidak mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum menanggapi omelan Kibum "Aku mendapat informasi bahwa Sungmin saat ini tengah berada di Seoul dan dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah milik Jungmo. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja, aku juga kenal dengan Jungmo. Menurutku Sungmin kembali untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Jung Yunho, bukankah kau bilang Sungmin akan menjadi pembawa cincin di acara itu?"

"Ah ya kau benar"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau khawatirkan persiapan pernikahan kita bumie. Aku yakin Sungmin baik-baik saja"

Kibum tersenyum mengiyakan meski dalam hatinya rasa khawatir terhadap Sungmin belum juga hilang.

.-.-.-.-.

Jungmo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana appanya bekerja dulu. Kini ruangan itu Nampak hampa mengingat si pemilik kini tengah terbaring dirumah setelah mengetahui bahwa perusahaanya sedang diambang kehancuran.

Jungmo menggoreskan telunjuknya menyusuri lekukan meja dengan kayu mahal di sisinya. Kini ialah yang harus menggantikan sang appa. Namja itu menatap sebuah pigura kecil dimana foto keluarganya terpasang disana. Hanya ada dia, ayahnya dan juga ibunya. Melihat foto itu membuatnya tersenyum simpul.

"Selamat pagi Presdir, saya membawakan berkas yang anda minta" ujar seseorang yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam.

Jungmo memerintahkan pria itu untuk memberikan berkasi itu padanya. Tak lama kemudian, tangan lihai Jungmo bergerak lincah menyusuri deretan abjad yang sudah di ketik dengan rapi diatas kertas, matanya menelisik tiap kata dan grafik serta diagram yang terpajang dalam berkas itu.

"Jadi ini ulah Kyuhyun?" Jungmo tersenyum misterius.

"Kau yang melakukan ini semua eoh?"

Namja itu bermonolog pada sebuah foto seorang pria yang mengenakan kacamata berwarna hitam.

"Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihakku. Mungkin saat ini kau bisa memegang kendali di dunia bisnis ini. Tapi sekarang… kita lihat, apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa pedang perak milikmu" Jungmo terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap pelan foto seorang wanita berambut panjang yang diletakkan disisi foto Kyuhyun.

"Ini akan menjadi pertunjukkan yang menarik. Kyu, kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan melemparkan pedangmu padaku" Jungmo tertawa meremehkan.

"I'm on Winner Possition"

.-.-.-.-.

Sungmin berbaring lemah diatas sofa berwarna putih di ruang tengah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan bulir air mata masih terus mengalir dipipinya.

"Aku bisa membesarkan mereka dengan tanganku sendiri, tapi…"

"Bagaimana jika anaku bertanya padaku tentang ayahnya suatu saat nanti. Apa yang harus aku jawab? hiks"

"Apakah mereka akan diejek oleh teman-temannya karena tidak memiliki ayah?" Sungmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin takut, sangat takut terhadap apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sungmin tidak memilki jalan keluar untuk masalah yang kemungkinan besar akan di hadapinya nanti.

Tteet Tteet

Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar bel apartemen berbunyi.

'Siapa itu?' batin Sungmin. Wanita itu segera menghapus lelehan air matanya dan merapikan dirinya. Wanita itu berjalan perlahan menuju ke pintu.

"Dr. Kim"

"Hai Sungmin"

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari? Jungmo sedang pergi, dia bilang dia ada urusan"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang libur"

"Ahh kalau begitu masuklah, aku akan membuatkan minum untukmu"

"Gomawo"

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin datang dengan dua gelas the hangat dan beberapa makanan ringan yang ada di dapur.

"Bagaimana kondisimuMin?"

"Aku baik Dr. Kim"

"Yesung saja, agar lebih akrab"

"Ok"

"Ada apa dengan matamu, kau habis menangis eoh?"

Sungmin panic, wanita itu bergerak gusar sembari mengusap kedua matanya.

"Aku? Tidak kok. Aku habis menonton film sedih tadi"

Yesung tersenyum "Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak percaya"

Sungmin tersenyum kaku.

"Apa kau ada kegiatan hari ini?"

"Nde, Sore nanti aku akan pergi ke acara pernikahan temanku, dan siang ini aku akan berkunjung kesana"

"Hanya itu saja? Bagaimana jika pagi ini kita berjalan-jalan. Cuaca diluar sedang bagus. Mungkin kita bisa pergi bersantai atau minum coffee di café. Aku memiliki banyak rekomendasi café dengan hidangan yang enak"

"Sungguh? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan bersiap dulu" Sungmin berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, wanita itu bersiap-siap memakai mantelnya mengingat salju masih menyelimuti kota Seoul. Sementara itu, Yesung yang masih berada di ruang tengah sibuk menahan gejolak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Ada apa denganku, kenapa aku tidak bias berhenti tersenyum"

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin muncul dengan menenteng mantel berwarna hitam yang kemarin dikenakannya. Hanya mantel itu yang ia bawa dari rumah keluarga kim. Itupun milik Vincent.

"Aku sudah siap, kita bias pergi sekarang"

Yesung termangu di tempatnya saat melihat penampilan Sungmin. Wanita itu terlihat manis sekali terlebih sebuah pita yang tersampir dengan indah di rambutnya . Perpaduan antara sweater pink bergambar kelinci dan celana putih membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja berusia 17 tahunan. Sweater yang cukup tebal itu bahkan menutupi perut Sungmin yang mulai buncit. Benar-benar terlihat seperti anak SMA, Imut sekali.

"Kau serius memakai itu?"

"Wae?"

"Kau akan membuat orang-orang mengira aku sedang mengencani anak SMA nanti"

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh kita kan hanya pergi jalan-jalan kan bukan kencan" ujar Sungmin dengan polosnya membuat Yesung tidak bias berkata-kata.

'Ah ya, kita hanya jalan-jalan, bukan kencan' batinnya malu.

"Geurae, kajja"

"Kajja!"

.-.-.-.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri Supermall miliknya untuk inspeksi dadakan untuk melihat kinerja para bawahannya. Dibelakangnya jejeran petinggi – petinggi mall itu melangkahkan kakinya gugup.

"Apa yang kalian kerjakan selama ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Seperti biasa tuan. Kami sudah berusaha keras mengembangkan mall ini" ujar salah seorang pria berjas hitam yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa yang sudah berkembang dari mall ini. Aku tidak melihat perubahan apapun disini"

Namja it uterus saja mengomentari hasil kerja para bawahannya. Tak jarang namja itu mengomel pada bawahannya yang menurutnya tidak becus menangani problem yang ada pada mall yang baru dibelinya hampir setengah tahun yang lalu.

" _Yesung oppa, apa menurutmu hadiah ini akan berkesan untuk pasangan pengantin baru? Aku takut mereka akan kecewa pada hadiahku"_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya seketika, ia mengenal suara itu. Namja itu langsung melirikkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari sumber suara.

"Ada yang bias kami bantu Presdir?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari bawahannya. Namja itu tetap focus mencari keberadaan si pemilik suara yang ia yakini milik kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin.

"Presdir?"

" _Oppa, kenapa kau diam saja eoh?"_

" _Tunggu sebenar, aku sedang membalas pesan"_

" _Yasudah"_

Pandangan Kyuhyun terhenti di dekat escalator, matanya menyipit menelisik lebih dalam meyakinkan dirinya kalau orang yang dilihatnya itu benar-benar Sungmin.

"Yuri, kau urus sisanya. Aku ingin buku laporan administrasi dan keuangan ada di mejaku nanti" ujar Kyuhyun, Yuri mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Yuri yang masih ditemani oleh petinggi mall itu.

"Presdir! Ponselmu!" teriak Yuri yang hanya diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ponsel itu menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk. Yuri memutuskan untuk melihatnya siapa pengirimnya.

'Sangchul? Siapa sangchul?'

'20 Panggilan tidak terjawab? Dari sangchul juga' Yuri diliputi rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Wanita itu bimbang, apakah ia harus membukanya atau tidak.

'Ah, siapa tahu ini pesan penting'

Klik

 _Tuan, Nona Sungmin meninggalkan Apartemen bersama seorang pria berkacamata. Namun bukan Tuan Jungmo_

 _Nona Sungmin pergi ke Bonjour Café bersama pria itu_

 _Nona Sungmin pergi ke toko baju, masih bersama pria itu._

 _Nona Sungmin memasuki Lotte SuperMall masih dengan pria yang sama_

 _Nona Sungmin membeli hadiah untuk seseorang yang akan menikah, Kudengar salah satu pengantinnya bernama Yunho_

'Sungmin? Sungmin?! Ada apa dengan Sungmin?!' batin Yuri penasaran. Pesan-pesan itu membuatnya semakin curiga. Yuri langsung mengembalikan ponsel itu le layar utama dan betapa terkejutnya Yuri saat melihat wallpaper yang terpasang di layar ponsel milik boss nya.

'Jadi selama ini yang menjadi kekasih Presdir adalah Lee Sungmin! Ya Tuhan! Ada apa ini sebenarnya'

"Sekertaris Kwon, anda baik-baik saja?"

.-.-.-.

Sungmin berjalan santai bersama Yesung yang kini tengah membawakan barang belanjaannya sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Jadi kau selama ini belum memiliki kekasih oppa? Dan kau belum pernah berciuman?"

Yesung melirik Sungmin kesal.

"Hey! Tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang serius bukan berarti tidak pernah memiliki kekasih" Yesung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hihi… Benarkah? Lalu siapa wanita yang beruntung mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu?"

"I-itu…."

"Kau tidak bias menjawabnya kan? Berarti kau memang belum pernah berciuman"

"Yak!"

"Sungmin-ah"

Baik Sungmin maupun Yesung langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama Sungmin.

"Presdir Cho? Wah kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu dengan anda" ujar Yesung sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Min, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Berdua saja"

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya melihat reaksi Sungmin. Wanita itu bergeming tanpa mengindahkan permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau. Lagipula tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi" ujar Sungmin, wanita itu menatap mata Kyuhyun datar sarat akan rasa penolakan.

"Kumohon Min"

"Oppa, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini, aku harus menemui temanku pukul setengah dua belas nanti. Kajja" Sungmin membalikkan badanya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu Min!" Kyuhyun menarik salah satu pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang menganggur.

"Lepaskan aku"

"Andwae, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Kita harus berbicara, kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi"

"Yak! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua eoh? Presdir, bisakah anda lepaskan genggaman tangan anda dari Sungmin?" celetuk Yesung yang mulai kesal melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

"Andwae, Yesung Oppa tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana. Aku juga tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu. Jadi sebaiknya lepaskan aku" ujar Sungmin menegaskan.

"Ani, Kita harus bicara Min. Jangan menghindar dariku, Kumohon padamu"

"Oppa kita harus pergi sekarang! Ppalli"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari dariku lagi Min, tidak akan!" Kyuhyun semakin mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan Sungmin membuat Sungmin meringis nyeri.

"Presdir Cho. Ada apa denganmu eoh? Kenapa kau kasar sekali padanya. Bukankah dia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak mau. Jangan memaksanya!" bentak Yesung yang sudah tersulut emosi.

" Diam kau! Ayo Min, kau harus ikut denganku!" Tanpa babibu Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin dan memaksanya ikut bersamanya.

"Hey! Lepaskan dia!"

Yesung melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun pada pergelangan Sungmin dan tanpa sengaja mendorong Kyuhyun membuatnya hampir jatuh tersungkur.

"Tch" Kyuhyun berdecih kesal dan langsung bangkit menyerang Yesung. Keduanya berkelahi membuat Sungmin panic bukan main. Berkali-kali Sungmin memerintahkan keduanya untuk berhenti tapi diabaikan oleh keduanya. Perkelahian itu menarik perhatian para pengunjung lain yang melihatnya. Sungmin berteriak kalut mencoba menghentikan keduanya. Sungguh ia takut sekali.

"Kumohon Hentikan!" teriak Sungmin frustasi. Suaranya melirih saat perut bagian bawahnya tiba-tiba merasa keram. Sungmin memegangi perutnya yang semakin terasa sakit.

Keduanya masih saling memukul mengabaikan Sungmin yang kini mulai menangis panik.

Beberapa orang pria langsung menghampiri kedua pria yang sedang berkelahi itu dan mencoba menghentikan keduanya.

"Awhh!" erang Sungmin lirih saat tanpa sengaja tubuh bagian depannya terdorong oleh orang yang mencoba menghalau gerakan Yesung yang hendak menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Hiks… Kumohon hentikan!" Pinta Sungmin lirih, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan perutnya semakin terasa sakit. Wanita itu hanya bisa meremas sweaternya takut, kakinya terasa lemas namun tidak ada benda yang bisa menopang dirinya selain kedua kakinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian perkelahian itupun berhasil dihentikan oleh orang-orang tersebut serta dua orang security yang ikut membantu.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega meski isak tangisnya masih belum berhenti.

"Lepaskan" perintah Kyuhyun dingin. Orang-orang yang menahannyapun menurutinya. Nada bicara Kyuhyun seolah menjadi perintah mutlak bagi mereka. Setelah yakin mereka tidak akan berkelahi lagi, orang-orang itupun meninggalkan keduanya dan kembali pada aktifitas mereka.

"Hiks…."

Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan terkejut ketika melihat Sungmin yang masih menangis dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. Yesung yang berada dekat dengan Sungmin langsung menghampiri Sungmin khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku membuatmu takut?" Tanya Yesung khawatir yang hanya dibalas oleh isakan Sungmin yang terdengar menyedihkan. Namja itu langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang belum bergetar halus.

"Sungmin-ah" Panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun, wanita itu melihat sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan darah dan beberapa bagian di wajahnya memerah lebam, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yesung.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sembari menangis ketakutan, ia tidak suka melihat orang yang berkelahi karena itu akan membuatnya merasa takut terlebih yang berkelahi adalah orang-orang yang dikenal olehnya.

Kyuhyun melihatnya, tatapan mata yang diarahkan Sungmin padanya. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Sungmin takut, ia hanya ingin berbicara pada Sungmin dan meminta Sungmin kembali bersamanya tapi namja menyebalkan ini menghalanginya, ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang menghalanginya untuk bertemu Sungmin. Siapapun itu.

"Min, ayo kita bicara, sebentar saja. Kumohon"

Sungmin langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun menolak permintaan dari namja itu.

Melihat reaksi penolakan dari Sungmin membuat hatinya terasa nyeri, apalagi melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya ketakutan seperti itu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menerima penolakan dari wanita itu membuatnya merasa berkecil hati, tidak bisakah ia memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sungmin? Kyuhyun selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya selama ini, semuanya. Kecuali hati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyesal, bahkan sangat menyesali perbuatannya dulu. Tapi tidak bisakah Sungmin memberikan kesempatan kedua padanya?

Namja itu tersenyum miris.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya kelu, ingin sekali ia memeluk Sungmin, menenangkannya dan memberinya kenyamanan. Namun itu hanya akan menjadi angan belaka karena Sungmin bahkan menolak untuk berbicara padanya. Kyuhyun tahu, ia sudah menorehkan luka yang dalam pada wanita itu, tapi Kyuhyun hanya meminta kesempatan kedua pada Sungmin, agar ia bisa memperbaiki semua, kesempatan kedua! Ya, hanya kesempatan kedua.

Kyuhyun merasa bodoh, dirinya hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dari jauh seperti ini.

'Apa aku terlalu hina untukmu?' batin Kyuhyun. Kini giliran namja itu yang menatap Sungmin terluka.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal. aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu dan … dan aku harap aku bisa memintamu untuk kembali padaku. Tapi melihat reaksimu seperti ini… aku minta maaf Min" ujar Kyuhyun lirih, nada bicaranya menjelaskan bahwa kini ia sangat menyesal dan sangat terluka, Sungmin tahu itu. Tapi ia masih belum bisa menerima namja itu untuk saat ini.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dalam diam.

.-.-.-.-.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya Yesung pada seorang dokter yang barusaja memeriksa kandungan Sungmin. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah klinik yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Lotte Supermall yang tadi mereka kunjungi.

"Syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja, begitu pula dengan janinnya"

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi aku melihat ada darah di celananya dok, tepat setelah kami keluar dari mall itu"

Dokter itu tersenyum. Wajar jika namja didepannya ini khawatir pada calon bayinya. Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh dokter itu.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja"

Yesung hanya tersenyum malu saat dokter itu menyebutkan bahwa Sungmin adalah istrinya.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Memang sepertinya dia mengalami pendarahan ringan, tapi itu masih dalam tahap wajar. Dan kandungannya baik-baik saja. Pendarahan ringan seperti ini biasanya terjadi akibat si ibu merasa tertekan, stress, kelelahan atau perutnya terbentur sesuatu, anda tidak perlu khawatir hanya saja lain kali anda harus mengawasi istri anda dan istri anda juga harus berhati-hati. Saat ini aku sedang membiarkan dia beristirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya. Selain itu, dilihat dari ukurannya sepertinya sudah memasuki trimester kedua ya?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan meski sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai usia kandungan Sungmin.

"Kau harus sering memperhatikannya, pola makanya dan juga asupan nutrisinya"

Yesung hanya tersenyum ambigu, jadi seperti ini rasanya seorang calon ayah dinasehati oleh dokter kandungan setelah memeriksa calon ibu.

"Kalau kau ingin berkonsultasi atau membutuhkan bantuanku, kau bisa hubungi aku. Ini kartu namaku" Dokter cantik itu menjulurkan sebuah kartu pada Yesung yang hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, ia merasa aneh dengan suasana ini. Namja itu membaca sekilas nama yang tertera di kartu tersebut.

"Ye, gomawo… Kim Heechul uisanim"

Yesung membuka kamar tempat dimana Sungmin tengah dibaringkan di klinik itu. Namja itu tersenyum simpul melihat mata Sungmin yang terpejam.

Namja itu menatap mata terpejam Sungmin lekat, menunggunya untuk terbuka. Tak lama, mata itupun mulai bereaksi dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa si pemiliknya akan segera sadar dari tidurnya.

"Apa aku tertidur cukup lama?" tanyanya lirih.

"Ani, hanya sekitar 30 menit"

"Wajahmu… apa baik-baik saja? Pasti sakit sekali" ujar Sungmin merasa bersalah. Karena dirinya, Yesung yang tidak ada hubungannya ikut terseret bahkan terluka seperti ini.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa, dan ini juga tidak terlalu sakit. Aku kan pria" canda Yesung membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Mian membuatmu menjadi seperti ini"

"Hey, ini bukan salahmu. Jangan seperti itu, oh iya tadi Jungmo menelfon"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia menanyakan kondisimu, dia bilang hubungan kalian sedang tidak baik tadi pagi"

Sungmin tersenyum maklum, ia ingat kejadian apa yang terjadi pagi tadi.

"Apa kau mengatakan aku sedang di klinik oppa?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi, apa yang terjadi pagi tadi sampai kalian perang dingin seperti ini?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil"

"Apakah masalah itu yang membuatmu menangis pagi tadi?"

Sungmin tersentak "Ah… tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya oppa" ujar Sungmin berbohong.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

"12.30"

Sungmin segera bangkit dari tidurnya, ia ingat bahwa siang ini ia memiliki janji bertemu dengan pasangan YunJae yang akan menikah sore ini. Wanita itu segera memakai bootsnya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku"

"Hey, kau baru beristirahat sebentar, beritahu temanmu bahwa kau sedang sakit, dia akan mengerti" ujar Yesung menyarankan.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau. Hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan mereka, orang yang sudah baik padaku, dan juga aku akan bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Aku tidak mau menyiakan kesempatan ini oppa" ujar Sungmin serius.

"Tapi kau sedang sakit Min"

"Aniya, aku baik-baik saja, dan aku sudah beristirahat, kau tidak usah berlebihan oppa" Sungmin tersenyum seolah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Dan juga… terimakasih atas apa yang sudah oppa lakukan hari ini. Aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa" lanjut Sungmin membuat Yesung mengernyit curiga.

"Ada apa denganmu, ucapanmu terdengar seperti orang yang akan pergi jauh saja"

"Ahaha… itu hanya perasaanmu saja oppa"

"Ya aku harap itu hanya perasaanku saja, apa kau akan pergi sendiri?" Tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Ya, aku akan naik taksi saja. Aku yakin kau lelah karena menemaniku sepanjang hari ini"

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"Kau akan membuatku berhutang semakin banyak padamu oppa"

"Aku melakukan ini dengan tulus, jika kau menganggapnya sebagai hutang terserah padamu"

Sungmin tersenyum, ia bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan orang-orang baik seperti Yesung dan Jungmo serta keluarga kim yang masih mau menerimanya bahkan setelah tahu bahwa dirinya ini hamil diluar nikah. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan mereka dengan apa, Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa pada tuhan agar Ia memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang-orang yang sudah berbuat baik padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya sampai di sebuah kedai yang terletak tidak jauh dari lokasi acara pernikahan Yunho. Sungmin melirik kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Yunho yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?" ujar seorang pria tiba-tiba.

"Oppa. Yunho Oppa"

"Ye, kenapa kau tidak mengabariku sama sekali setelah resign eoh? Kau membuatku khawatir. Selain itu, aku kira kau melupakan janjimu padaku"

"Mian. Hehe aku tidak pernah melupakannya, buktinya sekarang aku sudah berada disini kan?"

"Kau bersama siapa?"

"Ah, aku Kim Jongwon tapi lebih akrab disapa Yesung"

"Oh… apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Aniya, dia orang yang sudah menyelamatkan aku berkali-kali. Dia pahlawanku oppa"

"Jinja? Ah gomawo… bocah ini pasti sangat merepotkanmu"

Suasana hangat pun tercipta diantara mereka. Yunho mengajak keduanya untuk duduk disebuah meja yang sudah dipesannya. Ketiganya Nampak saling mengobrol satu sama lain mencairkan suasana.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tawa bahagia dua orang yang sudah menjadi temannya dalam menjalani hidup.

'Aku ingin melihat dan mendengar tawa ini lebih lama, sedikit lebih lama'

.-.-.-.-.

Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di kantornya sendirian, namja itu Nampak hanyut dalam keheningan yang tercipta di ruangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap sebuah foto yang ada di ponselnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia menyesal telah melukai Sungminnya. Ia menyesal telah membuat Sungminnya menjauh darinya. Dan kini namja itu hanya bisa melihat senyum Sungmin dari layar ponselnya. Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya, Sungmin yang mencintainya…. Dulu.

'Ternyata ini lebih sulit dari apa yang kubayangkan, Aku benar-benar menyesal menyia-nyiakanmuMin, aku bahkan menghianatimu juga. Aku sangat menyesal…' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu memang tidak mengeluarkan airmata, tapi dalam hatinya, namja itu menangis pilu mengingat betapa bersalahnya dia melukai wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan maaf darimu? Bagaimana caranya agar kau mau kembali padaku?" lirih Kyuhyun, namja itu mengusap foto Sungmin sayang.

Tok tok

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Presdir, ini aku Kim Ryeowook"

"Masuk" ujar Kyuhyun mengijinkan.

"Presdir, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ujar Ryeowook takut-takut.

"Tentang"

"Apakah kau benar-benar menghapusku dari kehidupanmu?"

"Menghapus?"

"Nde, Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku Kyu"

"Eoh… aniya. Tidak ada yang aku hapus, dan jika kau memintaku untuk kembali…"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kyuhyun tidak menghapuskan apapun dari hidupnya, sedangkan cintanya untuk Ryeowook…

'Aku pikir itu tidak pernah ada, rasa itu hanyalah rasa sayang untuk seorang teman seperti aku dengan siwon hyung. Tidak lebih, kau sudah menjadi teman dimasa laluku, begitu juga saat ini. Teman, ya… hanya sebatas teman"' Ia sadar, ia tidak pernah mencintai wanita itu sebagai seorang wanita. Layaknya cintanya kepada Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan rasa cinta itu ada untuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanyalah teman. Tidak lebih.

"Mian. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau egois jika mengakhirinya secara sepihak seperti ini Kyu" ujar Ryeowook.

"Mian. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku"

"Hanya dirimu yang aku inginkan Kyu"

"Aku pikir semuanya sudah jelas, Ryeowook-ssi. Aku tau kau cerdas, jadi aku minta jangan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama lagi lain kali karena kau hanya akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama" ujar Kyuhyun tegas membuat Ryeowook hanya diam terpaku.

"Dan satu lagi, tolong pisahkan antara urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan, itu menggangguku. Ku harap kau bisa mengerti"

Ryeowook melengos kesal dengan airmata yang mengalir di wajahnya, hatinya sakit dan ini membuatnya benar-benar kecewa. Wanita itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruangan itu dan menutup pintu kerja Kyuhyun dengan kasar membuat orang yang mendengarnya berjengit kaget.

"Ada apa dengan sekertaris Kim?" Tanya seorang karyawan bernama Min-ah.

"Mungkin dia bertengkar dengan Presdir"

"Bukankah hubungan mereka sudah berakhir?" Ujar karyawan lain yang diketahui bernama Himchan.

"Molla, sepertinya hubungan mereka putus nyambung" jawab Sooyoung meyakinkan.

"Jinja? Kekanakan sekali ya"

"Hmm… tapi aku tidak yakin jika mereka masih menjalin hubungan, kau tahu bahkan kini Ryeowook-ssi tidak pernah lagi menemani Presdir keluar kantor seperti biasa. Jika dihitung hitung, ini sudah hampir 2 minggu lebih Yuri menggantikan Ryeowook-ssi menjadi sekertaris yang sering diajak Presdir untuk urusan diluar kantor, padahal Yuri bukan sekertaris pribadi. Bukankah ini aneh? Harusnya Ryeowook-sii yang menemani presdir bukan."

"Hmmm apa mungkin Presdir menjalin hubungan dengan Yuri dan meninggalkan Ryeowook?"

"Yak! Shin Min-ah, kau ini bicara apa sih. Tidak mungkin Yuri menjadi kekasih Presdir"

"Loh bisa saja"

"Tapi ini aneh, beberapa hari setelah pemberitaan Presdir menjalin hubungan dengan Ryeowook, Presdir menjadi lebih sering dinas keluar bersama dengan Yuri, padahal yang saat itu yang menjadi kekasihnya adalah Ryeowook, kau tau pasangan kekasih kan biasanya kemana-mana berdua seperti pasangan Kibum-ssi dan Siwon-ssi, tapi presdir dan Ryeowook tidak. Dan beberapa hari kemudian, kita mendengar Lee Sungmin yang merupakan sahabat baik Ryeowook mengundurkan diri secara tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas. Setelah itu Presdir berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan 'meledak' lebih sering dari biasanya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan orang penting di perusahaan ini"

Karyawan-karyawan itupun bergelut dengan spekulasi masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian orang yang baru disebutkan namanya datang dengan raut wajah yang suram.

"Ada apa denganmu Yuri?"

Yuri hanya melengos dan menunjukkan raut wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa Presdir mengakhiri hubungannya denganmu? Ternyata rumor yang ada selama ini benar, Presdir itu seorang Player. Dia pasti meninggalkanmu kan?" ujar Min-ah sarkastik.

"Apa maksudmu eoh?" Yuri yang semula ingin berpura-pura sedih kini mengernyit bingung.

"Kau menjalin hubungan dengan Presdir Cho kan?"

"Mwo?"

"jika dihitung-hitung, usia hubungan kalian sudah hampir 2 minggu lebih"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan eoh? Aku tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa dengan Presdir!"

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat dekat sekali dengan Presdir eoh, bahkan kaulah yang lebih intens mendatangi Presdir daripada Ryeowook yang notabene kekasih Presdir, dan melihat raut wajahmu tadi, sepertinya hubungan kalian berakhir hari ini"

"Jangan gila. Ya! ShinMin-ah jangan membuat gossip yang tidak-tidak. Raut wajahku sedih bukan karena hal itu"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak sedih sebenarnya, Aku mempunyai berita besar" ujar Yuri mendramatisir membuat semua penggosip yang sedang berkumpul itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yuri.

"Aku tahu siapa yang menjadi kekasih Presdir Cho selama ini"

"Mwo/Jinja/Nugu?"

"Dia…." Yuri berujar mendramatisir.

"Lee Sungmin!"

"MWO!" seru ketiganya yang langsung di protes oleh karyawan lain yang sedang serius bekerja.

"Jangan bercanda Yuri. Kita semua tahu kalau selama ini mereka berdua hanya teman dan partner kerja, itu gossip lama. Dan lagipula kekasih Presdir itu Kim Ryeowook"

"Aniya! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Presdir menyewa mata-mata untuk mengawasi Sungmin 24 jam, dan juga… di wallpaper ponselnya, bukan foto Ryeowook yang terpasang. Melainkan Foto Sungmin!"

"Mwo?!"

Tanpa oranglain sadari, seorang wanita yang sedari tadi menajamkan telinganya mendengarkan gossip yang disebarkan oleh Yuri, wanita mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

'Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Kyuhyun, maka orang lain juga tidak boleh memilikinya' Batin wanita itu menyeringai. Matanya berkilat tajam seolah memberitahukan bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

.-.-.

Kyuhyun membuka berkas yang ada dimejanya dengan malas. Ia benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya untuk bekerja setelah pertemuannya dengan Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tok tok

"Masuk"

"Presdir"

Kyuhyun menoleh, ternyata itu Yuri.

"Ada apa?"

"Pukul tiga sore anda mempunyai undangan pernikahan dari Jung Yunho"

'Yunho?' Kyuhyun langsung teringat pada sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan Sungmin untuknya. Andaikan ia lebih mempercayai Sungmin, semuanya mungkin tidak akan menjadi serumit ini.

' _Jangan lupa member mereka hadiah pernikahan yang bagus ok? Kkk~'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingat potongan kalimat yang ada dalam surat itu

"Tolong kau carikan hadiah yang bagus untuknya, berapapun harganya"

"Apa anda akan menghadirinya?"

"Ani, sampaikan saja ucapan selamat padanya"

Yuri mengangguk. "Keundae sajangnim, bolehkah aku ijin untuk mengunjungi pernikahan Yunho-ssi bersama karyawan yang lain sore ini?"

"No! Ini hari kerja, aku tidak menerima alasan apapun untuk membolos di hari yang penting seperti ini"

Yuri melipat bibirnya gusar, ia dan teman-temannya sudah merencanakan ini semua, pergi pukul 2 siang agar mereka bisa bertemu Yunho dan yang pasti bertemu dengan calon istri Yunho yang profesinya sebagai model ternama, ini kesempatan langka bagi mereka yang sangat ingin foto bersama top model seperti Jaejoong, ia harus bisa merayu Presdirnya agarmembebaskan mereka dari pekerjaan hari ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otak briliannya.

"Kumohon ijinkan kami Presdir, Kudengar uri Sungminie akan menjadi pembawa cincin di upacara pernikahan itu dan rencananya kami juga ingin mengadakan acara perpisahan kecil-kecilan dengan teman kami Lee Sungmin setelah acara pernikahan Yunho-ssi"

Kyuhyun melirik Yuri, sekilas ia menangkap nada 'menjilat' dari suara Yuri namun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak

'Sungmin akan ada disana, bukankah aku sebaiknya datang, setidaknya Sungmin tidak akan mengabaikanku di depan teman-temannya'

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kalian harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kalian terlebih dulu"

Yuri menyeringai senang. Ternyata rencananya membawa-bawa nama Sungmin itu berhasil, wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan senyuman bahagianya, kini ia tahu bagaimana caranya merayu presdirnya yang terkenal keras kepala itu.

Kyuhyun memangku kepalanya diatas tangan kanannya. Namja itu membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Sungmin nanti, tanpa tahu, keputusan yang dibuatnya kali ini akan berdampak besar pada dunia gossip dikalangan karyawannya.

'Kita akan bertemu lagi, Dear'

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sungmin mematut dirinya di depan cermin, make up sudah dibubuhkan diatas wajahnya. Gaun yang sudah di pesan untuknya juga sudah dikenakan, untungnya gaun tersebut bukanlah gaun ketat yang akan menekan janin di dalam perutnya.

Sungmin kembali teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang lemah. Sungmin kembali teringat saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang, bukankah itu berarti Kyuhyun masih mencintainya?

Tidak hanya itu, namja itu juga kelihatan lebih kurus dan tidak terurus dengan baik.

'Sepertinya Ryeowook tidak mengurusmu dengan baik' Sungmin tersenyum, tak dipungkiri bahwa dirinya merasa menang diatas permasalahan ini. Bahkan sempat terpikirkan olehnya untuk kembali ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kebali mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

Tangannya terangkat membelai ketiga janin yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Menatap dengan penuh rasa bimbang pada apa yang sedang di belainya.

'Apakah nanti akan sulit menjadi seorang ibu tunggal yang bahkan tidak memiliki riwayat pernikahan?'

'Aegiya… apa kalian butuh seorang Appa?'

Sungmin menunduk lesu. Tanpa bertanyapun seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa anak-anak pasti membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah. Sekeras apapun seorang ibu mencoba memberi kasih sayang layaknya seorang ayah tetap akan terasa berbeda nantinya.

'Apa kalian ingin eomma kembali kepelukan appa kalian?'

'Tapi… hati eomma masih terasa sakit tiap kali bertemu dengan appa kalian, rasa kecewa itu masih bersarang di hati eomma'

'Eomma harus bagaimana?'

"Oy, Sungmin"

Sungmin tersentak kaget mendapati jungmo yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya.

"Wae oppa?" ujarnya dibuat seceria mungkin.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau upacara pernikahan akan semenegangkan ini"

"Hahaha, kau takut?" Sungmin mengajak Yunho untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu.

"Aniya, hanya gugup"

"Hmm molla, sepertinya bukan kau saja yang gugup oppa, mungkin Jaejoong eonni juga gugup karena ini acara yang sakral. Bukan begitu?"

"Aku takut aku akan gagap saat mengucap janji"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Kau harus menenangkan dirimu oppa, kau hanya perlu tarik nafas yang pelan dan dalam, biasanya aku melakukan itu saat gugup"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kemana temanmu?"

"Yesung oppa? Dia bilang dia ada operasi mendadak, jadi langsung pergi tadi. Dia juga menitipkan ini untukmu dan juga mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu" Sungmin memberikan sebuah amplop yang sempat jongwon titipkan padanya.

"Dia baik sekali"

"Dan ini hadiah dariku untukmu oppa, selamat menempuh hidup baru dengan eonni"

"Gomawo saeng, kau yang terbaik" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Yunho.

"Hey, apakah presdir akan datang kesini?"

Sungmin menunduk "Molla… aku jarang berkomunikasi denganya setelah _resign"_

Yunho menatap Sungmin aneh "Kau terlihat sedih"

"Eh, aniyaa… mana mungkin aku sedih di saat seperti ini"

"Kali ini apa masalahmu eoh? Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama. Jadi jangan berbohong lagi padaku"

"Aku tidak apa-apa oppa. Sungguh!"

"Lee Sungmin!" ujar Yunho sedikit membentak membuat Sungmin terkejut. Yunho tidak pernah membentaknya, ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa menatap mata yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Sungmin-ah, bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu. Jangan memendam masalahmu sendiri. Bukankah kau menganggapku sebagai kakakmu, setidaknya berceritalah padaku" ujar Yunho pelan. Ia tidak bermaksud membentak Sungmin, namja itu hanya kesal dengan sikap Sungmin yang sok kuat padahal nyatanya dia hanya sosok yang rapuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa"

"Apa seperti ini sikap orang yang baik-baik saja. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku sudah merasa aneh sejak kau memutuskan untuk resign dari perusahaanMin, ani, bahkan jauh sebelum itu. kau bukan lagi Sungmin yang periang, bahkan seringkali aku melihat matamu yang sembab. hanya saja saat itu aku masih menunggumu untuk bercerita padakuMin, aku menunggu bahkan hingga saat ini"

Sungmin menunduk. 'Banyak hal terjadi padaku oppa, dan itu semua membuat hatiku benar-benar sakit… bahkan aku tidak sanggup untuk menceritakannya lagi… aku tidak sanggup oppa…'

Airmata mengalir dan terjatuh tepat di telapak tangan Sungmin.

"See… kau bahkan menangis, berbagilahMin, setidaknya dengan bercerita padaku beban yang ada di bahumu bisa hilang meskipun hanya sedikit"

Sungmin mengusap air matanya perlahan "Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja oppa"

Yunho memejamkan matanya kesal. Bahkan rasa gugup yang tadi menimpanya kini menghilang berganti menjadi rasa kesal pada Sungmin yang keras kepala.

"Mianhae oppa"

"Apa ini semua karena presdir?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau dulu senang sekali bahkan sangat bersemangat pada segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan presdir. Tak lama setelah kau mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dengan alasan yang tidak logis itu, presdir dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan Ryeowook. Apa kah itu yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

"Aniya, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia" ujar Sungmin lirih.

Yunho menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Anggap aku tidak pernah berbicara dan memaksamu bercerita tentang masalahmu itu. sekarang tersenyumlah. Aku tidak suka melihat dirimu yang murung seperti itu"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, wanita itu memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum membuat Yunho ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan sedih lagi, dan jangan pernah berpura-pura bahagia lagi. Untuk kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi lain kali… jika kau ada masalah, ceritalah padaku. Aku akan berusaha membantumu sebisakuMin"

Sungmin tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Sudah, aku harus kembali dan bersiap, acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

"Nde oppa" lirih Sungmin. Yunho meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terduduk sembari menatap kepergian Yunho.

"Mianhae… mian karena aku selalu membuatmu khawatir oppa. Aku janji, setelah ini aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi"

'Aegiyah… setelah ini, eomma akan membawa kalian pergi jauh. Jauhhh sekali hingga keberadaan kita akan sulit ditemukan. Kita akan pergi ke tempat dimana kita akan hidup bahagia bersama, sehingga eomma tidak akan membuat ahjumma dan ahjussi kalian khawatir. Eomma sudah banyak menyulitkan mereka. Kalian setuju kan?. Kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini, dan pergi ke tempat dimana eoma bisa bersembunyi dari appa kalian… bersembunyi dari rasa sakit yang terus menerus meneror eomma. Disana… hanya akan ada kita… aku dan kalian, anakku. Dan kita akan bahagia disana'

Sungmin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya pelan.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau sudah siap, acaranya akan segera dimulai" ujar seorang kru yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Nde, Baiklah"

.-.-.-.-.

Suara musik khas upacara pernikahan mengalun indah memenuhi seisi ruangan. Bunga-bunga cantik diletakkan disana sini guna meperindah aula itu menjadi aula megah dengan warna putih dan pink yang dominan.

Kyuhyun duduk di barisan kedua bersama dengan siwon, kibum dan juga Ryeowook yang berada tepat disisi kanan Kyuhyun diikuti oleh yuri sooyoung dan yang lainnya yang berada di belakang mereka. Di tengah altar, dia bisa melihat seorang pria tengah berdiri dengan tegap menghadap pendeta. Namun fokus utamanya bukanlah si pengantin pria, melainkan seorang wanita bergaun pink yang tengah berdiri dengan anggun tidak jauh dari altar. Wanita itu tengah membawa sebuah nampan berlapis sutra putih yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah kotak yang Kyuhyun yakin berisi cincin pernikahan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin mendamba, wanita itu begitu cantik, rambutnya yang hitam di hias sedemikian rupa serta di beri beberapa tiara yang berkilau membuatnya terlihat semakin indah, make up di wajahnya tidak terlalu banyak, bahkan terlalu sederhana untuk upacara seperti ini. Ani, Sungmin bahkan sudah cantik tanpa bubuhan make up. Dalam hati Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga, Itu Sungminnya… Sungminnya yang begitu cantik dan memesona.

"Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik ya" ujar SooYoung kagum.

"Dia sangat cantik dan sangat manis memakai gaun itu, dia seperti boneka membuatku ingin membawanya pulang kerumah" sahut Yuri sambil terkekeh.

"Bahkan dia hanya memakai riasan yang sederhana… aku benar-benar iri padanya" ujar Min ah menimpali.

"Pantas saja pres- mppph" Yuri langsung membekap mulut lemes Min-ah dengan tangannya.

"Kau ingin mati eoh?" Bisik yuri dengan mata membulat tajam.

"Kau mendengarnya Kyu?" siwon berbisik lirih tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari altar.

Kyuhyun tidak meresponnya.

"Menurutmu apa kelanjutan dari ucapan karyawanmu itu eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring "Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahuinya"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, matanya masih setia memandang sosok yang tengah tersenyum di dekat altar.

"Yang pasti… aku akan membawanya menuju altar yang lebih megah dari ini" ujar Kyuhyun lirih bahkan nyaris tanpa suara namun masih bisa didengar oleh siwon, namja itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Lalu… apa yang akan kau lakukan pada'nya'?"

"Eobso"

"Eobso?"

"Kami sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun Hyung"

Siwon terdiam, ia senang Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar. Tapi ia juga tidak boleh melupakan satu hal. Kim Ryeowook, bagaimana dengan wanita itu.

'Ku harap Ryeowook tidak melakukan hal yang buruk nanti'

.-.-.-.-.

Mempelai wanita memasuki ruangan itu, Jaejoong terlihat begitu cantik didampingi sang ayah. Di depannya ada dua orang bocah yang sedang sibuk menebar bunga. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua sahabat sekaligus kakaknya ini akan mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan.

Setelah janji suci itu terucap, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya membawakan cincin pernikahan yang ada di tangannya.

"Selamat ya… Oppa, eonni"

Keduanya tersenyum "Gomawo" ujar Jaejoong lembut. Yunho memakaikan cincin ke jari lentik Jaejoong, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Yunho-ssi… anda di persilahkan mencium pasangan anda"

Sungmin menitikkan airmata haru. Ia terlalu bahagia melihat pasangan yang sudah sangat lama menjalin hubungan ini akhirnya bisa menikah. Manis pahit rasa percintaan sudah mereka alami bersama.

"Aku senang melihat kalian bahagia" lirih Sungmin. Sebersit rasa iri muncul di hati Sungmin.

'Aku juga ingin…. Memiliki cinta seperti yang kalian miliki'

Setelah mengucapkan janji, Jaejoong melakukan acara melempar bunga bersama Yunho. Dihadapan mereka terdapat banyak orang yang sudah siap untuk menangkap bunga yang akan dilempar oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak ingin menangkap bunga seperti apa yang mereka lakukan?" ujar seseorang membuat Sungmin kaget setengah mati.

"Jungmo! Bagaimana kau bisa disini"

"Jae Noona adalah model kesayangan ibuku, dan aku mewakili beliau untuk datang hari ini"

"Ohh, Keluargamu sangat kaya eoh?"

"Tidak se-kaya Kyuhyun hehe"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk tidak berniat menanggapi lebih jauh.

"Lihat, bunganya akan segera dilempar"

"Ya, aku melihatnya jungmo… aku juga punya mata"

Jungmo terkekeh, Sungmin yang tempramen sudah kembali. Itu berarti dia sudah memaafkannya atas kejadian pagi tadi.

"WAAAAAAA!"

Sungmin tertawa lucu melihat tingkah seorang wanita yang berhasil mendapatkan bunga itu. dia terlihat girang sekali.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali"

"Tentu saja, ini pernikahan sahabatku"

"Oh begitu… Jika ini pernikahan kita, apa kau akan bahagia juga?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Haha Lupakan saja"

"Aneh. Sudah ya, aku harus menuju ke suatu tempat"

"Eodi?"

"Kau juga akan tahu nanti" Sungmin tersenyum. Wanita itupun melangkah santai meninggalkan Jungmo yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmuMin"

.-.-.-.

Semua orang yang ada disana nampak menikmati acara pesta seusai upacara pernikahan. Suara tawa orang yang hadir disana menjadi musik pengiring Sungmin yang tengah melangkah menuju sebuah piano yang ada disudut ruangan ditemani para pemusik lainnya.

'Aku akan mengingat tawa ini, aku akan mengingat rasa bahagia ini'

Musik tiba-tiba berhenti, semua orang yang berada disana langsung menoleh pada sudut ruangan dimana para pemusik itu seharusnya memainkan musik. Disana mereka menemukan seorang wanita yang tengah duduk menghadap sebuah piano besar berwarna putih. Dia Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin memainkan jemari lentiknya diatas tuts berwarna hitam dan putih itu. wanita itu memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan musik yang dimainkan itu mengalun lembut dari kedua belah bibirnya membuat semua orang disana terpana. Lagu cinta yang dimainkannya begitu pas dengan suara lembutnya membuat semua orang yang berada disana begitu menikmatinya. Begitu pula dengan seorang namja yang kini tengah menggenggam segelas shampagne di tangannya.

"Suaranya sangat indah bukan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara yang cukup dikenalnya.

"Kau tahu, aku mendengarnya hampir setiap malam" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun mendiamkannya, ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membalas ucapan Jungmo yang membuat hatinya kesal bukan main.

"Sungmin itu benar-benar baik ya, dia juga pintar memasak. Kau tahu Kyu, tadi pagi aku dibuatkan sarapan olehnya dan itu enaak sekali"

"Diamlah. Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini sudah berbaur dengan teman-temannya tanpa mempedulikan Jungmo yang sibuk mengamatinya. Ingin sekali ia bergabung dan melihat wajah manis itu dari dekat.

"Jinja? Kau tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara aku dengan Sungmin? Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukainya Kyu. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah jatuh hati padanya. Love at the first sight, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Aku melarangmu mencintainya"

"Mwo? Wae? Kau kan bukan kekasihnya, kenapa kau melarangku"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia mengakui bahwa kali ini jungmo benar, kini Kyuhyun bukanlah kekasihnya. Statusnya saat ini hanyalah sebagai mantan dan itu akan menyebabkan Sungmin bisa dengan mudah di ambil oleh namja lain, terutama jungmo.

"Dia milikku! Tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang boleh memilikinya selain aku?"

"Milikmu? Kau bahkan sudah membuangnya bukan? Kau hanya memanfaatkannya. Kau mendekatinya karena kau merasa di a memiliki kualitas yang mampu memberikan keuntungan untukmu. Aku mengenalmu Kyu, Kau hanya akan mendekati orang yang bisa memberikan keuntungan untukmu. Dan Sungmin memilikinya. Dia pintar, cerdas, memiliki nilai yang nyaris sempurna di bidang ekonomi dan keuangan, bahkan dia juga yang menjadi tangan kananmu dalam melakukan berbagai hal, tangan kanan kedua setelah Choi Siwon... tapi sangat disayangkan, setelah kau berada di puncak tertinggi, kau membuangnya dan menghianatinya dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Ryeowook, sahabat Sungmin sendiri, bukankah itu tindakan yang sangat hina? Kau memperlakukannya seperti sampah Kyu…"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya emosi.

"Wae, kau bahkan memanfaatkannya untuk mencaritahu kelemahan perusahaan ayahku bukan, dan kau bahkan mengajaknya bekerjasama denganmu untuk menghancurkan perusahaan ayahku, kau takut perusahaan ayahku akan menandingi perusahaan bisnis milikmu bukan?"

"Cih? Menandingi? Aku tidak peduli jika memang ada perusahaan yang akan menandingi perusahaanku, karena aku masih memiliki seribu cara untuk menjadi yang nomor satu. Dan untuk perusahaan ayahmu, kau pikir aku yang membuatnya hancur?"

Jungmo melirik Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau ini hanya newbie, apa pejabat di perusahaanmu itu sudah meracunimu dan membuat diriku menjadi kambing hitam atas kebangkrutan yang kau alami?" lanjut Kyuhyun santai

"Kau seharusnya bisa melihat dengan jeli, begitu pula ayahmu. Perusahaanmu itu tidak memiliki prospek yang jelas, bahkan korupsi terjadi dimana-mana, dari yang memiliki nama sampai karyawan biasa. Tidak hanya itu, perusahaanmu juga tidak memiliki perkembangan yang signifikan, yang ada malah penurunan dan penurunan. Wajar saja jika para pemilik saham di perusahaanmu itu meninggalkanmu. Begitu juga denganku".

"Dan untuk Sungmin… Bukan urusanmu jika aku memanfaatkannya atau tidak"

"Hey Jungmo-yah, Apa kau butuh uluran tanganku untuk membuat perusahaanmu bangkit kembali?Kau tahu… Aku bersedia membantumu jika kau mau memberikan Sungmin padaku" bisik Kyuhyun menyeringai

"Haha… Cih, simpan tangan busukmu itu Cho, Aku – tidak – membutuhkannya. Karena aku sudah memiliki sesuatu yang lebih bernilai daripada uluran tanganmu, yaitu Lee Sungmin"

"Apa maksudmu!"

Jungmo menatap Kyuhyun menantang "Lee Sungmin berada dalam genggamanku Cho. Genggamanku!"

"Lalu kenapa? Setelah Sungmin ada dalam genggamanmu, apa kau akan memanfaatkan dirinya untuk memajukan perusahaanmu yang sedang terpuruk itu?"

"Menurutmu? Ini seperti aku mendapatkan 2 keberuntungan dalam satu waktu, aku mendapatkan lee Sungmin, gadis cantik dengan sejuta pesona. Oh tidak, kini dia bukan lagi seorang gadis, melainkan Wanita dewasa dengan sejuta pesona, dan juga aku mendapatkan senjata yang bisa membuat perusahaanmu itu hancur, Cho Kyuhyun. See… The winner is me"

"Hey, Listen! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirimu menyentuh Sungmin seujung jaripun brengsek! Dia milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku"

.-.-.-.-.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu spesial untuk si pengantin baru. Riuh tepuk tangan meramaikan pesta tersebut.

"Kau hebat sekali Sungmin! Suaramu bagus!" beberapa orang yang Sungmin kenali menghambur mengerumuninya. Mereka adalah mantan rekan kerja Sungmin dulu.

Sungmin tersenyum "Gomawo Yuri hehe"

"Setelah ini kau ada kegiatan lain?"

"Wae?"

"Setelah acara ini selesai, ikutlah dengan kami"

"Eodi?"

"Ikut saja, ya. Kami akan menunggumu di Lotto Café, jaraknya tidak jauh dari sini"

"Akan ku usahakan"

"Gomawo Sungmin!"

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang menggenggam gelas berisi cairan dengan kadar alkohol yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Itu membuatnya mual. Sungminpun tidak mengerti, padahal ia juga penyuka minuman beralkohol itu, tapi semenjak hamil dia akan merasa mual tiap kali mencium aroma khas dari minuman tersebut.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, kepalanya terasa berat dan pening.

"Sepertinya aku kelelahan"

Sungmin mencoba bertahan, bahkan langkahnya sudah terseok-seok. Sungmin tidak kuat lagi, wanita itu memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu kursi kosong di dekat sebuah meja yang dipenuhi oleh ratusan gelas Champagne dan wine.

'Oh Sial!. Kenapa di tempat ini banyak sekali minuman beralkohol!'

"Hoek" Sungmin menutup mulutnya yang terasa pahit. Rasa mual di perutnya bertambah kuat dan juga menambah pening di kepalanya. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk bergerak lagi. Benda-benda di sekelilingnya terlihat berputar membuatnya pusing.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Sungmin menoleh ke sumber suara, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tapi ia yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah Ryeowook.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" lirih Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali lari dan menjauhi wanita ini, tapi kepalanya masih pening, dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk jatuh kelantai dan menyebabkan janin yang ada di perutnya terbentur lagi.

"Bisakah kita bicara diluar"

"Tidak bisa, bicara disini saja dan langsung pada intinya"

Ryeowook tertegun mendapat respon dingin dari Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kau menjauhi Kyuhyun"

Sungmin terkekeh "Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendekatinya, apa Kyuhyun sedang menjauhimu?"

Respon santai Sungmin malah membuat Ryeowook naik pitam, ia merasa tersindir oleh ucapan wanita itu.

"Aku peringatkan padamu jauhi Kyuhyun dan jangan pernah menemuinya lagi!"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya "Waeyo? Kenapa kau bersikeras memintaku menjauhi Kyuhyun"

"Karena… aku tengah mengandung anaknya" ujar Ryeowook sambil menjulurkan sebuah testpack ke hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin tercekat, dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan nyeri.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku juga tidak ada niat untuk mendekatinya lagi. Dan juga… selamat atas kehamilanmu, sampaikan ucapan selamatku pada Kyuhyun juga… karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah"

Sungmin langsung bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan aula itu. wanita itu berjalan sangat pelan dan terseok, kepalanya yang pening semakin berdenyut nyeri setelah mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

"Hiks…"

'Kau juga… mengandung benih Kyuhyun di dalam tubuhmu wookie…. hiks'

'Aku…. Ini sungguh menyakitkan….'

'Hiks… kenapa rasa sakit ini terus menghantamku bertubi-tubi bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan untukku beristirahat meskipun sejenak…..' Sungmin menangis tersedu sedu. Isakan tangisnya memenuhi ruangan dimana ia di rias sebelumnya. Beruntunglah tidak ada orang selain dirinya di tempat ini.

'Aegi-yah… sepertinya keputusan eomma untuk meninggalkan tempat ini adalah keputusan terbaik' Sungmin tersenyum pedih di depan cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

'Eomma sudah lelah dengan ini semua… setidaknya… setelah eomma pergi nanti… tidak akan ada yang bersedih lagi, wookie ahjumma dan Kyuhyun ahjussi akan hidup bahagia bersama, begitu juga kibum ahjumma dan siwon ahjussi, Jaejoong ahjumma dan Yunho ahjussi juga, yesung ahjussi, jungmo ahjussi, jongjin ahjumma….. hiks…. Halmeoni dan haraboji juga tidak akan terbebani lagi dengan keberadaan kita…. Hiks'

'mungkin beberapa orang akan bersedih, tapi eomma yakin. Mereka akan melupakan eomma seiring berjalannya waktu, bukan begitu? Dan setelah itu… kita akan hidup bahagia bersama. Hanya ada kita…' Sungmin memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Sungmin mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya dan sebuah pulpen yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Wanita itu menuliskan beberapa kata diatas kertas tersebut. Setelah selesai, Sungmin meletakkan kertas tersebut diatas meja rias.

 _Terimakasih atas segala yang kalian berikan untukku selama ini, aku tidak bisa membalas perbuatan kalian untuk itu aku minta maaf…. Selamat Tinggal semuanya. Aku harap kalian akan bahagia hari ini besok dan seterusnya._

 _-Lee Sungmin_

Sungmin tersenyum membaca pesan singkat yang ditorehkannya diatas selembar kertas.

Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu. setelah pintu tertutup, Sungmin hanya bisa berharap bahwa kehidupannya akan bahagia setelah meninggalkan semuanya.

.-.-.-.-.

"Kau melihat Sungmin? Wanita yang tadi bernyanyi dan memainkan piano?" Jungmo terlihat gusar, namja itu berjalan kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Namun tidak ada satupun yang melihat kemana wanita itu pergi.

"Kau kemana eoh?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau membuat tamuku merasa tidak nyaman" ujar Yunho yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah jungmo.

"Mian Yunho-ssi, aku sedang mencari Sungmin. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya, ini sudah hampir satu jam aku mencarinya"

"Sungmin? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Aku temannya"

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Aku tidak merasa pernah mengenalmu" seru Yunho curiga.

"Aku Kim Jungmo, putra dari pemilik brand SPAO"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget "Kau putra dari-"

"Ya. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mencaritahu tentangku, apa kalian melihat Sungmin?" ujar jungmo memotong ucapan Jaejoong, namja itu benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Mungkin dia ada di ruang riasnya"

"Gomawo" Jungmo langsung berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan pasangan YunJae.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin?"

"Presdir!"

.-.-.-.-.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari mengejar jungmo menuju ruang rias Sungmin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mengetahui bahwa Sungmin menghilang. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada wanita itu dan yang paling ia takutkan adalah ia tidak akan bisa melihat Sungmin lagi.

Namja itu langsung saja mendobrak pintu ruang rias Sungmin. Namja itu melihat raut wajah jungmo yang nampak terkejut saat membaca secarik kertas yang berada di genggamannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" lirih jungmo membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir. Namja itu langsung saja merebut kertas yang ada di tangan jungmo dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah membaca hasil tulisan tangan Sungmin.

 _Terimakasih atas segala yang kalian berikan untukku selama ini, aku tidak bisa membalas perbuatan kalian untuk itu aku minta maaf…. Selamat Tinggal semuanya. Aku harap kalian akan bahagia hari ini besok dan seterusnya._

 _-Lee Sungmin_

'Kau meninggalkanku…. Lagi'

Kyuhyun dengan sigap mengambil ponsel di sakunya.

"CEPAT CARI DIMANA KEBERADAAN SUNGMIN SEKARANG!"

'Ya Tuhan… jangan lagi, aku tidak mau kehilangan Sungmin lagi'

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju parkiran dan mengambil mobilnya, ia harus mencari Sungmin. Semoga saja wanita itu belum jauh dari sini.

.

Sungmin menjalankan mobilnya menyusuri kota Seoul. Mobil ini adalah barang mewah pertama yang ia beli setelah bekerja di perusahaan Kyuhyun meski harganya tidak seberapa, tapi Sungmin sangat menghargai benda yang dibeli dengan keringatnya ini.

Setelah meninggalkan acara pernikahan itu, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengambil barang-barangnya di apartemen jungmo dan kemudian mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir indah di antara mobil-mobil mewah di basement apartemen yang sempat dihuninya selama 3 tahun.

Wanita itu bersyukur karena benda yang sangat jarang digunakan olehnya ini masih bisa berfungsi dengan normal seperti biasa.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Yeoboseyo Ahjumma… bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu"

Sungmin berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada dalam line teleponnya serius sembari mengendarai mobil.

.-.-.-.

"Sungmin…"

" kau dimana dear? jangan menghilang lagi… kumohon…"

Ponsel Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbunyi menampilkan nama orang yang ia beri perintah untuk mencari Sungmin.

"Bagaimana?"

"Nona Sungmin sempat berada di apartemen anda Tuan, tak lama kemudian Nona Sungmin membawa sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang ada di basement"

'Sungmin mengambil mobilnya'

"Lalu?"

"Dari CCTV di jalan kami melihat nona Sungmin melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kota Seoul, sepertinya ia akan ke Cheonan"

"Cheonan? Kau tau dimana posisinya sekarang"

Si penelpon itu memberitahu Kyuhyun posisi Sungmin, namja itu dengan secepat kilat melajukan mobilnya membelah kota Seoul yang tengah bersalju itu untuk mengejar Sungmin.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kehilanganmu lagi dear. Tidak akan!"

.-.-.-.

Sungmin melajukan mobilnya santai, ia tidak bisa mengebut saat cuaca sedang bersalju seperti ini terlebih kondisi tubuhnya juga sedang tidak fit. Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalulintas menunjukkan warna merah, kini wanita itu tengah berada di persimpangan jalan, untungnya lalu lintas sedang tidak ramai membuatnya tidak terjebak dalam stress akibat macet. Wanita itu menunggu dengan sabar.

Sungmin merasa hawa dingin merasuk dalam tubuhnya padahal ia sudah menyalakan penghangat mobil. Wanita itu mengambil jaket tebal yang ada di kursi sebelah dan memakaikan di tubuhnya, Sungmin bahkan menambahkan syal tebal miliknya untuk menyelimuti janin yang ada di perutnya. Konyol memang karena mereka bahkan belum bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya dingin, tapi Sungmin tetap melakukannya.

"Dengan seperti ini, eomma dan kalian tidak akan merasa kedinginan"

"Aegi-yah…. Setelah ini… eomma akan hidup hanya bersama kalian. Eomma juga akan berusaha melupakan appa kalian, kita akan menjauhi semuanya dan tidak akan menemui mereka lagi. Kita juga akan tinggal di rumah yang sederhana, penuh ketenangan dan kebahagiaan, hanya ada kita"

Air mata lagi-lagi menetes di pipi Sungmin.

"Eomma sudah memikirkan semuanya, dan eomma juga sudah merencanakan semuanya… eomma pintar kan hiks"

"Ka hiks kalian akan bersekolah di sekolah yang bagus dan eomma akan bekerja untuk kalian. Kita akan… hidup bahagia bersama"

Sungmin tidak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, ia harus bisa bahagia untuk anak-anaknya.

' _Aku tengah mengandung anaknya'_

Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat pada ucapan Ryeowook saat di acara pernikahan itu.

"Sepertinya kalian akan memiliki banyak teman nanti, kalian juga akan memiliki satu saudara lagi, kalian tahu… Ryeowook ahjumma juga sedang mengandung hiks… dan anaknya akan menjadi saudara kalian hiks…"

"Eomma jahat ya, seharusnya eomma senang mendengar berita ini, tapi kenapa eomma malah merasa sakit, eomma juga iri padanya nak hikss. Eomma iri karena saat terlahir nanti anaknya akan menyandang marga Cho. Kalian tidak apa-apa kan jika menggunakan marga eomma. Kita harus bangga menjadi seseorang bermarga Lee hiks bukan begitu?"

Sungmin mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sungmin melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat cepat dari sisi kanan. Sungmin kenal mobil itu.

'Kyuhyun?'

Sungmin melihat ke sisi lain dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ada mobil yang hendak berbelok kearah kyuhyun.

"Andwae!"

TIINN TIIN TIINNN

BRAKKKKK

"AH!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong haseyo….

Minhyun kembali!

Mian Minhyun updetnya telat banget. Laptop Minhyun kemarin RUSAK dan semua data yang udah Minhyun kumpulin hilang. SEMUANYA.

Minhyun galau parah Huweeee T^T

Minhyun sayang sama kalian semua kok. Dan makasih yaa untuk reviewnya

Dan sepertinya FF ini bakal kelar sebentar lagi wkwkwkwk atau mungkin akan lebih panjang lagi.

Minhyun gabisa berkata apa apa lagi, maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan ya. Otak Minhyun mulai ngadat setelah Lappi kesayangan Minhyun rusak. Lebay ya? Tapi emang begitu minta maaf banget kalo udah bikin kalian kecewa dan merasa nggak nyaman dengan ini semua. minhyun pengen ke warnet dan ngetik disana, tapi risih bgt kalo ngetik cerita di warnet (karena privasinya kurang) dan bawaannya pengen nonton film mulu kalo pergi kewarnet. wkwkwkwk ntar yang ada bukannya ff selesai malah nonton mulu wkwkwk

Minhyun sayang banget sama kalian. sekali maaf karena ketelatan minhyun. dan minhyun juga minta maaf karena gak bisa rutin update, minhyun udah mulai kuliah wkwkwk. tapi minhyun bakal berusaha biar ff ini nggak menggantung.

Bagaimana chapter ini? Jangan lupa review ya… pesan kesan dan komen kalian selalu minhyun tunggu

(^3^)

(^3^)

(^3^)

(^3^)

(^3^)

Sekian dulu ya… sekali lagi maaf kalo ada salah kata. Love you All

Salam Hangat dan penuh cinta

Minhyun


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rated : T+

Cast : Kyumin (Always) dan teman temannya mian karna hampir semua yang ada disini itu cast nya mayoritas suju, karna sayana udah bingung mau pake cast siapa lagi.

Desclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya dan karya saya, jadi No Copas ok?

Warning : ini cerita GS dan ini yang nulis masih amatir, Typo bertebaran, DLDR, No Bash or Flame dan jangan lupa review kalo sudah baca, itu menyemangatiku banget…

Feelnya gak banyak di Chap ini, jadi Minhyun minta maaf ya.

RnR juseyoo….

Happy Reading

 _"Aegi-yah…. Setelah ini… eomma akan hidup hanya bersama kalian. Eomma juga akan berusaha melupakan appa kalian, kita akan menjauhi semuanya dan tidak akan menemui mereka lagi. Kita juga akan tinggal di rumah yang sederhana, penuh ketenangan dan kebahagiaan, hanya ada kita"_

 _Air mata lagi-lagi menetes di pipi Sungmin._

 _"Eomma sudah memikirkan semuanya, dan eomma juga sudah merencanakan semuanya… eomma pintar kan hiks"_

 _"Ka hiks kalian akan bersekolah di sekolah yang bagus dan eomma akan bekerja untuk kalian. Kita akan… hidup bahagia bersama"_

 _Sungmin tidak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, ia harus bisa bahagia untuk anak-anaknya._

 _'_ _Aku tengah mengandung anaknya'_

 _Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat pada ucapan Ryeowook saat di acara pernikahan itu._

 _"Sepertinya kalian akan memiliki banyak teman nanti, kalian juga akan memiliki satu saudara lagi, kalian tahu… Ryeowook ahjumma juga sedang mengandung hiks… dan anaknya akan menjadi saudara kalian hiks…"_

 _"Eomma jahat ya, seharusnya eomma senang mendengar berita ini, tapi kenapa eomma malah merasa sakit, eomma juga iri padanya nak hikss. Eomma iri karena saat terlahir nanti anaknya akan menyandang marga Cho. Kalian tidak apa-apa kan jika menggunakan marga eomma. Kita harus bangga menjadi seseorang bermarga Lee hiks bukan begitu?"_

 _Sungmin mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya._

 _Sungmin melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat cepat dari sisi kanan. Sungmin kenal mobil itu._

 _'Kyuhyun?'_

 _Sungmin melihat ke sisi lain dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ada mobil yang hendak berbelok kearah kyuhyun._

 _"Andwae!"_

 _TIINN TIIN TIINNN_

 _BRAKKKKK_

 _"AH!"_

"ANDWAE!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, dalam kurun waktu sepersekian detik kedua mobil itu bertabrakan di depan matanya. Suara debuman lempeng besi itu bergema ditelinganya membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

Truk pengangkut barang itu jatuh terguling dan menumpahkan berbagai bahan material. Sedangkan mobil hitam itu sudah terlempar cukup jauh dari lokasi tabrakan setelah berguling beberapa kali. Sungmin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, buliran-buliran airmata berjatuhan di kedua pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, dalam hati ia berharap bahwa apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi. Berharap bahwa orang yang berada didalam mobil itu bukanlah Kyuhyunnya.

Wanita itu membuka pintu mobilnya berniat menghampiri mobil hitam yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Namun baru satu langkah, wanita itu langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Kakinya mendadak lemas seperti karet.

"Hiks… "

Satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya, wanita itu mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya untuk kembali bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menuju mobil yang sudah dalam posisi terbalik itu.

Puing-puing dari mobil hitam itu berserakan mengiringi perjalanan Sungmin. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah salah. langkah kakinya terseok, isakan-isakan kecil sesekali keluar dari mulutnya. Wanita itu kini sudah berada tepat di sisi mobil tersebut, matanya menatap pias sosok yang sudah berlumuran darah di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…."

-.-.-.-

Ryeowook duduk termangu di dalam sebuah café yang terletak tidak jauh dari hotel tempat berlangsungnya acara pernikahan Jung Yunho. Tidak hanya dirinya yang berada disana, Siwon, Kibum, Yuri dan karyawan lainnya pun terlihat duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja yang tersusun membentuk persegi panjang sembari mengobrol ringan satu sama lain.

Mereka menunggu, menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam acara kali ini. Sebuah ice cream cake lucu bahkan sudah terpampang diatas meja panjang itu untuk melengkapi acara mereka kali ini. Merayakan Natal bersama, Pesta tahun baru, Pelepasan Sungmin dan satu lagi…

Ulang tahun Sungmin.

Banyak hal yang diperbincangkan oleh mereka untuk menyambut sang putri yang hingga kini belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Mereka sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sungmin namun tidak ada jawaban hingga muncul kesimpulan 'Mungkin Sungmin masih sibuk' kemudian menunggu lagi.

Ryeowook berkali-kali membuka ponselnya dan mendial nomor yang bahkan sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Berharap mendapat jawaban dari orang yang masih ia klaim sebagai namjanya. Ia sangat takut dan khawatir, pasalnya bukan hanya Sungmin yang tidak berada disini. Namja penguasa itupun tidak terlihat batang hidungnya disini.

Dua buah kursi masih kosong.

Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya khawatir bukan main. Ia takut, jika tanpa sepengetahuannya keduanya bertemu di suatu tempat dan …

"Tch" Wanita itu berdecih pelan.

'Itu tidak mungkin' batinnya menyangkal.

Kibum yang mendengar decihan lirih Ryeowook menoleh heran "Kau kenapa wook?" Tanya nya penasaran, volume suaranya yang memang cukup lantang membuat seluruh perhatian beralih pada ucapannya.

"Ani gwaenchana" ujarnya berusaha bersikap biasa sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ah ya, Ryeowook-ssi. Kyuhyun sajangnim juga tidak ada disini. Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar darinya?" Tanya Yuri yang baru teringat pada sosok bosnya.

"Belum. Mungkin dia sedang ada keperluan mendadak" Hanya itu yang bisa dijawab Ryeowook.

"Mwo?! Apa Kyuhyun sajangnim tidak akan datang kesini?" Tanya Sooyoung khawatir.

Ryeowook tersenyum "Aku yakin dia datang, dia Tidak akan melupakan janjinya" ujar Ryeowook dengan tenang meskipun ia tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Ryeowook terkekeh dalam hati mengejek ucapannya sendiri. 'Namja itu bahkan melupakan janjinya untuk membahagiakanku'

-.-.-.-

"Bertahanlah Kyu! Jebbal!"

Bibir mungilnya terus merapalkan kata-kata tersebut sembari membantu petugas medis berlari mendorong ranjang Kyuhyun menuju ruang ICU. Ia bahkan tidak sempat merasakan perih di kakinya yang lecet akibat gesekan sepatu ber hak 7 cm yang dikenakannya.

"Anda sebaiknya tenang. Kami akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya!" ujar seorang perawat yang mencegahnya untuk ikut masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Selamatkan dia, jebbal"

"Kami akan berusaha, sebaiknya agassi menunggu di sana selagi kami melakukan pertolongan medis kepadanya"

Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui permintaan suster itu "Geurae… hiks. Lakukan yang terbaik untuknya" ujarnya pasrah. Wanita itu hendak berbalik namun gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan perawat tersebut.

"Darah! Ya Tuhan! Agassi, kaki anda!"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dengan takut. Berbagai macam pikiran negatif muncul di kepalanya ditambah dengan rasa nyeri yang menyerang perutnya dengan sangat kuat. Rasa nyeri yang sedaritadi ia abaikan karena mengutamakan keselamatan Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu menunduk, betapa terkejutnya ia kala melihat darah itu mengalir di kakinya. Cairan merah pekat itu mengalir dan menganak sungai di kedua kakinya.

Tubuhnya menegang seketika, "Ah!.. App- eunghh"

.-.-.-.

Jungmo memukul setir mobilnya brutal. Ia sudah mencari Sungmin kesana kemari namun sosok itu masih belum bisa ia temukan. Ia sudah pergi ke apartemennya, mengecek setiap sudut ruangan namun wanita itu juga tidak ada disana. Bahkan pakaian dan segala macam perlengkapan wanita itu pun raib. Kamar yang sempat dihuninya sudah tertata rapih seperti tidak ada orang yang pernah menghuni kamar tersebut.

"Neo eodianyagoo!" bentaknya pada udara kosong.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kini dirinya mulai panik, ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam dan wanita itu masih belum memberinya kabar.

Namja itu dengan gusar mendial nomor ponsel Sungmin berkali-kali. Oh astaga… rasanya ia ingin sekali membanting ponsel itu keluar kala ia masih tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin. Namun niatnya itu diurungkan kala ia menerima telfon dari sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Ia harus mendapatkannya sebelum Kyuhyun!

"YA! Kau gila eoh?! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja eoh! Dimana kau sekarang!" Namja itu meluapkan seluruh emosinya pada ponsel tersebut.

"Ah~ Josonghaeyo agassi. Sebelumnya saya ingin memberitahu. Saya perawat Go dari rumah sakit Myungsan"

Jungmo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mwo?"

"Kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa wanita pemilik ponsel ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri setelah mengalami pendarahan. Kami membutuhkan data-data beliau untuk kelengkapan administrasi. Kami harap anda bisa datang kemari untuk melengkapi administrasi tersebut karna hingga saat ini tidak ada yang bisa kami hubungi, kebetulan anda menelfon jadi kami harap anda berkenan membantu-"

"Saya akan kesana sekarang" Putus Jungmo yang sudah jengah dengan ucapan perawat tersebut yang terlalu bertele-tele.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Sungmin dirawat namja itu langsung menemui bagian administrasi kemudian segera menuju kamar rawat Sungmin ditemani perawat Go yang menelfonnya tadi.

"Maaf karena membentak anda" ujar Jungmo.

"Gwaencana, saya bisa mengerti bahwa anda tengah mengkhawatirkan kondisi istri anda"

"Gomawo"

Perawat itu membukakan pintu bercat putih itu dengan hati-hati. Ini sudah malam dan ia tidak mau mengganggu pasien yang masih terbaring diranjang tersebut.

Keduanya memasuki ruangan itu, perawat go mengecek infus Sungmin dan merapikan selimut Sungmin dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana Kondisinya?" tanya Jungmo seraya menatap lurus wajah yang terlihat begitu pucat.

"Dia mengalami pendarahan, dokter mengira pendarahan itu terjadi akibat guncangan yang cukup keras, tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, kandungannya baik-baik saja namun saat ini kondisinya sangat lemah sehingga kita masih harus mengawasinya. Selain itu kondisi tubuhnya juga kurang baik dan masih harus dirawat disini selama beberapa hari sampai tubuhnya kembali pulih"

Jungmo mengangguk mengerti. Ia menghela nafas lega karena ia masih bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu meski kondisinya tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Bagaimana ia bisa sampai kesini?"

"Ah itu~ saya kurang tau, tetapi menurut informasi yang saya dengar beliau pingsan di depan ruang ICU setelah menolong korban kecelakaan mobil di persimpangan jalan tidak jauh dari sini"

Jungmo terdiam, namja itu memandang Sungmin lurus seolah menerawang ke dalam diri wanita yang masih terlelap dengan damai itu.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi, sebaiknya saya undur diri"

Jungmo langsung tersadar dari lamunannya "Ah ye, gomapta"

Perawat itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Kini hanya tinggal Sungmin dan Jungmo yang berada di ruangan itu. Namja tampan berkulit pucat itu berjalan mendekat kemudian membelai surai Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau membuatku khawatir".

.-.-.-.

Semenanjung korea dihebohkan dengan berita kecelakaan yang menimpa seorang CEO muda dan tampan disebuah persimpangan jalan ditengah musim salju. Majalah, Koran, televisi, sosial media baik nasional maupun internasional memberitakan kecelakaan seseorang yang termasuk dalam jajaran orang paling berpengaruh di semenanjung Korea.

Berbagai karangan bunga berjejeran memenuhi lobi Seoul International Hospital bahkan saking banyaknya, karangan bunga itu sampai berjejer memenuhi halaman luar rumah sakit besar tersebut.

Namanya yang semula hanya terkenal di media bisnis kini mulai dilirik oleh halayak umum. Bahkan anak-anak SMA pun ikut mencaritahu profilnya di raksasa pencarian google ketika tahu bahwa sosok tampan yang terpampang di televisi itu dikabarkan memiliki kekayaan yang sulit untuk dibayangkan dan memiliki aset dimana-mana.

Tidak terkecuali seorang yeoja yang kini tengah duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan infus yang masih setia menancap di tangan putihnya.

Ia pun ikut terkejut ketika melihat berita pagi ini yang diramaikan dengan peristiwa kecelakaan CEO muda tersebut.

 _Seorang CEO muda berbakat mengalami kecelakaan di sebuah persimpangan jalan di daerah Suwon-do di kilometer 7. Kecelakaan tersebut terjadi sekitar pukul 8 malam . Tabrakan antara mobil dan truk itu menimbulkan 2 korban dimana salah satunya merupakan seorang CEO muda sekaligus putra bungsu dari bintang ternama Rachel Cho dan adik dari Cho Ahra yang merupakan presiden dari perusahaan hiburan SM Entertainment. Keduanya sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat namun karena beberapa alasan pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini ditransfer menuju ke Seoul International Hospital untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih intensif. Hingga saat ini kondisinya masih kritis dan ….._

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa peristiwa seperti ini bisa menghebohkan jagat korea" lirihnya.

Di layar televisi tersebut, ia melihat sebuah rumah sakit besar yang seolah berubah menjadi toko bunga hanya dalam satu malam. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, antara kesal dan berterimakasih. Kesal karena sepertinya ini berlebihan sekali, dan berterimakasih karena dengan adanya berita heboh tersebut ia bisa mengetahui kondisi namja 'itu'. Wanita itu bersyukur, karna namja itu masih bisa menghembuskan nafasnya meski saat ini sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana tidak menghebohkan" celetuk seorang wanita yang ternyata perawat Go, wanita yang sering menemani Sungmin setelah ia sadarkan diri dari pingsannya. Ternyata ia mendengar lirihan Sungmin.

"Orang itu adalah orang yang sangat amat kaya, muda, tampan dan berbackground Cho dimana ibunya juga seorang bintang dimasanya bahkan hingga saat ini. Siapa yang tidak akan tertarik untuk mendengar beritanya?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, ia membenarkan ucapan dari perawat tersebut.

"Coba kau cek SNS, dan berita-berita di internet. Headline utama hari ini adalah berita tentangnya"

Sungmin terkekeh "Tapi ini berlebihan kkk~"

"Menurutmu ini berlebihan?"

"Aku yakin namja itu akan mengomel ketika sadar nanti" lirih Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan perawat Go. "Itu… aku pernah menjadi karyawannya"

"Tapi dari nada bicaramu sepertinya kalian pernah dekat"

"Apa kau melihat Jungmo?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian. Ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam pembicaraan mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Dia bilang dia akan pergi bekerja"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Wanita itu kembali memperhatikan layar televisi, melihat cuplikan-cuplikan video CCTV yang menampilkan adegan mengerikan itu. Dadanya berdenyut tiap kali mengingat kondisi malam itu. Darah yang berlumuran di tubuhnya, Sungmin meringis membayangkannya.

'Appa kalian selamat' Batin Sungmin senang.

Sungmin menatap layar televisi itu, tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus. Sebulir airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja".

Dilain sisi, seorang pria berjas hitam kini tengah memandangi layar proyektor yang tengah menampilkan dua buah foto. Namja itu menyeringai tipis. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terlihat dalam dirinya.

"Tak peduli bagaimana kondisinya, aku akan memulai permainan ini"

Namja itu terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

.-.-.-.

Yesung mendengus kesal. Semenjak kepindahannya kerumah sakit ini, ia merasa rumah sakit ini sudah berubah menjadi lokasi pariwisata. Satu persatu orang berjas hitam datang silih berganti untuk menjenguk namja berkulit pucat itu. Ia yang sebagai dokternya juga merasa risih dengan banyaknya orang yang menjenguk karena itu bisa menganggu konsentrasinya saat bekerja.

Namja itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang rawat namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu setelah mengambil darahnya untuk dibawa ke laboratorium.

BRUKK

"Astaga! Sampelnya!" ujar yesung kalap ketika melihat sampel yang sudah susah payah ia ambil terjatuh dan tergelincir di lantai.

Hap

Seorang wanita dengan cekatan mengambil sampel darah tersebut sebelum terinjak oleh orang lain.

"Aigo, mianhaeyo uisanim saya kurang berhati-hati" ujar wanita itu meminta maaf sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Gwaen-" Yesung menghentikan ucapannya kala melihat wajah wanita tersebut.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya wanita itu membuyarkan pikiran Yesung.

"Ah… si wanita mabuk" ujar Yesung tiba-tiba membuat wanita yang berada di hadapannya menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Josonghaeyo, saya tidak mengerti maksud anda"

"Tentu saja, kau pasti lupa pernah bertemu denganku karena saat itu kau dalam kondisi mabuk"

Wanita itu –Ryeowook- membulatkan matanya "Jinja? Apa saat itu saya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan pada anda?" ujarnya gelagapan. Ia tidak bisa menebak apapun karena setiap kali mabuk ia akan lupa apa yang terjadi saat itu.

"Ani-ani. Sudahlah, kembalikan sampel darah itu"

Ryeowok mengangguk patuh dan segera mengembalikan sampel darah yang dimaksud oleh dokter tersebut.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu anda bisa menghubungi saya. Anggap saja sebagai permintamaafan dari saya" ujar Ryeowook seraya menjulurkan kartu namanya.

Yesung mengambil kartu nama itu. Ia membacanya sekilas "Ah, Cho Corporation eoh? Kau pasti orang kaya" lirihnya

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu…" Ryeowook mengintip nametag dokter dihadapannya.

"Kim Jongwon Uisanim"

Yesung hanya berdehem pelan membalas ucapan Ryeowook kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu menuju Laboratorium.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kainya menuju ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Disana ia melihat ada Tuan dan Nyonya Cho beserta Cho Ahra yang masih setia mengusap lembut dahi adiknya.

"Anyeong haseyo"

"Ryeowook" gumam ahra terkejut.

Nyonya Cho yang mendengar nama kekasih dari putranya disebutpun menoleh kearah pintu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman hangat kala melihat wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Kau datang nak" Sapa ayah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kondisinya ahjussi?"

"Dia mengalami cedera yang cukup parah di kepalanya serta di tangan dan kakinya. Dan saat ini dia masih dalam masa kritis" ujar appa Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Kau tidak perlu sedih, dokter bilang selain cedera yang dialaminya dia baik-baik saja" sahut ibu Kyuhyun menenangkan.

"Syukurlah" batin Ryeowook lega.

Pasangan paruh baya itu menggiring Ryeowook menuju sebuah sofa dan menjamu wanita cantik itu dengan teh hangat.

"Bukankah kau bekerja?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan langsung kesini"

"Bagaimana kabar appamu nak?"

"Appa baik ahjussi, Appa menitipkan salam untuk ahjussi. Appa bilang appa rindu bermain golf bersama ahjussi" cerita Ryeowook. Inilah salahsatu penyebab wanita itu diterima dengan hangat di keluarga cho. Awalnya sang appa tidak menerimanya namun setelah tahu bahwa Ryeowook adalah putri dari Kim Jongsuk yang merupakan teman dekatnya semasa sekolah, semuanya berubah.

Ketiganya mengobrol dengan riang mengabaikan satu sosok yang tengah menatap wajah sang adik dengan nanar sembari mendengar perbincangan ketiga sosok yang dikenalnya.

' _Noona… mianhae… dulu noona selalu memaksamu memperkenalkan kekasihmu hingga kemudian membuatmu memperkenalkan Ryeowook kepada keluarga kita. Andai saja saat itu noona tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan wanita bernama lee Sungmin itu, noona pasti akan membantumu. Tapi … Saat itu noona benar-benar tidak tahu… kalau ternyata bukan Ryeowook yang kau cintai, Bukan Ryeowook … yang menjadi sandaranmu di masa-masa sulitmu menjadi seorang presdir muda._

 _Namun sekarang, Appa dan eomma sudah terlampau bahagia dengan dia, sosok yang tidak kau cintai terlebih dia putri dari sahabat appa. Apa yang akan kau hadapi nanti akan semakin berat Kyu…. Ini semua salahku… Noona benar-benar minta maaf'_

..-..

Sungmin membuka matanya terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut seseorang dikepalanya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk tiba-tiba ke matanya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Eunggh ani… waeyo? Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya beruntun.

Jungmo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak disisi ranjang Sungmin. "Ini sudah jam 4 sore"

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dibantu oleh Jungmo.

"Kudengar kau sudah siuman pagi tadi"

"Ya, tidak lama setelah kau pergi bekerja"

Jungmo mengangguk "Bagaimana? Sudah enakan?"

"Masih sedikit lemas dan pusing"

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah"

Sungmin tersenyum "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Memusingkan seperti biasanya" ujar Jungmo kemudian terkekeh.

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah memberitahu dimana kau bekerja"

Jungmo tertawa "Nanti kau juga tahu Min"

"Kau sudah melihat berita?" Tanya Sungmin iseng.

"Ohh… sudah, Kudengar dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Aku sudah mengirimkan karangan bunga untuknya tapi belum sempat mengunjunginya karena aku harus kesini sepulang kerja"

"Mian, sepertinya aku merepotkanmu"

"Tidak usah sungkan, Kau mau apel? Aku membelinya ketika pulang tadi"

"Gomawo"

Jungmo mengupas apel tersebut dengan cekatan.

"Jja, mian aku tidak bisa membuat apel kelinci seperti yang ada di drama-drama"

Canda Jungmo sembari menyuapkan potongan apel tersebut pada Sungmin.

"Kau… Kenapa kau pergi malam itu?" ujar Jungmo sambil menatap Sungmin serius.

"Aku…"

"Kau ingin melarikan diri?"

Sungmin balas menatap Jungmo dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Itu… "

"Aku membaca suratmu"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau berencana meninggalkan semua orang di kehidupanmu kemarin bukan?"

Sungmin tergagap, semua yang diucapkan Jungmo memang benar adanya.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas sepelik apa masalahmu dengan Kyuhyun dan orang-orang di masalalumu. Tapi apakah dengan melarikan diri kau bisa hidup dengan tenang?"

"Ya tentu saja"

"Kau akan bersembunyi selamanya"

"… I..ya"

"Tidakkah kau berpikiran terlalu pendek?"

Sungmin menatap Jungmo kesal.

"Apa maksudmu eoh?! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku hadapi!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti karena kau selalu menutup diri Lee Sungmin. Sadarlah! Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri kalau terus menyembunyikannya"

"Jungmo-yah…"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau apa yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya sia-sia. Jika Kyuhyun sudah menyakitimu bukankah kau harus membalasnya? Jika teman-temanmu menyakitimu bukankah kau harus membalasnya?"

"Balas dendam bukanlah hal yang baik" ujar Sungmin lirih.

"Ya tuhan…." Jungmo mengacak rambut Sungmin asal "Aku tidak tahu ada orang sepolos dirimu"

"Aku hanya… terlalu bingung. Sebagian dari diriku mengatakan untuk mundur tapi sebagian yang lain mengatakan … Keundae, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Kyuhyun…"

Sungmin menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Ia menatap Jungmo heran. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada namja dihadapannya ini.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengatakannya tapi bahasa tubuhmu mengatakan kebenarannya" balas Jungmo cepat.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Mungkin" balas Jungmo sambil menatap mata Sungmin dalam.

Ucapan Jungmo kembali terngiang di telinganya seolah membuatnya tersugesti hingga memiliki keinginan besar untuk menurutinya.

 _Jika Kyuhyun sudah menyakitimu bukankah kau harus membalasnya? Jika teman-temanmu menyakitimu bukankah kau harus membalasnya?_

… _.._

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

" Bagaimana jika…."

.-.-.-.

Senyum bahagia menghiasi ruangan bercat putih itu. Namja yang sejak 4 hari lalu terlelap diatas ranjang kini sudah tersadar dan terlihat cukup segar. Ayahnya, Ibunya, Kakaknya dan beberapa temannya kini sedang memenuhi ruang VVIP dalam rumahsakit tersebut tidak terkecuali sang 'kekasih' yang kini sedang duduk tidak jauh dari namja yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengalami kecelakaan itu eoh?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Sedangkan namja yang ditatapnya hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Entahlah… aku bahkan tidak ingat aku kecelakaan. Yang terakhir kali aku ingat hanya…. Ketika aku…"

Namja itu menoleh menatap sosok yang sedang tersenyum padanya dari sisi ruangan, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Mwo?"

"Menyelesaikan rapat di penghujung musim gugur"

"Jinja?" Kali ini kibum yang bertanya. Wanita itu terkejut bukan main.

"Aku tidak bohong" Ujarnya.

Baik Siwon, Kibum maupun Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun terkejut. Didalam kepala mereka berkecamuk berbagai macam pemikiran yang entahlah, merekapun sulit menjelaskannya.

"Kyu… Kau benar-benar tidak ingat sama sekali kejadian-kejadian kemarin?" Kali ini Ahra yang bertanya.

"Kejadian apa?"

"Aigo… Kalian ini, Kyuhyun ini baru sadar. Kenapa kalian memaksanya untuk mengingat kejadian kemarin eoh?" Nyonya Cho mendekat mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius.

"Ryeowookie, Kau kenapa duduk disana eoh? Kemarilah, temani kekasihmu ini. Jangan malu-malu" Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap wanita mungil itu, tidak mempedulikan raut wajah Kibum yang mulai berubah.

Cklek

"Kyu, lihat! Siapa yang datang" Ujar sang apa ketika memasuki ruang rawat dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Setelah namja paruh baya itu memasuki ruangan, seorang namja berperawakan tinggipun menyusul dibelakang namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Jungmo?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Jungmo tersenyum kemudian menyapanya "Hi Man"

Suara gemertak antara helss dan lantai menggema di koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Wanita itu berjalan dengan rasa percaya dirinya yang begitu tinggi. Rambut bergelombangnya tergerai indah di bahu dan punggungnya diikuti Coat mahal sewarna arang membalut tubuh indahnya dari bahu hingga lutut disertai sepatu boot yang menutupi hingga mata kaki.

Riasan wajah yang tidak terlalu tebal menempel di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat angkuh sekaligus cantik. Wanita itu berjalan melewati beberapa penjaga berjas hitam dengan santainya ketika melihat seorang namja yang dikenalnya berjalan mengikuti seorang namja paruh baya tidak jauh darinya.

Trak

Trak

"Hi Man"

Trak

Wanita cantik itu berhenti tepat disisi namja yang di kenalnya membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya terkejut kecuali kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya ibu Sungmin penasaran. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan wanita yang masih cantik diusianya yang hampir berkepala lima.

"Perkenalkan,

Saya Lee Sungmin…. Asisten pribadi Tuan Kim Jungmo" ujarnya sembari menyeringai angkuh menatap seorang namja yang kini terpaku melihat kehadirannya.

TBC

Halohayyyyyyyyyy

Minhyun Comeback

Mian kalo ffnya makin gaje dan apdetnya lama. Muehehehehe

Mian juga kalo mengecewakan. Banyak tipo dll. Jeongmal mianhaeyo~ *Pundung

Saya berencana bikin Sungmin jadi tipe yang Rrrrarrr kaya macan. HAHAHAHAHA

KITA TUH JADI CEWEK HARUS STRONG!

Kita emang BAPERAN! Gak kaya cowok yang lebih make otaknya daripada PERASAANYA!

Tapi kita harus buktiin kalo kita itu emang STRONG!

Gak boleh lemah!

Seberat-beratnya masaah dan kebaperan serta rasa sakit hati. Kita harus bisa BANGKIT!

Gak boleh lari dari masalah!

AYO BALAS DENDAM ke KYUUU!

AAYOOOO! (Dihajar Sparkyu)

#Orasi

Plakkkk! Abaikan.

Gak sampe segitunya kalii…. Wkwkwk

Ups jadi spoiler kan. Perseteruan yang sebenarnya… ada di chap depan.

Udah lah ya, segini aja cuap cuap saya yang dengan jahatnya ingkar janji. Karena ribet sama urusan pribadi. sekali lagi maaf. Maaf juga kalo ffnya gaje. Love you alll

Buat semuanya yang udah review dan udah nge PM sayahh… SARANGHAEEEEEEEEEE Jeongmal SARANG – HAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*Digiles Donghae Oppa

See you soon

Jangan lupa review yahh,,,,

=Weirdo Minhyunlee=


	10. Chapter 10 : My Name is Lee Sungmin

Rated : T+

Cast : Kyumin (Always) dan teman temannya mian karna hampir semua yang ada disini itu cast nya mayoritas suju, karna sayana udah bingung mau pake cast siapa lagi.

Desclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya dan karya saya, jadi No Copas ok?

Warning : ini cerita GS dan ini yang nulis masih amatir, Typo bertebaran, DLDR, No Bash or Flame dan jangan lupa review kalo sudah baca, itu menyemangatiku banget…

Feelnya gak banyak di Chap ini, jadi Minhyun minta maaf ya.

RnR juseyoo….

Rekomendasi : pas partnya sungmin, bisa sambil dengerin lagunya Jiang Li - Heart

\\(^.^)/ Happy Reading \\(^.^)/

"Perkenalkan, Saya Lee Sungmin…. Sekertaris pribadi Tuan Kim Jungmo" ujarnya sembari menyeringai angkuh menatap seorang namja yang kini terpaku melihat kehadirannya.

"LEE SUNGMIN" Ahra dan Kibum berseru bersamaan melihat wanita yang sempat menghilang tiba-tiba muncul dengan penampilan luarbiasa cantik dihadapan mereka. Yang benar-benar membuat keduanya terkejut adalah penampilan Sungmin yang terkesan sederhana kini menghilang dan berganti dengan Sungmin yang tidak terbayangkan.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya ibu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum manis menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang putih bersih "Nde, kami memang saling mengenal Nyonya" ujarnya meski dalam hati ia juga sedikit terkejut karena Ahra juga ikut menyebutkan namanya padahal ia merasa tidak pernah sekalipun memperkenalkan diri dihadapan wanita itu.

"Ah begitukah, Wah senang bertemu denganmu" wanita paruh baya itu menjabat tangan Sungmin kemudian mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk mendekat ke ranjang Kyuhyun bersama Jungmo. Seorang pria paruh baya lain yang sepertinya merupakan salah satu pelayan keluarga Cho dengan sigap membuatkan jamuan untuk tamu dari tuannya.

"Bagaimana Kondisimu Kyu?"

Tersenyum singkat, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengapresiasi kedatangan temannya yang sudah sangat lama menghilang itu. Bukan menghilang, lebih tepatnya ia yang tidak pernah mencaritahu keberadaannya.

Namja itu menatap Jungmo "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" jungmo terkekeh pelan.

"Ini semua berkat kekasih Kyuhyun, dia yang menolongnya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi" wanita paruh baya itu berujar dengan bangga sembari menoleh menatap Ryeowook.

"Iya kan sayang" lanjut ibu Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Melihat interaksi yang terlalu dekat dari kedua orang yang tidak seharusnya dekat itu, kibum menggertakkan rahangnya menahan emosi. Entah kenapa apa yang dilihatnya ini benar-benar membuat dirinya muak pada wanita mungil yang berlagak polos itu! Kibum menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok wanita yang berdiri disisi Jungmo, ingin melihat reaksi apa yang ditunjukkannya atas adegan yang menyebalkan tadi.

Rahangnya dibuat terjatuh.

Apa ia tidak salah melihat?

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, matanya bahkan bersinar. Apa dia senang melihat ini semua terjadi? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Tidakkah dia harusnya merasa… Terluka?

"Hey Kyu, bagaimana bisa kau terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu eoh? Tidak biasanya kau terlibat dalam hal seperti ini"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kau ini selalu saja bersikap sarkastik. Tidak bisakah kau merubahnya sedikit, aku ini temanmu"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Oh iya, Jungmo kenalkan, ini Ryeowook. Kekasih Kyuhyun" ibu Kyuhyun berujar dengan bangga. Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sikapnya sukses membuat Kibum merasa tertarik untuk diam dan mengamati.

'Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain' batin Sungmin, sebersit rasa iri muncul dalam dirinya.

Ahra yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan emosi Sungmin bergumam pelan "Eomma, hentikan"

"Wae?"

Jungmo hanya tersenyum misterius melihat reaksi ahra.

"Hai, saya Jungmo. Suatu kehormatan besar untukku bisa berkenalan dengan kekasih Kyuhyun yang cantik sepertimu" ujar jungmo bersilat lidah.

"Terimakasih" ryeowook membalasnya malu-malu sembari menjabat tangannya.

"Sungmin-ssi, ini Ryeowook, calon menantuku" lanjut ibu Kyuhyun yang kali ini membuat Jungmo dan ahra terkejut bukan main. Oh daebakk… banyak sekali kejutan di hari ini.

Terkejut. Namun wanita itu dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya menjadi santai sekaligus memberikan senyuman manis dan ekspresi bahagia atas pernyataan dari wanita paruh baya itu.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin "Hai"

Wanita dengan balutan coat hitam itu hanya tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk. "Hn, apa kabar?" ujarnya, sembari menatap Ryeowook tepat di kedua matanya. Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan manis, meski dalam hatinya ia mengalami dilema dengan sikap Sungmin yang berubah 180 derajat. Apakah Sungmin sudah merelakan Kyuhyun untuknya? Atau ada hal lain dibalik ekspresi ceria itu? Ryeowook benar-benar penasaran.

"Apakah kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya?" Ayah kyuhyun yang sedari tadi ikut mengamati menunjukan suaranya.

Sungmin menjawab dengan tegas "Iya, kami sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain" matanya menatap mata ryeowook dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Dia teman dekatku saat masih berada di Seoul International University, Saya, kibum dan Ryeowook dekat satu sama lain karena sempat tinggal di satu flat yang sama" Lanjutnya, senyum ceria tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah manisnya yang kini terlihat sedikit chubby.

"Benarkah? Wah sepertinya dunia ini sempit sekali ya" ibu kyuhyun berujar dengan riang. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara pemuda pemudi yang ada disana.

"Kau mengenalnya wookie?" Kyuhyun berujar spontan membuat orang yang berada disana lagi-lagi menatapnya penuh keterkejutan kecuali orang tua Kyuhyun yang memang tidak tahu apapun mengenai sosok Sungmin dan menganggap kalau reaksi yang dimunculkan kyuhyun merupakan suatu kewajaran.

Disaat yang lain menatap namja itu penuh rasa terkejut, sungmin tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Ia menatap wajah namja kaya itu melalui ujung matanya yang tajam.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?" tanya ahra cepat.

"Ada apa ahra?" celetuk Tuan Cho yang merasa heran.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat kembali, tapi…

"Ani, aku tidak pernah ingat kalau aku pernah bertemu dengannya"

Muda mudi yang berada disana hanya bisa terdiam. Sedangkan sungmin tersenyum ambigu.

-.-.-.-.-

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan serius segala ucapan ryeowook. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Setelah kepergian Sungmin dan Jungmo, Kibum dan Siwon kembali bekerja, begitu juga ahra dan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka semua memiliki agenda yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Ryeowook memegang dan mengusap tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari perban. Wanita itu mengusap dengan penuh hati-hati agar tidak mengusik jarum infus yang tertanam disana.

"Ya, saat itu kita akan mengunjungi akuarium dan makan malam bersama"

Ujar Ryeowook memulai cerita tentang kisah asmaranya dengan pria di hadapannya.

"Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana rasanya tangan ini menggenggam tanganku" ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Memperlihatkan padanya bahwa ia benar-benar menikmati suasana hari itu.

"Kita bahkan saling berbicara melalui telfon sebelum tidur, kau yang terlalu sibuk seringkali tidur di malam hari dan akhirnya kita sering berbicara di tengah malam, aku juga sering memarahimu waktu itu karena kau mengurangi jam tidurmu hanya untuk berbicara denganku"

Apa yang diceritakan oleh ryeowook memicu pria itu untuk menunjukkan senyumannya. Keduanya saling menatap kemudian terkekeh.

"Wae? Apakah itu lucu?"

"Ani. Bisa kau lanjutkan ceritanya?" pinta kyuhyun, suara beratnya benar-benar membuat wanita dihadapannya merasa tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan.

"Eung… hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa, kita makan siang bersama, makan malam bersama dan…."

Ryeowook menggantungkan kalimatnya. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Mwo?"

Wanita itu tersenyum malu-malu "K-kisseu…"

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya, tiba-tiba jiwa evilnya muncul dan berniat menggoda wanita dihadapannya "Tapi aku tidak ingat bagaimana dan kapan kita melakukannya, aku bahkan tidak ingat rasanya"

Ryeowook menatap kyuhyun penuh tanya

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku mengingatnya dengan mempraktekannya?"

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya terkejut "Yak!" wanita itu memukul pelan tangan Kyuhyun membuat pria itu tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah padam.

"Haha lanjutkan ceritamu"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya sesaat namun matanya kembali menatap mata kyuhyun dan kembali bercerita.

"selama itu, tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan kita, alasannya karena kau merasa ragu untuk mengenalkanku pada orang tuamu, kau takut mereka akan menyakitiku jika mereka ternyata tidak menyukaiku"

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Namun setelah kau mengajakku mengunjungi kediamanmu di Nowon, tanpa disangka eomonim dan abonim mengeluarkan respon yang luar biasa positif, terlebih karena aku adalah putri dari teman mereka dulu"

'Ah… jadi begitu' batin kyuhyun. Kejadian ini tidak masuk dalam ingatannya. Namun apa yang diceritakan oleh ryeowook benar-benar masuk akal dan membuat ia bisa menerimanya tanpa sedikitpun curiga.

"Kemudian, saat peresmian perusahaan entertainment milik Ahra eonni, dia membongkar hubungan kita di depan banyak orang dan akhirnya menimbulkan kehebohan di kantor. Dan yah… begitulah ceritanya"

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mengalami kecelakaan itu"

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat.

"Eung… saat itu, kau baru saja pulang dari pesta pernikahan salah satu karyawan kita, dan akan menghadiri acara makan bersama dengan rekan-rekan di kantor sekaligus merayakan natal bersama. Namun kau tiba-tiba pergi"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari Ryeowook.

"Dan aku mendengar bahwa kau kecelakaan, dan kau berakhir di ranjang ini"

"Dimana aku mengalami kecelakaan"

"Tidak jauh dari toko yang menjual hadiah dan kue khas natal yang sering di perbincangkan oleh rekan-rekan kantor kita" ujar Ryeowook.

"Aku menduga kalau kau ingin membawakan kami beberapa hadiah natal, tapi yang kami dapat malah berita buruk seperti ini" Ryeowook menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya membuat pria dihadapannya menatapnya iba. Tentu saja apa yang diceritakannya sebagian adalah kebohongan semata.

"Mian" ujarnya sembari menatap mata itu dalam.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hari demi hari, wanita bertubuh mungil itu terus mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Menemaninya, menyuapinya dan lain sebagainya. Hubungan keduanyapun terasa semakin dekat. Dan karena seringnya Ryeowook mengunjungi rumah sakit, ia juga menjadi semakin kenal dengan sosok dokter yang berperan dalam penyembuhan kekasihnya. Mereka bahkan seringkali bersantai bersama jika Kyuhyun sedang beristirahat siang.

"Kau sudah sangat bekerja keras" puji Yesung pada wanita yang sedang memegang cangkir kopi ditangannya.

"Terimakasih, kau juga, terimakasih karena sudah membantu menyembuhkan Kyuhyunku"

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku"

Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Dia merasa nyaman tiap kali berdekatan dengan teman barunya ini. dia memang tidak banyak bicara tapi dia selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Dokter"

Yesung hanya bergumam pelan merespon panggilan Ryeowook.

"Apakah ingatan Kyuhyun akan kembali?" lirihnya. Pertanyaan ini lah yang selalu membuatnya merasa terganggu hari demi hari.

"Wae?" tidak, tanpa bertanya pun Yesung sudah tahu alasan Ryeowook menanyakan hal itu. Ia bahkan sudah mendengar pembicaraan Ahra dengan salah seorang psikiatri di rumah sakit ini yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya, Lee Hyukjae.

Dan yah, amnesia yang dialami Kyuhyun bukanlah amnesia akibat adanya kerusakan otak dikepalanya melainkan karena suatu kondisi mental dimana dia mendorong semua ingatan yang yang tidak diinginkan ke alam bawah sadarnya, ingatannya tentu saja masih bisa kembali meski kemungkinannya juga tidak 100%.

"Aku hanya bertanya"

"Mungkin saja"

Ryeowook menurunkan pandangannya. "Begitukah?" ujarnya semakin lirih.

"Kau tidak suka jika ingtan kekasihmu kembali?"

Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya "Tidak juga" ujarnya memaksakan diri.

Yesung tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh, pria itu lebih memilih untuk diam sampai akhirnya wanita disampingnya ini mengubah topik pembicaraan. Jika ditanya apakah dia mengetahui tentang permasalahan yang menimpa orang yang dikenalnya. Tentu saja jawabannya Ya, tapi… Yesung tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka. Ia hanya akan menjadi pengamat disini hingga kemudian ia bisa melihat, siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan bodoh ini.

-.-.-.-.-

Sungmin berdiri menghadap kearah jendela. Matanya menatap lurus kearah taman. Ditangannya terdapat segelas susu formula khusus untuk ibu hamil. Betapa pengertiannya yesung terhadapnya, padahal ia hanya berkunjung tapi dia malah menyediakan susu formula ini khusus untuknya.

Ini mungkin akan menjadi kebiasaannya, berkunjung ke rumah sakit saat sedang libur. Sayang sekali Jungmo tidak bisa menemaninya karena harus mengunjungi orang tuanya.

"Min" Panggil Yesung, sungmin menolehkan kepalanya sekilas dan kembali menatap kearah taman rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah selesai Oppa?"

Yesung menjawabnya dengan dengungan pelan menunjukkan bahwa ia memang sudah selesai. Pria itu meletakkan stetoskopnya keatas meja dan berjalan menuju tempat Sungmin berdiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat "Hanya berpikir" ujarnya tanpa menoleh kearah Yesung.

"Mwo?"

Sungmin meminum susunya pelan "Beruntung sekali pria itu, bisa melupakan semuanya dalam sekejap mata" ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari objek yang sedari tadi sukses menarik perhatiannya. Mereka adalah orang yang ia temui dua hari yang lalu, di rumah sakit ini.

Yesung menatap Sungmin penuh tanya kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin yang ternyata sedang melihat seorang pria yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan seorang wanita muda yang cukup dikenalnya di area taman, dia adalah pasiennya dan 'kekasihnya'.

"Kyuhyun maksudmu?" ujar Yesung.

Sungmin mengangguk. Tatapan matanya yang menerawang jauh seolah menunjukkan betapa ia benar-benar iri pada pria yang ia sedang ia amati dari jauh. Meskipun begitu, dari raut wajahnya, yesung juga bisa melihat bahwa wajah itu menunjukkan sisi sedihnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membalas perbuatannya, namun setelah mengetahui bahwa ia mengalami amnesia, kau tahu oppa. Aku benar-benar kesal"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat "dan iri" lanjutnya diiringi kekehan yang terdengar begitu miris.

"Aku sangat heran, kenapa Tuhan melakukan ini padaku"

Yesung tidak menjawab apa-apa. Melihat kondisi sungmin yang seperti ini cukup membuatnya mengerti bahwa wanita yang sangat mirip dengan adiknya ini sedang membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi kisah.

"Aku juga ingin mengalaminya, melupakan semuanya dalam sekejap. Sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan. Mungkin aku bisa bahagia dengan melupakan semuanya. Mungkin dengan melupakan semuanya, aku tidak akan lagi merasakan beratnya jalan hidupku" ujar Sungmin, terselip nada frustasi dalam suaranya.

Yesung meraih bahu sungmin dan membuat wanita itu menghadap padanya "Sungminie, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi jangan pernah berharap untuk melupakan semuanya. Karena jika kau melupakannya, kau tidak akan mendapat pelajaran dari apa yang kau alami"

Sungmin akui, apa yang diucapkan oleh yesung memang benar adanya. Tapi Sungmin juga memahami bahwa melakukannya akan terasa lebih berat daripada membicarakannya. Bahkan menurutnya, 'pelajaran' yang ia alami ini benar-benar sulit untuk diterima olehnya. Berapa lama lagi iaharus merasakan sakitnya rasa iri disaat orang yang sudah menyakitinya terlihat lebih bahagia darinya?

"Kau ingin berjalan-jalan?"

Sungmin menatap yesung "Eodi?"

"Berkeliling rumah sakit, mungkin mengunjungi bagian ibu dan anak akan membuatmu sedikit terhibur"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Bagian ibu dan anak adalah lokasi favoritnya di rumah sakit ini. disana ia bisa melepas penat dengan melihat anak-anak kecil dan sekaligus belajar untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Masa muda yang ia habiskan untuk belajar dan berkegiatan membuatnya minim pengetahuan tentang anak kecil.

"Kau tahu, kudengar ada seorang ibu yang baru melahirkan bayi kembar juga"

"Jinja?" balas Sungmin antusias.

"Ne, dia istri dari seorang aktor. Dan kudengar bayi-bayi itu diberi nama _Daehan Minguk Manse*_ " lanjut Yesung. Ia berusaha mengubah mood Sungmin yang sempat down.

"Omoo… sepertinya sang appa sangat mencintai Republik Korea eoh"

Keduanya melanjutkan obrolan mereka sembari berjalan menuju bagian ibu dan anak. Ya, tidak ada yang bisa Yesung lakukan untuk saat ini selain membantu untuk menyegarkan pikiran wanita dengan beban yang berat di punggungnya itu.

Setelah hari itu, Sungmin kembali pada karakternya yang sangat totalitas dalam bekerja. Hari demi hari ia lalui dengan bekerja keras. Bahkan tak jarang ia membuat kagum kolega-kolega perusahaannya dan sang boss yang sudah mempekerjakannya. Yah, meskipun begitu. Tidak bisa di pungkiri juga bahwa ilmu-ilmu yang ia peroleh juga berhubungan dengan pria yang masih dalam masa perawatan itu. Jangan lupakan berapa lama waktu Sungmin hidup, belajar dan bekerja bersama dengan pemuda arogan namun jenius itu.

Dalam waktu singkat, sungmin berhasil memenangkan beberapa proyek besar dan sukses membuat investor-investor besar tertarik untuk menanamkan modalnya di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja saat ini. hal ini tentu saja membuat perusahaan lain merasa terkejut sekaligus kewalahan, salah satunya adalah perusahaan milik Kyuhyun yang saat ini berada dibawah kekuasaan Ahra sebagai Presdir Sementara menggantikan sang adik. Sepertinya wanita itu masih harus banyak belajar dari sang adik.

Nama Sungmin dan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja saat ini bahkan menjadi buah bibir di kalangan pebisnis kelas menengah keatas. Sepertinya dia bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjalankan niatnya membalas Kyuhyun.

-.-.-.-.-

Sungmin menggerakkan jemari lentiknya diatas sebuah keyboard dengan cepat. Matanya menatap layar komputer berukuran 21 inch yang menampilkan deretan kata bernilai jutaan dolar yang menjadi proyeknya kali ini. tanpa terasa 21 hari telah berlalu sejak pertemuan perdananya dengan Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Sejak saat itu ia memang tidak pernah bisa menemui namja itu karena jam terbangnya yang memang sangat padat. Namun dari informasi yang Sungmin dengar, pria itu nampaknya sudah kembali ke tahtanya di perusahaan multinasional yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat Sungmin bekerja.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati siluet seorang pria yang cukup dikenalnya sedang berdiri disana.

"Ada apa Jungmo?"

"Aku ingin meminta laporan hasil rapat kemarin, apakah sudah kau selesaikan?"

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, Sungmin bangkit perlahan dan mengambil apa yang diminta oleh Jungmo. Usia kandungannya yang sudah berada di trimester kedua membuatnya bergerak sedikit lebih lamban dari biasanya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, semua laporan dari hasil pertemuan sudah selesai" ujar sungmin sambil menunjukkan deretan file berisi laporan yang cukup tebal di lemari berkas yang memang disediakan untuknya.

"Wah"

"Kenapa?"

"Kupikir semua waktumu sudah habis untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan klien dan berbagai kegiatan penting lannya, bagaimana bisa kau menyelesaikan laporan itu dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat eoh?"

Sungmin menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, matanya menatap Jungmo dengan angkuh.

"Aku terbiasa bekerja cepat dan tidak suka menunda pekerjaan, dan lagipula perusahaan ini memiliki SDM yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk sekedar menulis laporan kan?" ujar sungmin menyombongkan diri. Meskipun begitu ia tidak merasa risih dengan sikap Sungmin karena memang sikap wanita itu sesuai dengan ucapannya. Ia bahkan merasa terkagum-kagum dengan keprofesionalannya dalam bidang ini. dan keberadaannya benar-benar membantunya melanjutkan perusahaan ini. bertemu dengannya seperti menjadi suatu keajaiban untuknya.

Jungmo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin, ia jadi ingat ada beberapa karyawan yang mengeluhkan perilaku sungmin yang terkadang meledak-ledak jika ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Apakah ini yang menjadi penyebab kau mengamuk pada karyawan-karyawanku?"

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya percaya diri "Kenapa? kau tidak suka?"

"Ani… tapi tidakkah kau merasa kalau kau sedikit melewati batas?"

' _sedikit melewati batas'_ sungmin terkekeh pelan, ia ingat bahwa ia pernah mengatakan hal serupa ketika bersama dengan pria itu. Mendengarnya membuat sungmin kembali mengingat masa-masa yang harusnya sudah ia lupakan.

Sungmin melepaskan silangan tangan di dada kemudian bersandar pada lemari yang ada di belakangnya.

"Karyawanmu bekerja sangat lamban, malas dan tidak serius. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara HRD-mu menyeleksi karyawan itu, dan aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan tipe karyawan yang menghambat seperti itu, jadi aku kira aku tidak melewati batas apapun" ujar Sungmin jujur. "Aku hanya ingin mempekerjakan mereka sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai kerbau. Mereka harus memiliki inisiatif, itu akan membantu meningkatkan kualitas perusahaan ini"

Jungmo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi Sungmin kemudian menatap mata wanita itu "Kau tahu, kau sudah menjadi perbincangan seantero gedung ini"

Oh tentu saja, ia hanya orang yang baru datang hampir 8 minggu yang lalu tapi dia sudah di tempatkan disisi boss tampan mereka serta diberikan hak untuk mengatur mereka. Tentu saja itu akan memperpanjang daftar haters nya. Terlebih lagi, perutnya yang terlihat semakin besar membuat mereka semakin gencar membuat rumor tentangnya. Bahkan tidak jarang ada yang menyebutnya sebagai wanita simpanan Jungmo atau bahkan wanita murahan. Hal itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Menambah beban? tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak merasa sakit saat diperlakukan seperti itu?. Dan lagi pula, ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus menutupi kandungannya. Awalnya ia memang ingin melarikan diri, namun Jungmo menghalanginya dan menariknya kesini. Siapa sangka, semuanya terasa lebih menyakitkan untuknya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menutup telinganya, atau setidaknya berpura-pura tuli, dan ini semua ia lakukan untuk bisa membalas Kyuhyun yang ternyata mengalami amnesia. Bukankah ini yang disebut kesialan yang bertubi-tubi?

"Aku sudah biasa 'diperbincangkan' seperti itu semenjak menginjakkan kaki disini"

Jungmo tertawa dengan kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki Sungmin. Wanita ini benar-benar unik dimatanya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah berubah"

Jungmo meletakkan dokumen yang diberikan Sungmin di meja. Pria itu kembali menatap mata Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Apanya?" wanita itu bertanya pada pria dihadapannya yang tengah tersenyum ambigu.

Diam, pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan sungmin dan malah tersenyum ambigu. Pria itu menatap Sungmin lama sebelum berdehem pelan dan bergerak mengambil dokumen yang ia letakkan dimeja.

"Aku senang, karena kau tidak menunjukkan raut menyedihkan itu lagi"

Jungmo menepuk bahu sungmin pelan sebelum meninggalkan wanita itu dalam diam.

' _Kau hanya tidak bisa melihatnya'_ batin Sungmin.

Dan wanita itupun kembali bekerja.

Jungmo melangkah keluar ruangan dengan santai menuju ruangannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Pria itu mengangkat ponselnya dan mengernyit ketika membaca nama dari penelponnya.

"Ada apa?"

"…."

"Jangan biarkan siapapun menemui Sungmin, terutama _'mereka'_ "

-.-.-.-

Kyuhyun hampir saja melemparkan dokumen-dokumen yang ada dimejanya ke lantai. Pria itu mendengus kesal melihat beberapa laporan yang diletakkan oleh staf nya di meja kerjanya. Beberapa hal yang seharusnya ia dapatkan hilang dalam kejapan mata. Beberapa tender dan saham serta kegiatan akuisisi yang harusnya bisa ia dapatkan hilang hanya karena ia tidak berada di perusahaan selama hampir sebulan.

Menggeram tertahan. Pria itu memejamkan matanya, amarahnya benar-benar sudah sampai puncaknya dan ia merasa perlu untuk meluapkan amarahnya pada karyawannya namun ia memilih untuk menahannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat gagang teleponnya dan menghubungi sang sekretaris. Tak lama kemudian sesosok wanita muncul dengan mengenakan rok hitam andalannya serta kemeja putih dengan satu kancing terbuka dan membuat bahunya sedikit terlihat.

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook kesal "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang ini semua eoh?!" ujarnya penuh penekanan. Ingin sekali ia memarahi dan membentak wanita dihadapannya ini, namun ia masih memandang wanita di hadapannya ini sebagai orang terdekatnya dan membuatnya terpaksa menahan hasratnya untuk mengamuk.

"I-itu…"

"Jawab aku"

"Ahra eonni yang menyuruhku merahasiakannya darimu, setidaknya sampai kau kembali bekerja"

Kyuhyun menggeram. Emosinya sudah berada pada titik puncak dan ia butuh pelampiasan saat ini.

"Adakan meeting sekarang juga!"

Skip time

Semua peserta meeting di ruangan tersebut terdiam ketakutan ketika kembali merasakan lidah tajam dari atasannya. Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka berada disini dan merasa bagaikan di neraka mendapat komentar dari manusia paling di hormati di gedung ini. bahkan Siwon pun mendapat semprotan dan sindiran dari Kyuhyun.

Satu hal yang ada di pikiran mereka semua. Singa itu telah kembali. Dan sebagai rusa mereka harus bersiap-siap dan kembali berada di suasana hidup dan mati.

"Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang menyebabkan masalah ini terjadi" ujar kyuhyun dingin namun mencekam.

"Kami tidak terlalu yakin, tetapi semenjak Sungmin-ssi bekerja di perusahaan cabang milik Tiger Japan Group, cukup banyak tender dan saham dari cabang perusahaan ini yang berbalik arah-"

Kyuhyun terhenyak ketika mendengar nama itu

"Siapa kau bilang?" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"Lee Sungmin, apakah kau benar-benar tidak ingat padanya sajangnim?" Tanya Siwon, ia juga penasaran dengan hal ini karena jawaban Kyuhyun saat di rumah sakit waktu itu membuatnya merasa tidak yakin. Mana mungkin pria itu melupakan Sungmin begitu saja.

"Maksudmu, Sungmin si sekertaris itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh rasa penasaran.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimatanya "Memangnya Sungmin yang mana lagi" ujar pria itu dengan lugas. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan bahwa 'Kau lah yang membuat wanita berharga itu pergi dari perusahaan ini!'

"Bisakah kalian memberikan alasan yang lebih logis? Tidak mungkin perusahaan ini bisa kalah hanya karena satu orang!"

'SHIT'

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri meeting dan memilih untuk berdiam diri di ruangannya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Sungmin. Siapa Sungmin sebenarnya? Seberapa besar kemampuannya hingga bisa membuatnya gagal mendapatkan apa yang harusnya ia dapat diawal tahun ini!

"Ryeowook-ah!" panggil Kyuhyun pada seorang wanita yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Nde"

"Bukankah kau dan wanita bernama Sungmin itu berteman satu sama lain?"

"Ya"

"Ceritakan tentang dia" ujarnya datar.

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat, bagaimana ia harus bercerita?. Ia sudah sangat senang dengan Kyuhyun yang lupa pada Sungmin namun ia juga harus berusaha untuk membuat Sungmin tetap jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Dia gadis yang baik, dan kami mulai bekerja di tanggal yang sama di perusahaan ini, itu saja"

"Berapa lama wanita bernama Sungmin itu bekerja di perusahaanku?"

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook, ia mulai waspada.

"Jawab saja"

"Lebih dari lima tahun"

"Apa posisi terakhirnya di perusahaan ini" mata namja tersebut menatap lurus seolah melihat sosok Sungmin tengah duduk di depannya. Ia benar-benar penasaran pada sosok tersebut.

"Manager senior bidang keuangan, wae?" Ryeowook mengamati perilaku Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, posisi tersebut bukanlah posisi yang bisa dibilang remeh, dan bisa dipastikan bahwa dia mengetahui rencana-rencana perusahaan yang sudah ia susun di akhir tahun. Apakah dia melakukan penghianatan pada perusahaan ini?

Tapi kenapa?

Apa alasannya?

Apa karena gaji yang kurang? Itu tidak mungkin, gaji yang diberikan olehnya bahkan berada di tingkat teratas diantara perusahaan serupa.

Atau karena kepuasan kerja?

Selain itu…

"Seberapa sering aku berinteraksi dengan wanita itu?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapan matanya takut, meskipun ini bukan pertama kali ia melihat kyuhyun bersikap dingin dan terlihat mengerikan, namun ia masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan sifat kyuhyun yang satu itu. Dan pertanyaan Kyuhyun,bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya.

"Eum, c-cukup sering"

"Menurutmu seberapa banyak yang ia ketahui tentang perusahaan ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku yakin ia memiliki banyak pengetahuan tentang perusahaan ini mengingat ia banyak terlibat dalam suatu proyek, dia mengundurkan diri tepat beberapa hari setelah rapim akhir tahun" ujar Ryeowook yang secara tidak langsung memperkuat dugaan Kyuhyun akan penghianatan yang dilakukan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam, pria itu menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah.

Pria yang masih dilingkupi rasa kesal dan amarah itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa di ruang kerjanya. Tersenyum selayaknya seorang psikopat yang baru menemukan targetnya.

Tidak salah lagi, wanita bernama Sungmin itu pasti ingin bermain-main dengannya.

-.-.-.-.-

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh pada presdir?" tanya Yuri. Mereka saat ini sedang berkumpul di pantry dan melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka.

Bergosip

"Ya, kau benar, tadi beliau mengamuk di ruang meeting dan kau tahu?"

Min-ah dan beberapa rekan yang lain mendekatkan telinga mereka pada Sooyoung yang menjadi saksi dalam suasana mencekam itu.

"Sepertinya beliau melupakan Sungmin"

Terkejut bukan main, orang-orang yang mendengarkan ucapan Sooyoung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa presdir melupakan kekasihnya sendiri?! melupakan si karyawan teladan yang baik hati itu?!

"Dan yang paling menghebohkan lagi, ternyata banyak tender yang diambil oleh perusahaan tempat dimana Sungmin bekerja saat ini"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sooyoung menjelaskan kepada Squad bergosipnya secara rinci mengenai informasi yang ia dapat saat meeting tadi. Semua orang disana mendengarkan dengan serius dan memunculkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda.

"Jadi maksudmu, Sungmin menghianati perusahaan ini?"

"Kurang lebih begitu"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin"

"Terlihat tidak mungkin memang, tapi hal-hal yang terjadi belakangan ini mengarah pada kesimpulan itu"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pada apa yang sedang terjadi di perusahaan ini, tidak mungkin couple kesayanganku saling mengibarkan bendera perang seperti itu"

Yuri memajukan tubuhnya, membuat lingkaran penggosip itu menjadi semakin rapat. "Dan kau tahu?" ujarnya ketika tiba-tiba teringat pada suatu hal.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saat menemani Cho Ahra Sajangnim dalam perjalanan bisnis. Dan kau tahu?" ujarnya mengulangi pertanyaannya sebelumnya. Ya, selama ini memang dialah yang dipercaya untuk menemani ahra melakukan perjalanan bisnis, bukan Ryeowook.

"Aku rasa, Sungminie sedang mengandung"

"HAH?!"

Yuri meletakkan telunjukknya di depan bibirnya berusaha menghentikan kehebohan yang dibuat oleh _peer group_ nya.

"Dan jika dibandingkan dengan kandungan Kibum-ssi, kurasa ukurannya lebih besar milik Sungmin"

"Seolma…" mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Ini benar-benar berita besar.

-.-.-.-

Sepasang kekasih itu memandang kosong kearah meja berisi tumpukan kertas dihadapan mereka. Kertas-kertas yang menjadi sumber kemarahan sang raja di perusahaan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku benar-benar menduga kalau Sungmin membocorkan rencana perusahaan pada rival kita yang sempat hampir _bankcroupt_ itu"

Kibum menatap Siwon tidak terima, "Tidak mungkin Sungmin melakukan itu"

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya saat ini, tapi dia yang saat ini benar-benar membuatku bingung, aku pikir kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku" ujar Siwon penuh percaya diri.

Keduanya terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Ini merupakan kekalahan terbesar mereka setelah sekian lama, dan yang membuat mereka menerima kekalahan adalah perusahaan tempat dimana Sungmin bekerja. Mereka juga tidak tahu dan tidak ingin berprasangka, namun… faktanya…

"Sungmin bukan orang yang seperti itu Siwonie"

"Ini benar-benar membuatku pusing" gumam Siwon.

"Kau sudah mencoba bertemu dengannya?" lanjut pria itu penuh harap.

"Aku… belum, sulit sekali untuk menemuinya secara personal" adu kibum pada pria yang tengah menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Sungmin, dia benar-benar sibuk, dia bahkan tidak mengangkat telfon dariku. Dan jika aku mendatangi kantornya, dia tetap saja sulit ditemui"

Keduanya kembali terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana dengan Ahra Noona?"

"Dia, sekalipun dia menajdi kolega bisnis, tetapi tetap saja, Sungmin benar-benar sulit ditemui. Sungmin, saat ini dia benar-benar secara aktif membantu Presdir Kim , tapi aku ragu kalau dia melakukan itu –penghianatan- untuk tujuan yang kekanakan seperti itu. Itu bukan gaya Sungmin" ujar Kibum menerawang.

-.-.-.-

Kyuhyun terduduk diatas kursi rodanya, ia bersama beberapa staff nya baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuan kerjasama dengan salah satu perusahaan besar di korea di salah satu restoran. Sesekali ia melakukan perbincangan dengan Ryeowook yang tengah membantu mendorong kursi rodanya. Sebenarnya kondisi kakinya sudah mulai membaik, dan kursi roda hanya menjadi formalitas saja.*

Ketika mereka berada di lobby, tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Sungmin yang tengah berdiri bersama dengan seorang pria dan Juga orang yang barusaja bertemu dengannya untuk melakukan kerjasama. Jika diingat-ingat, ini adalah kali pertama pertemuan mereka dengan Sungmin setelah sekian lama. Dan hal yang membuat mereka begitu terkejut adalah… penampilan Sungmin, terutama… perutnya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali" ujar pria paruhbaya itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun beserta staff nya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, bukankah sebelumnya saya pernah menceritakan tentang pengusaha muda yang membuat saya terkagum-kagum?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan mengamati sikap paruh baya itu. Jangan bilang bahwa orang yang dibicarakan oleh pria tua itu adalah -

"Dialah orangnya" ujar pria paruh baya itu sembari menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan, sedangkan wanita itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari salah satu orang berpengaruh di negeri itu.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya tuan"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan pokerface nya.

"Ah begitukah? Senang bertemu dengan anda" ia menatap wajah Sungmin mengamati.

"Ah iya, mengingat kalian memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang yang sama, aku ingin berpesan padamu Kyuhyun-ssi, berhati-hatilah padanya, dia memiliki potensi yang bisa membahayakan perusahaanmu" canda pria paruh baya itu membuat keempat orang yang ada disana tertawa, berbeda dengan staff Kyuhyun yang justru tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Hell, bahkan pria tua itu yang terkenal sulit ditangani itu memberi pujian pada Sungmin.

"Hahaha aku senang mendengarnya, ini akan menjadi tantangan sekaligus hiburan bagiku" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa beban.

Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh dengan ucapan Kyuhyun "Aku senang dengan sikap optimismu anak muda"

Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas pujian dari pria itu. Setelah mengobrol singkat, pria itupun pergi meninggalkan rombongan Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin yang sedang ditemani oleh salah seorang partner kerjanya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Lee Sungmin-ssi"

Sungmin tersenyum manis menunjukkan sisi ramahnya "Ye, bagaimana kondisi anda Tuan?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum namun kali ini diimbangi dengan raut sesal di wajahnya "Tapi meskipun begitu, senang sekali bisa melihat anda kembali bekerja"

"Apakah kau benar-benar senang melihatku kembali bekerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya bingung.

"Kau seharusnya tahu, jika aku kembali bekerja aku bisa menjadi ancaman untukmu dan perusahaanmu itu"

Ucapan dengan nada sombong yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun seolah membangkitkan sisi neuroticism Sungmin "Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu Tuan"

Kali ini kyuhyun yang mengernyitkan matanya bingung. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ada orang yang tidak bergeming mendengar tantangan darinya.

"Ada atau tidak adanya Anda, ancaman untuk perusahaan kami akan selalu ada. Dan kami hanya harus menghadapinya. Jadi sekalipun anda akan menjadi ancaman bagi perusahaan kami, yang perlu kami lakukan hanyalah menghadapi anda. Bukankah begitu? " Sungmin tersenyum penuh rasa kemenangan dan percaya diri.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Nona"

"Aku harus percaya diri untuk menghadapi orang seperti anda" Sungmin berujar sembari menunjukkan senyumannya yang terlihat sangat manis namun mematikan.

Terkejut. Pria itu benar-benar terkejut mendengar respon dari Sungmin. Bukannya kesal, kyuhyun malah menunjukkan seringainya.

-.-.-.-

Kyuhyun kini sudah berada di dalam kediamannya di Nowon. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan ia baru saja pulang setelah makan malam bersama dengan Ryeowook. Bibirnya kembali menyeringai kala ia mengingat wajah itu. Tidak, bahkan ia tidak pernah berhenti mengingat wajah itu, wajah yang pernah menunjukkan seringai padanya dan berani menyombongkan diri di hadapannya.

Lee Sungmin. Belum pernah ada seseorang yang berani bersikap seperti itu padanya, bahkan siwon sekalipun.

Wanita itu, Kyuhyun harus bisa membuat wanita itu tunduk di hadapannya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tuas yang ada pada kursi rodanya menuju ranjang. ia harus beristirahat dan bersiap untuk esok hari.

' _Nyaman sekali_

 _Aku membenarkan posisi tubuhku sembari menghadap layar televisi. Kemudian mengambil sebuah majalah bisnis yang ada di meja._

" _Makanlah" ujar seseorang menyodorkan sebuah apel padaku. Aku melirik keatas dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut yang digulung keatas memperlihatkan leher baru kusadari bahwa saat ini aku tengah berbaring di pangkuannya._

 _Aku menerima suapannya. Rasanya enak sekali. Tapi siapa wanita itu._

 _Sembari berbaring, aku dan dia mebicarakan sesuatu, tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan namun aku bisa merasakan bahwa itu adalah pembicaraan yang sangat penting._

" _Hey bagaimana bisa kau menjadi sangat percaya diri seperti ini hmm?" ujarku tiba-tiba sembari menutup majalah dan bangkit untuk menatap wajahnya._

" _Aku selalu memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi Kyunnie, jika aku tidak mempunyai rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa menghadapi pria dengan ego tinggi seperti dirimu" ujarnya sambil mencubit hidungku. Aku menatapnya, namun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang terlihat buram._

 _Siapa wanita ini._

" _Apa maksudmu dear?" ujarku merasa sedikit kesal. Namun bukannya marah aku malah menunjukkan tawa terkejutku padanya. Siapa dia, kenapa aku merasa bahwa dia begitu dekat denganku._

 _Apakah dia Ryeowook?_

 _Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, tapi aku merasakan bahwa wanita itu sedang tertawa._

" _Bukankah uri wanjangnim memang seperti itu?"_

" _Yak! Aku tidak seperti itu"_

 _Wanita itu kembali tertawa "Lalu kau seperti apa?" aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang terasa kesat dan sedikit kasar menariku untuk kembali berbaring._

" _Aku adalah pria baik hati yang sukses membuatmu bertekuk lutut dihadapanku"_

 _Dia …_

" _Bukankah aku yang sukses membuat Singa jantan ini bertekuk lutut dihadapanku?"_

 _Aku membulatkan mataku, merasa tidak terima._

" _Ani, tidak seperti itu. Aku yang menaklukanmu"_

 _Wanita itu tertawa penuh kemenangan "Uri bunny yang menjadi saksinya, bahwa kau lah yang jatuh dihadapanku terlebih dahulu, sajangnim"_

 _Bunny? Sajangnim?_

" _Aku harus percaya diri untuk menghadapi orang seperti anda"_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa itu? Bagaimana bisa suara wanita itu muncul tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri

Melihat sekeliling, pria itu baru menyadari bahwa apa yang dialaminya hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Namun yang membuatnya merasa heran adalah, rasa nyaman itu, rasa bahagia itu, semua terasa begitu nyata, seolah ia pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya. Tapi kapan?

Dan jika diingat-ingat, ruangan itu… dimana?

Itu bukanlah rumahnya. Tempat itu benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan kediamannya saat ini yang bergaya victorian. Furniture dan interiornya juga terlihat sangat modern, berbeda jauh dengan kediamannya.

Dan wanita itu… siapa dia?

Kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'dear'?

Apakah itu Ryeowook? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Cara berbicaranya terdengar begitu tegas sekaligus lembut. Berbeda dengan ryeowook yang lebih terkesan manja. Selain itu, aku tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Seberapa dekat dia dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Sudahlah, itu hanya mimpi" ujarnya dan kembali berbaring.

" _Aku harus percaya diri untuk menghadapi orang seperti anda"_

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya kala kalimat itu kembali terngiang dikepalanya.

"Argh! Sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba wanita itu muncul dalam pikiranku hah!" geramnya.

-.-.-.-

Dengan tergesa. Seorang pria paruh baya berlari menuju sebuah ruangan dimana seorang pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya terduduk angkuh sembari menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya yang sehitam arang itu menatap pintu dengan tatapan menghunus, menunggu sang bawahan yang ia yakini sedang bersiap menerima 'sapaan hangat' darinya. Kini ia tenagh berada di salah satu anak perusahaannya yang berada di Seoul.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu presdir"

Kyuhyun tidak berniat menjawabnya dan hanya mengeluarkan dengungan kecil.

"A-apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Presdir?"

"Jelaskan padaku tentang hal ini?" kyuhyun menggeser dokumen-dokumen yang ada di hadapannya dan menyuruh pria tersebut untuk mengambilnya. Dengan kikuk, pria itu menjulurkan tangannya meskipun sebenarnya tanpa ia membacanya pun ia sudah tau isi dari kertas berisi laporan itu.

"I-ini…" dengan gemetar, pria itu menatap mata Kyuhyun. Pria itu memang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun namun aura yang dikeluarkannya membuat pria itu sadar akan posisinya yang sedang berada dalam bahaya. Satu kata saja bisa menentukan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti.

"Jelaskan" perintah kyuhyun.

"Maafkan kami presdir" ujarnya dengan bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan bahkan tangannya berkeringat. Ia benar-benar ingin lari dari situasi ini.

"Kami… kalah strategi"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami mengalami kesulitan menghadapi Lee Sungmin"

'Lagi?' Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ryeowook yang berada disisinya hanya bisa meremas bahu kyuhyun meminta agar pria itu menahan amarahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak percaya pada apa yang di dengarnya. Lagi-lagi dia…. Kyuhyun semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Mengingat bahwa ia pernah bekerja di kantor pusat, kami yakin bahwa ia juga mengetahui strategi dan cara bermain kami, terlebih dia juga pernah memimpin wilayah Incheon selama satu tahun, itu membuat kami benar-benar kewalahan karena kami harus membuat strategi baru dalam waktu kurang dari tiga minggu. Kami benar-benar minta maaf"

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar penuturan pria dihadapannya. 'Memimpin wilayah Incheon?' pria itu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Menunjuk seseorang untuk menjadi pemimpin wilayah, seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa mengingatnya! Karena dia memiliki kewenangan dalam hal itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengingatnya?!

Dan bukankah pria itu mengatakan bahwa Sungmin pernah memimpin Incheon selama satu tahun? Tapi kenapa ia tidak ingat sama sekali tentang hal itu? Jika ia menjadi seorang pemimpin di salah satu cabang prioritas, seharusnya ia memiliki jadwal pertemuan yang intens dengannya, terlebih ia juga pernah menjadi senior manager di kantor utama tempatnya beraktivitas. Seharusnya ia mengenal wanita itu, mengenal bagaimana caranya bekerja seperti ia mengenal manager senior lain di kantornya.

Tapi kenapa?

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya memang mengalami hilang ingatan, tapi itupun hanya dalam rentang waktu kurang dari tiga bulan. Selain itu, segala memory yang ada di masa lalunya tidak ada yang mengalami masalah. Masa sekolahnya, masa kuliahnya, masa dimana ia menjadi direktur muda. Tidak ada yang bermasalah. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan wanita itu? Dari sekian banyak orang yang sering berinteraksi dengannya. Hanya wanita itu yang tidak ia ingat.

Ini aneh.

"Kyu" panggil Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian. Wanita itu menggenggam jemari tangannya hangat. Tangannya terasa begitu lembut dan halus membuatnya merasa seperti menyentuh tangan anak kecil.

"Tidak ada"

"Kau ingin mampir ke café sejenak? Mungkin segelas espresso bisa membuat pikiranmu sedikit lebih rileks"

Kyuhyun menyanggah kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan "Lakukan sesukamu"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya berat kemudian meminta sang driver untuk berhenti di café terdekat. Matanya menatap kearah Kyuhyun dengan sendu. Tidak, bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Ia senang, bahkan saat senang saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun melupakan Sungmin. Itu adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuknya. Tapi, melihatnya bersikap seperti ini membuatnya kembali teringat saat-saat dimana ia mulai diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyukainya, benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Dan lagi-lagi, ini semua terjadi karena Sungmin. F*ck! Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menghapus Sungmin dari hidup Kyuhyun?!.

Sepasang muda mudi itu kini terduduk di salah satu kursi di sebuah café pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun yang memang sedang banyak pikiran memilih untuk bungkam. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara untuk saat ini. Hell, ini benar-benar menjadi kekalahan terbesar baginya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalami kekalahan sebesar ini dan yang lebih parahnya adalah, hanya karena satu orang! Satu orang yang sudah menjadi batu penghalang kesuksesannya di awal tahun ini. dan yang paling membuatnya geram adalah, semua ini terjadi dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat.

DAMN!

Umpatan-umpatan itu mengalir deras di kepalanya. Ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah kembali dengan membawa dua cup minuman bercafein dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Kyu" Panggil Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu menoleh dan menunjukkan tatapan tajamnya pada Ryeowook. Oh No! He's got Mad!

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, pria itu hanya mengambil minumannya dan menyeruputnya sedikit.

Ryeowook menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang gelas kopi. meremasnya pelan dan menunjukkan raut khawatir miliknya.

"Jangan di pendam sendiri, kau bisa berbagi denganku… hn?"

Masih dengan tatapan datarnya yang begitu gelap. Kyuhyun hanya menatap wajah itu dalam diam. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada wanita yang ada di mimpinya… jelas sekali bahwa mereka berbeda. Gaya bicara, gestur… terlihat berbeda.

" _Kau sudah siap berbicara?"_

Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung meletakkan gelas kopinya keatas meja. Pria itu melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sumber suara tersebut. Namun nihil karena ia tidak menemukan ada orang yang duduk didekatnya selain Ryeowook.

"Ada apa Kyu?"

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya nya gusar.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara lebih jauh "Ah… tidak. Lupakan saja"

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengam membahas urusan pekerjaan.

-.-.-.-

"Bagaimana kondisiku Hyung?" seorang pria mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih. Pria itu membenarkan letak kemejanya dan menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Cukup baik, untuk saat ini. Tapi kau harus mendapatkan transplantasi secepatnya jika kau ingin hidup lebih lama"

Pria itu tersenyum kecut. Pada akhirnya, kunci keselamatannya hanya ada pada transplantasi.

"Kau meminum obatmu dengan rutin kan?"

Jungmo mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Sungmin, dia benar-benar merawatku dengan baik. Dia bahkan berani memarahiku jika aku lupa meminum obatku"

Yesung mengamati pasien sekaligus teman dekatnya itu dengan baik. Dilihat dari caranya berbicara, yesung bisa merasakan kalau temannya ini memiliki ketertarikan pada Sungmin, duplikat adiknya.

"Itu bagus. Bersyukurlah karena sungmin tinggal satu atap denganmu"

Jungmo terkekeh, dalam hatinya ia benar-benar bersyukur pernah mengenal wanita baik bernama Sungmin itu.

"Kau benar Hyung" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa dengan senyummu?"

Jungmo menolehkan kepalanya menatap yesung bingung "Wae?"

"Kau terus tersenyum selama menceritakan tentang Sungmin"

Jungmo menatap Yesung dengan was-was "Wae?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tidak menjawab, Jungmo hanya terdiam. Dia dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan menelisik dari Yesung.

"Tidak usah Sungkan" ujar Yesung, pria itu merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Hyung, bukankah kau memiliki banyak pasien?"

Yesung terkekeh, Jungmo yang ia kenal ternyata masih ada "Kau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan hah?"

"An-"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, dia wanita yang benar-benar unik bukan? Dia cerdas, cantik, tegas sekaligus lembut, dan dia kuat. Siapa yang tidak menyukai wanita seperti itu?"

Jungmo menatap Yesung terkejut, jangan-jangan…

"Hyung, jangan-jangan kau-"

Yesung tersenyum santai "Ya, aku pernah menyukainya. Dan mungkin masih menyukainya" Yesung menatap Jungmo nakal "dan kau harus bersaing denganku jika ingin mendapatkannya"

"Mwo?!"

Yesung tertawa pelan, ternyata Jungmo benar-benar menyukai Sungmin "Aku memang menyukainya, dia benar-benar berbeda dari kebanyakan wanita yang pernah kutemui. Satu hal yang membuatku merasa berat adalah… "

"Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Vincent secara fisik"

"Kau benar, aku tidak bisa membedakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya selalu tersenyum"

Suasana yang semula hangat itu berubah menjadi sendu. Keduanya terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Bagaimana tentang rencanamu terhadap Sungmin"

"Itu.."

Pintu bercat putih itu diketuk dari luar. Yesung si pemilik ruangan pun memberi ijin pada orang tersebut untuk memasuki ruangan. Dan sesuai dengan dugaan mereka. Seorang wanita masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut sembari membawa dua buah kantung obat.

"Aku sudah mengambil obatmu" ujar Sungmin girang.

"Wah Gomawo"

"Cheonma" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa, berhadapan dengan Jungmo.

"Kau sudah mengambil vitamin mu?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan menunjukkan kantung obatnya.

"Sungmin-ah, tidak bisakah kau bergerak dengan sedikit lebih pelan?"

Sungmin menatap Yesung bingung "Wae?"

"Kau sedang mengandung bocah"

Sungmin hanya terkekeh dan mereka bertiga memulai suatu obrolan baru.

-.-.-.-.-

Sungmin duduk di balik meja kerja yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Laptop masih menyala menampilkan grafik yang berwarna warni dengan angka-angka yang entah tentang apa. Ia melakukan peregangan dengan memutar kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sungmin memangku kepalanya diatas keduatangannya yang ia letakkan diatas meja. Matanya memang menatap dengan serius layar latop yang ada di hadapannya. Namun pikirannya tidak berada disana. Ia menutup jendela kerjanya dan membuka sosial media. Menelusuri sebuah nama.

Sungjin

Sebulir airmata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Betapa ia merindukan Sungjin dan juga orang tuanya. Hampir setiap hari ia melakukan panggilan ke kampung halamannya, dulu. Dan kini ia hanya bisa melihat mereka melalui sosial media milik adiknya. Dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghubungi mereka. Padahal, ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Ia ingin bercerita tentang kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Bercerita tentang pekerjaannya.

Bercerita tentang … semuanya.

Selama ini merekalah yang selalu mendengarkannya, selain sahabatnya tentunya.

Ia ingin bercerita, bagaimana ia menerima hujatan dari rekan kerjanya. Bagaimana perkataan buruk selalu menghampiri telinganya setiap kali bekerja. Bagaimana ia merasakan sakit saat kandungannya sedang bermasalah atau saat dirinya kelelahan. Ia ingin berbagi, tapi ia tidak bisa. Semua itu selalu ia tanggung sendiri. dan ia hanya bisa menangis setiap malamnya.

Sangat menyedihkan bukan? meskipun ada Jungmo, Yesung dan Kim Ahjumma, semuanya selalu terasa kurang untuknya. Dan ketiga orang itu tidak bisa dijadikan tempatnya untuk berbagi. Dia cukup sadar bahwa ia sudah menjadi beban bagi mereka dan dia tidak ingin menambah beban mereka dengan keluhan-keluhannya.

Sungmin menghapus airmatanya pelan. Semuanya memang terasa berat, bahkan sangat berat. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah terus bergerak maju bukan?

"Dan Aku akan tetap maju. Aku tidak akan berbalik… Aku akan tetap maju, dan terus maju.

Sampai akhirnya Aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku".

-.-.-.-.-

Sungmin meletakkan gagang telefonnya dengan kasar. wanita itu berdecak sebal sembari mendorong kasar laporan dihadapannya. ia mengurut pelan dahinya yang mulai terasa berdenyut nyeri. Dan tak lama kemudian seseorang memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan kasar. tanpa menoleh pun Sungmin sudah tahu siapa pria itu.

"Min, ada apa ini?" omel Jungmo sembari membawa faksimili yang tanpa melihatnyapun Sungmin sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimnya.

"Ini pasti ulah Kyuhyun" gumam Sungmin. Ia merasa kesal karena projek yang sudah hampir ia menangkan sepenuhnya menjadi harus dibagi dua dengan anak perusahaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jungmo, kita harus membagi tugas, kau urus projek yang sudah siap dijalankan sesuai rencana. Aku akan mencoba mempertahankan projek yang ini" ujar Sungmin penuh semangat. Ia langsung mengambil mantelnya dan pergi sembari membawa tas serta barang-barang yang ia perlukan.

Sungmin berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berada di pusat kota Seoul. Wanita itu berjalan dengan ditemani seorang pria yang menjadi pengawal Jungmo yang saat ini ditugaskan untuk menemani dan membantu Sungmin kapanpun Sungmin membutuhkan. Sungmin sesekali membaca laporannya sedangkan pengawal itu berjalan dengan tegap di belakang Sungmin sembari membawa barang-barang Sungmin.

Sungmin memasuki sebuah ruangan yang memang disediakan untuk agenda dadakannya hari ini. disana ia bisa melihat orang yang akan menjadi pemperi proyek dan juga seseorang yang sedang berbincang serius dengan asistennya.

"Selamat Siang, Saya Lee Sungmin, hari ini saya datang menggantikan Presdir Kim dalam pertemuan ini. mohon bantuannya" ujar Sungmin formalitas.

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang serius dengan Ryeowook. Tatapan keduanya saling bertemu hingga kemudian Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat pria di sebrang sana ikut tersenyum. Senyuman tersebut memang terkesan hangat, tapi aura peperangan mengalir dari keduanya.

Pertemuan itupun diawali dengan basa basi dari pemilik proyek, pria paruh baya itu melakukan pembukaan diikuti dengan penjelasan mengenai proyeknya. Orang-orang diruangan itu mulai melakukan perdebatannya. Tak jarang Sungmin menyanggah ide Kyuhyun atau mendebat argumen dari perusahaan yang kini menjadi rivalnya ini. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus bisa memonopoli proyek ini, jangan sampai Kyuhyun berhasil mengambil proyek ini darinya atau membuatnya untuk menjadi proyek kerjasama antara dua perusahaan. Karena tentu saja itu akan berdampak buruk bagi perusahaannya saat ini.

Mereka saling berdebat memperebutkan proyek ini tanpa kenal lelah, satu jam, dua jam. Perdebatan itu masih berlangsung hingga akhirnya sang pemilik proyek berdiri kemudian bertepuk tangan.

"Kalian benar-benar mengangumkan" pujinya.

"Baik, sudah kuputuskan. Saya akan memberikan proyek ini pada kedua perusahaan, dari analisa kami, akan lebih baik jika kalian bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan proyek ini"

"Tapi-"

"Saya sangat mengharapkan hasil terbaik dari kedua perusahaan"

"Mohon kerjasamanya" ujarnya memberikan keputusan mutlak.

'Argh! Sial'

"Sepertinya mulai saat ini, kita akan sering bertemu. Mohon kerjasamanya, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar Sungmin datar dan angkuh. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal namun ia harus menyembunyikanya. Menunjukkan rasa kesal atau amarah hanya akan membuat pria dihadapannya merasa semakin senang.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini" ujar Kyuhyun sombong.

"Bagaimana aku bisa senang saat projek yang sudah berhasil aku menangkan tiba-tiba diubah hanya karena permainan kecilmu Tuan Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin berujar datar dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan angkuh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin "Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya?"

Sungmin berpura-pura mengingat "Ah itu, aku tidak mengira bahwa kau akan menggunakan cara seperti ini Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak Suka "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau ingin mengalahkanku, lakukanlah dengan cara yang benar. Bukan dengan cara merebut apa yang seharusnya sudah kudapatkan. Bukankah kau terkesan terlalu serakah? Apa kau punya masalah denganku sampai-sampai kau rela menggunakan tenagamu untuk mencegahku mendapatkan proyek ini sepenuhnya? dan jika dilihat dari skala perusahaan, seharusnya proyek ini hanya bernilai kecil untukmu. tapi kenapa kau bersikeras untuk mendapatnya eoh?" ujar Sungmin to The point.

Kyuhyun hendak membalas ucapan Sungmin namun kata-katanya langsung dipotong oleh wanita berparas cantik itu. "Sudahlah, Tidak penting untuk mempermasalahkan hal spele seperti ini. jadi, mohon kerjasamanya ya"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sungmin segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Wanita itu pandai sekali memainkan kata-kata.

-.-.-.-

Sungmin meletakkan gagang telefonnya dengan kasar. wanita itu berdecak sebal sembari mendorong kasar laporan dihadapannya. ia mengurut pelan dahinya yang mulai terasa berdenyut nyeri. Dan tak lama kemudian seseorang memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan kasar. tanpa menoleh pun Sungmin sudah tahu siapa pria itu.

TBC

Footnote : pake kursi roda, *holang kaya mah bebas

Daehan mingguk mansae = jayalah republik korea, kurang lebih artinya begitu.

YA HALOOOOOO

Wassap guys. Long time no see!

Minhyun comeback bawa new chapter.

Jangan marah sama minhyun ya… *bow

Mian… Jeongmal Mianhae…

Minhyun kehilangan aspirasi dan kata-kata. Hehehe

Makasih buat kalian yang udah ripiuuuuuuuu sayang kalian semuahh *cium satu-satu

Oiya buat memperjelas kondisi kyu, dia itu lupa semua tentang min tapi dia ga lupa ttg hubungan dia sama Ryeowook yang emang sembunyi sembunyi dari sibum. Kalo masi bingung cek chap 9 bagian akhir aja yaaa hehe maapkeun.

sedikit menjawab pertanyaan temen temen.

Sungmin emang hamil triplet, tapi dari yang aku liat di yutub hamil kurang dari 3 bulan itu masih bisa ketutupan kalo kita pake sweater atau jaket tebel, nyaru gitu loh. apalagi kan kalo ciwi itu ada *ekhm* dada nya, jadi kalo pake baju yang longgar longgar nggak terlalu keliahatan.

dan buat memperjelas amnesianya Kyuhyun, yesung udah jelasin sedikit kondisinya ya.

"semua tingkah mommy k daddy itu udh bkin daddy jerah dan toh daddy udh introspeksi diri kan ? :( kasian uri daddy" minhyun juga kasian sih, tapi kan mommy gatau kalo daddy udah interospeksi :( apalagi auntinya nempel nempel moloo

dan bagaimana tentang kehamilan Sungmin? Mommy udah ceritain sedikit tentang kefrustasiannya dia diatas wkwkwk

oiya, minhyun juga gamau lama-lama bikin mereka pisah kok. kasian, si kembar butuh bapaknya.

oiya, trus soal kenapa minhyun ga menceritakan pernikahan Yunyun, itu karena... Yunyun bukan karakter utama disini, jadi minhyun lebih fokus ke Umin dan Kyuhyun. trus kan di pernikahan itu sungminnya kabur duluan, dan abis tu kecelakaan. jadi yahh... setelah itu sungmin bener bener lost contact sama mereka. dan di chap ini juga minhyun udah memberikan spoiler kenapa umin gabisa ditemuin ya hehehehe maaf kalo ceritanya membingungkan.

okey... sekian

salam hangat dari minhyun.

Saranghae yeorobeun!


End file.
